Strawberries and Vampires Part 1
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: What happens when Ichigo run's away after he finds out vampire Grimmjow wants him as his mate? Ichigo will soon find out that Grimmjow will do about anything to get him. I suck at summarys..Hahaha get it suck? Vampire fic because who dosent love Vamp's!
1. You can run but you can't hide

**A/N: My first Fic for Grimm/Ichi and its about vampys! X3 Gotta love it!**

Hope you like and please review! ^.^

_

Do you believe in myths? No not the kind with unicorns and fairies, I'm talking about the ones with vampires, werewolves and witches. The kind that gave you nightmares as a kid and as you got older left you in awe. You were left thinking how cool it would be if something like that where real. When I was a kid one of my favorite costumes for Halloween was a vampire. I always wondered what one would look like in real life because we all know that the movies have them wrong.

Now I ask you this, what would you do if you where to find out that vampires really did exist? What would you do if you soon found out that said vampire was trying to coax you into being his mate? Well I'll tell you what I did, I ran. I ran not because he was a vampire and not because I couldn't accept them, there actually quite adapted to human lifestyle and all, very human people actually. No I ran because he wanted me to be his and when it comes to love, I have trust issues and a little bit of commitment issues. That's why I am now on a plane back home, school has started again and I want to just forget about everything and pray that he lets it go.

**XXX**

As I walked through the doors of my university, I was quite pleased to see my best friend standing at the end of the hall waving at me like a mad man, with a grin that could split his face in two. Oh it had been way to long since I last saw him. I had been sent aboard for some months to study at some prestigious art school whose name I have already forgotten. I hated it at that school, everyone seemed to have gotten a hate on for me the moment I showed up. The only good thing at that school was the blue haired vampire that I had roomed with. Yes I roomed with a vampire, it was quiet the shock for me to, you see I found out by accident. But I accepted him and thought it was pretty cool to, not to mention I have an extremely huge crush on said vampire but we'll just ignore that facture.

"Oi! Lookin good strawberry! It's been too long!" Renji called as he came up and gave me a full on hug.

"Ya man it has and don't fucking call me strawberry, ya damn pineapple!" I said with a light punch to the arm.

"So how does it feel to be back home man?" Renji asked as we rounded the corner to our class room, me and Renji both had our homeroom together. School had already started and I was a week behind, not that I cared or anything but it was still a pain.

"Feels fuckin great man, I never realized I missed you guys so much until I got off that damn plane. Though I must admit I didn't fuckin miss these damn uniforms." The uniform it's self was black on black, it came in tow with a crimson red silk tie and thankfully you had the option of whether or not you wore the blazer, which was also black but had the accented, **TZA** in red on the blazer collar. It was simple yes, but a killer in the summer time. I thanked the lords that the school had AC.

Now ill give ya a little info about TZA **(I can never remember the whole name, it was to damn long. Something like, Tensa Zangetsu's elite academic university blah blah blah**) Anyway it's no ordinary university. First off it house's about maybe a hundred student's who either have amazing academic skill, have incredibly rich parents or sometimes both. It caters to all its students with fine care and the thing about this school is if you go here, you are a hundred percent guaranteed to do well in life. Everyone has there own skills and are at a constant battle with each other to be the best.

Now this school suited me for a couple reasons. One I love a good battle, whether it's academically or physically I'm always up for a good fight. Two I am extremely good at art, all forms in that matter but painting in particular. I can bring the most boring object to life and even make the most gruesome act have light to it. No one can deny the beauty and depth of my art work. Now I'm not one to brag but I know what I'm good at and I'm damn proud of it. Any way rather then focusing us to become a teacher or a scientist, the school focuses on molding us into being the next Andy Warhol or David Beckham.

As we entered the classroom I instantly noticed that my ex-boyfriend, Shuhei Hisagi was currently perched on some guy's desk. Not that I cared, he had cheated on me so I made it quiet clear that I wanted him to stay the hell out of my life. I didn't need some asshole like that for a boyfriend. What kicked me was that I had never seen this guy before and I pretty much new every person at this school due to how small it was, not to mention it took a hell of a lot of skill to get in here and the only thing this guy looked like he was good at was sleeping.

The guy had a sleepy yet smug look on his face and his brown hair sat at his shoulders in a wavy mass, all in all he was a pretty good looking guy. Now the moment that Hisagi noticed me though, he quickly got his cheating ass off of the sleepy guy's desk and stared at me with mild shock.

"Ichi….I thought you weren't getting back for another two months…Why are you here?" He asked with a light dusting of pink on his face at my old pet name.

"First off don't ever call me Ichi again and secondly I finished the program two months ahead of schedule because I wanted to come home. " Shit I wonder what Grimmjow had done when he found out I left, I wonder if he was upset. Probably not, it's not like he couldn't find someone else the moment he walked out of the dorm. Dammit Ichigo stop thinking about him!

"Ichigo, you're back! It's so nice to have my number one student back in school. I heard you exceeded the school's expectations quit nicely, as I expected of course." Urahara said with a proud smirk. Urahara sensei was my art instructor and mentor, his art was absolutely amazing and made me wish that one day I could paint as well as he did. He was well known across Japan and America for his work and was the one who pushed me to go to the other school in the first place. I don't know whether I should thank him or kill him.

"Ya it was pretty easy, but I gotta say the school was full of a bunch of snobby rich kids who couldn't take a little competition, geez I couldn't stand it." I said as I huffed out my anger.

"As apposed to this school that is full of a bunch of snobby rich kids who love the competition, right?" He laughed as he ruffled my hair. "Go take a set so I can get started, we can catch up later."

I quickly scanned the room for an empty seat, only a couple seats left and I opted for one by the window. Just as I sat down the doors to the classroom where flung open in.

"Honestly, do you always have to make such a loud entrance every where you go?" A monotone voice asked.

"Hell ya I do, makes an impression!" A familiar rumbling voice answered.

At that moment I was stuck to my seat, I literally had forgotten how to make my limbs work. At the mere sight of his blue hair my heart started to go into over drive and my hands started to shake. I couldn't even look at the rest of him in fear that I might pass out from shock. 'Oh my dear god, what the hell are they doing here?' I thought as my heart beat at a pace that would rip out of my chest at any moment.

"Oh you must be the new students! It's a pleasure to meet you both I'm Urahara sensei and-"

Sensei's voice was cut out by the blood pounding in my ears. I couldn't move to raise my head, my eyes where shut as tight as they could go and my hands clenched the fabric of my pants. 'No way, I must be dreaming, there's no way that they're here. It's impossible, he wouldn't follow me.' But all thoughts went to a screeching halt as I felt his breath ghost over my ear.

"It's so nice to see you Ichi, oh how I've missed my little kitten." Yes, Grimmjow had a tendency of calling me kitten, but that's whole other story. Oh god I couldn't even get pissed about that nickname because that voice that was smooth as silk ran into my ears and made me gasp for breath. My nose smelt his scent. It was musky and spicy and was sexual all at the same time, it sent blood pooling to my crotch the moment I smelt it. As I opened my eyes they quickly shot up to his own, warm honey orbs met sensual cerulean ones.

"Grimmjow" I quietly spoke as I felt my cheeks burn a deep red.

"Ichigo, did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" He husked out with a smile that showed off his prominent canines. At that moment my mind gave out and went black. Oh geez, well it's just like they say right? You can run but you can't hide.

**A/N:** Next Chapters going to explain things from Grimmjow's view so if your wondering all about the vampys and his hole relationship with Ichigo so far hes going to explain some in the next chappy! :D But I hope you like so far, chapter two should be up by tomorrow! Please excuse my spelling and grammar once again. I really am trying :D I don't have a beta so it makes it hard…Well anyway if you like **Please Review!**


	2. My secrets that lie in my bar fridge

**A/N: Sooo the beginning is a quick shot from the past if you didn't catch on to it right away. Also there is going to be some ****YAOI**** in this so you have been warned! But please if you wish to keep reading on and just read the smexy parts with one eye closed please do :D Anyway hope you Enjoy!**

XPAI (Xavier's Prestigious Art Institute)

_As I swung the door open to our room I noticed one thing, Ichigo my beloved kitten was standing in front of my mini fridge with the door wide open, stiff as a board. Wanna know the biggest problem with that? That fridge has quite the assortment of blood bags in it for my frequent consumption. Yes as you guessed it, I'm a vampire._

Now before you say that it's my own fault for keeping it so damn close to him in the first place. I would like to say I keep my supply in the bedroom because it was quick and easy when I was hungry and when Ichigo had first moved in, he made it quite clear that neither of us should touch each others shit with out asking, which of course was fine with me. Meant I got to keep my secret with out having to seem like I was hiding something. So what I would like to know right now is why the hell Ichigo went ahead and went through my stuff.

"Ichi, Whatcha doin?" I questioned, making him practically jump out of his skin, seemed he didn't hear me come in.

"I-I um I was just uhh. No never mind that! Why the fuck do you have pouches of blood in your fridge?" He suddenly burst out well waving said blood pouch in his hand. 'Oh goody how the fuck am I going to explain this one.' I thought to myself as I ran my hand through my hair and brought it down to rub my chin in almost a thinking posture. After a minuet or so of thinking I had come up with the best thing I could say at this point.

"Well strawberry, Ya see….I'm a vampire." I said with great calmness as I plunked my ass onto my bed.

Come on, what the hell where you expecting me to say? _**'Well Ichigo I'm trying this new art style out and it involves blood, human blood that is! That's why I'm storing it in my fridge!'**__ Ya fuckin right, that'd go over well. Okay fine so I've never been one with words, I admit I suck at that shit. But the thing about it is, I don't want to lie to him, I want him to know. I need to know what he thinks. It's been two months now since we've known each other and I've never felt this kind of a connection with anyone in my entire life. My pop's always said that when I met my mate I'd know and there's no mistaking it, Ichigo is my mate. _

_"You're a-a what?" He said as he clutched onto the blood bag, knuckles turning white with force as the gears slowly turned in his pretty orange head. Shit if he squeezes that thing anymore he's gonna end up with quite the facial._

"Im a vampire, and what you're currently squeezing the life out of is my dinner." I motioned to the bag, which made him loosen his death grip.

" What I would like to know is what the hell happened to our little thing called privacy? Remember no one touches each others shit with out asking?" I questioned with a raised brow, more of a joke of course I never expected him to really care.

"Oh, Well I-I was thirsty and I was in the middle o-of p-painting and I didn't want to run all the way to the café for a drink so I figured since you had the bar fridge I could just grab a water bottle from it and you wouldn't mind b-but instead I just found blood." He practically went white as he mentioned what he found. On the other hand it could have been from the amount of oxygen he had lost as he rambled on.

"I-I'm sorry I went through your things with out asking." He finished off well fidgeting with the bag.

Okay let me get this straight, I just told the kid I was a vampire and what his first reaction? It's to apologize for going through my fridge. Did he forget that the fridge is stocked with human blood and that I could be some crazed psycho who just thinks he's a vampire or something? I love my berry and all but he's gotta get his priorities straight.

"Um that's okay I was only kinda teasin ya about the fridge but Ichi, did you even hear what I-" I cut my words off as I watched him reach for a pair of scissors and cut the corner of the bag off and dip his fingers into the blood.

"Holy crap, Holy crap it's actually real! What the fuck Grimmjow!" He shouted as he watched the blood run down his fingers.

For a moment I stood in shock. My mind was trying to process what exactly Ichigo was doing. Most people would be in shock and not able to talk or hell they might even point at cha and laugh well calling you a liar, but Ichigo was just being plain dumb. I mean who the fuck cuts open a bag of blood to see if it was real? Not to mention in front of someone who just clearly stated there a vampire. My god, why don't ya just go slathering your self up with the stuff! Are ya trying to get eatin?

"Hey Ichi, that's my dinner you're sticking your fingers in." I huffed out as I grabbed the bag from him and threw it in the trash. There was no way I was drinking it in front of him and it couldn't go back in the fridge open because that's just gross. Ya I know, I have a very particular way of things when it comes to my food, shut up okay? You can blame my parents for that.

"No, No way, I just thought that you where like pulling my leg or something and it was just fake."

"Nope, not fake and I'm not pulling anything or whatever the fuck ya just said. I'm a vampire and that's my supply so I don't go around drinkin from humans. It's a rule that we don't go drinkin directly off humans unless there our mate, if that makes any difference to ya." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

This was going quiet different then I had imagined it would. It's pretty hard for humans to take this kind of info and all. It usually goes two ways when you tell a human what you really are. One they either run away screaming and you get stuck having to erase there memory of what happened or two, they accept you for what you are. Of course if ya want that person to be your mate then that's a whole different story, but we'll just wait a while until I tell him that little bit of info.

"Prove it then, I won't believe you until you prove it!" He said with quite the determination along with that cute little scowl placed on his face.

"Fine but first I'll give ya a little info about vampires to calm ya down a little bit, You seem pretty fuckin jumpy Ichi." I teased as I motioned for him to sit down.

"Fuck you! It's not every fucking day I find blood in my roommates fridge okay?"

"Ya, ya, I know, trust me okay? I was only joking. Now first off I'll tell ya the basic info ok? I'm sure your wondering like most humans do, how the fuck we are walkin around in the day light and all that shit." Fucking movie shot vampires all to hell I swear, I mean who the fuck sparkles? How that's supposed to be attractive or scary I'll never know.

" As vampires were supposed to interact with humans to find our soul mate, it's very seldom that a vampire is bound to another vampire. Now to do so we are legally bound to wear a Gigai when we do." I explained as I took his hand and sat him down on the bed.

"A Gigai is kinda like a mirage slash shield of sorts, it places a shield over us and it allows us to move around with you, while looking a little more 'human'. It also protects our bodies from the sun. It can be pretty harsh on our natural bodies and can leave us with 3_rd__ degree burns that eventually lead to death. Some pretty nasty stuff as I'm sure you can imagine."_

"Wait, what do you mean look more human?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay so to explain it simply the Gigai's were made to help hide two things, our fangs and our eyes." I said with slight indications towards my body parts as I watched him nod his head.

"Fangs our obvious to why there hidden, but our eyes are something else. You see when you look at them without a Gigai they have almost an animalistic shine to them, and when we smell blood they tend to darken in color. Right now my eyes are probably around a midnight blue rather then there natural cyan. Not a very natural thing to happen. Now another thing is the 'fake bodies' tend to slow us down, make us move at a more human pace. We can't really go flying at car speed in these bodies." With a sigh I ran my hand through my hair, I really hated going through all this text book crap but I had to if Ichigo was going to understand, so I quickly finished off.

"Finally the worst thing about the damn Gigai is how it leaves your body. To get it removed all ya have to do is swallow a little red candy, but when the Gigai is removed from your body it feels as though your being punched in the gut and it takes quite a bit of practice not to end up on your knees from the pressure that hits you." As I finished off I looked up at him to see what he thought but couldn't really read his expression, which freaked me out a little, until he finally broke the tension with a sigh as he looked at me with a full on scowl.

"Show me because I'm not going to believe you unless I see it with my own eyes and I swear to fucking god Grimmjow, if your lying and this is some kind of fucked up joke, you'll be digging your head from out of your ass!" That shocked me a little but the thought of Ichigo contorting my body so he could shove my head up my ass had me barking with laughter.

As I dodged the pillow that came flying at my head, I pulled out what looked like a mint case from my jean pocket and popped one of the candies. It hit me pretty hard and I gasped a little as the Gigai left. Ichigo was immediately by my side asking if I was okay.

"Ya, I'm good it just kinda hits ya a little hard, sometimes more then others." I said with a little laugh as I came up to full height and grinned at him as I extended my fangs.

"Holy shit, you have fangs a-and your e-eyes ther-there so-"

"Ya wanna touch? Be careful thou-" I tried to warn but before I could, his finger was grazing over my fang. He flinched away though when his finger cut along the sharpened tooth.

"Like I was going to say, be careful because there pretty sharp." I said with eyes glued to his now bleeding finger. He noticed this and backed away.

"Look Ichigo, I would never hurt you so ya don't have be afraid of me okay? I know how I might look right now but I'm in complete control. I've been raised off of packaged blood so as tempting as your blood might be. I've been around enough scraped knees and paper cuts to be able to control myself." Well I was saying this I was rummaging through the first aid kit for a band aid. I admit I was a little more then frantic to cover that cut up as fast as possible. I might have great tolerance but his blood was extremely enticing to me. He doesn't need to know that though, heh I swear if I was human I would be going to hell. 

"_I trust you, I do, it's just this is so fucking surreal. It's kinda hard to take in. I mean I have questions an-and things I wanna know and oh my god I need to lay down." He said as he laid down onto his bed._

Well at least I know he trust me, now all I have to do is wait for him to come around so I can explain the rest to him.

"This is gonna be a long night." I mumbled to myself as I listened to my soon to be mate mumble to himself about never opening other peoples fridges without asking first, ever again.

**  
TZA –Present time**

I had Ichigo in my arms before he even had time to lay himself out onto his desk. I briskly walked up to the teacher and told him that it seemed Ichigo had passed out and that I should take him to the nurse's office. Before I was out the door though some red headed asshole had caught my arm.

"Whoa, where the hell do you think your taking him? You don't even know him!" The tattooed guy spat out, apparently he was a little protective of my berry, well I didn't really have time to fuck around though, I wanted to make it quick so I could get him out of the classroom and talk to him alone.

"Actually I do know him dumbass, where friends from his old school, so if you'll get your fuckin hands off me." But buddy couldn't take a hint.

"Hell no, I don't care where the fuck you know him from he's my best friend so I'll be takin him to the nurses office thanks." So that's where I recognized buddy from, this was Ichigo's best friend Renny something, now don't get me wrong I would never lay a finger on Ichigo's friends but when that fucker went to grab him from my arms I might have let a little growl slip through.

"Did you just fucking growl at me?" He questioned with an almost astonished look on his face.

"Now, now boys no need to fight! You can both take my beloved Ichigo down to the nurse's office!" The fruity teacher said with a flick of a fan that appeared in his hands.

Apparently that was good enough for Renny over here because he was already on his way out the door, I'm guessing he was leading me to the nurses office. My mind was more on the fact of how the hell I was going to get the fucking pineapple to go back to classroom. I needed my alone time with my precious kitten here. I had quite a mouth full to say to him after he left me high and dry and all.

As pineapple boy talked to the nurse I laid Ichigo down onto the bed and smirked at his reaction to me being here. Poor kid couldn't handle my good looks all at once.

"Okay dear, I'll be right back, I have to head over to the office and retrieve his medical file but I'll be back as soon as possible." The nurse said as she left to the office.

"Well then I guess ya can go now pineapple, I'll make sure Ichigo get's back ta class." I said with a smirk as I watch him narrow his eyes.

"What the fuck did you just call me ya fuckin growling blueberry!" He all but shouted to me which in turn made my eye twitch, kid had a fucking temper that could rival Ichigo's.

"Besides no way am I fucking leaving him alone with some freak like you, he fucking passed out the moment he saw you!"

"Would you shut your fucking mouth and stop screaming so loud! You're going to fucking wake him up~ I growled out.

"Oh there ya go growling again, what the fuck are you part dog?"

"Would you both please shut the fuck up, I think my ears are bleeding." Ichigo said as he stirred in the bed.

"Heh, not exactly strawberry." I chuckled as I watched him tense at the name.

"Ichigo are ya feeling better man? What the hell happened in there?" I was beginning to get annoyed with what's his face's possessive actions towards my berry. Okay maybe they weren't possessive but he needed to fuck off and let me and him talk.

"Oh, shit I'm fine, I uh, was so stoked about class today I didn't really get much to eat…Then the shock of seeing Grimmjow must have sent me over the edge." He lamely chuckled but it was a pretty good cover up and red seemed to believe it.

"Okay well then we should probably-"

"Ya you should probably get goin red so Ichi here can get some rest. Oh and I'll be a good little boy and watch him, so don't worry." I said with a toothy grin.

"Oh geez, Renji, uh, ya, um actually I'm fine now so..." Ichigo trailed off as he watched the nurse trail back in with folder in hand, fuckin bitch why did she have to show up now?

"Oh Ichigo! Thank goodness your awake, you seem to look fine how are you feeling?" She asked with extreme concern, it seemed like Ichigo was quite the model student here.

"Oh I'm fine, uh I was actually-"

"Oh that's good to hear dear, well why don't you just rest, would you like one of your friends to stay with you? I can only have one though because-"

"Ya, actually that would be great, I'll stay with him ma'am, if you don't mind that is." I quickly interrupted her with a gleaming grin that could be taken one of two ways. Hopefully she chose the right way.

"Oh sure dear, you can stay, I'm sorry Renji but your going to have to go back to class but the boys should be back soon, you wouldn't mind informing Urahara-san would you?"

"No not at all _ma'am_." Red was pretty much fuming as he hissed through clenched teeth and left quite a taste on the word ma'am.

After a quick check up, Ichigo was laying with his head to the side refusing to look at me but the moment the nurse left to go for a coffee break I took my chance and straddled my berry well pinning his hands above his head all before he had time to acknowledge that I had moved.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing Grimmjow!" He practically shrieked.

"Mmm, I must say, I like this look on you Ichi." I said as I slowly loosened his tie to open his collar and reveal a smooth tan neck. He kicked and cursed to the best of his weak ability but halted all movements when I began to slowly lick up his neck.

"Ahh Grimmjow, st-topp what are you doing?" He asked through pants.

"Hmmm? I'm just saying hello kitten." I explained as I smirked into his neck. I could feel his pulse speed up at his nickname and I let a growl slip from my throat as I heard him pant my name. I was careful when I ran my fangs across his neck, careful only to break skin, not to bite. If I bit him now I would mark him and that would be bad. I practically moaned out though, when the rich warm blood hit my tongue. He had a sweet taste of fruit and chocolate that made my mind swirl. Oh how I had missed that taste and it had only been a little over a week but it was official, I was addicted to his blood. I had already broken the rules of tasting the fresh blood off a human that was yet to be claimed as my mate. If my father found out, well let's just say there's only one person I fear in life. His name is Marco Jeagerjaques, he's strong, tall and has a terrifying temper that can sometimes be worse then mine but he is one of the most loving fathers any boy could ever ask for, but I still feared his wrath in the end of course. My thoughts were quickly shut off as I felt Ichigo give in and buck his hips against my growing arousal. By this point he had become completely hard and was practically humping my leg.

"Heh, didn't take ya long to get into things did it, Ichi?" I purred as I began to free his erection. He hissed as it sprung free into the cold air and slowly began to whimper as gave it sharp, small tugs to get him going.

"Mmm, Grimmjow please!" He quietly begged me but I needed more.

"Please what Ichi? Tell me what you want and I'll surely give it to you."

"Fff-fuck you-y-you bastard!" He hissed out through clenched teeth, I smirked at him and bent down to capture his lips. He instantly bit down on my bottom and I responded by squeezing him, seizing my motions all together. He quickly got the hint though and began to open his mouth and slipped his tongue along my lips. Ichigo was so easy to bait when it came to stuff like this. His tongue slipped along my fangs and I felt the blood pool from the instant cut, it ran through my mouth and I let out a groan as I began to feverishly pump his member. I swirled my thumb over his tip, coating the thick head with his pre-cum. He continued to moan and finally pulled away gasping for air. A little bit of blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth and I let my tongue reach out and catch it. I decided that enough was enough and I moved down and captured his throbbing member into my mouth and began to bob my head at a neck snapping pace. In the back of my head, through all the lust I managed to sense that the damned nurse was coming back from her break and I needed him to cum fast, not that that would be a problem. As I took him down my throat I felt his muscles tighten.

"Ahhh! Grimmjow!" He moaned out as his hold tightened into my hair and his hips bucked wildly. Thank god I was used to this because the kid had no restraint I swear. In the blink of an eye he was cleaned and zipped back up just as the nurse came back in. Thank the lord I wasn't in my Gigai.

"Oh are you kid's still here? You should probably be getting back to class now." She announced with a perky smile that personally made my skin crawl.

"Uh ya we where just heading out actually." I said as I grabbed a still orgasmic dazed ichigo and led him out of the room.

Half way down the hall back to class I finally felt Ichigo snap out of his stupor due to the swift kick to my head. Which actually hurt him more then me, it had him cursing me out and clutching his foot, blaming it on my thick skull.

"No, not a thick skull, you just forgot that I'm not in my Gigai so I'm full out vamp right now." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Ya and please tell me why your not in it right now? You know how dangerous that is." He grumbled as he rubbed his sore foot.

"Because I wanted to give you a surprise, which I did. I mean you even passed out you where so taken back by my good looks. Geez Ichigo, it's only been what? A little over a week since you left?" I asked with a small tilt of the head. At the mention of how he left I saw him stiffen and then quickly turned to walk back to class. My temper quietly snapped at the sight of him ignoring me. I didn't like the fact that he walked away from me and I swiftly pinned him to the wall.

"We have a lot to talk about Ichigo and walking away from it isn't going to change anything. You left me once and let me tell you this here and now, you may have gotten away the first time but your not getting away a second time. "I watched as his eyes widened and back straightened at the threat. Well not really a threat more of a statement.

"I don't care if I have to lock you away in a cage. You're mine and no one else's. You can't get away from me Ichigo, you're my mate and I always get what I want." I quietly purred into his ear, making him shiver and blush.

"I-I'm not walking away from you b-but we have class to get to and you may not mind but I'm already a week behind. I need to catch up." He quietly admitted as he looked away from my darkened eyes.

I huffed out a sigh and grabbed his hand, linking our fingers together with a small smirk. "Fine, we have all the time in the world to get this stuff out anyway. For now lets go back to class so you can see Ulquiorra, he was pretty excited to be moving here, if you can imagine it." I laughed as Ichigo frowned at my words but tightened his grip in my hand.

"I can't imagine Ulquiorra getting excited over anything." He stated with a look that almost rivaled the green eyed vampire himself.

"No really he was, but I'm even more curious to see how he's going to like rooming with that red headed friend of yours."

"You mean Renji? That's impossible, me and him are rooming together this year, I mean we've roomed together every year." He stated with a confused look on his face.

"Really, Is that so? Funny last time I checked I was rooming with you strawberry." I said with a feral grin.

"No that's not poss—Wait Grimmjow! What the hell did you do, you blue haired bastard!" He spat at my retreating back.

"Like I said berry, we have all the time in the world to work on our couple issues!" I said with a wave of my hand as I laughed my way back to class. Oh the bliss of being in love.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like? I hope you did because I enjoyed writing it :D Well I hope your understanding things so far, If your wondering how Grimmjow is moving around with out his Gigai on, well it's quit simple. He just removed after entering the school. Also I know, I know I took a little hit at Twilight but common people, out of all the things that irked me about Twilight the one thing was how they sparkled. Not to mention they made it look hideous in the films. But don't get me wrong im a lover of the books just as much as the next person. Anyway I added another character in there, Grimmjows daddy, oooh I can't wait to bring him into the picture! :D Exciting it's slowly building up :D Well I hope your enjoying it so far if so, Please Review! **


	3. Grimmjow's sex is on fire

**A/N: Lol okay sooo before I begin I just have to say a quick WOOT because my beloved show Vampire Diaries is back on and OMG! DAMON! *Insert fan girl scream here***

If any of you watch it, you can come back and say a huge OMG with me! Lol I don't watch much TV but that is one of my fave shows and since this is a vamp Fic I thought I'd just put this as a lil A/N because I'm awesome like that and so are you for reading this Fic! Lol

Oh and thank you to all the people who have been reading so far! I really appreciate your kind words and there keeping me pumping out these chappys day after day so keep it up! Luv ya all!

Warnings: Mention of rape, Yaoi, annnd that's about it, Hope you Enjoy you blood sucking fiends!

XPAI

_My heart felt like it was on fire, why wouldn't that stupid thing just stop thumping. It was beginning to become almost painful. Oh god, my hands are shaking to. Not to mention my tongue feels like a strip of sand paper that got glued to the roof of my mouth._

"Come again?" I managed to croak out. Oh please, please don't do this. Don't ruin such a good thing we have. I don't want to you to screw this up, just take it back. Not to mention what he's asking of me goes beyond just love it involves a lifetime commitment, might as well be asking for my hand in marriage for gods sake.

"Your it Ichi, you're the one for me. My soul mate, I love you." He said with a light smirk, it seemed he was mistaking my panic attack as a rush of love or some thing, the man was a fuckin sadist I swear. Than again my therapist says I'm a closet masochist that use's sex to take out my anger, yes I have a therapist but that's another thing.

No, this can't be happening, it can't be. Grimmjow wouldn't want this, I mean its Grimmjow for gods sake. He's known for being promiscuous and going from person to person. I've only known him for five months but I've managed to build a bond with him that I've never managed to build with anyone before, I feel like I know all his little secrets and he knows mine, for the most part that is. But this, this is just crazy. Does he even know the meaning of soul mate? Do soul mates even exist? Apparently they do because I'm supposedly his.

He slowly walked over and cupped my face with his hands. It like his felt touch was going to melt me and it took all my strength not to pull away. I was scared, in fact I was terrified. The first time I had ever started to fall in love with someone they ended up leaving me. The last time anyone ever told me they loved me was after they had beaten and raped me.

That word, that word didn't belong in my world. The only people I have ever continued to care for have been Renji and his family. After my mom died they took me in and raised me as there own. Renji is my best friend and is like brother. If anything ever happened to him I'd just die.

"Ichigo, I know you have feelings for me too. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you touch me." He explained, his eyes felt like they where looking into my soul and at those words I began to shake my head. I had told Grimmjow some of my past when I was completely drunk so he knew what I had gone through for the most part and never seemed to push anything more on it, he knew what this would do to me so why is he doing it?

"I know what you're thinking and I know it seems hard to understand but its true, I love you and there's no one else I want to be with." I just continued to shake my head.

"N-no G-grimmjow I can't do this, why are you doing this!" I shouted as I felt tears sting my eyes.

Me and Grimmjow had a weird relationship going on, it was kinda like friends with benefits but with more holding hands and stuff. We never made it official and just conveyed our care for each other through our bodies instead of words. Then again there where always his little nicknames and such but I didn't mind they had made me feel closer to him. I liked things this way, it had been the first relationship I had ever had where I felt stable. Now he goes and ruins it.

"I'm not going any where Ichigo, I'm not leaving you and I'm not going to hurt you so please, be mine. Let me have all of you, just give your self to me. This is how it's meant to be." He said as he seized my fist from pounding into him.

After that I didn't say anything I just cried, I don't remember the last time I cried so hard, It was pretty bad because I don't even remember falling asleep, I just remember waking up in his arms. The following day I hid from him until classes had started, I knew he wouldn't skip because he figured I wouldn't either. I had yet to inform him that I had completed my class's ahead of schedule, of course I hadn't planed on leaving early but things had changed, I would run because it was the only thing my heart would allow.

**TZA-Present Time**

_*Yoooou, Your sex is on fire!, And Sooooo, With the words that transpire!*_

"That would be the fifth time he's called me today, I swear to god he can't take a fricken hint!" I announced as I shut the sound off of my phone.

"Dude, ya know he's going to call you back, just answer it. I mean for gods sake you guys are rooming together, there's only so many ways and times you can avoid him." Renji said well balancing a soccer ball on his head. Renji was the best soccer player we had at our school. It has been his life long dream to play on a national team and to one day be famous.

"No that's not true! First of all I think I've been doing a pretty damn good job of avoiding him!"

"Dude, you've been avoiding him for what, a week? Ya um sorry to burst your bubble man, but schools just started. Ya have a hell of a long way to go if you wanna continue dodging that giant blueberry."

Renji was right, it had been a week and I've been driving myself insane trying to avoid him. After I found out that we had switched roomies I instantly began thinking of ways to avoid him. The times I'm inevitably stuck with him in the room is when he pulls out all stops and doesn't even give me a chance to escape, he doesn't seem to want to give me room to breath. The most scary thing is that he hasn't been really doing anything about it, he hasn't brought up said touchy subject since our confrontation a week ago. Which personally terrifies me even more, god only knows what that damn vampire is planning.

"Oh whatever man, I'm fricken exhausted from this shit, I'm going to sleep." I said as I curled into my bed.

"Okay then, I should probably head back, if I see Grimmjow do you want me to kill him for you?" He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you have a wooden stake?"

"Why the fuck would I have a wooden stake? That's gross, is that some type of weird American food you picked up when you were there?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh dear god Renji please just go and do yourself a favor and stop bouncing that damn ball off of your head, I think it's done some unrepairable damage." I said as I pulled the covers over my head, completely ignoring Renji cursing me out and asking me what the hell I meant by that.

**XXX**

"Wake up Ichi, times up." Ichigo's eyes shot open to the low husky voice that shot through his dream like a bullet. As his mind came to, he could feel the soft nips along his jaw along with a slick wet tongue that ran down his neck.

"Oh God!" Ichigo gasped out as he felt Grimmjow grip his hard length.

"No not God, all though I do like the idea of you seeing me as such." Grimmjow laughed out as he ran his thumb over the dripping pre-cum.

"Nnn-Ahh Grimmmm, what the hell do you mean times up!" Ichigo asked as he tried to bring his hands down to shove the bluenette off, only to realize that his wrists were completely bound to the bed. 'Oh my god what the hell is he going to do me!'Ichigo thought as his body shook with lust.

"I kindly gave you a week to come to me and talk about what happened but you didn't. I didn't bug you or hound you. In fact I waited patiently but you still refused to talk to me. So like I said before, times up Ichigo, it's been a whole two weeks now since I've had you, so how about we make up for lost time? Then after that we can have a nice long chat about loooooove." Grimmjow practically purred out the word love which made his strawberry buck into his hands.

"Oh god Grimmjow, wait n-no we can't do thi- AH!" Ichigo screamed out as he felt Grimmjow run his fangs over chest, leaving a long cut that instantly started to ooze blood. Grimmjow slowly coaxed the wound with long soft licks well continuing slow painful strokes on Ichigo's weeping length.

"Oh god Ichigo you taste so fucking good." Grimmjow moaned as he continued to lick the wound.

Grimmjow's mind was slowly being covered by a thick haze from the taste of the blood, he quickly shook his head and gave the cut one final lick to close the wound. He would be in deep shit if things got out of hand now. As he gazed down at his berry he practically moaned at the sight. Ichigo had each wrist bound to the head bored of his bed, his eyes heavy with lust and tongue peeking out over his lips. He heaved out heavy moans as Grimmjow continued to stroke him.

"You know I wanted to wait it out, I wanted to make you bag for it. But lucky for you, your just to damn sexy for your own good kitten. So instead I'm going to pound your skanky ass into the mattress, how does that sound?" Grimmjow already knew what the answer was going to be, when it came to sex, Ichigo was a huge slut, his slut of course. Either way once he got going he could never stop, especially when Grimm talked dirty to him.

"Ohh G-Grimmjow, it sounds soo fucking good. Nyahh fuck me!" Ichigo screamed out as he felt slick finger start to prep him. He quickly shook his head "No Grimmjow, screw the prep just fuck me!"

Grimmjow would never ever dream of disobeying his precious Ichi-berry when he was in this state, so he quickly lubed up his member and gave one quick thrust to enter him. He felt Ichigo tense and heard him moan at the intrusion and gave him a minuet to adjust. As soon as he felt him move Grimmjow went at it, thrusting deep and fast. He didn't care at the moment that he would be cumming soon. He had all night to take it slow but at this moment he wanted nothing more then pure fast ecstasy to reach him and his mate.

Thrust after thrust met Ichigo's prostate and had him screaming in pleasure as he felt himself quickly unraveling at the seams.

"More, Give me more Grimm! Faster!" Ichigo knew he had quiet the mouth in bed but he knew Grimm loved it and it only coaxed him closer to his release.

Grimmjow raised Ichigo's knee's so they where over his shoulders, giving him a deeper thrust which he was rewarded with sweet cry's from underneath him. It wasn't long after that that Grimmjow was arching his back, letting a large growl rip from his throat as he felt his berry squeeze around him as his climax rocked his body. He collapsed onto his mate, who intern gave a large grunt of disapproval. Grimmjow quickly untied Ichigo's wrists from the bed and cuddled him to his chest. He had all night to play more games with his kitten, after all the night was still young.

**XXX**

Seven hours and twenty two minuets later, Grimmjow sat by the open window in there dorm room with a smoke dangling from his lips. Damn, we hadn't had sex like that it in a long time. It went from soft to hard and gentle to rough. The sound's of Ichigo's cry's still rung in his ears. His body was dead tired but his mind wouldn't shut the fuck up and it had left him on edge.

"I thought you quit?" A soft voice came to him from across the room.

"I did, but after someone you love leaves you hanging hi and dry, ya get put on edge a little bit!" I hissed and quickly flinched at my own tone.

Fuck I really was on edge, I may have been hiding it well but this past week had been killing me. In truth I didn't want to be gentle with Ichigo during sex. I wanted to pound into him until he screamed for me to stop, I wanted him to feel the pain the I was feeling in my heart at that very moment. But I couldn't do that, I could never hurt him like that. I knew somewhere in his own heart he was dealing with his own problems and fighting some fucked up war in his own mind. I just had to be patient and breathe out my problems and right now I thoroughly enjoyed breathing in the harsh nicotine flavor of the cigarettes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and glanced at me with eyes that truly showed his words were real. "I'm scared Grimm, I'm so scared."

"Why? I mean I know you have your issues but Jesus Christ Ichigo! Don't you trust me!" My words pooled out of my mouth and I felt like I was walking on a tight rope wire, waiting to fall off. If Ichigo full out said to me he didn't love me or refused to be with me, I couldn't really lock him away could I? Not that I wouldn't try but the moment my pop's found out he'd probably castrate me. I quickly flicked the smoke out the window and went over and went down to my knees. I slowly reached up my hand to his face, waiting to gage his reaction and I felt my heart fill with glee as his rubbed his cheek into my hand like a cat. He was so perfect, I wanted him all.

"I don't care what I have to do to have you Ichi, I'll do it! I'll do anything for you to be mine." I practically had to hold myself back from throwing myself at him and begging him. Fuck my life all to hell, this kid's turning me into a fucking lunatic.

"L-let's take it one day at a time, I-I need t-to take my time on this. I know you're different and i-it scares the fucking shit out of me that you make me feel the way you do. I'm so fucking scared of losing you Grimm and I had it!" He said with tears welling up in his eyes. Fuck I hated it when he cried.

"And look at me, I never fucking cry! You fucking make me cry you son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you! I fucking hate these girly dumb ass emotions!" He screamed as he pounded into my chests, I locked my arms around his waist and brought my head into his lap. He smelt like a mixture of me and him and it smelt heavenly. I closed my eyes and let a sigh fall from my lips.

"I'll wait for you for as long as it takes just please promise me one thing." I said with a shuddering breath," You won't leave me like that ever again. I don't think my heart could take it." I felt like my heart was going to ram out of my chest at any moment it felt like decades before he finally spoke again.

"I won't, I promise." He said as he ran his hands soothingly through my hair.

"Now come to bed Grimm, I woke up in the first place because I was cold with out you there." He said with a little smirk on his lips.

"How about we go shower first and then sleep in my bed, it's all nice and clean." I explained well I pulled him to his feet.

As we both showered, neither one of us spoke. We just let each other explore and wash each others body's, it was completely none sexual and left me with a remarkably calm feeling. After we dried and dressed ourselves for bed I laid onto my side and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing his face towards my chest.

"So, tell me something kitten." I murmured into his hair as I breathed in his sent. I heard him hmm his approval and I continued.

"Does this mean where official now? I can actually call my sweet berry my boyfriend?" Mmm, was all I herd rumbled off of my chest, I nearly burst out laughing at his hidden embarrassment. I slid back and hooked my finger under his chin to raise his face so he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, you need to speak up strawberry." I grinned wide, when I saw his face turn the color of his nickname.

"Baka, You already call me yours anyway so why do I need to say anything! " He said with a deep glare on his face, which finally made my laughter break free, he was just about as intimidating as a new born kitten with that deep blush on his face. This landed me a swift punch to the chest.

"Ohhh berry I know you've always been mine and always will be, but I want to hear you make us exclusive yourself." I said with a feral grin that made him gulp.

"Fine but I'm not going to like it!" he said as he coughed to clear his throat, "G-Grimmjow, you over bearing, feline obsessing, blood sucking, anger inducing bastard. Will you be my boyfriend?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my sweet strawberry, how could I say no when you asked me so nicely?" I asked with a huge shit eating grin on my face. He quickly mumbled a good and buried his head back into my chest to sleep off his embarrassment.

As I let one final sigh of happiness slip from my lips I glanced over at Ichi's bed and caught myself in his mirror at the side of his bed. At that moment I barely suppressed the gasp of shock that the built in my throat. The man that had gazed back at me for that spilt second was not someone I would have ever had recognized. A man with gentle and calm eyes, his smile was not feral but sweet and tender it was of a man that was truly in love.

Dear god what the fuck has the kid done to me?

**A/N: *scratch's back of head* Soo what did ya think? I had kinda of a writers block today and it took a couple trys to get this the way I thought was appropriate. *SIGH* I'm kinda not happy with the lil yaoi scene….. Well I hope you like it though, I know it's a little short but like I said, writers block. Buuuut then again now that I got this out of the way I have new ideas that are rolling in my head as we speak so hopefully the next chappy will be out soon! Lol I seem to be keeping a happy pace but then again, schools once again began so I might be a little bit slower for getting them out but I do promise to keep a happy pace with the chappys that come out! Lol so don't be disappearing on me!**

Finally, I have to say I really to love how I made Grimm in this chapter, I tried to make him the one with all the answers but at the same time I left him kind of baffled at the end, more with him self then anything. Loves a crazy thing people! Many changes await ohh and either the next or next one after Grimmjows beloved daddy will be poppin in to say hello! Can't wait for the exciting drama that he's brining along with him! :D Oh and of course I thought that Kings of Leons song, Your Sex Is On Fire would be an appropriate ringtone for Grimmjow lol 


	4. Whose your daddy?

**A/N: Well hope ya like this Chappy and remember Please Review. It keeps the love coming to ya!**

Warnings: None Just enjoy!

TZA-Dorm room 606

It has been a month since me and Grimm had made it 'Official' and I must say things have been, interesting. Since that night we had both made a promise to each other to work on our problems one at a time, we had made up a list of things we either had to work on with each other or just things that we had to talk about. The list goes as follows; 1-Ichigo must talk more openly about his past, 2- Grimmjow must learn to keep his hands to himself in public places, ie: Stop fucking molesting me in public, 3- Grimmjow has to work on building a bond with Renji or at least stop fighting every time they come within shouting distance of each other and also explain to Renji about the hole Vampire thing, 4- We must sit down and have a full on conversation about 'Soul Mates' 5- Ichigo has to introduce Grimmjow to his councilor, 6- Ichgio has to try being a little more out going with people, 7- Grimmjow has to stop cutting me every chance he gets, it fucking hurts. There's a few more on there to but you get the idea. We are currently working on number three which has been quiet the task so far.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you and Cif over there are Vampires?" Renji asked with a quirked brow.

Oh geez I really had no idea how Ren was going to respond to this and personally it scared the shit out of me. Since him and Ulquiorra had started rooming together they had become, surprisingly close. Now from the way Ulquiorra looked and Renji I could tell he had feelings for him and that scared me too. Because from what I knew Renji was not gay. In fact he's quiet straight laced, then again he could have changed but again he would have told me, unless of course he's in denial. FUCK! I'm just worried that Ulquiorra's getting himself into something that's just digging himself into a hole with no escape.

"Did I happen to stutter red?" Grimmjow asked with a feral grin, revealing his fangs.

"Grimmjow!" I all but growled out at him and he retracted his fangs but kept that damn cocky smile in place.

"What, he might as well see that it's real. I don't wanna be here all day explaining to the damn monkey about what I am." He huffed out.

"You won't have to Grimmjow, If _Renji_ has any questions then he can come to me about them." Ulquiorra said with almost a possessive tone to the name, Renji. Oh geez he is, he totally is digging the hole as we speak.

"Hey Ren, you okay man. I know this is a lot to take in but, you should seriously give them a chance. There not blood thirsty killers like we've been told. There very human in every thing they do." I explained with a small smile that I directed to Grimmjow.

"Do you sparkle? Because I swear to god if you sparkle I'm leaving." Renji said with a wrinkled nose, like he had smelt something bad. Ya, that's Renji for you, he gets told that his roommates a Vampire and he asks if he sparkles.

"Does it look like we fucking sparkle jackass?" Grimmjow hissed out.

"Well I dunno blueberry, ya fuckin growl and hiss so I wouldn't be surprised if you sparkle too. I mean ya got the whole Edward Cullen hair thing going on so why wouldn't cha?" After those words left his mouth I couldn't help my reaction. I instantly snorted out and from that moment on I was left clutching my sides from laughter.

"O-Oh my G-god Ren, You're right! G-Grimmjow you do! You totally do have Edward Cullen hair!" I managed out between laughs. A quiet snort could be heard from Ulquiorra's direction also.

"Oh I have never noticed before but Grimmjow, you really do resemble the character quiet nicely." Ulquiorra stated as he quietly laughed along with me.

"Fuck you guys, what the hell do ya mean I resemble that stupid fuck! And you, at least my hair isn't in the same shape of a fucking fruit!" Grimmjow roared out, which made me laugh even harder.

"What the fuck did you just say? Fuck you Cullen! HA, I gottcha a new nick name ya like it?" Renji shouted out with a nice wide grin on his face.

Grimmjow's growl could be heard through out the room as he bared his fangs with a menacing look. Oh shit he's going to kill Renji if I don't calm him down. I quickly went over and stood between the two and placed my hands on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Its okay babe, remember what were supposed to be working on?" I asked well massaging the knots out, "And besides, I think your hairs sexy, style and all." I said with a slight smirk as I reached up and gave him a kiss. With that he let out a breath and looked down at me.

"Fine, fine, but I swear to god one more mention of that damn nickname and I'll break yer neck, ya hear me red."

"Ya, ya, I hear ya loud and clear blue." Renji replied as he scrubbed his hands over his face and flopped down onto my bed.

"So, you guys aren't going to be ripping me apart and drinkin my blood anytime soon are ya?" He asked in complete seriousness.

"Trust me, I would have done that a long time ago if I had any thoughts of doing that red." Grimmjow said with a sneer.

"Don't worry Renji, were not going to hurt you and I promise I'll explain everything to you in more detail soon enough." Ulquiorra explained well placing a hand on Renji's shoulder. Renji didn't flinch away, he just put down a hand onto of Ulquiorra's and gave him a kind smile.

"Thank's Cif, I gotta a lot of questions to ask." He gave Ulquiorra's hand a quick squeeze before retracting it and placing it back in his lap. Now I'm seriously starting to wonder what the hells going on here. Maybe I'm just imagining things, maybe there just good friends. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts at the moment.

From that point on we decided to just chill and enjoy our weekend. We ordered pizza and got some beer and popped in a cheesy vampire movie just for kicks.

"So I'm assuming that garlic and that shit don't bother you?" Renji asked between bites of his garlic bread.

"Naw, that stupid shits one of the worst folk tales ever made. Oh and we can eat normally just like anybody else as long as we keep a healthy diet of blood." Grimmjow said well motioning to his cup that was currently full of blood.

"Good to know, oh here's a question." Renji said well glancing at the cup of blood, "Is there anything that can actually kill you guys?"

"Why, ya tryin ta figure out a way to peg me off red?" Grimmjow said with a laugh.

"No, like I said I have a lot of questions."

"Actually that's something I never asked you Grimm." I said with a tilt of my head.

"Well I kinda already mentioned one way to ya Ichi. The sun will slowly kill us if we don't have our Gigai's on. Another thing that can kill us is wood. Ya, ya I know what yer thinkin, how story book is that. But it's the one thing they did get right, that and the sun thing." Grimmjow stated as he took another bite out of his pizza.

"The thing about it is, were not going to die if we get stabbed by it, only if it's directly into our heart. But the trick is we don't instantly die, you can save us by removing the wood and giving us human blood. If your fast enough that is."

"Wow, that's pretty fuckin crazy." Renji announced, "Okay one more for ya and after that I'm done for the night."

"Oh good God the night? Keep the rest of your questions for Ulquiorra okay man?" Grimmjow stated as he plunked his head onto my lap.

"Ya, ya, fine Cif you can answer this one for me."

"Of course Renji, what is it you'd like to know." Ulquiorra's statement made Grimmjow role his eyes and snuggle his head into my lap even more, he quietly snaked his arms around my waist and began rubbing my sides, which sent cool shivers down my spine.

"Can you turn a person into a vampire and if so, how?" Ya that was another question I had been wondering about but I never asked. I knew how much Grimmjow hated questions and shit so I never really went asking him for answers

"Yes we can turn people, the person you turn has to have consumed vampire blood, within twenty four hours of consumption they have to die to be turned. The rule is though, you are only aloud to turn one person in your life time. That person is your mate." At his words I gasped in shock, so if I wanted to be with Grimmjow I was going to have to turn into a vampire myself? I don't know if I could do that.

"Calm down Ichi, you don't have to turn your mate into a vampire. That's only if they wish to be turned. Lots of vampire's even refuse to turn there mate because they think it's wrong, but there are some that wish to have them by there side for eternity." He stated well continuing to run his hands along my back.

"But if you don't turn them then there going to get old well you stay young." I said with a furrowed brow, okay now I really am starting to sound like a girl. But I mean common, there was no way in hell Grimmjow would want me when I was a wrinkly old man that's just disgusting. Not that I was thinking about forever or anything but still.

"You can stall your mates aging by some centuries by giving them your blood, think of our blood as a fountain of youth if you will. But of course sooner or later you will age and at some point you will die." Ulquiorra stated with a soft tone. I didn't know if that whole blood thing was good thing or a bad thing. There was one thing that was bothering me though and I really wanted to know.

"So Grimmjow I have question for you." I said and felt him mumbled a reply.

"You keep cutting me and drinking my blood that way, why don't you just bite me. It would be a hell of a lot easier and I'm sure you'd get more that way so you wouldn't be cutting me every five seconds for a drink." I stated and felt him stiffen in my arms.

"Uh-hm, w-well ya see Ichi." He awkwardly mumbled out.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra growled out in a low and murdering tone. Holy shit, that was probably one of the most terrifying things I've ever heard in my life. There was a sure line of death laced into his voice and it sent terrified chills up my spine. I had never heard him speak like that and I'm guessing it had affected Grimmjow quiet some, if his grip tightening around my waist meant anything.

"Please tell me this is something that you just started." He hissed

"Well um, uh… No." Grimmjow said lamely well scratching the back of his head. Okay, okay, let's rewind for a minuet here. What the fuck is going on?

"What the fuck is going on?" The words flew out of my mouth as I pushed Grimmjow so he was facing me.

"Nothing Ichi, I've just made a little mess up that's all." He laughed well trying to avoid my eyes.

"Don't you lie to me Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" My venomous words were cut short by Grimmjows phone going off.

*Another one bite's the dust, Another one bite's the dust, And another one gone, And another one gone, Another one bite's the dust, Hey I'm gonna get you too, Another one bite's the dust!* Freddy Mercury's voice continued on as Grimmjow searched for his phone in the room.

"Hey Pop's what's up?" He asked with a weary tone.

"Oh uh, well, ya see I-" I watched as Grimmjow winced as he was cut off from his father, I couldn't hear the man on the other end but I was assuming that he was yelling.

"Ya I know. What, wait a second what do you mean your coming home?" Grimmjow's eyebrows practically shot up to his hair line. What the hell is going on here, I'm so fucking confused. There was a nock on the door and I got up to answer it. As I opened the door my eye's practically bugged out of my head at the sight of the man in front of me.

He was taller then Grimmjow, probably around 6'5 and was much bigger too, his muscled body was practically on the verge of tearing through his tailored suit. He wore pitch black suite pants that hugged his lethal frame along with a blood red silk dress shirt with the top three buttons undone showing off the top of his madly sculpted chest. The sex god of a man topped it with a matching black suite jacket the clung to his arms for dear life. His hair was the same shocking blue as Grimm's but had more of a shaggy appearance like Ulquiorra's and his eye's where a shocking grey that practically made me go weak in the knees. His face looked like it was sculpted to perfection and he wore the most sexy grin that rivaled my bluenette boyfriend's. This man could only be my boyfriend's father and what are the first words that I utter?

"Wow." I let the breathy word escape through my lips and had to grip onto the door so I wouldn't fall flat on my face from my weak knees. The man smirked down at me and as his voice left his mouth I had to suppress a moan, it was almost sinister how good he sounded. Oh my dear god and I thought Grimmjow was bad, of course I always imagined that the man would be good looking considering his drop dead sexy son but I never expected this.

"Well aren't you just too cute for words." He said as he brought my chin up with his fingers. My face must have flushed same color as his shirt because his let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down my spine.

"You must be Ichigo." He finished with a sinister smirk that reminded me of his son. 'So that's were he got it from' I thought to myself as my hands began to slowly shake. I heard a low growl that quickly snapped my mind back into drive and had me back away from the door, only to bump into a rock hard chest. Grimmjow instantly flipped me around so I was facing his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a death grip.

"Yes this is him and what the hell are you doing here?"Grimmjow hissed out. Whoa what the hell just happened?

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? I mean I haven't seen you in quite a while. What's with the glare?" He asked with an amused tone. Oh dear god he was playing with him, I did not want to be around when his son blew up.

"I-it's nothing, just, whatever! Ichigo, why don't you go with Ulquiorra and Renji." He stated as he pushed me towards the door. Whoa, whoa, did Grimmjow just do a complete 360 with his mood and tone? I do not want to know the look that must have caused him to do that, the tone might have been playful but those dazzling eyes held something sinister that I could only imagine would be terrifying to have shot at you. Before I even got a word out I was out the door and having it shut in my face. I slowly turned around to face Ulquiorra and Renji.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked

**XXX**

"So now that your little boyfriend's out of the picture would you come here and give me a well deserved hug?" I let out the sigh that I was holding back and walked up and gave the old man a giant bear hug. I had to admit that I missed him a hell of a lot more then I thought I did.

"Sorry dad, kinda lost it there for a sec, but ya know I missed ya." I said into the hug. One thing I was not looking forward to was introducing Ichigo to my dad. My dad was quite the looker, I mean he pretty much looked like my twin except older, bigger and different hair and eyes. But I was not expecting Ichigo to start foaming at the mouth at the sight of him. I mean he's not that good looking…. Okay so maybe he is but it's still fucking ridiculous, I mean the man's like three hundred years old for god's sake! Just ignore the fact that he looks around thirty two and ya, it's gross.

"Ya, ya I know ya did!" He announced as he brought his hand up and messed up my hair," What I would like to know I was why the hell ya moved on me?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I moved because he moved." I announced quietly.

"I found him dad, it's Ichigo I know it. He's my mate." I said with a proud grin, I knew my dad would love Ichigo. He'd love the fact that Ichigo didn't take any of my shit, he just gave it back to me ten fold and my dad would love that.

"Wow, I knew ya talked about him a lot but I didn't realize that it was that deep. Does he know?" He asked after plunking down onto my bed.

"Ya I told him about a month ago, we actually just got through telling his brother too, both took it quiet well." I said with a little smirk.

"Good stuff, so have ya marked him yet?" He asked well getting up and grabbing a beer from my fridge. Damn old man was already makin himself at home.

"U-uh, no not yet. Things are kinda complicated in that area but he knows what it mean's and shit but ya, things are complicated." I answered in a shaky tone, I was in deep shit with Ulquiorra from him finding out I've been drinking Ichigo's blood with out marking. I definitely don't need my dad to find out but fuck that'll be hard enough to hide. I glanced up at him to see him watching me.

"What? I know it sounds bad but trust me we got it under control and are figuring it out. Were just, taking it slow ya know?" I said with a wave of my hand to get his prying eyes off of me.

"Wow! My son taking it slow? He must really be something if you're willing to do that for him!" Pop's said with a giant grin.

"Trust me, it's not as easy as it sounds."

"Well why don't we go out for a drink, we have a lot of catching up to do!" He announced with a bounce in his step. After I grabbed my jacket we were out the door and on our way to the bar. As we came out of the building we stopped when we saw Ichigo, Renji and Ulquiorra. The two where standing around while Ichigo hugged some guy, a small girl stood by watching along with another woman until Ichigo turned around and then the small girl practically pounced on him when he was free. My father nudged me to snap me out of my daze.

"Did you wanna go check them out, or do you already know them?"He asked but already knew the answer.

The woman was the first that caught my eye, her long red hair came down to about her waist and her side bangs swept to the side, hiding part of her dark crimson gaze. She was on the shorter side, around 5'2 and was wearing a silk white blouse along with a form fitting light gray pencil skirt and a pair of red ankle breaking stilettos. She was the last to embrace my berry in what looked like a back breaking hug.

"Oh honey why didn't you tell us that you had finished school early?" She asked after loosening her grip.

"Because mom, I just wanted to get back to class as soon as possible. I was already a week behind." He declared, so she was his mom, er well step mom? Whatever he wanted to call her.

"Oh please Ichigo it would have taken you two seconds to drop by!" The little girl announced after giving my boyfriend I swift punch to the arm. Apparently she made up what she lacked in size with her strength. She was around 4'11, a little short ass. I instantly noticed she was wearing the female version of the schools uniform. 'Ohh goody new students' I thought with an eye roll.

My eyes finally landed on the guy, he had longer black hair that went past his shoulders and he had the same dark eyes as the girl. He was a little shorter then Renji and wore a crisp white suite with a violet purple shirt underneath and brought it all together with a deep purple silk tie. All in all that man was pretty damn hot. He had a more feminine face but it still had masculine features. He had a hard look on his face, almost a scowl but when his eye's landed on Ichigo they softened.

"Your sister's right Ichigo, it wouldn't have taken much time out of your day to come visit us, and what about you Renji? I can only imagine you made no attempt to sway your brother into coming to see us." The man was now turning a hard look on Renji. He immediately flinched and began to scratch his head well spewing out some bullshit lie.

"Hey Ichi, whatcha up to?" I asked as I came up to him behind him. He quickly turned around and a blush met his face. I raised an eyebrow but it sunk back down a little after he took my hand and pulled me forward.

"You guy's this is my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow these are my parents Byakuya and Sakura Kuchiki and this is my sister Rukia." He said with a polite and soft voice.

"Oh my, your boyfriend! Oh Ichigo's never introduced us to any of his boyfriend's before, you must be special!" His mother announced with a quick wink. I heard Ichigo mumble under his breath for his mother to stop but my grin was nearly splitting my face in two it was so big. I held out my hand to shake his father's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you guy's, Ichigo's told me a lot about you." I said and Ichigo stiffened a little because he knew it was a lie. Neither of us had really gone down the road of family yet. I understood why Ichigo was a little hesitant and I never really brought up my Pop's because he was always traveling so it's not like we'd be running into him anytime soon. (How wrong I was) All I really knew was that his mother had passed away when he was six and his mother's best friend had taken him in. He never knew his father so I guess he had come to the point of calling them mom and dad which isn't really that big of a surprise, he was twenty years old now. Though he never changed his last name, he wanted to keep it out of respect to his mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grimmjow, I'm assuming this is your father?" Byakuya had asked with a cold swift hand motion towards my Pop's.

"That would be me, Marco Jeagerjaques, a pleasure to meet both of you." Pop's said with his award winning smile, fricken old man.

They all shook hands and bowed and all that fun shit and then my dad had turned around and threw his arm over my shoulders with a wide toothy grin sitting on his face.

"Well me and Grimmjow were just heading out for some food, would you like to join us if you free? It's also my first time meeting Ichigo so I would love to get to know him and his family better." He said well directing a wink towards Ichigo, he in turned blushed a deep red and I could hear his pulse pick up and so did my dad from the shit eating grin on his face. Fucking bastard loves to play games. Before I could explain that we had already eaten the damn woman spoke up.

"Oh that would be lovely, we don't have any where to be so I think that would be a wonderful idea." She announced with a little bounce and I swear if she weighed any more she'd snap those pencil thin heals of hers. As I glanced over at Ulquiorra I saw him practically melting into Renji's eyes as he asked him something and when I looked over to see where my berry was he was off in full fight with his sister. She currently had the boy in a head lock that didn't last long though because he flipped her up and over his shoulder making her squeak as she attempted to hide her panties from the world. When I finally glanced in front of me I caught eye of Ichigo's father assessing me with cautious eyes, even though I was taller then the man I some how felt like he was looking down on me.

'Oh yeah this should be loads of fun' I thought well I mentally cursed my father to the deepest pits of hell.

**A/N: Oh my lord I had fun writing this chappy! ^.^ I hope you guys liked this one, I can't wait to start on there little family dinner date!. Sooo tell me, what did you think of Grimmjow's daddy? Heehee I think Ichigo has a little crush forming. Oh by the way I'm going to be informing you more about the whole why drinking off of a human thing before marking is taboo in the next chapter or so. I'm sure you guys can think of something well your at it though lol.**

Now just so you guys know I'm going to be making Byakuya a little OOC because I personally can't stand his overly quiet, pompous attitude. I also made it a little more realistic for Renji to be apart of there family, seeing as how looks wise I made Sakura have quite the resemblance to the pineapple himself :D. OH OH and aren't you excited to be having another relationship in the works? I know that Ren/Ulq is a little bit of a different pic but I think the two would bounce off of each other nicely :D SOoOoOo anyway hope you guys like it PLEASE REVIEW! 3! 


	5. A special bond

**A/N: OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! Lol I know I'm amazing, you can say it. Lol even though this one was kinda short and I meant to make it a little longer buuut with how I left it I'm satisfied soooo please carry on!**

Warnings!: None except for angry Daddys! :P

Please Review 3

"Can I start you off with anything to drink this evening?" The waitress asked us with a bright smile on her face.

She was practically beaming at the sight of our father's. The site of it made me roll my eyes and my thought's quickly trailed off out the window of the restaurant as I they all ordered there drink's. This was one of the weirdest days I had had in a while. First Grimmjow's dad shows up and then my parent's showed up along with a perky Rukia in tow. Rukia was a couple years younger then me and Renji and was taking time off before she entered university, I guess she changed her mind and wanted to start this year, be it she's a month behind but it won't take much for Rukia to catch up. Rukia has all the brains necessary to do good here and her special skill is dancing, she's thin and tiny and moves with such grace that it make's your breath catch. She was always ridiculed for her short legs, people always said she was too short and small to be a dancer but quickly shut up after seeing her dance, you would think her legs went on forever with how she moved. I was shaken from my dazed state and brought back to reality by my father calling my name.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, uh ya, sorry what did you need?" I asked, I was completely lost as to why he was calling me.

"Oh I was just wondering what you would like to drink today sir?"A perky voice answered, cutting off my father which earned her a hard glare.

"Oh um waters fine." I had already drank that beer today and I didn't need to suffer the headache I'd get if I drank any more tonight.

"Are you okay, you where all dazed out there for a minuet." Grimmjow asked with a questioning look. I smiled at him and nodded. I silently nudged his leg, I placed my hand palm up on his thigh and he smirked and took my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Our love was cut short by Grimmjow's father though.

"So Ichigo, the school you're attending specializes for gifted students. What makes you so special?" He asked with almost a hint of playfulness. I could understand him wanting to get to know me but I wasn't to sure how I felt about him playing with me, I don't think my heart could handle it. Before I had a chance to speak up my father took the reins and gave a swift answer.

"Ichigo specializes in art." He said with a cold tone.

"Now I figured that because he was studying at XPAI but what I want to know is what makes him special, anybody can paint a few pictures." Grimmjow's dad casually replied with a wave of his hand, which in turn practically lit my father's eyes on fire.

Now my dad was always a hard man to warm up to, he ran his own fashion company called Senbonzakura Fashion and everyone who was anyone knew him, if not by his company than by his family's name. Kuchiki was one of the most wealthy families in Japan. When I was first brought into there home I was scared of him, I instantly ran to Renji and stuck to him like glue. Besides at that point in time I didn't want a new family, I just wanted my mom back. As time passed I noticed that he was slowly starting to warm up to me and he was the first person who introduced me to art.

One night when I couldn't sleep I had come out to go to the bathroom and I had noticed that there was a light on in one of the rooms down stares. Now I knew I wasn't supposed to be sneaking around at that time of night but I was ten years old and I was curious. So I went and peeked my head into the room, out of all the rooms in the large mansion, the room I was peeking into was the one that us kids where not aloud to venture into because it was dad's working room, it held all his supplies and everything he used to create his amazing designs. I remember gasping at the sight before me, there where fabric's of every shade and color through out the room, pencils, brushes and charcoals laid all out in different areas. All different designs and ideas where tacked along every wall of the room, some had small pieces of fabric attached to them well others came alive with color. But the most shocking of the room was how unorganized it was, people always say some of the most genius of men are the most unorganized but this was Byakuya Kuchiki we where talking about. His appearance held not one hair out of place, he had a schedule that was perfect down to a tee. He was never late and never missed a dead line. So this was like interring the twilight zone.

"What are you doing up at this time of night, Ichigo?" His deep voice asked and I jumped and noticed that he hadn't even turned around yet. How he knew it was me I still don't know, fatherly intuition maybe?

"I couldn't get to sleep, my legs and arms keep moving and I didn't want to wake up Renji so I came down here." At the time me and Renji shared a room together and we loved it. We were as close as close can be, no one could separate us so giving us a room together was just given.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to peak but the light was on and I was curious. I-I'm just going to head back to bed now, goodnight Byakuya-sama." I was still in the stages of accepting them as my new family so I never called them mom or dad. I quickly bowed and turned to head back upstairs but his voice caught me before I could leave.

"And how do you expect to get to bed Ichigo? You said it your self that your arms and legs are restless right?" He asked, finally turning to me, watching me with almost a curious gaze, "Why don't you come here and help me." He gave me a slight smirk as I practically beamed with joy at the thought of getting to work in the colorful room.

"Can I really?" I asked as I jumped into the room. He patted the stool that was next to him and began to show me what he was working on.

From that day on I made secret trips down into his room to help him work and if I did a good job he would allow me to play with his pencils, paints and charcoals that I admired and of course he always said I did a wonderful job. Then one day when I came home from school there were present's laying on both mine and Renji's bed's, he had bought Renji a new soccer ball and his own jersey and me my first art set and sketch book. He taught me almost everything I know and gave me the inspiration to keep going even in the darkest times. Art became my escape for everything, it was my life. As much as he treated us kids all the same, me and him shared a special bond. He was proud off me and always made it known that I had made him proud. So the fact the Grimmjow's dad was challenging that, must have pissed him off quite a bit and so my mother quickly intervened.

"Oh my, what makes Ichigo special, well it may be true that anyone can paint a few pictures, but Ichigo's pictures always manage to have life to them. He can bring light into the darkest picture and make people get lost in the brush strokes. I've never met a person in all my life that has had something negative to say about his art work. Ichigo paints with his heart, not his hands." She said with a bright smile.

"Do you not like art ? Is that why you're questioning his work?" Her smile had a threatening vibe to it that said, if you question my sons skill one more time I'm going to take this stake knife and stab you.

"O-Oh um no not at all, I love art. I was just trying to find out why my son chose him." He said with a genuine smile and a little bit of worry.

"I choose Ichigo because of many aspects, he has many special things about him but if I where to choose one that stuck out to me, it would be strength." He said with a bright smile. I was extremely thankful that the waitress chose that time to come back with our drinks because I didn't know if I really wanted to venture into that territory anymore. But then Grimmjow and his big mouth had to spew word vomit and ask something I really didn't want to announce in front of my family.

"Well then Ichi, what about me, what's that one special thing about me that made you want to be with me?" He said with a giant shit eating grin and my face turned a bright shade of red.

"O-oh u-um well." I said well scratching the back of my head and I turned and coughed out my answer.

"What was that I didn't quiet catch that." Both him and his father announced which almost caused me to bash my head against the window. Oh Lovely now I have to deal with two of them.

"I said it was because I trusted you, I-I felt safe with you, dumbass." I mumbled out the last part but knew he herd me just fine and I could tell by the quiet snort that so did his dad. Damn, this was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever said and it just had to be here! I finally looked over to see my family, minus my dad all grinning ear to ear with happiness.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet! I'm so happy you've finally found someone-"

"MOM! Please stop!" I practically shouted as I tried to fend her off before she spouted anything to make me more embarrassed.

"Can we just order now and stop asking me about me and Grimmjow's relationship, why don't you guys start getting to know each other or something." I said as I motioned to the parents and quickly brought up my menu so I covered my face.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, so Byakuya what do you do for a living?" Grimmjow's dad asked and I couldn't help but hear both Renji and Rukia choke on there drinks. Oh dear god I don't think I've ever met anyone in my entire life that has asked my father that question. I mean, they just know! I slowly brought my menu down to glance at my two sibling's to see there eye's looking wide and straight on there menus not daring to look up, my mother on the other hand had her glass risen half way to her mouth but had stopped in shock. I then slowly took a daring peak over at my father. He had his glass of wine raised to his mouth and was taking a long drink.

I herd Grimmjow gulp next to me and quietly whisper into my ear. "Uh Ichi, what's going on?" I leaned next to him and quickly patted his hand I didn't really wanna say anything because his dad would hear and probably try and redeem himself when the fact was there was no redeeming ones self after saying something like that to my dad.

"That suite you're wearing." He announced as he slowly brought his wine glass back down, "I designed it along with the shirt and shoes." He said with a cold smile.

"Oh shit! I can't believe that slipped through my mind you're the owner and designer of Senbonzakura! I must say I love your work." He said with giant grin. 

"I'm flattered and yourself?" He said well swirling his wine.

"Oh I'm a music producer for Pantera productions." At that both me, Rukia and Renji's head's shot up and practically jump out of our seats

"Pantera productions!" I practically screamed, causing Grimmjow and his father to both jump.

"Y-You mean you're the producer for The Hollow's!" Renji screamed along with me well Rukia stood looking at Marco like he was her new God.

"I'm assuming your fans?"Grimmjows dad laughed as we nodded our heads at neck snapping pace.

"Renji and Ichigo have both been fans of them since they first came out. In fact I think Shirosaki was Ichigo's first crush." Rukia said with a little giggle which in turn made me blush.

" Shut up Rukia, you're a huge fan too, not to mention your like practically in love with Toshiro." I announced well crossing my arms and laughed when I saw her puff out her blushed cheeks.

"Oh so the whole families and fan! Well then I couldn't resist giving you guy's tickets to there next live show and of course introducing you!" At those words I think my heart stopped working.

My god we had been fans of this band for over six years now, they were like God's to me Renji and Rukia. We all had all of there CD's, had t-shirts and posters and had been to practically all of there concerts in Japan but could never manage to get was VIP tickets to meet them. The band always held draw's of there VIP tickets so it gave people who couldn't afford tickets a chance to go and see them, I swear there like the only band that does that and it made us love them even more but made us hate our luck. But now our luck was finally starting to work for us because this sex God of a man has offered to introduce us to some of the most talented men of our time, I was drooling just thinking about it.

"Dad, do you really think that's a good idea?" Grimmjow asked with a look that was almost pissed off. What the hell what his problem? Did he not like the band or something?

"Of course it's a good idea, what's with you? Shiro and the band would love to meet you guys, in fact let me give them a call now and set up a day." He said and then excused himself from the table.

"Oh my god, oh my god I think I'm going to die of a heart attack." Rukia said as she clung to Renji for dear life who was currently completely spaced out, he didn't even notice that Ulquiorra was poking his cheek in question.

"Holy shit!" I announced with a giant grin on my face I could barely hold back my excitement, I wanted to go running down the block, jumping for joy.

"Ichigo, you guys please no swearing and screaming where still in the restaurant and people are staring." My mom said well patting Rukias shoulder to calm her down.

I finally turned to ask Grimmjow something but he was gone, what was going on with him right now?

**XXX**

"DAD!" I screamed as I rounded the corner of the restaurant, he had just hung up and was now currently taking a quick smoke break before heading back in.

"What's up Grimm?" He asked with slightly wide eyes at my tone.

"What the hell are you doing setting up shit with Shrio and them! I don't want Ichigo to meet them!" I said.

"Why, what's the big deal Grimm? There fans and he's your boyfriend, what's the harm?"

"What's the harm! The harm is that there vampires!" I hissed out, there was no way in hell I wanted Ichigo around them.

"So are you" He said in a mater of fact tone which only pissed me off even more.

"That's different!"

"No it's really not now I don't know why your so pissy about this but you need to calm down, have you fed yet today?" He questioned and he made me sound like I was some psycho that hadn't taken his pills yet today.

"YES I FUCKIN FED TODAY, WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I screamed

"Okay Grimmjow you need to calm down your getting your ass all bent out of shape for nothing, now both Ichigo and Renji know about vampires, if you tell them about the guys I'm sure they won't care and the fact that the there sister doesn't know well, who the fuck cares, not like the guys are going to go on some feeding rampage or something." He explained to me after he flicked his half smoked cigarette to the curb.

"Now, after you've calmed down you can come back in and finish up the rest of the dinner. I'm sure your boyfriend's wondering where you went." He continued as he walked back to the door.

"I am fuckin calm, I'm coming back." I said through gritted teeth.

When we walked back into the restaurant it hit me like a tidal wave. The scent reached my nose and I could feel my eyes darken and my fangs grow, I hadn't bothered putting my Gigai back on after talking with my dad because it was night so I didn't have to but now I was quickly regretting it. When I looked over to where the smell was coming from, I saw Ichigo hunched over grasping his now bleeding hand. The dumb fuck of a waitress had dropped a plate and Ichigo had gone over to try and help pick up the glass and sliced his hand opened quiet badly. The blood was quickly dripping onto the floor. At the site my breath started to come in pants and my mouth started to water from the delicious sent and it took all my strength not to reach over and lick every drop up. I quickly threw my hand over my mouth to hide my fangs and calm my breathing but it was no good. My hand clutched onto a chair and felt it creak under my strength. Ulquiorra was the first to grab me and shot an apology to the rest of the group claiming something about me not being good around blood. The moment the fresh air hit me I breathed it in like I had been trapped under water for hours. I gulped at the clean scented air and slowly sunk down onto my hunches to calm my nerves.

"This is why we don't drink there blood until we've marked them. Because if you have a little taste it soon becomes not enough! It's like you've been teasing your body and the moment it has a chance to get it, it goes crazy and you lose yourself!" In the back of my mind I could hear Ulquiorra's words and new he was right but I couldn't get myself to focus , it was like my nerves were shot and I ended up falling onto my ass because my leg's went into jello.

"If he doesn't have your mark he's not safe around you Grimmjow! You've started something very dangerous that could end up getting him killed. With out your mark on him your body can't tell the difference between the man your in love with and his blood that you're now addicted to!"

"I KNOW THAT OKAY!" I finally screamed, I knew everything he was saying was true and I knew that I fucked up but I couldn't change that now.

The moment those words left my mouth I felt my blood run cold, I herd the door of the restaurant swing open and herd his foot steps walking at a slow pace towards me. From the corner of my eye I saw Ulquiorra's eyes grow to the size of saucers and quickly bow and head back into the restaurant.

"Grimmjow Antonio Jeagerjaques" His cold voice sliced through me like a knife as he spoke my full name, it made me stop breathing and my body began to break out in a cold sweat. Remember how I had said I didn't fear anyone except my father? Well that was just when he was in a Gigai, why I never mentioned this you ask? Well that's because out of all my years of being scolded or yelled at by my father he's always been in a Gigai. So I've never had the pleasure of being yelled at by him without one on. Oh my dear god he's going to murder me.

"P-Pop's before you do or say anything remember I'm your only son and that somewhere along the line you love and –and would never hurt me." I said well my back still faced him, it was at that moment that my body was thrown to the ground by his spirit force. Ya another little tid bit about vampires is that the older you are the stronger your spirit force is, basically an elder could crush your body with his force. Oh that's one of the ways us vampires can die, guess I should tell that to Ichigo, if I get out of here alive that is.

My eyes shot up and gazed into what can only be explained as the depths of hell. My father's eyes were completely black and his fangs were bared in a menacing hiss, I couldn't breath. The moment that the door to the restaurant opened though, it seemed that the pressure had disappeared and he had snapped back into his charming and yet terrifying self.

"Oh Grimmjow are you okay?" Ichigo's mom spoke up and I could see that everyone was there except Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Renji was looking down at me with an apologetic look, guess he knew what happened back there and what my father was about to do.

"Oh he's fine Sakura, I was just about to take Grimmjow back to the dorm, he needs to rest. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm sorry it had to be cut short." He said with what looked like a genuine smile but I could still feel the sweat that sat on my skin and I knew that the moment we were alone all hell would brake loose. Renji ran over to me and offered a hand.

"Hey man you okay? I'm sorry I didn't think, it all kind of happened so fast and if I would have known what would have happened I would have ran out and stopped you." He said with clear sincerity.

"Thanks red, but even I never expected that to happen." I said as I took his hand.

"Hey did ya want Ichigo to stay at my place tonight? Ulquiorra can come and stay with you, you could probably use the break."

"Uh ya, in all honestly I don't even know what the fuck is gonna to happen so if you wouldn't mind having him stay with you, I don't really want him to see my dad when he's mad." I said well I calmed myself down.

"No problem and uh, just take it easy okay?" He said with a soft bump to my shoulder.

"Ya, thanks." With that my dad had snapped his fingers for me to follow him to his car. Oh great this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Ya I know I left it at such a OMG moment lol well that's because I'm tired and I need sleep. Buut I would love to hear what you guys thought as always. I love how I made Ichigo and Byakuya's relationship, I didn't want them to be cold to each other, Ichigo deserves a loving daddy too! :D Also Expect more from Shirosaki and the gang of Hollows because I really want to bring them into the Fic one more thing I wanted to say was I had a really interesting idea last night for another Grimm/Ichi Fic now I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in it so ill give ya a little preview of it.**

"So what did you think of Ichi's performance?"The blonde haired bartender asked, with a well knowing smirk.

"He's mine." I said and almost didn't recognize my own voice, it was low and laced with so much lust that the bartender himself blushed.

"Well then I guess I should tell ya, Ichigo's a tricky one." He said after recovering," In fact I think the better way to put it is _you're his"_

"What the hell do ya mean?" I said with almost a growl, I didn't give a fuck about this shit all I wanted to do was to grab that damn strawberry and fuck his brain's out but none the less the bartender sighed.

"Ichigo's extremely hard to tame, in fact I don't think there's ever been a man who's been able to keep him for more then three months. He wraps you around his finger, gets into your heart and soul and then when he's done with you, he leaves you. Of course you can never hate him because he always warns you in the beginning of what is going to happen but you go to him anyway because you can't resist him, he's like a drug and the worst thing about him is he knows it." Blondie said with another sigh.

"Look kid, I'm not looking for a fuckin relationship here I just want a good fuck." I said plain and simple even though in the back of my mind I was screaming that once would never be enough.

"Once is never enough." The kid spoke as if he was reading my mind and it kinda freaked me out.

**Well what did ya think? I'm going to be calling it Sex Kitten Vs Blue Cowboy (there alcoholic drink's just so you know lol) If ya like it let me know, of course that doesn't mean I would stop my work on Strawberrys and Vampires it just means that there would be two lovely Fics for you to drool over lol. Well hope you like both and let me know :D **


	6. Chocolate covered fruit and blue freezes

**A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thanks to the wonderful people who have been reading this so far and leaving all the kind and encouraging reviews! Thank you and of course I keep writing this for you so keep it up! Hope you like the new Chappy! XoXo - Caitie**

**Warnings: Some smut, just a little ^.^ Hope you enjoy!**

Time, it's a wonderful thing don't you think? It allows you to grow, experience and learn. Now those are all wonderful things but you wanna know why I love time? It's because in situations like this it gives me the chance to calm down, breathe and think. Think about the situation at hand and how I'm going to deal with it. That's what the drive back to my son's dorm allowed me to do. It also allowed me to think about how I shouldn't kill him because I really don't intend on having any more kids anytime soon and I gotta admit I do kinda love the kid even though he went and did something as stupid as to drink a humans blood with out marking them and has been at it for about six months now. Ya never mind on second thought I can always have more kids.

"Ya know Grimmjow, I'm starting to think that I can always have another kid, I mean I've always wanted a daughter." I said as we walked into the room.

"Whoa you're joking right? I mean dad I know I fucked up b-but there's no need to peg me off! If ya want a fuckin daughter so bad then just go make one!"He explained with wide eyes, Okay fine I won't get rid of him only because he's just too much fun to have around.

"Ya, ya, I know, I was just kidding Grimm now sit." I commanded, pointing to the bed. I began to pace through out the room, hands behind my back well I thought about the situation at hand.

"So let me go over this again just so I know I have all the facts." I said with a small hand motion," You've been drinking your boyfriend's blood for about six months now. Your body is completely addicted and to top it all off you have yet to mark him because he's not ready."Grimmjow quickly nodded and then slowly sunk back to the edge of the bed and for some reason grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of him. I assuming that was his shield. I let out a large sigh and ran my hands through my hair and then down my face, then sat on what I was assuming was Ichigo's bed.

"Call Ichigo, he needs to be here for this." I said as I hung my head.

"B-but P-pop's your pretty pissed right n-now I don't th-"

"I SAID CALL HIM!" I shouted and watched him scramble for his phone, smacking his head off the wall in the process.

The last thing I was in the mood for was back talk. After about five minuets of dead silence Ichigo finally showed up. He quickly shut the door and headed for Grimmjow who currently looked like I had previously been beating him. Fuckin god only knows what Ichigo's thinking right now.

"Okay so I wanted you back here for a couple reasons, first off is that you need to be here for this discussion because it's your decision that counts. Second because as much as you can spout about, Oh I didn't know. You knew quite well that Grimmjow was a vampire so it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what could go wrong." I huffed out.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I should have stopped him sooner." Ichigo announced with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay so, what is it-" Grimmjow spoke but I quickly cut him off.

"You shut the hell up, you don't get to speak yet. You are a giant royal fuck up and personally I'm extremely disappointed in you so for the time being shut the fuck up."I watched as both Ichigo and Grimm's eyes grew and then Grimm quickly mumbled something and began to sulk. I watched as Ichigo rolled his eyes but brought my sons head into his lap and began to pet him. Grimmjow's eyes grew and if I didn't have the amazing vision I did I would have sworn I was seeing things. My son, the biggest tough guy that has ever walked the planet was currently blushing. Oh wow, this is just too good to be true and I couldn't hold back my giant grin which confused Ichigo to no end.

"Well, I guess we should start now that the babies under control."I herd Ichigo snort with laughter but I continued, "This is the only choice you have and I'm sorry to say but if Grimmjow doesn't mark you Ichigo, you'll have to stop seeing him at least until you decide other wise." At those words Grimm was off the bed and blearing out his thoughts.

"NO FUCKING WAY! END OF DISCUSSION, I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVIN G ICHIGO SO YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT OLD MAN! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I HAVE TO WEAR A GAS MASK I'M STAYING WITH HIM!"

"Grimmjow, c-calm down!" Ichigo stuttered out but it didn't even faze my son.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"GRIMMJOW! You don't have a say in the matter, you fucked this up and now you have to live with the consequences!" I shouted back well letting my fangs bare," It's too dangerous for both of you! If something like today where to happen again you won't be able to control your self, you'll end up killing Ichigo and once the elders found out about that you'd be executed! I'm not going to allow my only son to be killed because of some stupid bone head mistake!" I let my spirit pressure slip out and hit him and it had him falling to his knees and gasping for breath, Ichigo was immediately by his side and quickly looked up at me, large brown eyes pleading for me to stop. I took a quick breath and calmed myself donw and sat back down on to the bed. I watched as Ichigo helped Grimmjow back on the bed and began telling him to calm down.

"It's fine , I'll do it. I'll let him mark me." Ichigo explained well continuing to pet Grimmjow.

"W-What Ichi, a-are you serious? But I don't understand you had said."

"I know what I had said but due to the circumstances it doesn't really leave me with much of a choice now does it?"He asked with a raised brow.

"Now Ichigo, I know how this sounds but I don't wish to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." I explained with a new calm tone. I knew the kid was still indecisive about the whole thing and I didn't want him to think that there weren't other options. I mean it's not like they had to stop talking, just had to stop seeing each other until he was ready. Okay so that might be harder then I made it sound but still.

"No offence but it really doesn't leave me much of a choice but at the same time I would rather be marked now and have him stay with me then have him leave and chance losing him all together." Ichigo explained to me well grasping onto Grimmjow's hand.

"I-Ichi…Are you sure about this?"Grimmjow looked completely shocked, I'm guessing Ichigo was extremely agents this at frist, well it's true what they say, love conquers all.

"I am, now Grimm before we do this, can you do something for me?"

"Ya, what is it?"Grimmjow asked in confusion, this also had me confused.

"Close your eyes for me."Ichigo had asked and at first Grimmjow was asking a bunch of questions until Ichigo shushed him and told him to do as he was told, which left my son grumbling about hating doing what he was told.

Now I'll say this right now, when I first laid eyes on Ichigo the first thing that came to mind was how cute he was. Now that I think about it though I would think a more appropriate term would be dangerous. For the couple hours that I've known him I would never take him for the violent type necessarily, maybe mouthy but not violent so when I saw him pick up the aluminum bat I was extremely confused. I was even more shocked when he brought it down over my sons head with enough force that if he was human, well he would be lying on the ground probably dead right now.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!" Grimmjow screamed with wide pissed off eyes as he eyed the bat in his loving boyfriend's hand.

"That's what you get for doing something so dumbass stupid and almost getting me killed, you jackass!"Ichigo shouted well waving the bat around, "And look it, your big dumbass head was so hard it bent my favorite bat!"

"It's not my fault you struck me hard enough to bend the fucking thing! That actually hurt!"My son wined as he rubbed the spot that was now forming a nice goose egg, Ichigo was pretty fucking strong to be able to bend the bat off of a vampires head.

"Good maybe it knocked some sense into your tiny brain!"

"Stop calling my brain dumb and tiny!"

Oh my god, I couldn't do anything except sit there in shock, I had never seen anything so funny in my life and as it finally dawned on me what had actually happened I couldn't hold it my fit of laughter. I burst out laughing and fell to the floor clutching my sides, Oh lord it was just too funny.

"What the hell are you laughing at old man! It's not funny!"My son shouted after taking the bat and throwing it back onto the other side of the room, safely away from his mate.

"O-Oh N-no it is, it's so funny!"I wheezed out.

"My god Ichigo, I think you're the only person alive that would be brave enough to hit my son with a baseball bat, I love it!"

As I glanced up at Ichigo I saw him staring at me like I was crazy but then his look changed to a full blown smile. The first I had seen on him all day and I must say, the look suited him. I'll have to remember to tell him that he should smile more often.

"I'm not afraid of your son , I've dealt with worse then him, trust me."

"Please Ichigo don't call me call me Marco, makes me feel so old." I said with a large grin as I messed up his hair,"Oh and I think your perfect for Grimmjow, you'll definitely fit in with us no problem."

"Oh thanks." He said as he bit his lip, I watched as his face grew hotter as Grimmjow growled and pulled him away from my hands.

"You are old, old man and stop trying to seduce my berry! He's mine!"

"Hmmm? Not yet son you still have to mark him, in fact maybe I should take him for myself and show him what real men are made of." At the site of Ichigo's large brown eyes and red face I couldn't help but go on.

"I mean I definitely think that this little strawberry wouldn't mind letting me have a taste."

"DAD! Enough okay, common Ichigo lets do this already!" My son announced as he quickly pulled his dazed out boyfriend onto his bed and gave him a quick smack to the head.

"Ow okay fuck, right. Uhh wait hold on is this going to hurt?"He asked, all of a sudden he didn't look to sure but I swear I caught a hint of excitement past his worried eyes. Ohh? Could the little berry have a little secrete on his hands? I practically had to hold back my excitement as I discovered the new ways to tease my son's adorable boyfriend.

"Naw, it should only hurt for a couple seconds then comes the fun part."My son said with a mischievous grin.

Oh yes the fun part of drinking off of your mate, you see it's actually quite the sexual act. When you drink the blood of your mate, it triggers sexual endorphins that are along the same lines of the ones that you release when you orgasm. So it makes for quite the pleasurable event, not one I really want to witness with my son and his boyfriend.

"Okay well you guys do that I'm going to wait out side, I don't wanna watch ya get all touchy feely with each other, but ill be back within a minuet or so to make sure you don't drink to much okay Grimmjow? You want to take it slow or else you'll end up killing him." I said with a firm tone as I went out into the hall.

When I went out into the hall I quickly grabbed my phone and made the call I hadn't been able to finish at the restaurant.

"Hey Shiro, so did you figure out a day?"I said well leaning against the wall.

"Tomorrow? All you guys are free then?" I was quite shocked that he could meet that soon, I really wanted to do this for Ichigo and his siblings, they where all just to cute when they said they where fans I just couldn't resists.

"Sounds awesome I'll let them know, it's been a long night but I'm sure they'll be more then pleased-"I was quickly cut off as the white haired vampire spoke up.

"What do you mean surprise?"My grin grew as he explained the idea, oh this could just be too much fun.

**XXX**

My body felt like I weighed a thousand pounds as Marco left, this was a big deal being marked but I knew I didn't want to turn back, I had promised him that I wouldn't ever leave him again so there was no way in hell I was gonna let him leave.

"Are you ready?" He asked and at the sight of him my breathing picked up, his eyes where a deep cobalt and his fangs were fully grown and as he brought his hand to brush my cheek my body shivered and I moved into his surprisingly warm hand. Weren't vampires supposed to be like ice?

"Ya just promise me one thing."I breathed out with eyes closed.

"Anything."

"You'll never do something so stupid like that again." I said and I felt him tilt my head so it gave him a better angel and his tongue slid up from my shoulder to my neck and he began to brush gentle kisses down the area.

"I promise." I felt him smirk and then bring his fangs up to where my shoulder met with my neck and I fisted his shirt into my hands and waited. When he pierced my neck I gasped at the pain and as I felt them sink in I had to stifle a moan that threatened to rip from my throat, it hurt so good. But the moment I felt him move his knee between my legs and rub I couldn't hold back.

"O-Oh Grimm, Ah-ahmmm" I moan out and felt him smirk and than moan as I brought my hands up his chest to feel him. His hand came down and began to rub my crotch that was now rock hard. I couldn't begin to describe the feeling that circled through my body. I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled, making him bite down harder and earned a nice loud moan from me. I bucked my hips as he continued to rub me through my jeans and I ran blunt finger nails down his back to his tight ass and squeezed earning a low growl that ripped from his throat. I couldn't help it as I begged for more and I felt him moan and quickly undo my pants to begin jerking me off. It was the first time since I was a virgin that I came in under a minuet. It was all just too much and within seconds I was coming, screaming his name. After that I'm guessing the blood loss and the orgasm was too much for my body because for the first time in my life I fainted.

**XXX**

I guess it all must have been too much for him because seconds after he came he blacked out. I finally released my teeth from his neck and stopped the bleeding. I couldn't begin to tell you how amazing he tasted. Strawberry's, pineapple and bananas all dipped in bitter dark chocolate. It was a taste I would never get tired off, it was the taste of the man I loved and I couldn't get enough of it. As my dad walked I quickly pulled the covers over Ichigo to hide him from my perverted fathers prying eyes and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I looked into the mirror my eyes had gone back to the bright turquoise blue and I licked my lips to get any remnants of my sweet berry. 

"Well that was quit the ear full, seems your little Ichigo here's a screamer." My dad announced with a slight smirk as he check Ichigo's neck to make sure I had healed him properly. I choose to ignore the remark and waited for him to finish.

"How was it?" My dad finally asked after his inspection.

"He tasted amazing and it was perfect but I think I probably took at little bit too much, will he be okay?" Now that I thought about it I think my dad was out there for a little more then a minuet, guess he didn't want to come in a embarrass us, which I'm thankful for.

"He should be fine but just in case when he wakes up give him some of your blood, it'll reenergize him and give him the boost that he needs incase you did go over, which from how fast he passed out you probably did." He said with a motion towards my sleeping beauty.

"Okay, sounds good now If you don't mind, I would like to hop into bed with my mate." I grinned as I watched my old man rolls his eyes and pat me on the back.

"Okay I'll let cha get all comfy but I'll be back tomorrow okay? Drop by to check on things make sure everything went okay and I wanna talk to Ulquiorra too."He said into one last hug.

"Okay well I'll see ya tomorrow then, night dad." I said

"Night son, oh and I just wanna let you know. I think he's perfect for you."

"Thanks dad but the only thing I'm really worried about is whether I'm perfect for him." I saw him pause at the door but he just shook his head and continued on his way. As I looked down I watched as my berry tossed and turned a little in his sleep, brow's furrowing together into his famous scowl.

'I wonder what he's dreaming off' I thought as I nestled under the covers and pulled him close and allowed sleep to over take me.

**XXX**

My legs felt like dead weight as I ran through the thick forest, my breathing labored from running so much and I couldn't seem to remember why I running. Was I running from something, to something? My thoughts were cut short as I saw light pooling to reveal an opening at the end of the forest. I was so close and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I came up to the opening, my foot snagged a root and I went flying forward tumbling through the dewy grass, hissing as I felt my shoulder pang in unbelievable pain. I laid in the grass catching my breath and brought my hand up to my shoulder, I was bleeding.

"What the hell?" My voice seemed to echo in the dead of night. I brought my shirt down to check out my wound and noticed that it had a bite mark. 'What the fuck, did Grimmjow bite me or something?' I thought and that's when I herd someone breathing. No not breathing, it was more like gasping for breath and he was coughing too. I slowly brought my self up on wobbly knees and gasped when I saw his sky blue hair mixing into the grass. But something wasn't right because the gasping and coughing was coming from him and if the truth where known it sounded as if he was dying.

"Grimmjow?" I called as I got up to full height and ran towards him. No, no this has to be a dream. I quickly ran over to him and felt a scream tare from my throat as I saw him. He had gashes and cuts all along his face but the worst was there was a large chunk of wood that was stabbed through his chest, my body quickly responded by yanking the wood out, it had to come out if he was going to live.

"Grimmjow! Wake up, wake up!" I screamed his name over and over and that's when I noticed how much blood there really was. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I looked at my hands that were now drenched in my lovers blood. Oh god, oh god, please this has to be a dream! He can't die.

"GRIMMJOW!"I screamed and shook his body and his eyes fluttered open and he gave me a small weak grin.

"Hey babe." He gasped out and tried to reach for me. I quickly pushed his hand down and shook my head.

"No Grimm, don't move your loosing to much blood, you need to stay still."I commanded but for the life of me I had no idea what I was going to do to stop the blood, the wood had gone through his heart and my mind had no idea what the fuck to do. DEAR GOD WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO!

"It's okay berry I'll be fine."I quickly grabbed his hand and gasped at how cold he was, oh god he was like ice. When I went to try and speak my voice stopped because the hand I was holding onto went limp and my heart stopped.

"Grimm? Common don't screw around okay?" I laughed as I shook his shoulder but got no response. I felt the tears following out of my eyes and damned them to stop but they wouldn't. My heart felt like it was tearing in two and my breath was becoming labored. My hands began to shake and I chocked on a whimper and dropped his hand. My insides felt like they were splitting apart. O god what the fuck was this pain? Was it because Grimm is dead, am I dying too? No, no he's not dead, he's not dead, HE'S NOT DEAD!

"GRIMMJOW!" I screamed his name as I flung up from bed in a cold sweat that was pouring down my body. My hands where shaking and I could feel the tears stream down my face.

"Jesus Christ Ichi, whats wrong?" Grimmjow screamed as he was shocked awake. He took in my state and immediately took me into my arms. At that moment, I felt his warm body, his beating heart and his soothing words and I knew it was all just one big fucked up nightmare. My body began to crash and I felt that my body had not yet recovered from the previous blood loss.

"Babe what the hell happened?" Grimm asked as he brought my drowsy eyes up to meet his.

"It-it was just a nightmare, a really, really fucked up nightmare." I mumbled as I clenched onto his shirt and breathed in his scent.

"Hey, your skill all woozy from the blood loss right and god only knows how badly nightmare affected you, you should take some of my blood to help you body recover faster." He stated well petting my head softly. I brought my head up and wrinkled my nose at him and he laughed.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds."He said with a genuine smile.

I loved it when he smiled at me like that. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down into his skin and raised it to my mouth. As much as I wanted to protest my body was too tired and my mind was still recovering from the dream so I just opened my mouth and let it happen. My eyes must have went wide because I herd him chuckle. His blood tasted like blue freezes and was surprisingly cold. It ran down my throat and I herd him gasp from the sensation that it gave him. My eyes rolled shut as I let my senses take over and enjoy the soothing feeling of him stroking my hair and the ice cold blood that ran down my throat. I let the taste of the raspberries and blueberries take over my senses to the point were I could smell them. It was all too much and I finally stopped when I felt Grimmjow tug his arm out of my grip.

"Feel better?" He asked with another one of his rare soft smiles.

"Ya, but I need a shower, do you mind?" I asked as I got up on shaky feet.

"No at all, just take your time okay?" I nodded and went to the shower, turning it on to hot and letting the hot water flush away the bad dream. I was grateful that Grimmjow didn't ask about the dream but I was most certain that when I was finished he'd ask and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell him.

After an half an hour later I decide that I was now stable enough to move on with the rest of the day. I left the shower and dried myself off. As I glanced in the mirror, I gasped at the bite mark that was left on my shoulder. It was turning an angry purple and the two prominent fang wounds left me shivering with memories of the one similar in my dream. I slipped into my basketball shorts and threw the towel over my wounded shoulder.

"You sure did take a hefty bite out of my shoulder didn't cha?" I asked as I came out.

"Well technically it's between your shoulder and neck but yes, I did and if I do say so myself it was quite tasty." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Well glad to hear you enjoyed it so much."

"Oh do you not remember? You seemed to enjoy it just as much but then again I wouldn't be surprised if ya didn't remember, seeing as how you passed out right after you came."My face turned bright red and it took all my strength not to grab the bat I had hit him with last night and finish him off. There was a light nock on the door pulling us out of our spat. I glanced at the clock and finally realized what time it really was and as I went to the door I herd Grimmjow mumble something about it probably being his dad. But when I opened the door my jaw dropped down to the floor and my head began to spin along with my beating heart.

"Awww, you must be the sweet lil berry I've herd so much about." The husky voice announced.

"My names Shiro, but I'm sure you already knew that. It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo." He said and bent down and kissed me square on the lips and at the moment time stopped. He had the most intoxicating taste and his lips felt like silk. When he finally pulled away I let an embarrassing whimper slip out. As I gazed up I was met with a large grin that showed off prominent canines and I met his stunning golden eyes that for the past six years had made my knee's turn into jelly. Fuck it my mind screamed at me because that was all it could take. For the second time in my life, I fainted.

**A/N: Sooo a couple interesting things happened in this lovely chappy! 1: Ichigo is finally Grimmjows mate, 2: Ichigo's weird dream, what was with that eh? And three SHIROS SEXY ASS SHOWING UP OF COURSE! Heehee can't wait to write the next chappy! Hope you like and please review! :D**


	7. Authors Note YAY! :P

**Authors Note: YAAAY!**

Soo I just wanted to give all you lovely people that have been enjoying my story Strawberrys and Vampires a little heads up that I had put up my new Fic that I had given you a little taste of in Chapter five of SAV. I ended up calling it Once Is Never Enough and actually titled the Chapter Sex Kitten Vs Blue Cowboy. Liked that better then the other way around... But anyway tell me what ya think I would love for you to read it and of course Review, if I get crappy reviews on it then well I dunno if I'm going to continue it, now this story won't be up dated as frequently as SAV is of course because that's like fricken impossible for me to do Lol but none the less if ya likey then Reveiwy if not thennnn I'll just shut up and continue on with SAV Lol

Thanks again guys, you are awesome!

XoXoXo- Caitie ^.^


	8. My boyfriends a cat?

**Warning's: Some boyXboy touchy touchy heehee :D**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I came too, eye's glued to the ceiling while I tried to recall just what the fuck just happened. My head felt light as a feather and I groaned when I moved, my body felt heavy though and I kinda wished I could go back to sleep. I ran my hand through my hair as I remembered what I had dreamed of. Shirosaki from The Hollows had shown up at my door and well, kissed me. I smirked at the memory, his lips felt so soft and he tasted so good. I brought my finger tips up to my lips to brush over them. They tingled at the sensation.

"Man what a dream." I mumbled to myself, because that's what it was right, a dream. I sighed and sat up and that's when I noticed my surroundings. I was in what looked like a living room and I was laying on a couch. I herd someone snikker and I looked around to see where the laugh was coming from.

"That was no dream ya had Ichigo, but it's nice to know I'm apart of you dreams as well as your fantasies." That voice, that low sexy voice that rang through my thoughts was coming from behind me. I tilted my head back and saw Shirosaki Ogichi standing behind me with a wide grin on his face, holy crap was I still dreaming?

"Do ya always have a tendency of faintin when people kiss ya or was that just with me?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh god, I fainted?" I said as memories came rushing back to me like a full on hit of a transport truck.

"Oh my fucking god, kill me now." I whined as I brought my hands up to my now crimson face.

"Just me huh?"I quickly shot him a scowl but it wasn't that hard considering my blush. That's when it hit me.

"Um S-Shriosaki, wh-what are you doing here?" I asked. I had absolutely no clue why this man was here and seeing as how I've already made a complete ass out of myself I might as well just skip introductions, that and he already seems to know who I am, wait why the fuck does he know who I am.

"Marco called me up and informed me that you where quite the fan, it's too bad that Grimmy's already gotten his claws into ya, but then again that's never really stopped me before." He explained and licked his lips for emphasis and I now caught the site of a silver tongue ring which made me gulp.

"Y-You know Grimmjow?" I asked dumbly, of course he fucking knows Grimmjow, his fucking dad was bound to introduce them some where along the way. Fuck Ichigo you're just batting a thousand aren't cha.

"Ya, ya, me and Grimmy go waaaay back, back to diapers pretty much. He's one of my best friend's actually." He said welling plunking himself down onto the couch.

"Wait, Grimmjow….Where the fuck am I? I was in the dorm before wasn't I so, where the fuck am I now?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh well ya see, after I had kissed ya and ya passed out. Yer lil boy toy was no where to be seen so I took the liberty of bringing ya to my place. I mean I couldn't just leave ya there unconscious on the floor with da door wide open now could I?" He asked well cocking his head to the side with innocent eyes. Oh lord the things those eyes did to me, wait no shit, Ichigo shut the fuck up and concentrate, so you're in his house. WAIT I'M IN HIS HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK!

"I'M IN YOUR HOUSE!"I screamed as his words rang through me, I guess he found this funny because he started howling with laughter.

"Oh Ichi you sure are a cute one, I think I'm gonna have lots of fun whitcha." He said as he moved up onto his knees and then began to slowly move towards me, eventually spreading my legs apart and moving up my body. At this point in time I took in the fact that I was still only in basketball shorts and was currently shirt less. Oh dear mother of all that's holy.

"U-Uh er, S-Shiro wh-whatcha doi-doin?" I stuttered out as I felt him move his hands over my ab's and up my chest as he brought his face down by my ear. I felt him flick out his tongue over the outer shell of my ear and I gasped at the sensation of it.

"I'm just getting to know ya better Ichi. Besides I can't help ta fact of how cute cha are, yer practically asking for it." He purred out and ran his thumbs over my nipples and then pinched them. This had me biting back a moan that threatened to tear from my throat. My god the man that I had stroked off to for over six years is now I between my legs pinching my nipples and licking me, this has to be a fucking dream.

"Ohh what's this, do ya like pain Ichi? I can give ya lots of that." He said as he bit down on to my ear lobe effectively earning a moan,"Mmmm god boy, just let it out."

"O-Oh my f-fuck, I-I y-you need t-ta stooppp, G-Grimmjow's y-yer-" I was forced to be quiet as those soft sweet lips attacked mine for a searing kiss. I gasped in shock as he dove his tongue into my mouth sweeping ever surface and tasting ever inch that he could, I felt him run his blunt finger nails down my chest and down to the tent in my shorts and I moaned out as he grasped my erection.

"Hmmm, what's this, not wearing any underwear Ichi? You dirty boy." He chuckled as I bucked my hips and whined out as he ran his tongue down my neck.

"Mmmm Ichi you smell so good, it really is to bad Grimm's already marked ya because I would love to have a taste." This made my eyes practically shoot out of my head. Holy shit, Shiro was a vamp too.

"Holy fuck, w-we need t-to stop this before i-it gets any further Shiro! Not to mention I just fucking met you a-and Grimm will kill ya if he finds out what your doing!" This earned a full out pout from the white haired vamp which was almost too damn cute for words, No not cute, bad Ichigo!

"Hmm why? Me and Grimm always share are toys, we've always said, what's mine is yours." And then he snapped his fingers like he just realized some thing.

"Ohhh I get it, yer gonna feel guilty, aww Ichi you really are sweet. Well here then how's this."He asked well grabbing both my arms in a vice grip, apparently he wasn't in Gigai, Oh goody so now I truly am fucked, but at the moment my brain was having trouble deciding if that was really that bad or not.

"Now you can say you struggled all ya wanted but ya couldn't do anything because big old mean Shrio wouldn't let cha go." He purred as he slipped his cool hand into my shorts.

"Oh FUCK!" I shouted as he dipped his finger into the head, swirling the pooling pre-cum around.

"Hmmm, Ichi now I kinda got that you where a bit of a masochist, but does the thought of my forcing you make you just a tad excited as well, that and of course having sex with someone you barley know?" Oh fuck I hate to admit it but having him hold me down was not helping any of the matters, I loved being dominated.

"I-I C-can't d-do this! G-Grimmjow's m-my boyfriend I-I can't cheat on him, especially with someone I barley know!" I stuttered out through gritted teeth, his hand was beginning to pump me faster and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came. The fact that he was jerking me off right now was fulfilling at least one of my many fantasies with him, but no I would not cheat on Grimmjow I would never be able to live with myself if I did that.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll agree to that but still your like this already so why don't you just let me finish what I started, I swear Grimmjow wont ever find out."

"No, W-What do y-you not understand about the word NO dammit!"I started to thrash around as my body finally started to agree with my brain and I started to kick and thrash and before I new it he was letting go of me with a smirk as he watched me crash onto the floor.

"Owwww fuck!" I whined as I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy from the fall.

"Aww Ichi, was the dream to much for you? Did you fall and hit your big orange head?" Shrio's voice came to me and it fucking confused the hell out of me.

"Dream?" I of course choose to ignore his baby tone, now I was fully confused.

"Mhmm dream, you were dreaming all those delicious acts. But I guess it's sorta nice to see that even in your dreams you're not willing to cheat on Grimmy." He said with a slight pout

"Okay wait, What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about dream, how the fuck did you know what I was dreaming about?" I said getting back up onto the same couch I was previously getting molested on, not that I wasn't enjoying it but shit, shut up brain. I looked around and the room was a little different so I guess it was a dream after all, what the hell?

"Well ya see Ichi, all vampires have different powers, my power is to control dreams. If I have physical contact with a person well there sleeping then I can turn there dreams into anything I want them to be. Of course for you I couldn't resist a lil sex dream, and from the looks of it ya seemed ta enjoy it quite a lot." He said with a sexy grin, which made me look down to realize I had formed a nice tent in my shorts. Fuck my life.

"Oh my fucking god this is embarrassing." I announced, hands in front of my face.

"Awww it's not so bad Ichi and besides everything I said in the dream was true."

"You're a fucking pervert!" I screamed well pointing a finger in his face and yelped when he licked the digit.

"I know you are, but what am I?"He asked and my mouth practically dropped to the floor, he was playing with me, he's probably worse then Marco! At least Marco doesn't touch me, even though I wouldn't mind if he did, er wait no! YES I WOULD MIND VERY MUCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I growled out and fisted my hair into my hands.

"Awww is Ichi having a dilemma, dunno whether ya want ta continue or not?"

"You, shut the fuck up! Where not continuing any such thing and secondly where's your bathroom!" I said with a face as red as a tomato. I'm guessing this shocked him because he started at me with large eyes.

"W-What, you ma-made me like this with that damn dream of yours and I'm not sitting around like this all day so where's your bathroom?"He silently pointed down the hall and as I walked away I herd him burst into laughter which only made my walk of shame much worse.

After I returned from my rather embarrassingly short visit to the bathroom I came back out to see my kidnapper reclining on the sofa. He glanced over at me with a feral smile and patted the couch for me to come sit. Now let me just say that this so far is not how I imagined my first visit with my idol to be. I never imagined that he would molest me in my dreams and then continue to tease me afterwards, what the hell was with vampires and teasing me?

"Um can I ask you something?" I asked after taking a seat, making sure to keep a large distance between us, as large as the three seat couch would allow.

"Of course Ichi, you can ask me anything." He said with a seductive purr, dear lord he needs to stop talking with those little hints because my heart can't handle it.

"Y-You said before that all vampires have special powers, well Grimmjow never told me about that so does that mean Grimm doesn't have one?" Apparently this was quite funny for some reason because he burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his sides and all which earned a hard glare from me.

"Okay fine if it was a stupid question that's fine but no need to be a prick about it." I huffed out as I crossed my arms.

"Naw, naw Ichi, not a stupid question, its just funny that cha asked, Grimmy doesn't like to go around boastin about his ability because ya see, it's kinda embarrassing fer him." He said with a twinkle in his eye and I knew he would tell me. Hmmm something that made Grimmjow embarrassed, now this was something I just had to know. My eyes must have lit up like a Christmas tree because he snorted and patted me on the shoulder.

"Now I usually wouldn't tell anyone this but because I like ya so much I'll tell ya, Grimmjow's special power is turning into a cat."He said with a stupid grin on his face, but this just made me stare at him and blink, once, twice, three times.

"A cat?" I watched him nod, "Like, a house cat?"He nodded again and went to speak but before he could I was on the floor clutching my sides, tears running down my face because I was laughing so damn hard. Big, bad Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was a house cat? Oh god it was just too good to be true! I couldn't stop, that was until I herd a low growl run through out the room, oh shit.

"Shiro….I'm gonna fuckin kill ya!" Grimmjow hissed out as he tackled the white haired singer to the floor. Oh shit someone was not a happy kitten, heehee kitten. Wait kitten? Oh my god that's why he's so fuckin obsessed with cats, because he is one! The fighting stilled when I burst out laughing once again.

"Oi! Ichigo stop fucking laughing, it's not fuckin funny and I'm not some damn house cat!"Grimmjow practically roared out as he got up from Shiro.

"Awww calm down Grimmy, why don't cha show Ichi yer power then?"Shiro said and I saw Grimmjow twitch at my nickname, ya apparently he didn't like him calling me that too much.

"Fuck no, he's just gonna laugh even more once he sees it, besides it's fuckin embarrassing!"

"No Grimmjow I'm sorry I laughed I really wanna see, it was just a shock to imagine a lil blue kitten running around." I snorted and watched as he flipped me off and then punched Shiro in the face, ouch that's gotta hurt.

"Ouch Grimmy! What the hell was dat for?"

"That was for whatever the fuck ya did to my Ichi!"Grimm hissed out and then flopped down onto the couch, which made me blush because said couch was where I had my naughty dream about me and Shiro and I couldn't help but here Shiro snicker as he watched me.

"Please Grimmjow, I really wanna know and Shiro really didn't do anything that bad…Not like he touched me or anything." I said well sitting next to him.

"Shut up, the only reason you're not shittin a brick on that albino bastard right now is because ya have a damn crush on him!"

At Grimmjow's words my face turned bright red and I as opened my mouth to say something nothing came out, instead I just stood there snapping my mouth back closed. I mean what could I say? No Grimmjow I don't have a crush on him and haven't for the past six years? Well not really because that would be lying, not that I would ever have to mention the past six years part or the fact that he was my first ever male crush. Oh crap I'm in big trouble. I watched as Grimmjow tsked well Shrio's grin turned into a shit eating one.

"Whatever, the thing that I really wanna know is why ya never told me about yer power?"I asked in complete honesty, it did kinda hurt that Grimm never told me, I mean I knew it was embarrassing for him but he should be able to tell me even if it's embarrassing as hell.

"And don't say because it's embarrassing, because I already know that and don't give a shit." I quickly announced before he decided to answer.

"Fuck fine whatever, ya wanna see so bad the fine!" He hissed out well standing up. Oh goody I get to see Grimmjow's power and he was embarrassed, how lucky am I? I sat patiently with a giant grin on my face and watched as a small blush spread across his face. Holy crap Grimm never blushed, now I'm kind of feeling bad for making him do something so embarrassing for him but I'm just too damn curious to stop him. I'm such a loving boyfriend aren't I?

"Close yer eyes." He said and I did as I was told, now I'm really fucking curious as to what the hells going to happen. Seconds later he tapped me on the shoulder and I opened my eyes. I gasped at what I saw, my boyfriend had cat ears and a tail, like some kind of hybrid you read about in manga.

Instantly my thoughts went into the gutter. My face blushed because I couldn't help but imagine him tied to the bed, writhing and moaning, his little blue kitten ears bent down as I fucked him with his t-. I halted my thoughts because I couldn't handle it and ran to the bathroom before blood came spurting out of my nose. I herd Shiro cackle with laughter but before I got into the bathroom Grimmjow was standing there tail flicking and with the most feral grin on his face. Oh fuck.

"B-Bad K-kitty, get out, how the hell did you get here before me?" I asked as I tried to avert my eyes from my now feline boyfriend.

"Hmmm? I am a baaad kitty Ichi, but you seem to like that idea. I definitely didn't expect you to have that kind of reaction. Does me having cat ears and a tail turn you on? Are ya thinkin about all the naughty things I could do with this tail of mine?" He purred into my ear and I just about lost it. It took all my strength not to bag him for it right there. I just kept on chanting that where in the bathroom of my idol's house and that Grimmjow needed to get the hell out before I raped him.

"Seriously Grimm get out." I said voice back to normal.

"Aww common kitten, dontcha wanna touch my ears? There really soft." Well I did kinda want to touch them, I was curious as hell to see how Grimmjow would react to it.

So I reached out with shaky fingers and stroked his ear. It was a dark cobalt blue with streaks of teal going through the fur like a tiger. I watched as his eye's closed and he leaned into the scratch and I listened as a low rumble came from his throat, holy shit he was purring and I couldn't get past how fucking soft his ears where. I wrapped my arm around his waist and began to stroke his tail which seemed to be extremely sensitive because a soft moan dripped from his lips and he pushed his butt into the ear, egging me on.

"Ahh-hh Ichigo, d-don't t-touch my tail." He murmured out but my mind was on other things, like if I could bring him to release by just stroking his tail.

All of a sudden my mind screeched to a halt and I snapped my hands back to my sides and quickly vacated the washroom and I flung open the front door open and went out and breathed in the fresh air. I barely heard Shiro asked me something because my mind was still swirling with naughty images and I had to clear my head. Between Shrio and Grimm kitty I was not safe here. There was just too much sexual tension in every direction I turned and I needed to leave, or at least stay out side where the fresh air and cool breeze was.

"Ya okay Ichi?" Shiro asked as he sat next to me, I saw his grin and I smacked him in the arm.

"Don't okay? I can't handle the teasing right now." He laughed but I guess he decided enough was enough because he remained silent.

"So, yer a big fan huh?" My eyes went wide as I slowly turned to face him.

"Now, after all the shit that you've done and all the shit that's gone down, NOW YOU CHOOSE TO TALK ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT?" I practically face palmed, this guy had to get his priorities straight.

"Better late then never." He laughed out at my embarrassment.

"Common ya wanna meet the rest of the band?"My head quickly shot up and a grin broke out on my face.

"You serious?" I was practically jumping with anticipation.

"Ya, I herd that you and yer sibling's where fans, we'll go and pick em up too and bring em down. Besides if ya wanna meet them I'm sure yer gonna wanna change. Not that I mind what cher wearin." He explained well licking his lips and that damn tongue ring came out and taunted me again. Okay time to go.

"Ya, that would be awesome." I said well standing up.

I looked back into the house as Shiro went in to grab his keys and what not well Grimmjow began to bitch and complain about how he ran off with me. I laughed as I watched them. I guess they where really close, which was kind of cool. But there's one thing I remember from my dream that Shiro had said. _Me and Grimm always share our toys, we've always said what's mine is yours. _Okay ya what the hell did that mean exactly. I sighed as I felt Grimmjow wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the car, his ears and tail where gone now of course, thankfully.

My eyes pretty much popped out of my head at Shiro's car, it was a matt black Audi R8, the windows where tinted a nice black and I practically had to force my mouth closed. It was my dream car. Now I'm not really into cars but Renji was, so I was kinda forced to listen to all the car shit and go to all the shows with him. My dad said that after me, Renji and Rukia graduate we could have whatever car we wanted until then we were forced to share a boring ass Hundai, ya my parents where unbelievably rich but they had there limits of spoiling us kids. We had to earn shit like everybody else and this was the car I wanted and have been dreaming about since I found it.

"Ya like it?" Shiro asked with a knowing smirk.

"L-Like it? I fucking love it, my god this is the car I've been dreaming about for the past god knows how long!" This only made his grin grow and I almost pissed my pants when he tossed me the keys. I looked from him to the keys about a dozen times.

"Go ahead, take it for a spin, well take it fer a spin back to yer dorms that is."

"W-What, Are you fucking serious right now?" I watched him nod and I practically giggled in excitement. I ran to the front door and beeped it open. I sat into the driver's seat and marveled at the smooth leather interior and brought my hands up to caress the steering wheel. I almost had an orgasm right there when I started the car and it gave a soft purr. I was too dazed out to hear Grimmjow announce that he'd meet us there. I guess he drove here once he found out where the hell I'd vanished too.

"You like?" Shiro's voice broke through my clouded mind and I grinned.

"Shiro, you have no idea what this car does to me, I can't believe you're going to let me drive it." I herd him breath out and I looked over to see that his eyes where laced with a dark lust and it made me shiver with excitement.

"You any good at driving standard Ichi?" He asked as he leaned over to run a cool finger down my neck and shoulder and stopping half way down my arm.

"You have no idea how good I can handle a stick Shrio." I said with a lick of my lips and I watched from the corner of my eye as he bit his lip. Without warning I pealed out of the drive way, grin plastered on my face.

**XXX**

It pissed me off beyond belief that Shiro had come and taken Ichigo well I was in the bathroom. That fucker always had a tendency of playing these games with me and I hated it. That's why I didn't want Ichigo to meet him but my damn old man just couldn't stop, now I'm in a rock and a hard spot seeing as how Shiro has obviously taken a liking to my berry. Fuck I know what's going to end up happening and there's almost nothing I can do to stop it unless of course I stake Shiro and run for it. Ya can't really do that considering the guys like one of my closest friends. Don't get me wrong I trust him with Ichigo, I know he wouldn't cross the line without me being there that is. Oh fuck what the hell am I doing. I'm only digging myself deeper by letting him go off with Shiro but with the way Ichi was drooling at the car I couldn't tell him no. Not to mention if I did he would most likely tell me to go to hell and that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, which he could but still.

I mean, not to mention I never new he was so into cars or cats for that matter. I couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he had of me showing off my ears and tail. He really is a giant pervert when it comes down to it. But at the same time these little things are leaving me thinking that there's still a lot of things I don't know about my berry and it's kinda of unsettling to see him become attached to another man so fast.

"Well fuck me sideways why don't cha" I said as I pulled into the school parking lot. I got out and looked around for Shiro's car but it was no were to be found. Now what the hell where they up to that was taking them so long. My mind went into over drive as I began to think and worry about what Shrio could be doing to him.

"FUCK!"This was defiantly beginning to piss me off.

**A/N: Ohh what did ya guys think? I'm such a tease eh? Don't cha just love Grimm kitty? I know I know but there's more to come, I'm going to try and get two chappys out today because well this is what happens when I can't get to sleep till three in the morning people! Lol oh and for your special viewing, I wanted to show ya what Shiro's car looked like and what Ichi's dream car looked like :D**

Shiro- .com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/audi_r8_matte_black_

Ichigo- .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/20070909070644_abt-audi_r8_ 


	9. I think i'm falling in love

**A/N: Well are you excited for the drama that's going to be in this Chappy? I know I am….Er well I wrote it so I already know what happened but either way Read On And Enjoy!**

Warnings: BoyXBoy as well as some small Drug use… :O

It was about eight at night now and we had finally decided to order some food but Shiro was impatient and asked for me and Renji to go out and get it, of course we immediately agreed when he tossed me his car keys, we practically giggled like little girls as we dashed out to the car.

After we had came back to the dorm I quickly went and changed and had run to Renji's only to find him, Rukia and Ulquiorra chatting it up with the rest of the band. Toshiro was sitting with Rukia and they where flirting it up hard core well Renji, Nel, Ulquiorra and Kensei where laughing there ass's off like they'd known each other for years, minus Ulquiorra wasn't really laughing his ass off but he was smiling which was surprising enough to see. After Shiro introduced me to them all Marco ended up dropping by and said that they should bring us over to the recording studio and show us around. Of course we were majorly stoked about this and jumped at the idea. After they showed us around and played a couple of there new tunes for us they decided to call it a night and head back to Shiro's place for drinks and food. Which at this moment, is what me and Renji are doing right now.

"Dude, I can't fucking believe that were fucking chilling with The Hollows, can you fucking believe it!" Renji shouted and jumped out of his seat making me laugh.

"No man, today has probably been one of the craziest days of my life. It's fucking awesome and the fact that I'm sitting with and talking to my fucking idol and driving his fucking Audi? Ya no man, I'm sorry but it's still sinking in." I said as we pulled up to the pizza place.

"No shit eh, I mean I'm fucking talking with Nel one of the sexiest Bass players out there! Not to mention fucking Kensei Muguruma is like the coolest fucking man alive!"The mention of Nel had left me thinking well Renji went ahead and ordered enough food to feed and army. He nudged me out of my thoughts when he pulled me over to wait for the pizza and I couldn't hold back my questions that had been eating at me for a while now.

"Renji, what do you think of Ulquiorra?" I asked as I watched him stop mid drink of his coke.

"Cif? He's become a good friend to me what of it?"He asked a little defensively.

"No man I mean it's just, ya know you act a little different with him, now don't get the wrong idea okay? Don't go freaking out on me when I ask you but it's been nagging at me for a while and I need to get it off my chest." I explained and I watched him set his coke down and give me his full attention.

"Do you have feelings for him? Now before you say anything I mean are you attracted to him sexually, I don't want some stupid ass answer of, well duh Ichi he's my friend of course I have feelings for him. Also I don't wantcha to freak out because it is possible that ya do, just because you've been straight all this time doesn't mean it can't change." I explained and watched his expression go from shocked to pissed and then to embarrassed.

"Renji, it's okay out of everyone you can tell me man."

"I know it's just I dunno man, ya I'll admit that I feel attracted to Cif and that there was some weird feelings there that I've never felt before b-but I dunno how to deal with them."He finally said well running his hands through his hair. He took out of the tie and the head band and decided to wear it down. As the woman came back out with the pizza she stopped dead when she saw Renji with his hair down and blushed a deep red. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pizza and other shit from her and went to go back to the car, women always seemed to see Renji in a completely different light when he wore his hair down, fricken ridiculous I swear.

As we seated our self's back into the car I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I saw from the corner of my eye that Renji was watching me and I decided to grab him and do the one thing I knew would comfort him, I hugged him. Renji was probably the only guy besides Grimm and my dad that I would ever full out hug, we always had this weird thing about hugging each other. At first it surprised him but after a second he was hugging me back and letting a sigh of relief out.

"Renji you know I'm here for you no matter what you need and if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me."I mumbled into his shoulder due to the weird angle we were at. I felt him chuckle and nod.

"I think your doing the right thing though, taking it one day at a time, don't force anything out I mean there's no reason to rush man." When in the back of my mind I was thinking that it must be killing Ulquiorra to be around Renji and not really be able to be with him. 

"Thanks man, it means a lot to know that you got my back."He said with a giant smirk and with that we drove off.

"Ya know strawberry, I can't remember the last time I've ever seen you this social before."Renji stated as we pulled up to the house. I just shrugged and hopped out of the car, in all honesty it was really because Grimm was there, with him there I felt safe and secure and I kinda just let go.

"It's amazing what excitement can cause." I said instead of the truth, I didn't really want anybody to know that I was becoming that dependant on Grimmjow, I didn't even really like it myself but it seemed to make Grimmjow happy so I just kept trying. As we walked into the house Grimm was the first to get up and retrieve the pizza boxes from me with a quick kiss of thanks. Plates where dished out and we all got our helpings of food and decided to watch the new Prince of Persia movie. Me, Rukia and Nel practically jumped for joy at the sight of Jake Gyllenhaal and his sexy body.

"Oh my god it's so nice to have someone who agrees with me, he is such a piece of arm candy isn't he?" Nel whispered to me as the movie began.

"Fuck ya he is, arm candy though, no actually he's more like a nice hot piece of ass."I laughed as her and Rukia began to giggle and watched as Toshiro pulled Rukia down onto the recliner and watched as she snuggled into his side as she brought her head under his chin and legs over the arm of the chair. I turned to Grimm and cocked an eyebrow as a jerked my head towards them. He looked over and let a low chuckle out. He just waved his hand dismissively and told me to let them have there fun and that Rukia was a big girl that could handle herself. I huffed out and looked over to Renji who was glaring daggers in the same direction I was and was about to do something until Ulquiorra put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something, probably the same thing Grimm did to me because he huffed and relaxed back down.

As I relaxed into the couch I finally became very aware of my surroundings. Grimmjow was on my right well Shiro was on my left. Grimm was playing with my hair well Shrio was tracing small patterns on my side as his hand snaked up and under the side of my shirt. Thank the lord the lights were out and I was covered in a blanket so Grimm wouldn't notice where Shiro's hands where venturing. I didn't want to slap his hand away either because it would alert Grimm to his actions and god only knew what would happen and then the happy mood would be ruined and he would probably end up dragging me home.  
Fuck what to do, well his hand did feel nice doing what it was doing and with Grimm's hand in my hair I was practically in heaven. I let a content sigh leave my mouth which was probably the wrong thing to do because apparently it gave Shiro the idea that I like it, which I did but still! His hand dipped into the waist band of my pants and I felt cool fingers slip under my boxers. My eye's went wide as I felt his fingers coil around my limp member and squeeze. I had to bite my lip to keep my mouth shut from alerting Grimm to what the perverted bastard was doing to me.

I looked up at Grimm only to find he was completely engrossed in the movie, apparently he played the games when he was a kid so he had been dying to see the movie. I slowly turned my head to glare daggers at Shiro and had to suppress a moan when he finally brought his hand out and began to lick his fingers. Now I was left with a half hard dick which kinda pissed me off and I let a low growl slip out when he leaned in and told me I tasted like strawberries and cream.

"Ichi ya okay?"Apparently my growl caught Grimm's attention but I just nodded and told him that Shiro had said something stupid. He just cocked a brow and then glanced at Shiro who was smirking, had to admit he had a pretty bad poker face. Grimmjow smacked him in the back of the head earning a low whine from Shrio and a snicker form me.

"Serves you right ya pervert."I hissed into his ear but it only egged him on and he turned his head and flicked his tongue over my lips.

"Comin from the guy who gets a nose bleed at the site of his boyfriend havin cat ears is not really much of an insult." He whispered making me blush, oh ya he was there for that too.

"Shut up and stop trying to molest me."

"Now, now I only molest you in yer dreams Ichi."

"Would you both shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie, Shiro if ya don't stop doin shit ta my boyfriend then were gonna leave and Ichi, if ya don't start hitting the asshole then your going ta be sleeping outside tonight."Grimmjow finally hissed out, which caused me to fold my arms over my chest and pout. I saw him glance down and sigh and pull me into his side and he began to pet me.

It seemed that Shiro had done enough teasing for the night because he finally stopped and enjoyed the movie. After it was done we started saying what was good and bad about the flick, me and the girls couldn't get enough of Jake and his smexy abs well the other guys couldn't get enough of the awesome sword fights.

When about twelve hit we decided to call it a night because we had class the next day. We all exchanged numbers and headed on our way home. Grimm drove all of us home and when we got to the dorm I flung myself onto my bed finally realizing how tired I really was. When I opened my eyes I almost screamed when I finally noticed that Grimmjow was on all fours above me.

"What do you think Ichi? Ya like him that much huh?" Grimmjow asked and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he was talking about.

"Grimm you know I would never cheat on you." I said but I guess that was the wrong answer because I got a low growl in response.

"So you do like him, is that what your saying?"He glared at me which pissed me off, I mean it's not like I had done anything wrong, it was all fuckin Shiro's doing.

"Ya I like him Grimm I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm attracted to him, I have been since I was sixteen so shoot me okay? My bad if I'm a little fuckin excited to finally get to know the guy who's been my idol for six fucking years now.

"Oh please idol my ass Ichigo, I know how Shiro works and he's been fuckin with ya since the moment he's laid eyes on you. I can bet that he's already felt ya up a few times too!"

"Even if he has that doesn't mean I'm going to head off and fuck him and just because he's touched me doesn't mean I want him to!"I hissed out.

"Oh please Ichigo we both know you would if it wasn't for me, you would have already spread your legs for him by now." This earned him a hard punch to the face. It did absolutely nothing though except make me howl out in pain. He had taken off his fucking Gigai, fucking lovely.

"Oh shit Ichigo are you okay I-"

"Don't fucking touch me okay, I'm fine."My good mood was completely shattered now, not only had my boyfriend just questioned my commitment to him but he had also pretty much called me a whore, what a great way to end the night.

I went into the bathroom and ran my hand under water to stop the blood, one of my knuckles had caught on his fang and sliced it open. My hand was already turning purple, I'm surprised I didn't break it off of metal face back there.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry."Grimm said as he reached for my hand but I yanked it away before he had a chance to touch me. I turned off the tap and wrapped a small cloth over the cut.

"I'm going to the infirmary to get this looked at and then I'm going to Renji's so you can just go to bed."I said as I grabbed my jacket but before I made it out the door he grabbed me and whirled me around.

"First off don't bother going to the damn infirmary because you still have my blood in you so it should be healed by tomorrow, second off I'm sorry but you need to calm down, it's not my fault you punched me in the face and lastly your not going to Renji's your going to stay here and just-"I quickly shrugged his hand off of me as my anger snapped.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me what I can and cannot do and secondly I wouldn't have punched you in the fucking face if you didn't call me a whore. So no Girmmjow I'm not going to stay here and sleep it off, I'm going to my brothers because he's the only person I wanna see right now. You on the other hand can go fuck yourself!" I shouted as I slammed the door in his face and thanked the lord that my cell was in my pocket and I quickly called Renji up.

"Hey Ichi, what are you still doing up?"He answered with a tired tone.

"I'll explain it to you later but right now I need the key's to the car." I hissed out.

"Oh, what happened?" Renji asked and I herd him shuffling around and then closing the door to his room. When ever me and Renji where pissed beyond belief we would call up who ever had the car keys and then me and him would go for a nice long drive, go to our special hide out and for lack of better words, get high. Now before you say anything it was only weed and we only did it when we were pissed beyond belief and right now I was ready to fucking take out the next person that looked at me funny.

In all my life I had never been called a whore, ya I had never had that great of a record where my relationships stood, none of them lasted long but that was because of my commitment issues. I never went around sleeping with someone just because I thought they where attractive, fuck I never had sex with someone unless I was dating them, I had never really been a person for one night stands.

When I came got outside, Renji was already in the car waiting. I flung open the door and then cursed out loud as the pain ran through my hand. Fuck it was the hand I painted with too, Grimmjow had better have been right when he said it would be healed by tomorrow.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your hand?" Renji asked as he gently examined my hand.

"I punched Grimmjow and he wasn't in his Gigai, so I basically punched a metal door full on."

"And the cut?"He asked with a cocked brow.

"My fucking knuckle snagged his damn fang and sliced it open."I hissed out.

"Okay now the question is why?"He asked as he drove fast down the road, Renji knew exactly were to go. Since we had come here we had picked are new 'Hide Away' and always went there when shit went down. It was about a fifteen minuet drive from the school and that was driving at eighty, luckily where we were driving was mostly disserted road.

"He got all pissy with me because of Shiro and basically ended up calling me a whore."

"Okay well tell me what he said because you might have it wrong."He said.

Renji always had to know all the facts before he started pointing fingers, which was understandable. He didn't want to go back to the dorm with guns a blazin when it had really all been a misunderstanding.

"He asked me if I liked Shiro and I was pissed but I wasn't going to lie to him so I said Ya I like him and that I had been attracted to him since I was sixteen and that I was sooo sorry that I was excited to finally have met my idol but that didn't mean I was going to go out and fuck him and that deffinitly didn't mean I liked all of Shiro's molesting, then he said Oh please Ichigo we both know that if it wasn't for me you'd have already spread your legs for him by now. " I explained and it took all my strength not to punch the dash board. I looked over at Renji and saw that he had a hard glare, his jaw was set and he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Well it's official he's a fuckin giant prick."Renji muttered as we pulled up to our spot. It was a little wooded area that had a lake and was completely covered in flowers, right now most of the trees where changing colors because of the fall weather, but the flowers where oddly there all year round. I hopped out of the car and went over and fell into the grassy flowers and gazed up at the stars. It was the only place in the entire city where the stars where this bright, you could see everything. It would be some where that I would want to bring Grimmjow but at the moment if I brought him here I would probably end up drowning him in the river or at least trying.

Renji lit the joint and I let the bitter smell of the weed fill my nose and sooth my temper. The stars where soon blocked by a red mass of hair that grinned down at me and handed me the joint. I smirked up at him and watched as he went back to the car and pulled out two sleeping bags and some food along with drinks. When we came out here we always spent the night because we were always too stoned after to drive back so we always came prepared. I sucked on the joint and watched as Renji lit up his own. We both laid back and watched the stars.

By about an hour later we were laughing at ever damn thing that crossed our minds. We had managed to build a fire before we got too intoxicated and were currently snacking on what could possibly be the best hamburger I had ever had.

"Dude this is probably the best burger I've ever eaten in my entire life."I said between mouthfuls of food.

"You always fuckin say that man, every time."

"But it's true man! Food always tastes better when you're stoned."I explained and watched him begin to laugh his ass off. I watched as his long red hair fell around his face as his clutched at his stomach. I couldn't help but snort and was soon laughing along with him. After minuets of stomach tearing laughter we both finally calmed down and I watched as Renji fell back into the grass.

"Dude, I think I'm falling in love with metal face." If your wondering who metal face is well that's what me and Renji had decided to refer to the prick as for the night.

"What?" Renji immediately sat up and turned to me with wide eyes.

"I think I might be falling in love with him and it's fucking scaring the shit out of me, I dunno what the fuck to do man. I'm so fucking scared!" I said as I felt tears streak down my face, oh fuck no this is not how I wanted this to go. What the fuck was wrong with me. I was suddenly pushed onto my back and embraced by warm arms and body that smelt like the spicy cologne I had gotten him for Christmas last year and was that sugar cookies? It was a surprisingly comforting scent.

"It's okay man, I'm here for ya. You don't have to be scared because I know as much of an asshole he was tonight he would never do what they did to you. He would never hurt ya strawberry."I gripped onto his leather jacket and let the tears spill over.

"But he did hurt me, he hurt me tonight Ren, really hurt me."

"People say stupid shit when there angry Ichi, we all do that doesn't mean he would have said it to intentionally hurt you and deep down you know that and ya can't really blame him for yer hand, I mean it's not like he took your hand and hit himself with it." Renji laughed at the last part and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Asshole." I mumbled

"I think it would be best if you gave you self a little room to breath man, it's gotta be hard going to school with him, rooming with him and then dating him to top it off. Take a break." He explained and I thought he was right, I should take a break. It might piss him off, okay it's really going to piss him off but I need this and I think it would do us both some good. I finally let go of Renji and he flopped back down onto the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"God where such pussy's ya know that?" Renji murmured and it made me laugh.

"Only with each other Ren." I countered and with that we both went back to our previous events until we both passed out.

The next morning I woke up to The Kings of Leon blasting. Your sex is on fire about a million times and I groaned as I rolled over and patted the ground for my cell phone.

"Mmm, ya?" I mumbled well rubbing my blurry eyes.

"Ichigo, where the fuck are you!" Grimmjow shouted and nearly took my ear off.

"Ahhh shit Grimm not so fucking loud okay, just woke up."I hissed as I brought to the phone away from my ear.

"It's fucking twelve o clock you idiot! You've already missed half of your classes!" My eyes went wide as I took in the bright sun that sparkled off of the lake.

"OH SHIT!" I quickly ran over to Renji and began to shake him.

"Renji wake up where so fucking late!" Renji mumbled something about it never being too late for sleep and I slapped him in the back of the head.

"No you dumbass it's twelve o clock already which mean's you missed morning practice which means Kenpachi's going to have your ass for dinner!" I screamed and this defiantly got his attention, he practically flew out of the sleeping bag and began cursing wildly.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! He's gonna fucking kill me Ichi!"Renji yelled as he continued to pick up shit and chuck it into the car.

"Ichigo where the fuck are you?" I heard Grimmjow yell and I remembered I was on the phone with him.

"Never mind that, well be there in a few." I said and quickly hung up to avoid any more questions.

"Common strawberry lets go!" Renji called to me and I booked it over and jumped in the car.

Well after what I had decided last night and how Grimmjow sounded over the phone just a second ago, the conversation where going to have when I get back should be exciting.

**XXX**

When I saw the door fly open I automatically ran up to Ichigo, he had been gone all night and when neither him or Renji had shown up at school I had panicked. I thought he had screwed off again. 

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted as I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. The smell of weed wafted off of him and almost chocked me with how strong it was.

"Ichigo, have you been smoking weed?" I looked down at him and saw that he was looking away from me, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Look I need a shower before my next class so if you don't mind can we talk later?"He asked as he started to undress and grab his clothes. This pissed me off, he had been gone all night and still wants to run away from me.

"No Ichigo were going to talk about it now!" I shouted as I pushed him into the wall, he grunted and then glared at me for the position I had put him in.

"Grimmjow I don't have time to fight with you, I had gone out with my brother last night, I don't need to explain to you every fucking thing I decide to do. Not to mention I was completely pissed off with you and still kind of am so if you wouldn't mind."

"Okay Ichigo I get why you're pissed and I'm sorry okay? You know I didn't mean it, I was pissed off and spoke before I had time to think!"

"I know Grimm but that doesn't change the fact that I've already missed two classes today! I can't miss anymore and with you holding me hostage over here I'll never be able to shower in time to make it, I told you we would talk later so we'll talk later okay?"He shouted back and I finally moved away to let him pass. 

After a fifteen minuet shower he came back out adjusting his tie so it was comfortably loose and quickly slipped on his shoes and began to grab his art supplies he'd need for the next class. I watched as he danced around the room grabbing his supplies until I grabbed his hand and brought it over so I could see it. The cut was no longer there and there was just faint yellowish bruising around his knuckles.

"It's still a little tender but compared to last night its fine now, so don't worry about it." I glanced up at him as he spoke and I noticed something almost distant in his eyes and I took a deep breath and let his hand go.

"It's fine Grimm really, so stop worrying. I mean it's not like you took my hand and punched yourself with it. It was my fault but its fine now thanks to your blood so don't worry about it." He said and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, we'll talk after my classes okay?"He announced as he ran out the door to class.

"Ya, I'm just afraid of what where going to be talking about Ichigo, something tells me you're not completely over what happened." I sighed and flopped back onto my bed, it was going to be a long four hours until we talked.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Two chappys in one day eh? It's okay you can say it I'm awesome! Lol Don't cha just hate seeing the two love birds fight? And there first real fight at that. Well there's bound to be more bumps along the way but you'll just have to wait and see!**

P.S. Thank you to all the lovely people who have read and enjoyed my newest Fic Once Is Never Enough. I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed it and will be continuing it. Hoping to the 2**nd**** chappy out soon so stay tuned :D**


	10. Phone sex

**Warnings: Some smut very small though… Oh and a loooong as A/N at the end of the chappy…Please forgive me for throwing up in my A/N today…I know I tend to do that a lot…I seem to have a lot to say..…. ^.^;**

I was never one to complain that I was too cold at night or that I needed another blanket to keep warm. Always quite the opposite actually, always throwing the covers off in the summer time and always the one kid that kept wearing shorts well all the other ones where getting ready to put away there summer wear. So when did it change? Did it change after Grimm came or had it already happened and I just paid no never mind until now. Now that I'm cold and lonely and missing him at my side. It had been two days since Grimmjow left to go and talk with the elders about his new mate. His dad had said that he had to go and inform them that he had found and marked himself a mate, kinda made me feel like I was something he bought but either way he had to do it. Usually there mate would go with them but because I couldn't miss school the elders made a special exception and Marco explained that in my next free time he would bring me down and meet them. The problem was that Grimmjow had to leave ASAP so we never got to talk about what had happened after our fight. So here I lay in my bed tossing and turning and missing his warmth more then ever.

"This is ridiculous Ichigo, you're a man for gods sakes. Now suck it up and start counting sheep."I commanded myself but even when I closed my eyes and willed my body to stop shaking, I'd still be confronted with the cold emptiness of my bed, it was practically heart wrenching.

"Fuck it."I said as I got up and went over to his bed, cell phone in hand and curled into his bed to sleep. Oh god I missed him so much and it had only been two days.

'Fuck and I was the one that wanted to ask for space, dear god what the hell was I thinking I don't want space I want Grimm! But at the same time this could be good for us, space and time to breath.'

As I thought this I found myself burying my head into his pillow and breathing in his yummy scent. I had kept my cell phone on me in case he text me or called, I didn't want to miss it. But my fingers where itching to text him and see if he'd reply.

"Ichigo you idiot of course he'd reply now just do the world a favor and text him so you can get to bed before you go insane."I announced to myself and flipped open my phone to text him.

'Then again I could just call him, it'd be a lot faster then texting and waiting for his reply and then I'd get to hear his voice….But technically we had never made up so what if he's still mad…I don't want to hear his angry voice..It'll just make things worse…'I practically fought not to tear my hair out as I thought these stupid damn girly thoughts.

"Fuck it, ill just send him a quick text telling him how I feel….How I feel right now…I miss him."

_I miss you, come home soon 3 _I wrote out and then quickly erased the heart, that was just to fricken girly for me and Grimmjow would probably end up making fun of me for it. What I wrote was good enough. So now all I have to do is press send. I took a deep breath and hit the send button. Fuck now all I have to do is wait for his reply…If he's even awake that is time…FUCK.

I watched the clock as the minuets ticked by, six minuets later and I was ready to commit suicide. I growled and went to turn on some music to fill the unbelievable silence when my phone went off. I quickly jumped for my phone and effectively smashing my head off the wall in the process.

"Fuckin hurts…"I hissed out as opened my phone to review the text.

_I miss you too kitten, its soo fuckin cold laying here in bed with out cha….I hate to tell ya this but Im not gonna be back till Sunday…Fuckin elders are takin there sweet ass time comin and talkin to me..Damn old fucks….So sadly I wont be back till then…..But don't worry, Daddy will take good care of his sweet kitten when he comes home ;D_

I couldn't help but snort at the message, it brought a giant smile to my face, so big it almost hurt. Minus the not being home till fuckin Sunday, my god I was going to go fucking insane!

_Nooooo Daddy, your kitten's soo cold and lonely come home now! Tell the elders they can go fuck them selves and that I'm much more important then them….Please I'll even let ya tie me up if you come home right now! ;P *_**SEND***

My god I cannot believe I just send a text message like that, it actually took all my will power not to giggle into his pillow. My phone buzzed back rather fast and I actually did giggle in excitement.

_Baad Kittey, don't be goin and saying shit like that when ya know I have no way of comin home…:'( It makes only makes it harder…_

I felt a pout creeping into my features but I suddenly got a dirty idea and thought what the hell it's not like he can see me, not to mention we hadn't had sex in a while and I was dying for him, might as well use text message to the best of my ability.

_Aww but Daddy, I'm laying here all alone in your bed, it can't possibly get any harder then I am right now. I was so lonely I decided to go and sleep in your bed but now you scents driving me insane, I can barely stop touching myself. _***SEND***

I currently had the biggest shit eating grin on my face and almost burst out laughing when my phone began to ring, he was calling me.

"Are you trying to fuckin kill me Ichi?" He asked before I could even say hello. I had to stifle a laugh, oh this could be too much fun.

"Aww Grimmjow whatever do you mean? It's not like I lied to you I am in your bed, currently standing at attention…Quite painfully actually..."I said and the truth was that his scent had actually began to stir me, I was about half hard but of course it never hurt to tell little white lies.

"Show me." He breathed out and I almost dropped the phone. Oh dear god he wants to have phone sex doesn't he….It's okay Ichigo, you can pull this together, he can't see you so no need to be embarrassed.

"How?"I asked when really I kinda already figured out how…I quickly started pumping myself to full height, didn't want to be shown as a liar at my own game now did I?

"Send me a picture, make it a good one too, I wanna see all of you….every inch." He purred out and a moan dropped from my lips and I heard him stifle a gasp. I had moved my head to his pillow as I stroked myself, breathing in his scent and hearing his deep sexy voice it almost had me coming right there.

"Mmm, okay let me call you back."I heard him cast out an Ok and I hung up. Now the job was working on making the shot a good one, one that would have him practically growling with need.

I quickly stripped myself of my pajama pants and shirt and that's when the idea hit me…I quickly ran to his closet and grabbed one of his tee shirts and slipped it on. I breathed in the sweet smell of his fabric softener and checked myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I quickly messed up my hair and went back to the bed and took a couple pictures, picked the best one and ***SEND***

XXX

My cock was practically twitching with anticipation as I waited for the photo to upload onto my phone. I had no idea what had gotten into Ichigo but I'm glad he sent me the text when he did. I was practically itching to call him and when I got his text my whole body filled with warmth, the warmth I had been missing all night. I was glad that he missed me, it gave me the strength I needed to go on and the confidence that I felt was slipping the past couple of days in our relationship.

My phone finally beeped to tell me the picture was ready and I managed to whine and moan at the same time. There he was lying on my bed with one long leg being covered by my blanket well the other was bent and on the bed. My tee shirt was brought up just enough to reveal his rock hard nipples. He was arching his back as he pumped himself and had my tee between his teeth as he bit down to stifle his moans. His eye's where a dark and heavy lidded while staring into the camera watching me and his hair was messy, spiky orange locks running in every direction while a warm blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. All in all it was one of the sexist things I had come to see and here I was in some fuckin dumbass hotel well I listen to my old man snore.

"Fuck this." I quickly ran to the bathroom, as best as I could with a raging hard on and turned on the shower to muffle the conversation I was about to have with my boyfriend. I quickly hit talk and waited for him to answer.

"Mmm, Grimmm what t-took you so long" I listened to him as he moaned out my name.

"Sorry babe but the picture took for fucking ever to download. Which by the way has now left me hard as a fuckin rock, ya gonna help me out there Ichi?"I purred into the phone as I quickly released my self from my boxer shorts.

"Mmmhmm, I'll do my best Grimmjow."I listened to his soft moans and they only made me harder.

"Hey babe, tell me what your doin."

"Mmm k, I-I'm rubbing my cock a-and I-I'm so hard Grimmm" Sweet baby Jesus I had to sit down or my legs where going to give out.

"That's good kitten, now why don't you start teasin that pretty lil hole of yers for me."I heard him moan and whine about how he wanted to just come now.

"No not yet, I want cha to keep teasing yer self for me a little more, k?" I herd him huff out a sigh and then put me on speaker.

"Grimmjow, tell me what your doing, I wanna hear you moan too." He said in a low sexy voice that made me shiver.

"Are you thinkin about my ass, is that why you want me to play with it so bad? You thinking about pounding into my tight wet slick hole?" Holy fucking shit I could not believe I was hearing those nasty words come out of Ichigos mouth, it was so fucking hot I couldn't stop myself once my hand started to go.

"Mmm Grimm I'm soo tight, ya know I'm so addicted to you, when I jerk off all I think about is you."

"Ohh God Ichi yer fuckin killing me!" I moan out as I felt my stomach tightening up.

"I-Ichi I want to hear you cum, cum for me kitten." After those words I heard Ichigo go back to what he was doing, I could hear faint slicking noises in the background and that only pulled me along faster. Within seconds we were moaning out each others names as we came to our finish.

"Wow."I herd Ichigo breath out as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Ya,that was….Wow…" I laughed out at our lack of vocabulary.

"Grimm, I miss you." Ichigo spoke as I herd him shifting in the bed then the sound of the water running.

"I miss you too kitten." I mumbled as I began to do the same, "I'll be home on Sunday night though so wait up for me okay?" I asked as I listen to him shut off the water.

"Okay I will, Good night Grimmjow."His voice was a gentle whisper through the phone and it made my chest tighten.

"Good night love." I whispered as I hung up the phone. I quickly shut off the shower and went back to bed.

"How was Ichi?"I heard my dad mumble as he flipped over onto his side to see me. I felt my face heat up at the thought of him over hearing our conversation and thanked the lord I had run the shower to muffle it out.

"He's good, he called to tell me he missed me." I said and cursed as I heard the damned old man chuckle.

"And that required the shower on eh? Ya know you could have just gone out onto the balcony if that were the case." He said and then laughed as I flipped him off. I mumbled a good night and rolled over to dream sweet dreams of my berry.

**XXX**

It was amazing what a little phone sex could do, I had a smile that was so bright it could rival the sun it's self and because of this people where keeping a couple extra meters between us. I'm guessing it kinda scared them to have me go from normal everyday scowling Ichigo to smiling Ichigo who had a little kick in his step. Personally they can all go fuck them selves because I was still happy from last night events, I had done something that I had never done before and it was quite exciting. Not to mention I had gotten to hear Grimm's voice and well that was good enough for me at the moment. I had told myself that as much as I missed him, I was going to enjoy the time apart that we had because I knew the moment he got back there would be no way he would be letting me out of his site that and I had some thinking to do too. __

  
"Ohhhhh Ichigo! You look rather chipper this today! Did something good happen?" Urahara asked as I sat down at my seat.

"Nah, nothing big I'm just happy." I said well giving him a warm smile. I had to sigh though because this whole smiling a lot was starting to hurt my mouth. I'm not used to it, kinda sad eh?

"Ohh, you mean it has nothing to do with your new boyfriend? Nothing at all?"I saw an evil gleam in his eye which I felt like smacking away, stupid Urahara-sensei. Now everyone in class was looking at me in wonder, including Hisagi but he quickly snapped his gaze away when our eyes met.

"Where is today anyway, he shares this class with you doesn't he?"

"Oi, sensei you can shut up anytime now and he's out of town for the week so he won't be returning…I'm sure he put in all the right forms right?" I said with a raised brow, I mean I know Grimm's not that responsible but I'm sure his dad made sure.

"Ohh yes of course he did, I was just wondering if it was something different then what the note had stated."I rolled my eyes at his reasoning, sometimes Urahara could be so damn nosey.

"Anyway class enough chatter lets get started, for your new project we'll be working on something that will require a little bit more of your imagination. Now I know this class solely works on the human form and revolves around more of real life but for this I want you to create something a little more, magical." Urahara-sensei had I giant smirk on his face and I was wondering what he was going to make us do. This class worked more with models that came in stood still for a couple of hours and you would draw them. So this was something completely different.

"I want you to find your self a model whether it be a friend, family member or a complete stranger and I want you to paint them. You are to create your own setting and theme. As well as painting them you are to turn them into the mythical creature of your choice. Whether it's a fairy, werewolf, witch, mermaid or even a vampire, whatever you want."As he said vampire his eyes locked onto mine and he held quite the interesting smirk on his face. That was weird, could sensei know about Grimmjow? Now way impossible.

I quickly looked away and listened to some of the students mumble about what they thought was quite the difficult project. These kid's worked better when something was right in front of them, imagination wasn't really in there dictionary. But like I said, I'm very good at all types of art and there styles so doing this project would be no trouble at all. Not to mention I could just ask Grimmjow to pose for me. I had to stifle a laugh as I thought of how badly I would be cheating. Well he said we could paint whoever we wanted after all. Well kids started thinking up ideas and choosing there tools, I asked sensei if I could go work outside and look for some inspiration. He agreed of course and sent me on my way, sketch book in hand.

When I got outside I plunked myself onto the grass and began to imagine the picture I had in mind. Soft greens, blue's and blacks with silk sheets the painting would be done at night of course. My thoughts quickly came to a halt as I felt cool fingers trace over the little bit of chest that was exposed from my top buttons being undone. My eyes shot open as I came face to face with dark golden eyes.

"S-Shiro!"I said as I sat up and watched him as he sat back on his haunches well he watched me.

"Hey Ichi, what's my favorite strawberry doin out here all alone, shouldn't you be in class?" He said with a slight smirk. I hadn't seen or heard from Shrio since our first meeting, which isn't that much of a surprise I mean his is a rock star after all.

"N-No I came out here for inspiration of sorts for my new project." I explained and I watched him nod his head.

"What about you, what are you doing here, don't you have work?" I asked with a raised brow and watched him grin.

"Naw, we got a couple days off so I thought I'd come and give ya a little visit, where's your lovely boyfriend?"

Oh right, Grimmjow wasn't here…Should I really be hanging around with Shiro right now? I mean one of the reasons we fought on Sunday was because of him…..Okay so the only reason we fought on Sunday was because of him but still….It should be fine right? I mean I really wanna get to know him better and common it's not like I'm doing anything wrong and if Shrio starts to get all touchy feely I'll just smack him away, not punch him because we all know what happened the last time. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts as I watched Shrio wave his pale hand in front of my face.

"Yoo hooo, earth to Ichi, where's yer boy toy?"

"Uhh right, Grimms gone to talk with the elders about me being his new mate and stuff, he won't be back till Sunday." I watched as a face splitting grin formed onto his face, shit should I really have announced how long Grimm would be gone for? Probably not, Ichigo you dumbass, but now you might be able to spend more time with him and get to know him better and that did sound quite exciting.

"Hmmm, so that means I gotcha all ta myself eh? Ohh how exciting!" He announced as he sat down next to me, snatching my sketch book out of my hand and flipping through it. His eyes became wide as he glanced at the pictures.

"Holy shit Ichigo these are fuckin amazing! Are these for school?"He asked well glancing at a sketch of a castle in Belgium, we had gone there on a little family trip last year and I had thought it was amazing.

"Ohh well no, these are just rough stuff and most of them are just for fun, like if I see something that I would really like to paint later on but want to capture a certain thing, stuff like that."I casually waved my hand at the thoughts and then noticed how he was staring at me, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted in what seemed like awe.

"Can I see your actual work? If these are this good I can only imagine how fuckin amazing your actual work must be." I blushed at his words and brought my hand up to scratch the back of my head. People had always marveled at my art work but to have Shirosaki Ogichi to be interested in my work is like a whole new level of amazing, Grimm always said my work was awesome but never really showed that much interest. Grimm was doing art for fun, he had actually already graduated university with a degree in business but wasn't ready to work for his dad yet so he decided to screw around a little bit more, like he had said to me when I found out,

_"It's not like I don't have all the time in the world to go work for him and I always thought art was kinda cool and I was pretty good at it so I thought what the hell."_

Which is true but still, I've never met someone who went to school for fun….Grimmjow was kinda twisted that way I guess.

"Thanks Shiro, that means a lot hearing it from someone like you and if ya really wanna see my stuff then sure." I said and saw him nod his head with a large grin.

"Well I dunno much about art but I can definitely appreciate it when its good and yours is fucking amazing!" A large grin broke out on my face and I quickly got up.

"Well I'm supposed to be sketching but if Urahara asks I'll just say that I went to my room to get some shit."I announced as I began the walk back to my dorm room. My heart was beating with excitement to show him my work. I had never been this excited to show anyone my work besides my dad. My dad always loved to see all my work, in fact a lot of my art was hung back at the house.

As we walked up to my room I had asked him what he had been doing since I last saw him and he started to go on and on about how he's hit a road block and that he's currently being hated by the rest of the band. That's why they decided to take a break to allow him to look for some new inspiration.

"You where told to go look for inspiration for your songs an instead you come to see me? I think you need to figure out your priorities Shrio."I laughed as we entered the decently sized room. That was the one this I loved about TZA, the campus was huge and because it only housed a hundred kids our dorm rooms were an extremely nice size.

"When did I ever say I had stopped with my search for inspiration Ichi, who said you're not my inspiration?" My face blushed and I quickly turned away from him. He was doing it again, he was teasing me.

"I don't think you're going to find much inspiration here Shiro, I'm not very inspirational…."I said as I wandered over to my cabinet where I kept my paintings. I didn't want them to get ruined so my dad had gotten me a rather nice size cabinet for my art.

"I think your very inspirational Ichi, it's all in the eye of the beholder after all." I shot him a confused look and saw that for the first time since I had met him he had a genuine smile on his face. It sent butterflies sky rocketing through my stomach and I had to take a deep breath as I waved him over.

"Well yes that's true…Er anyway these are all my paintings that I've done here since I started plus my work from America. You can look at whatever ya want." I said as I plunked down onto my bed.

The first one he picked up was a nude painting and I had to suppress the urge to smack it out of his hands as a large grin split across his face. It was of Hisagi and he was on a black silk sheet that covered a leather couch with his knee propped to hide his man hood. His one arm draped over the couch and his other was bent and placed above his head, he was facing me and was smiling. It was when we were dating and I needed to paint a nude and he was the first person that popped into my head because he was my boyfriend of course. He happily agreed with the exception that he got to paint me for the project to, of course I agreed. Now that I think about it I should probably throw it out, I mean it's not like were dating any more. But the one thing I hated to do was throw away my hard work. No I'd give it to him instead, hopefully I can get the one of me back too if he still has it.

"That's my ex Hisagi, it was for a project. I totally forgot about it, should probably give it to him." I mumbled as I grabbed the painting and placed it at the side of my bed, I would give it to him later.

The next one he pulled was of the castle he had seen the sketch of. It was done in done in dark sepia tones, It looked like you where glancing up the wall of the castle to gaze up at the sky. It was defiantly one of my favorites it had a darker feeling to it that I loved.

"Wow, this is beautiful…"He mumbled and my voice caught in my throat. He thought it was beautiful, dear god he thought my art was beautiful. He glanced over at me and studied my expression, I had no idea what my face held except shock. He finally went on and began going through them one by one, stating his opinions on each one and what he liked the most about it. I told him all the stories to all my paintings and by the time we were done I was in shock at the time.

"Holy shit it's been three hours already! I fuckin missed the rest of my classes!" This caused him to burst out laughing which I soon followed.

"Oh wow that's just too good Ichi, its amazing how time fly's when yer havin fun."He said as he flopped down onto the bed. I glanced at him and watched as he stretched his long limbs and long black eye lashes fluttered over his golden eyes and I watched as a long pink tongue came out and licked over his lips. He noticed me staring his gold eyes flickered to mine and I new that I just had to ask.

"Shiro, can I paint you?" I saw his eyes grow large and then almost a faint blush dust his cheeks. Holy mother of God Shirosaki was blushing, where's a fuckin camera when you need one.

"Y-ya w-wanna p-paint me?" He stuttered out and I couldn't help but smirk, this would probably be the only time I would ever catch him off guard and I was definitely enjoying it.

"Ya the project that I'm working on in my one class needs me to finding myself a model and the theme is mythical creatures and seeing as how you're a vampire I thought why not. That and I would love to paint you, I have an image in my head and you'd be perfect for it." I watched as his wide eyes went back to calm almost heavy lidded ones as he let a slow smirk form on his face.

"I would love to be yer model Ichi on one condition." My heart stopped at the answer as I began to imagine all of the things he could possibly want from me, some almost causing me to get a nose bleed.

"I want one of yer paintings." He said simply well pointing towards the collection.

"You want one of my paintings?" I asked dumbly, well that was a lot less graphic then I thought it would be.

"Yes sir."

"Well which one did you want?" I asked, this definitely had me curious as to which he would pick.

"The castle, it's my favorite." He said as he smiled at me. I smiled at him and nodded. Well all great artist's have to part with the some of there favorites one day. It's not like I can never paint it again. I went over and grabbed it from the cabinet.

"Would you like that gift wrapped sir?"I asked and watched as he laughed.

"Naw, naw, that'll be goin right on to my bedroom wall so when I wake up every morning I'll be thinkin of you strawberry."He explained with a soft purr and the thought of my painting going into his bedroom of all places made me blush, my art work was going into my idols bedroom holy fucking cow.

"Er well about me painting you, how about I call you up later tonight, I want it to be night out when I do it to get the mood set for painting, um you do realize that your going to be laying there for quite a while right?"

"Ichi I'm a vampire, I have no problem with standing or sitting still for long periods of time, none at all." He laughed which made me feel kind of stupid.

"Well you get all the stuff ready for the picture I'm going to head back to my place for a little bit, it seems I've finally found some inspiration so I'm going to go start on some new work. Just call me when yer ready, k?" I nodded and watched him leave.

'He finally found some inspiration eh? I wonder what it was.' I thought to myself as I grabbed the car keys and coat. If I was going to make this painting work then I needed it to be perfect, I had a image in my head that was making me itch to paint and I couldn't wait for tonight.

**A/N: WHEW! Well I was a little worried for a minuet there I didn't know if I was going to get this chappy out today, ya see my power went out there for a while and I had no computer to work with. Thankfully it came back on and I got to finish it that and I had started some of it last night so there wasn't much left to do. Anyway what do ya think? You excited for Ichi to paint Shiro? I know I am lol. When I thought of the idea of Ichi painting Shiro an image just floated into my brain and I was like omfg I have to have him paint him that smexy picture. I mean what the heck is Grimm gonna think when he sees it? Oh and if yer a lil disappointed of how I left there fight well…boohoo lol it was there first fight and I had two ways I was going to take it and I chose this way. Personally I like it, all fluffy and good lol. But there will be more drama so hold on to your seats okay? Also drum role please…**

I should be updating Once Is Never Enough by tomorrow, hopefully…Keep your fingers crossed….I'm not promising anything….But it will be here by Friday night lol Promise! Whew that was some A/N eh? Ya I have a lot to say I just can't seem to shut up…okay I'm shutting up now…

P.S. If your wondering what the lovely picture that Shiro had taken looks like well this is the picture I was trying to describe. I absolutely fell in love with this photo and yes I know it's a photograph but just imagine it as a painting k? Also all credit goes to the artist who took it! :D

.com/favourites/#/d2xyyrl 


	11. Paint me pretty

**A/N: *wipes sweat off brow* Damn my computer was on the fritz again I didn't think I would get this out today but someone up there loves me and got it up and running! Hooray!**

Warnings: Smut…..dats about it fer today folks hope ya enjoy!

Please review ^.^ 

As I knocked on his door I waited for what felt like a hour before he opened the door large smile on his face which quickly disappeared as he saw who stood at his door way.

"Hey Hisagi, uh I got something that I wanted to give back to you but I kinda forgot about it till today." I explained as I held up the painting. His eyes widened at the piece of art work and he took it with cautious hands.

"You don't have to give it back to me, I mean you did paint it…" He softly mumbled as he looked down at the painting.

"It's not a big deal, I don't want it anymore. Besides, I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy if found a naked painting of my ex-boyfriend sitting in my art collection." I explained and watched him frown.

"So you are dating him?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"No need to be rude Ichi." He said with a soft pout.

"Don't call me Ichi, your not my boyfriend anymore Hisagi. You cheated on me remember?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"I made a mistake, I was drunk! Why can't you let that go, you know how much it kills me that I hurt you!" He announced with pleading eyes.

"Not nearly enough Hisagi because your still standing here bagging for my forgiveness." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Oh and one more thing do you have the painting of me? If so I want it." I explained and I watched as he went inside and grabbed said painting and threw it at me. I quickly dodged it though and it clattered to the floor.

"Geez, you probably scratched it." I tsked sarcastically as I bent down to retrieve it.

"I don't know why you have such hurt feelings over me Ichigo, It's not like you ever loved me!" He shouted, apparently I was getting to him, what fun.

"Your right Hisagi, I never loved you. What pissed me off so much was that I actually wasted all that time dating some lying cheating whore who cheated on me, lied to me about it for months and still acted like he cared about me." I said well dusting of the painting. I had to admit he did do a pretty damn good job. I looked damn hot in the picture. I smirked at my own thoughts and then quickly looked back up at Hisagi.

"That is why I held such nasty feelings for you Hisagi but either way I have someone a thousand times better than you so actually it really doesn't bother me anymore….But of course that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you." I said with a warm smile and turned around and waved a salute as I walked away.

I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to him curse me out. Me and Hisagi where nothing special and I never felt a quarter of what I feel with Grimmjow but either way it still hurt to be cheated on and lied to. I let out a sigh as I quickly flipped open my phone and saw that I had missed a call from said wonderful boyfriend and pressed talk. I waited for him to answer as I threw the painting on the bed and began to grab the things I would need for my painting.

"Hey kitten, what have you been up to today?" I heard him ask and I smiled at his playful tone.

"Well I just went and gave a painting back to Hisagi and now I'm getting shit ready for a new piece of work….I hope your not mad but I hung out with Shiro today….I figured I should tell you because of how you reacted the last time." I explained and heard him growl on the other end.

"Before you go all pissy vamp on me all we did was talk, I showed him my art work and now I'm getting ready to paint him." I mumbled the last part but I knew he had heard me.

"Wait, wait, wait hold the fuckin phone….Your painting him?" He asked in a rather shocked tone.

"Ya were doing this new project, we have to turn our model into a mythical creature and I thought I'd cheat and use a Vampire…..That's when Shiro showed up and I have this picture in my head and it's perfect…So I asked him if he'd pose for me and he agreed on the condition that he got one of my paintings….So I gave him the one he liked and then here we are now…."I explained as I headed out side to where me and Shiro had met before. I had called him a head of time so he was already there. I waved and smiled as I watched his eyes go wide at all of my supplies.

"Why the hell don't you just paint me!" He whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're not pissed that I'm hanging out with him, you're pissed off because I'm painting him and not you?" Grimm could be just too damn cute sometimes.

"I trust you….and him for the most part but what the hell…He better be completely clothed in the picture!" He growled and I knew Shiro heard it because he burst out laughing.

"That bastards there isn't he, what the fuck Ichi!"

"He just got here, where just about to get to work. I'll call you when I'm done okay?" I explained and I listened to him grumble a response.

"Fine but you better call me as soon as you're done!"

"I will okay, I'll talk to you later." I closed my phone and tossed it into the soft grass and began to set up my equipment. Shiro watched me with close eyes and I couldn't help but blush. I was actually going to paint him. The butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't seem to shut the fuck up about this.

"Okay so I got you a change of clothes as well as a couple props." I explained as I handed him the bag. I chocked on my voice as he began to strip and he immediately halted his actions, cocking a snow white brow in the process.

"What's the matter Ichi? I'm only changing into the clothes you've given me." He explained and continued his process. I quickly averted my eyes and began to set up my paints. Five minuets later and he was whistling to get my attention.

"How do you want me Ichi?" He asked and I glanced up. I had to take a deep breath and marvel at how he looked. The black dress pants hugged him perfectly as well as the black silk shirt. I had finished off the look with a blood red tie and I had to shake my head to focus.

"Well first you need to fix your clothes I want-"

"Why don't you just do it for me, you're the artist after all, play with me as much as you want." He explained with a well knowing smirk. Oh fuck I didn't know if my heart could handle it. I slowly walked over and undid the tie so it was hanging undone along the collar of the shirt. My fingers shakily began to unbutton his shirt and I had to stop when he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"This is getting pretty kinky Ichi, ya sure ya want to continue undressing me? Pretty soon my hands are gonna to start on yer clothes and we'll never get the painting done." His cool lips brushed over my ear and I shivered at the touch.

"S-Shut up….This is how I want you." I almost face palmed at my words and felt him shake with laughter.

I quickly yanked the shirt out of his pants and my fingers reached for the button on his pants and quickly undid it and brining the zipper down just a smidge. I heard him let out a quiet growl of warning as my hand accidentally grazed his crotch which I could see was enjoying the attention quite a lot. Holy fucking hell Shiro was getting turned on and for that matter so was I. I quickly ran over and grabbed the burgundy silk sheet that I had bought and laid it out underneath the Willow tree. I couldn't help but think that was the perfect place to put him. The tree added a beautiful eerie look that I was going for. I pointed to the sheet.

"Lay." I commanded and I watched as he came up from behind me and with all the grace in the world laid down onto the sheet. I began to position him the way I needed him as fast as I could. Moving his clothes the way I wanted along with pants and so on. I handed him the dark red rose I had gotten from the flower shop and I placed a few rose petals on his body. I walked back over to my station and when I turned around I breathed in a shock of cold air.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He was lying on the sheet with the bright light of the full moon breaking through the branches of the willow tree. The light illuminated his silver hair and snowy white skin. His muscular chest was completely exposed with a few rose petals that sat across his stomach and chest as the silk shirt hung loosely at his sides, slightly draping over the burgundy sheet. His red tie hung undone around his neck while his black dress pants had slid farther down his waist when he laid down and where down sitting just below his hip bones allowing a small white tuft of hair to show from the opened zipper. He was lying on his back while one elbow supported his weight. His other hand brought the rose up to his lips and he smirked seductively as his fangs glistened in the moon light. It was perfect.

"Stay that's perfect, don't move okay…are you comfortable?"I quickly asked as I began to get to work.

"A little turned on, but as comfortable as I'm going to get, so no need to rush your work strawberry."He let a low laugh out as he watched me gulp and begin to work. I couldn't help notice his little bulge that was threatening to break down the rest of the zipper. 'We'll just ignore that.' I thought as I began to work.

After 7 hours of work with a couple breaks I finally let him go, my back my starting to feel numb and I could tell the Shiro was getting tired and surprising fidgety.

"Were all done." I announced and I laughed as I heard him sigh in relief.

"I told you it would be tough."

"Ya I know but seven hours? That was fuckin brutal, vampire or not. So yer all done? Let me see!" He said bouncing over and I quickly covered it up.

"Nope not done yet, I won't be done for a while. There's still a lot to do but I got what I needed with you as my model. Plus I took a couple photos so if I need to go back for reference I can always just look at the pictures."I said with a smile as I watched him pout.

"You mean I laid there for all that when you could have just gone by a photo." I quickly shook my head.

"No, not really. You capture a lot more when you paint the person right in front of you then from a picture. You'll understand when you see the finished product." I said with a bright smile.

I was extremely happy with how the painting had turned out, I still had little things to do here and there but I wanted to make it perfect. I normally didn't spend that much time on a painting that was just a simple project but I wanted to put a lot more into this then I normally did.

I let a soft sigh fall from my lips as we brought all my stuff back to the dorm. I let out a laugh as I watched Shiro tugging to keep his pants up and he sent me a frown. When we got up to the room I placed the picture back onto my easel and had it face the wall. I collapsed onto my bed and felt my limbs relax. I felt a soft smile tugging at my lips and I brought my hand up to scratch at my nose when I felt the bed dip from extra weight. I opened my eyes to see Shiro hovering over me, legs lightly straddling my waist. His pants where still undone and his zipper was threatening to slide down the reveal something I'd probably end up dying if I saw.

"Uh-uhh, S-Shrio…What are you-" I was cut off as he brought a single digit up to my lips and my eyes widened as I watched him lower himself down to my ear.

"You look absolutely delicious right now Ichi. All these little flecks and smudges of paint coloring your face and neck." My heart began to quicken as he ran his hands up and underneath my tee shirt. I felt smooth, cool palms ghosting over my warm skin, sending shivers up my spine.

"I can't help but want to tease you a little bit."I felt his tongue flick out and drag down my neck and I let a small moan slip out and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He rubbed his hard bulge into me and I couldn't help but buck my hips. Fuck what the hell was I doing. Just then my cell phone sang out and I was snapped out of daze and I watched as Shiro smirked and grabbed it from my pocket, getting a nice grope in before bringing it to his ear.

"Ichi's phone may I ask whose speaking?" He answered politely and I watched as he smirked and then pulled the phone away from his ear as Grimmjow bellowed into the phone asking where the fuck I was.

"Oh Ichi just passed out, yer lil berry couldn't handle much more of my four play, was just too much for him." He teased and my eyes went large and I tried to grab the phone his hands but he just pinned my hands and covered my mouth with the other as he cradled the phone between his ear and neck and he continued to grind himself into me and smirked as he watched my eyes roll shut as I was now fully hard and straining for release.

"I swear to god you better be fucking joking Shiro."

"Why would I joke Grimm? I know how badly you want that three some, you told me yer self how hot that would be."At those words my eyes shot open and I watched as he grinned and I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning out because within a second my pants where unzipped and he had began to stroke both of our members together. My eye's shot down and I let out a low mewl as I eyed his dripping cock. It was slightly bigger than mine and was probably the only part of his entire body that was this hot. It took all my strength not to reach out and touch it.

"I know you would looove to watch me pound into yer precious berry. Have him all tied up bagging for us to let him cum." Shiro's words had me on the brink of release when he finally brought the phone down to my ear.

"Shiro, your gonna be the fuckin death of me you know that asshole? Even if a three some would be hot I don't want yer dirty paws touchin my berry. He's mine and only mine you asshole ya hear me? So enough with the dirty talk, I know your just fucking around so put him on the phone okay?" Grimmjows husky voice rang through my ears, I could hear that it was laced with lust and I couldn't help but moan out his name as I came. I felt Shiro tense and watched with heavy eyes as he shot himself onto my chest with a deep groan. I could hear that Grimmjow had gone completely silent and I could take it any more I had to speak.

"G-Gr-Grimmjow I'm so sorry h-he wasn't in Gigai and I couldn't stop him…I never touched him I swear…I'm so sorry…" I stuttered out as I tried to explain but I thought my heart was going to shatter until his voice finally spoke up.

"Its okay kitten I understand, now do me a favor and pass the phone back to Shiro." I threw the phone back at Shiro and he just laughed.

"Ya Grimm…."He said with a causal tone as he bent down to lick up the mess on my stomach. I shivered but smack him in the head and watched as his eyes went wide and then a giant grin broke across his face and then handed the phone back to me. This had me scared shitless and I shoved him off of me and quickly went to the washroom to clean up.

"Grimmjow I-I."

"Its okay Ichigo I know it wasn't your fault so don't worry about it. Shiro will get his when I get back trust me. No one else touches you like that without my permission first." He said and I couldn't help but sigh out n relief. 'Wait permission, what the hell?' I thought and quickly shook my head to get myself back on track.

"So your not gonna break up with me?" I asked, I knew it was stupid but I just had to know and a smile broke out as I listened to him laugh.

"No kitten I'm not going to break up with you for getting molested by on of my best friends I'll just remind you who you belong to when I come home. Oh and do me a favor though." He said and I burst out laughing at what he wanted and said ok.

"Are you okay though? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"God no he didn't hurt me Grimm, he was just messing with me more then anything."I explained and listened to him sigh and before we said our good nights I had to ask.

"So what is this about you wanting a three some?"

"Good night Ichigo." He quickly answered and hung up with a quick 'oh ya I love you.' And I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly cleaned myself up and went back into the bedroom to find Shiro spread out on my bed. If he thought he was sleeping in my bed tonight, he had another thing coming let me tell ya.

**XXX**

"If you think your sleeping in my bed then you might wanna think again because there's no way in hell that's happing, especially after you just molested me!" I heard Ichigo's angry voice spill into the quiet room and I smirked.

"Oh please ya know ya liked it berry so get off yer high horse king. It's not like ya didn't like it."I explained as I continued to lay with my eyes closed. That is until I felt something crack against my skull and I quickly sat up and cursed at him.

"What the hell was-" I paused half way as I eyed the orange haired man who stood smirking with a well known grin on his face.

"Did you just hit me with a baseball bat?" I questioned and apparently this was funny because he dropped said bat and went down clutching his sides in laughter, which kinda ticked me off.

". Fuck. You just smashed me over da head with a fuckin baseball bat and yer laughing?"

"Oh I'm sorry but your face, it was just too priceless…..You were so shocked…"He said in between gasps of breath.

"Well no shit, I just got hit with a fuckin bat, you'd be too if you….Err no you'd be dead." I concluded and I watched as he gathered him self back together and then I flinched in surprise when he swung the bat and poked me in the chest with it. 

"That's what you get for doing shit like that….It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it or whatever because I'm with Grimmjow and that's that…..And besides I don't wanna have to stop hanging out with you because you won't stop touching me all the time, I like hanging out with you too much." I couldn't help but grin at his words, so the lil berry really did enjoy it as much as I did.

"Don't worry Ichi, I won't go messin up yer relationship with Grimmy. I'll stop if ya want me to stop."I watched him as he slowly lowered the bat watching me with wide eyes.

"Y-You'll actually stop….that easily?"He questioned in astonishment.

"Of course, I mean Grimm's my best friend….And I like hanging out with ya too much berry to screw it up." Which was true, both things. I really enjoyed hanging out with Ichigo, I felt at ease with him and it was a nice change from my hectic life. I watched as he plunked down onto the bed and I took the chance and wrapped my arms around him, he had taken off his shirt so cold skin hit warm, causing goose bumps to form along his skin.

"Baka, what the hell did I just say!"

"Oh calm down Ichi, I'm not going ta do anything but I'm too tired to go home and I'm cold. So keep me warm okay?"I asked and I felt his body relax and I allowed him to move so we were face to face.

"Fine but if you do anything then I'm kicking your sorry ass out, Gigai or not."He stated and I smirked as he pulled the covers over us and nuzzled into his pillow. I pulled him closer and ran my hand up to his neck and tilted it so he was looking up at me.

"What?"He asked I just smirked and bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night Ichi."I said and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his hair. I laughed as I heard him cursing me out but he soon stopped as I ran finger tips along the back of his neck. I could feel his pulse increase and I felt my member twitch in excitement. I heaved a sigh and loosened my grip on him and flipped him so he was facing away from me which wasn't much better because now his tight little ass was pressing into my crotch.

"What the hell is this, fling Ichigo around like he's a rag doll or something?" He asked in a heated tone.

"Well it's not my fault that yer bodies affecting Shiro junior." I explained and watched him tense as I pushed into him for emphasis.

"Okay ya know what I'm going to go sleep-"

"Naw, naw Ichi it's fine, just relax okay. I told ya I wasn't going to do anything right?"I said and watched as he glanced back at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"That may be true but I can't sleep in the same bed with you it's just too damn hard. You know I'm attracted to you if I stay here with you I'm never going to get to sleep." I felt a large grin break across my face at his words.

"Aww Ichi, yer attracted to me eh?" I asked and watched him roll his eyes.

"That was pretty obvious dumbass and even though it might be nothing for you, I can't sleep in this bed with you if I'm going to be able to get any sleep tonight." I heaved out a large sigh and rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"There I gave ya yer space so just shut the fuck up and stop bitching. If ya don't stay in da bed then I'm not gonna be able ta get ta sleep because I'll be to damn cold. So just suck it up, k?" I said and I could practically feel his eyes burning into my skin but heard him sigh and agree. As the silence filled the room I felt exhaustion hit me and felt my eyes droop closed as sleep finally found me.

**A/N: Heehee sooo you can thank Angelchan2012 for the little idea of a threesome between Ichi, Shiro and Grimm. She's been just begging for a threesome and because I'm soo nice maybe I'll…You'll just have to wait and see :D I also wanted to inform you guys that if any of you have any little ideas that you wanted me to incorporate….Mostly smut related of course…But if ya did have any ideas or thoughts you can leave it in your Review or PM and ya never know I might just put it in… I'm a very flexible person and love to hear your thoughts and ideas so send away!**

Also I was informed and actually just noticed yesterday that the links I had put in for Shiro's car and painting ect had gotten cut all to hell for some reason….So I reposted them in my profile and will do so from now on with anymore links. I also added Grimmjows car from OINE :D exciting I know! Lol I would like to send a thanks out to Wolfdragonful for pointing that out to me, thanks a bunch! 

**Any way hope ya liked the chappy! Please review because ya knooow ya wanna lol :D**

XoXoXo Caitie ^.^ 


	12. I love everything about you

**A/N:Sooo I was reading over my chappys and I would just like to say I face palmed at some of the clear as day mistakes that I missed well editing….I promise that one day I will go back and fix up the mistakes but for now please bare with me…**

*Goes to start working on chappy three of Once Is Never Enough*

Warnings: None absolute Fluff! Yayy dontcha just love fluff lol no warnings until the WIP at the end…*Grins a classical Grimmjow grin* :D

I Ichigo Kurosaki was the definition of overworked. I had been working extra hard to get my paintings done, next to Shiro's painting I had decided to make a little gift for Grimmjow. I figured after the little miss hap with Shiro that I should do something special for him but I suck at shit like that so instead of spending hours searching in some department store for something nice I decided to go with what I'm good at, artwork. I had explained to Shiro that I was still working on his painting so he wouldn't start harassing me to see what I was doing. I wanted this picture to be personal, I wanted it to be only for Grimm. Thankfully I was finally done and Shiro was heading over to come see his painting, which by the way turned out fucking amazing.

Shiro had spent the entire week with me, he would wait for me in between classes and we would chill and then on the weekend we would just chill at the dorm. Sometimes Renji and Ulquiorra would come by and chill too. I would always either be working on homework or my paintings and he would be working on his music but we'd all still chill. It was fricken awesome and between the past four days I'd say we've become pretty damn close and for the most part he kept his hands to him self. For the most part I said but he never let up on the sexual teasing and shit. Either way I was happy that I had this chance to get to know him and I hated to see it end but as usual all good things come to an end. I mentally sighed just as the door swung open and Shiro came in wearing a large toothy grin.

"Hey Ichi!" He announced in a loud cheery voice.

I had to suck in a breath when I saw him, as much as we had bonded this week he was still the sexy ass man that I was mentally obsessed with. Of course I buried that deep deep down but every now and then a girlish fan girl giggle would slip up and I would have to mentally slap myself back into the real world. It was still fucking hard for me to believe that Shirosaki Ogichi was standing in my dorm room and lets not forget the fact that he fucking molested me a few days ago and let me tell you those jeans that he was wearing right now did nothing to detour my imagination from the land of sex.

'Fucking stupid ass jeans that fit every damn part of his hot ass body like a glove.' I mentally cursed.

"H-Hey Shiro." I stuttered out with a smile.

"You okay Ichi, yer face is all red?"He said with a small smirk, I quickly mumbled a fine and went up to grab the painting. I was so damn excited to show him that I was practically going into cardiac arrest my heart was beating so fast.

"You excited?" I asked and I watched as his eyes lit up at the canvas.

"Fuck ya I am, now show me, show me, show me, shooooow me!"He went on like a little child and I couldn't help but laugh because he was just too damn cute. I quickly turned the painting around and his eyes went wide and mouth dropped. Dear god let that be a good sign.

"D-Do you like it?"I asked I prayed that he did, I mean how fucking embarrassing would it be if he laughed or maybe even got offended? Dear god now I was nervous.

"Like it? Holy fucking hell Ichigo, I fucking love it? I look fucking hot!"He announced and I felt my mouth split into a giant shit eating grin, mission accomplished.

The picture it's self was probably now one of my favorite pieces of work I've done. It was dark, sexy and mysterious all at the same time. He was laying beneath the shadows of the willow tree but his skin, fangs and hair all shone brightly from the rays of the moon that had managed to break through the thick leaves of the tree. His face was dark and sensuous and I had added some blood to his lips so they looked almost stained, which only made him more alluring. He looked proud and cocky as he showed of his delicious body but his golden eyes held a come hither look that made your knees week. Finally a rose sat by his lips, he was holding it by its long stem well his index finger was pushing into a thorn well a little pool of blood formed. He was practically seducing you through the painting and all in all he looked like a vampire god.

"I mean shit I look like…like.."

"A god?"I mumbled and instantly slapped myself for saying such a stupid embarrassing thing as I watched his grin grow.

"Ya…..Is that how you see me Ichi, as a god?"His tone was low, like a soft purr and I couldn't help but nod his eyes where too damn sexy, they made my mind melt into a pile of goop. I watched as he titled his head as his eyes dissected me closely, making me squirm.

"Do I get to keep it, or do you wanna keep it for yourself?"He asked with a knowing tone. Fuck yes I wanted to keep it for myself but I highly doubt Grimm would be too happy with that.

"O-Oh n-no o-of course not, um you can have it after the art show….Sensei liked it so much that he wants to put it in the art show next week…..If that's okay with you?"Urahara was stunned when he saw the picture, he said that he absolutely had to put it in the art show no if ands or buts. He had always wanted me to show off my art but I never did, always kept it to myself but for some reason I wanted to show this off to the world. I wanted people to see and for them to admire.

"Holy shit, it's gonna be in a show? Am I invited?"He asked, eye bright and full of pride.

"Of course you're invited, I mean you're the one in the picture after all….But wont that cause some drama? I mean you're a celebrity remember?"

"Oh right….I almost forgot, hanging out with you this week I've been so at ease that all that shit kinda just slipped away ya know? I sorta forgot about the hold celebrity thing….But unno I'll make a disguise err something."He announced and his words made my heart clench. He felt at ease around me? Really because I felt like I was gonna die of a fucking heart attack around him. I couldn't help but blush.

"So do I get to show you how you inspired me?"He asked and I tilted my head in question.

"My new song I wrote, I just finished it last night, da ya wanna hear it?"A huge smile broke across my face and I nodded vigorously, he laughed and set down his guitar case. When he had first came in he had his guitar but I didn't think anything of it because he had been bringing it with him everyday. Now I was just too damn excited and then my head cocked when he pulled out an acoustic, he had always brought his electric. So this song was acoustic hung? The Hollows had a heavy rock sound so this was definitely different.

"Now I'm sure you know our sound is usually a lot rougher, but you inspired me to play something softer. Now I haven't completely finished the lyrics so you'll have ta wait fer that, maybe when you come to our live show I'll sing it fer ya." I smiled and listened as he began to strum out the tune he had been working on through out the week, except it was completely different on the acoustic. When he played it on the electric it almost didn't sound right, but this, this was soft and enchanting and almost had a sensual feeling to it, and it was beautiful. I closed my eyes and let the music drift through my senses, letting the notes cover me like a warm blanket. By the end of the song my heart was in my throat and it felt like it was going jump out at any moment.

"I inspired you to write that?" I asked in awe as my eyes fluttered open and I watched him nod, his eyes searching mine for approval.

"It was absolutely beautiful."I said and watched a smile break across his face, I had no idea how the hell or what the hell I did to give him the inspiration to write that music but I'd do it again in a heart beat because I think I had found my new favorite song.

"I'm glad you like it but I'm sure it'll sound better once the lyrics are intact…."He explained nervously.

"This whole writer's block thing has me kinda down, sorta feelin like I should call it quits ya know? Throw in the towel."

"Are you kidding me that was amazing with out the fuckin lyrics!"I said with wide eyes making him stop and stare at me.

"You're the most amazing musician I know, your songs don't fucking need words because the music speaks for it self! There's not one song you have ever written that didn't take my breath away and the fact that I was an inspiration for one of your songs, well let's just say I can now die a happy man."I explained and I watched as he stared at me in shock, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yer ridiculous."He mumbled and I couldn't believe it.

"Ridiculous? Do you have any idea what your music has done for me? It's gotten me through some of the fucking hardest times in my life, going to your shows and watching you sing your heart out is what kept me going when nothing else would! So you have a little writers block, I have blocks like that all the time and ya know what I do? I listen to your music and it gets me hyped to get my ass movin." I explained and began to poke him in the chest.

"Don't ever doubt that your not meant to do this for the rest of your damn life because you are, even if for you that's eternity, music it what you where meant to do and don't you ever forget that!"I announced with a fierce scowl.

We could have sat for hours staring into each others eyes searching, him for the truth of my words and me for his understanding. I finally watched as grin broke out across his face and he nodded.

"Yes sir."He said with a bright tone and I couldn't help but smile and we both jumped when his phone went off blasting the guitar of master of puppets.

"Ya boss."He said and I new he was talking to Marco, which made a grin break across my face, oh Jesus I was so excited to see Grimm. At the times when me and Shiro would be lost in our work we never really talked just immersed ourselves. I used those times to think of what I wanted from Grimmjow and my feelings for him and yesterday I had an appointment with my councilor and explained to him my new situation.

_"Are you scared to tell him you love him? Do you think he's going to leave you like Ishida did?" Jushiro asked and I shook my head._

"Let me hear you say it Ichigo."

"No I don't think Grimmjow's going to leave me like Ishida did."

"Are you scared that he's going to hurt you like Aizen did?"He questioned making me flinch at the name.

"No I'm not scared that he's going to hurt me like A-Aizen did…"I hated that I still choked on his damn name.

"Then what's stopping you from moving on? Move forward Ichigo, don't let fear hold you back, you're stronger now."

I was stronger now and I wasn't going to let something like fear hold me back, fear was just a word and couldn't over power my judgment.

"Ya I'm just at Ichigo's but I'll head out now if that's the case."Shiro's voice snapped me outta my thoughts and I watched as he flipped his phone closed.

"Well king, best be hittin the old dusty trail."He announced.

"King?"I laughed as he smirked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry do ya prefer strawberry?"

"Kings fine."I quickly announced and scowled as he cackled with laughter.

"Okay well I'll text cha later, boss is back and god knows he's a damn slave driver. Well the break was nice well it lasted."He sighed with a salute as he walked out the door. My heart instantly began to flutter and as my phone rang out and I flipped it open to see Grimm's text.

_Be home soon kitten ;)  
_

I quickly raced into the shower and cleaned myself so I was nice and fresh and then threw on some fresh clothes. A thin plain white tee shirt that was comfortably tight and a pair of black sweat pants that sat loosely on my hips. Comfortable yet sexy was the look I was going for. I thought there was nothing sexier to come home to then your boyfriend waiting for you in a pair of comfy sweats (besides him lying there naked) and hopefully Grimm would agree.

My heart leapt when the door swung open and then sank when I saw it was only Renj.

"Oi, get the fuck out. Grimmjow is gonna be home any minuet and I want time alone with him."I explained, scowl set deep in my features.

"Ya well this is important so shut up."

"No, fuck you baka, you can wait Grimm's more import-"

"I kissed Ulquiorra."He announced and my voice stopped and my mouth fell open.

"Like full out heavy make out session and then I got up and left."He stated and I couldn't believe the words that where coming out of his mouth.

"BAKA! GO BACK THERE AND CONTINUE!"I screamed as I went to move to throw his stupid ass back out but his eyes were big and scared and I mentally cursed the idiot that had decided that today would be the great day for Renji to pursue his gay feelings.

"I'm fuckin scared Ichigo there's no fucking way I can go back there right now."I pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I know your scared Ren but imagine what Cif's feeling right now? You just had a heavy duty make out session with him and then left. Did you even say anything to him?"I asked and mentally I knew I would regret asking.

"I said that I was sorry and that it was a mistake and that I had to go."I fucking knew I'd regret asking, poor Ulquiorra must be fucking devastated right now.

"Was it a mistake?"

"I don't fucking know! I mean fuck I can't be gay Ichi, I've been straight my whole fucking life, well you've been jerkin off to Shiro I've been jerkin off to every woman that came within two feet of me! I'm a fuckin horny bastard when it comes to women and now the only way I can get it up is if I'm thinkin about Cif! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"Renji shouted with tears in his eyes and at this point I finally noticed that Grimm was standing in the door way, wide eyes with his mouth hanging open in shock. Renji noticed what I was staring at and cursed loudly.

"Oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me out of all the fuckin people to hear that!"I gently squeezed Renji's shoulders to try to calm him down and just shook my head at Grimmjow in warning.

"Look Red ya don't have to worry about it man, I won't go telling Ulquiorra anything so don't worry about it."Grimmjow stated and Renji took a deep breath a fell back onto my mattress, hands covering his eyes.

"Ok um, could someone please catch me up to speed on this though just so I understand completely what's going on here."Grimm asked and I looked at Renji who looked like he was about to seconds away from jumping out the window.

"I think you should go see Ulquiorra, Grimm. Renji kinda screwed up and I'm not sure how he's holding up."I stated and saw a small fire light in his eyes I quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the room before he had a chance to tear Renji a new asshole for hurting his best friend.

"Look okay you have to understand that right now Renji's very confused and when you're confused you make mistakes. This isn't easy for him and I'm going to work on him but for now go and see Cif, I'll call you when I'm done." I watched as he nodded and then ran his hands through his hair with a sigh.

"Welcome home baby, I missed you."I said with a large smile and then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close and by the time we were pulling away we were gasping for breath.

"God I missed you, go patch up red fast so we can continue."He said and I gave him a quick peck and nodded.

"By the way I got a surprise for you when you come back."I said and he got a large smile.

"Oh really? What could it be?"

"It's nothing sexual so get your mind out of the gutter."I said and rolled my eyes at his pout.

"Buuttt it could always lead to that, well at least that's what I'm hopping for."I explained with a quick smile before going back into the bedroom.

When I got back into the bedroom Renji was staring at my painting of Shiro, eyes wide as he gazed on with a slight blush on his cheeks. I almost howled in laughter at the site, Renji Kuchiki was blushing! Now I knew the painting was good if it had Renji blushing.

"You like?"I asked with a cocked brown and he just tsked and put it back against the wall.

"It's fucking brilliant isn't it? I mean now I'm even finding other men attractive, fuckin Shiro."He grumbled as he eyed the back of the canvas.

"Shiro could turn a straight man gay…apparently so can Ulquiorra.."I mumbled to myself and then winced when Renji heard me.

"Not fucking funny strawberry!"He shouted and I gave him an apologetic look.

"Look I'm sorry okay."I said as I grabbed two beers from Grimm's fridge, he now kept a nice supply of drinks in there for me when I was painting. So sweet isn't he?

"Look I know this is a lot to handle but it's not that hard to figure out if you really think about it…I mean you're obviously attracted to him, the only thing you really have to figure out is whether or not you want to pursue something with him."I explained as I cracked open my beer and I watched as he chugged his back and then went to get another one.

"That's the thing dude, I'm not sure if I want to….I mean what about further down the road when I wanna get married and have kids? Dad's going to want grandkids and it's not like you have to worry about passing on the Kuchiki name, I do…."He explained and I snorted with laughter.

"What the fuck man?"

"Oh please that's what you're worried about? Fuck dad doesn't care that much about the whole name shit he told me so when I decided to keep my last name and he said that if I really wanted kids then I could always adopt or whatever."I said with a wave of my hand.

"My god Ichigo don't you get it, you're different…As much as you don't think you are."I scowled but let him continue.

"Your dad's favorite, next to Rukia of course. You're the son he loves the most and we both know it. He's always on my ass, never giving me any breathing room but with you he's all gold stars and fuckin praising you enough to smother you. What do I get when he comes to my games? Nice job Renji and that's if my team won, if we lost he doesn't say any thing to me!" Okay this was news to me.

I never knew that Renji held hurt feelings with dad. I mean ya dad's always been harder on Renji but I know that's because he's his real son, he expects more from him and wants him to always do his best…..Ya how the hell do I explain that to him with out sounding like I'm defending dad?

"Look Renji I dunno where this shit is coming from but fuck man, since when did you ever do shit because dad wanted you to?"I asked which earned me a hard scowl.

"What it's true! You where always the shit disturber and dragged me along for the ride!"

"Oh whatever it's not like you ever fucking complained!"

"Of course not because I enjoyed every minuet of it but still, you where never one to follow the rules so why start now?"I asked with a cocked brow and I watched as he ran his hands through his long hair.

"Because now I'm gay and I dunno what the fuck I'm supposed to do."

"Well first of all I'd say you're more bisexual then gay and secondly who said you have to do anything, for once in your life Renji just let it go. Don't worry about dad, mom, Rukia or me, just worry about yourself man. Let Ulquoirra show you how good it can be to be with a guy." I explained and watched as he eyed the floor.

"What do you think I first told myself when I figured out I was gay? Oh goody! No I was fucking scared!"I announced well waving my hands in the air for emphasis.

"I was terrified of what you where going to say, about mom, dad and Rukia but you know what I said? I said fuck it, if they can't accept me for who I am then they never really loved me. I held my head up high when I told you and after I knew that you'd stick by me I knew I was invincible and that it didn't matter what anyone else said because my best friend, my brother had my back."I announced with a proud smile and I saw him smirk.

"I remember that, when you came in and told me you looked me straight in the eye and said Dude, I'm gay. I was fucking shitting bricks and then I noticed how even though you were staring at me with such strong eyes, your hands where shaking and I knew what I had to say."My heart practically clenched at his words, ah sappy brotherly best friend moments, I love em!

"Well then I'll say it to you now, Dude I got your back no matter what or who you decide to fuck. Whether or not mom and dad approve well they can go fuck em self's because you're the same damn person ya where five minuets ago only now I know that ya like dick but I love ya all the same. That is as long as ya don't go hittin on me now, I know how attractive I am and all but still." Yes those were the lovely insightful words Renji had given me when I told him I was gay but I gotta say they did the trick and apparently it did it for him to because he was now howling with laughter.

"Ohhh god I'm good, Man I know just the right thing to say don't I?"He announced well whipping away tears.

"You should write a book."I said while finishing off my beer.

"I think I might."He laughed and then threw back the rest of his beer and got to his feet.

"Wait, were ya going?"

"I'm going to go get laid."He said with a large smirk and I couldn't help but smile.

"Go get em tiger."I said and he gave me a quick hug before he went trotting off to capture him a little green eye vamp. I plopped down on my bed and immediately pulled out my phone and text Grimm.

_I'm all done, comin get me babe_

Within minuets the door was flung open and my boyfriend was standing with the most face splitting grin on his face. I quirked my finger in a come hither motion and he practically jumped me, peppering kisses all over my face and neck, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you sooooo much!"He announced between kisses.

"I missed you too babe."I laughed as I took hold of his face and brought his lips to mine. I nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned and opened his mouth to allow our tongues time to play. His taste, oh for the love of god how I missed it. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me while I ran my fingers through his hair.

"W-Weren't you supposed to give me something that would lead to this?" He smirked as we pulled away for air.

"Oh shit right, I almost forgot!"I laughed as I pushed him off and onto the bed I quickly went to grab the painting.

"Okay so I dunno if you'll like this….I mean I know you're not really into to art and shit but I wanted to paint you something."I explained dumbly and wanted to shoot myself because I should have just gave it to him without sounding like a moron.

"Babe I love anything and everything you paint and the fact that you did something just for me makes it even more special. So shut the fuck up and give it to me already." I laughed and quickly handed him the painting. My heart was beating like crazy at his face though.

'At least Shiro showed some fucking emotion.' I thought to myself as I watched him, face completely blank.

Oh my fucking god, what the hell did I do wrong?

**XXX**

I was in complete shock, the painting was so amazing that I all I could do was stare at it face blank. I know this was probably making Ichigo shit his pants but it's all I could do, I couldn't help it, I was too in shock.

The painting was of me, he had done two pictures that where split on the canvas. The first one was of me with out my Gigai. My eyes where there dark midnight blue and my hair was its usual style and shade of electric blue, I had a feral grin on my face as I clutched onto Ichigo. His was face turned toward my chest so all you could see was the back of his head and down to his bare shoulders. He had a large bite mark on his neck that was freshly bleeding. My one hand clutched the back of his head well I tilted it to the side for better access well my other was wrapped possessively around his shoulders, nails digging into his bare skin. My chest was completely bare and I was licking my blood stained fangs as my dark eyes looked square at you. I looked feral, possessive, terrifying and beautiful all at the same time.

But what struck my heart the most was the second picture, it was the complete opposite. I was the only one in the picture and I was as naked as the day I was born. I was lying on a large pure white bed with a sheet covering my crotch from onlookers and the sun was shining through the window lighting up my hair and eyes. My arm was bent well supporting head, the other lazing around my waist well I looked off to the side. I looked like I was watching and listening to someone, my eyes where soft and gentle as I listened to this person and I was smiling. I was smiling the smile that I save for only Ichi. I was soft, gentle and had the most loving look on my face as I watched who I now know was Ichigo talk about whatever he was talking about.

They where both the same man but were two completely different beings. One feral and possessive well the other was soft, gentle and loving. I had never really seen myself as either and it left my heart pounding in my chest.

"Is this what I look like to you?" I asked in a soft voice.

"O-Oh well…..Yes b-but I want you to understand that-"

"I've never seen myself so…There both so different that I can't believe there both me."I explained well I cut him off.

"And I love both sides."I heard him say and I almost dropped the painting.

"What?"

"I said I love both sides of you, no I love every side of you Grimm. That's what I wanted to try and convey in the picture. That's why I painted it because these are both two sides of you I love. Both your harsh vampire side and your soft gentle side."As he spoke I was trying to get my mind to process his words. 'Did he just say love?'

"I love you Grimm. This past week has given me the time to think and I'm not going to let fear rule me and allow me to throw away something that I've been waiting for, for so long. I'm ready to take that leap with you Grimm, I love you." I looked down once more at the painting and I saw a drop of water hit the canvas.

'Holy fucking hell I'm crying!'I thought and I couldn't believe how happy I was, Ichi just told me he loved me. My fucking god he loves me! I was so happy I wanted to fucking scream it from the top of my lungs, not any time in my life would I ever have thought that something like love could affect me so strongly to the point that I'm crying but it did. My love for Ichigo was just that strong. 

"I love you too."I said as I placed the painting down to pull him into a kiss. It was soft and gentle and everything a kiss like that should be. When we finally pulled away we were both smiling stupidly at each other and I couldn't be happier.

"So ya like the painting?" Ichi asked making me snort.

"Of course I like the painting, no actually I love the painting."I cooed and laughed as I watched him blush.

"It's also very nice to know that you can paint my sexy body off by heart. You've memorized me quite well I see."

"Of course I did, fuck I memorized your body the first time I saw you naked. Where the fuck have you been."He said and I howled with laughter.

"Apparently on vacation….Oh but enough of that you said that you where hopping that this lil painting of yers would lead to sex right?"I asked and grinned when he smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Well then kitten you better hold on tight because I'm gonna do something that I've never done with any one else in my entire life. I'm going to make love to you."I whispered and grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss.

**A/N: Omffgggg Fluffyyyy! Lol I know this whole chapter was like laced with fluff buut I love it :D I thought it was about time that Ichigo gave into Grimm, I mean I didn't want the whole story to be about him waiting for it to happen. Heehee I have much different plans for them *Smiles a toothy grin***

Oh and for you who wanted to see some boy on boy action well that'll be in the next chappy so yall have to wait…I know I'm cruel..lol

And for the people out there who are excited for Grim/Ichi/Shiro threesome well heres a lil WIP because I'm just too damn cruel for my own good :D

When I walked into the room my cock was instantly hard, no word of a lie I was hard within a two second period. I would also like to inform you that I think my eyes fell out of my head at the site before me.

Ichigo was completely naked his legs were bound and spread give me a nice view of, well everything and his hands where also bound behind his back. His face was blushed a pretty pink and he was gagged with ball gag. When he saw me his eyes went wide and I watched as he shivered.

Shiro was kissing up his neck well he gently stroked his member that was currently leaking large amounts of pre cum.

"Shiro w-what the fuck are you-"My words where cut off as I watched Ichigo's body shutter from a dry orgasm.

Oh did I mention that he was wearing a cock ring. Dear sweet baby Jesus. I glanced at Shiro who was sitting on the bed, shirt off but pants still on though undone and he had a remote control in his hands. I watched as he smirked and pressed a button and I heard Ichigo moan out through the gage.

'But Shrio wasn't touching him'

My mind almost exploded as I finally noticed that Ichigo had something that looked like a vibrator shoved up his ass, of course I couldn't really tell because there was a fucking cat tail on the end of it. My breath picked up as I watched Shiro move Ichigo so he was leaning up and against him. He brought up a pair of black cat ears and placed them onto of my kittens head.

"Wanna come play with the naughty kitten Grimm?" I glanced over at Ichigo and gazed from his new pair of cat ears, his blushing face, to his weeping cock, all the way down to the fucking vibrating cat tail.

"Holy mother of fucking god and all that's holy, yes."I responded and with that, the night of torture began.

**Hehehe I'm evil aren't I ? *covers bleeding nose with tissues* Lol Please Review!**

XoXoXo- Caitie ^.^ 


	13. I dont wanna miss a thing

**A/N:Very very very baaad day today…Computer crashed twice on me, Power went out once, dog woke me up early and then couldn't get back to sleep…So let's just say ya better like this chappy or else.  
*looks over at Grimmjow and nods***

Grimmjow:*Smirks* Got it *Starts building a cero to aim at those who don't like*

Ichigo:*Looks panicked* PLEASE REVIEW FOR YOUR OWN SAFTY! *Dives under bed for cover*

Warnings: Yaoi-Don't like don't read 

Ichigo's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest at Grimmjow's words. They where going to make love? Ichigo couldn't seem to wrap his head around it, he felt like he was going to suffocate from how tight Grimmjow was holding him. After they had shared the most unbearably amazing kiss Grimmjow had asked if he could just hold him for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo I just….I just need to make sure this isn't a dream…I don't want you disappearing on me…It just feels too good to be true." Grimmjow couldn't even begin to explain to Ichigo what he was feeling right now, his heart was doing a fucking happy dance and wouldn't shut the fuck up. He felt like if someone where to interrupt them right now or if Ichigo where to leave for even a second his heart would shatter. He felt Ichigo's grip tighten around him and have him completely relax into his arms.

"I'm not going any where, ever if I can help it."Ichigo stated softly into Grimmjow's chest and he felt his face heat up at the embarrassing words. Grimmjow loosened his grip so he could look at his berries face and smiled when he saw him blushing. He brought his hands up to Ichigo's face and brought him close enough so he could just barely touch his boyfriend's lips and just let his deep cyan eyes melt into warm honey ones.

"Kiss me Grimm."Ichigo said with heavy lids. Grimmjow instantly complied bringing his lips over Ichigo's.

There kiss was slow and passionate, slowly letting there tongues dance with each other, tasting, feeling and anticipating every single moment there where going to have together. Ichigo ran his hands up Grimmjow's back feeling every single muscle, loving the heat he felt radiating off of him. His fingers slowly played up his boyfriend's neck entwining into sky blue locks. He swallowed Grimmjow's soft purrs of pleasure and shifted them so he was now straddling the bluenette. Ichigo pulled away breaking apart for air. He quickly lifted off his shirt and watched as Grimmjow did the same. Ichigo brought his hand down and over Grimmjow's chest, letting his palm rest over his heart. His eyes went wide as he felt the organ pounding away matching the speed of his own.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow smirked at him and took his hand in his. Gently pressing kisses from his finger tips to his wrist and then his elbow well he grazed his teeth along Ichigo's upper arm until he got to his lovers shoulder. Grimmjow slowly licked his tongue up Ichigo's neck nipping down on the sensitive pulse point and loving how it picked up speed at his menstruations. He heard his kitten moan out and felt him run blunt nails down his back.

"Grimm, bite me….Its been so long" Ichigo new he wanted to but was holding back for some reason. His thoughts where halted as he felt Grimmjow pull away to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow knew that once he bit him then the real games would begin, mixing sex and blood lust can get things pretty passionate and just the thoughts where making Grimmjow's pants tighter.

"Why the hell are you asking? Of course I'm sure Grimm I'm your mate you can have my blood when ever you want it." Grimmjow's heart went into over drive and he could almost taste his sweet berries blood on his lips. Oh how he had been dyeing for it since the first time. He watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and tilted his head to expose his neck at a better angel. Grimmjow took no time, he quickly place his hand on the back of his kitten's head holding him still. He slowly brought his tongue along the sweet tan flesh, his fangs growing in thirst. He felt Ichigo tense as his brought his fangs along the column of the neck. He waited for a second to give Ichigo the chance to say no, seconds later he was puncturing the skin, sinking his fangs in slowly.

"Ah mmm!" Ichigo moaned out at the sensation, it hurt but in a good way. He listened to Grimmjow moan at the taste and bit down harder making Ichigo gasp at the sensation. He would never get used to how good it felt to have Grimm drink his blood. His body felt like it was lit on fire, blood now pumping his heart faster then before well his mind was getting thickly clouded with lust. He moaned out as his lover brought his hands down his chest to his now fully erect member, slipping his hands into the waist band of his sweat pants and pumping him.

Grimmjow moaned out as his listened to his berry cry out and tug at his hair making him bite harder. His body started to react to his mate's blood, telling him to dominate and consume. His eyes flew open and growled out as he slowly forced him self to stop. He quickly sealed up the wound and licked his lips to catch the last bit of flavor.

"Grimm why did you stop?"Ichigo asked between hard pants.

"Because I'd prefer to keep you alive tonight babe."He laughed as he watched Ichigo's eyes flutter open. Ichigo moaned at the sight of Grimmjow, pulling him into a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and moaning at the taste of his own blood. It was a surprisingly erotic taste to him and couldn't hold back when he saw Grimmjow's dark blue eye's laced with lust staring back at him.

"Ohh Grimm j-just take me, take me now…I need you inside of me!"Ichigo commanded and watched as a fire was lit into those cobalt eyes. Grimmjow let a growl rip from his throat as he pushed Ichigo onto his back. He quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and began to slowly kiss, nip and lick down his lovers body. Soaking in every moan and mewl that he offered. He quickly pulled off Ichigo's sweat pants and brought his tongue out to flick over the head indulging in the odd bitter sweet taste that was all Ichigo. He let his lips slip around as his tongue wrapped around the head well he slowly brought himself down until his nose was met with bright orange curls.

"Ahhh! No-N…G-Grimm stop..stop don't, j-just fuck me."Ichigo pleaded as he pulled on blue strands to lift Grimm's head up, smirk plastered of his face as he brought his lips crashing into his berries. He quickly flipped open the lube pouring it into his hand making sure to coat his fingers generously in the clear fluid. Ichigo shifted on the bed so he was now on his elbows, butt in the air well his face was facing the side as he watched Grimmjow with dark brown eyes. Grimmjow moaned at how submissive Ichigo was being tonight, it was just to fucking sexy. He couldn't help but nip at the firm tan ass that was offered to him so willingly. He watched as Ichigo bit his lip to contain his moans from spilling out.

"No let me hear you, I wanna hear every sweet sound you have to offer tonight." Grimmjow smirked as he watched as Ichigo nodded and then let a loud moan slip out as Grimmjow let his tongue slip over the sensitive hole. His patients were wearing thin and he already knew Ichigo was at his limit so he quickly inserted a finger, smirking at how easily it went in, he added another and bit down on his berries ass as he pushed down asking for more.

"Your so eager tonight, I love it."Ichigo whimpered out as a soft blush stained his cheeks.

"Only for you….Only for you Grimmjow."He moaned out and cried out as Grimmjow found what he was looking for. Sweet brown eyes rolled closed as Grimmjow began to strike the sensitive spot, moaning out as Ichigo clenched around his fingers.

"N-nno, G-Grimmm I-I Ahhh!"Ichigo couldn't stop, he couldn't handle it, he wanted to cum together with Grimmjow tonight but if he kept this up he was going to loose it. He almost sighed when felt him remove his fingers.

"Ichigo turn around and face me."Grimmjow commanded and Ichigo did as he was told shifting him self over on shaky arms so he was facing his lover. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow lifted him up by his butt. He couldn't help but throw his head back in a moan as the bluenette lowered him onto his rock hard member until he was completely sitting on his lap. Ichigo's whole body was trembling, he had never felt so full and it was driving him insane. He wrapped his arms around Grimm's shoulders to move but got confused when he stopped him.

"No let me, I'm going to rock your world tonight Ichi."Grimmjow stated as he lifted him back up and then brought him back down on top of him. He watched as Ichigo cried out, blunt nails digging them selves into his shoulders as he struck Ichigo's prostate dead on.

"M-Mmmore Grimm."Ichigo breathed and with that he was off, slamming Ichigo down onto his cock over and over again in a blinding pace. In this form his strawberry was as light as a feather and he enjoyed the intoxicating sight as his kitten writhed and moan on top of him screaming out as he came.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo felt like he was going to die he was in pleasure over load. His body was vibrating he felt so good and Grimmjow didn't let up even after he came. He just kept going striking his prostate over and over but now he was stroking his flaccid member back to attention, which didn't take long. Within seconds he was back to where he started, back on his way towards the blinding white lights.

"F-Fuck Ichi…S-so tight."Grimmjow grunted out as he felt his release coming at him full force. He watched as Ichigo tilted his head back, running hands up his neck and into his hair and moaned when Ichigo tugged him into his neck.

"B-Bbite me Gr-Grimmm."Ichigo panted out and Grimmjow felt as his eyes dilated and his fangs grew. A large growl ripped from his throat as he bit down onto his tan neck and felt as Ichigo pulled onto his hair, screaming out as he came for a second time. That was all Grimmjow could take and within second's he was moaning into his lovers neck as he filled him to the brim with his seed.

Grimmjow fell back onto the bed with Ichigo on top of him, he slowly pulled himself out of Ichigo earning a soft whimper. He moved them so they where fully on the bed and he brought Ichigo to his chest.

"I love you Grimm."Ichigo said with a small tired smile as he looked up into his boyfriends sapphire eyes.

"I love you to Ichi."He said as he brought his nose down to nuzzle there noses together.

"Mmmm and that was amazing…Best sex so far I'd say."Ichigo let out a soft chuckle as he nuzzled into Grimmjow's chest.

"Mmmhmmm best sex so far….but then again that was more then just sex Grimm we made love."Ichigo said with a large grin.

"That we did, glad ya liked it."

"Mmm I did and now we go to sleep."Ichigo stated and listened to his boyfriend chuckle as he brought the blanket over them, basking in the after math of there sweet love making.

**XXX**

It had been almost a week since Grimm had come back and Ichigo was on cloud nine. It had also been almost a week since Renji and Ulquiorra started dating. If people where freaked out before they where now claiming the world was coming to an end as they watch Ichigo and Renji smile from morning to night, nothing could bring down there moods. Even when some kid bumped into Ichigo spilling his paint water onto him, he just shook it off and smiled at the kid saying it was not a problem and that he'd just go and change. The kid on the other hand looked like he was going to shit his pants at any moment.  
Ichigo had been working hard on his latest painting when Shiro came busting into his room large grin plastered onto his face and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Heya Ichi!"Shiro announced as he bounced into the room along with Grimmjow in tow.

"Hey Shiro, what's got you in such a good mood?"He asked as he dipped his paint brush into the deep cerise pink as he put the finishing touches to some cherry blossoms.

"Grimmy's gotcha a gift."He stated with a large toothy grin, making me cock my head.

"A gift, what's the special occasion?"I asked, continuing my work.

"Because ya painted him all sexy and now he want's ta pay ya back."Shiro announced earning a hard smack from Grimmjow.

"Would ya let me speak asshole."Shiro just cackled and came over to see what I was painting.

"Wow Ichi that looks awesome!"I smiled at Shiro making him stop from looking at the painting and turn to me staring deep into my eyes.

"What?"I asked as a deep blush set onto my face and then jumped as he leaned in and kissed square on the lips.

"S-Shiro!"

"Whhaatt I cant help it Ichi yer just so cute when ya smi-ACK!"Grimmjow brought his fist down on to Shiro's head.

"Oww I bit my tongue!"Shiro announced as stuck out his tongue and catching little drops of blood on his fingers, I grimced at the pain and went to ask if he was okay but Grimm cut me off.

"The baby's fine so leave him be or you'll just fuel his fire."He stated and I huffed out a sigh as I pushed Shiro to sit down on my bed as I turned to see what Grimmjow was doing.

"Now I've never done something like this before so your gonna have to bare with me…..It's kinda personal but Shiro helped me out on it so you can thank him if you like it."Grimm laughed and I could see that he was a tad nervous which made me grin. I watched as he plopped a CD into the player and sat down onto the bed.

"So….I wrote you a song when I had gone to see the elders because there was really nothing else to do….And I was going to wait and give it to you at Christmas but after you gave me the painting and told me that you loved me I didn't wanna wait….Basically these where my feelings and all…and it's me singing so I hope ya like it."He said and my eyes went wide as a deep blush set in on my face. I had no idea Grimmjow could sing, this was completely knew to me. My heart started to beat wildly as he pressed play. As the music started my eyes went wide as I listened and when Grimmjow's voice sang I almost died.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, Far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Well, every moment spent with you, Is a moment I treasure._

My eyes were wide as I listened to my boyfriend sing on the CD, his words striking my heart every single time along with every single note.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing, 'Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Could I possibly die from a heart attack at this moment? I know I'm young but I think it's gonna happen.

_Lying close to you, Feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing, Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_.

My god my heart feels like it's in my throat and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes….Is this really how he feels? No one ever, has ever, ever remotely done anything this amazing for me before. Dear god this man will be the death of me.

_I just wanna hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time._

For the rest of his life? Does that mean eternity because in this moment right now I would let him change me with out a second thought. His voice was so smooth and deep like liquid fire, piercing through my veins.

_Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Dear lord have mercy when he screamed those words I think I melted, my heart stopped beating no word of a lie. As I listened to the song finish I couldn't stand it and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to do it but I couldn't help it. It was just to fucking beautiful and I couldn't hold back my tears. Not to mention of Shiro wasn't there I probably would have raped him by now.

Grimmjow didn't waist any time and came in after me, he paused at the door before walking in a closing it. My back was turned to him and my hands where covering my face well my shoulders gently shook.

"Ichigo….What's wrong, did you not like the gift?" He asked and I could feel him trying to turn me around but I just shook my head.

"Then what the hell?"He asked still struggling to turn me and finally getting me around but my hands were still covering my face.

"Ichi, are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying baka!"I shouted and I knew with how loud I did that Shiro probably heard me and I finally took my hands away from my face. I watched as Grimmjow's eyes went wide and then a slow smile broke out across his face.

"Geez Ichi, I know my voice isn't that great but to put ya in tears that's pretty bad."He joked but I couldn't laugh.

"No Grimm the gift was beautiful, it was amazing and-and your voice…..Why the hell aren't you a singer?"I shouted the ending and I heard Shiro burst out laughing and a scowl set into my face as Grimmjow brought his arms around me to hold me close.

"Awww kitten, ya liked it that much huh? Well it was all true, every last word."He said and I wrapped my arms around him and clenched my hands into the fabric of his shirt in a tight grip. I listened to him chuckle and he loosened his grip on me and brought his hand down to cup my face bringing it close to his and I leaned the rest of the way sealing our lips together. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair, tangling gentle fingers in silky strands. My mind had decided to venture off at this point and just let me feel, taste and love every moment. I moaned as Grimm pulled me closer, deepening our kiss and gasped out when his hands cupped my ass.

"Oi love birds, sorry to break it up but where all here now so get cher asses in gear and lets go!" Renji bellowed from the door way and I jumped away from Grimmjow blushing a deep red.

"God dammit Red don't ya fuckin know how to nock?" Grimmjow growled making Renji laugh.

"I did nock asshole not my fault you where too busy suckin face with my brother to hear it."

"Dammit Renji just shut up!"I shouted as I pushed Grimmjow out the door. I came into the bedroom to find Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Rukia, Kensei and Nel all sitting waiting on the beds. I raised a brow and looked at Shiro who had a large grin on his face. I quickly sent him a scowl which did nothing but made him laugh.

"What are we doing exactly, because I still have to finish up my painting if I want it to be ready for tomorrows art show."I announced causing some people to pout.

"Well we were all going ta go out to the bar but I guess one of us is gonna be a party pooper and not go."Shiro said with a pout.

"You knew I was finishing it up, not my fault you didn't listen."I explained as I went over to my easel, only to have Nel come bouncing over to my seat.

"What are you painting Ichi?"She asked in her bright voice and I smiled up at her.

"Take a look for yourself."I said as I moved to show her. I watched as her eyes lit up at the painting.

"Oh my god Ichigo that's beautiful!"She announced well bouncing up and down making her boobs bounce with her.

The painting was of both of my mothers, Misaki and Sakura. They where standing beneath a cherry tree well they held each others hands laughing as petals of the flowers circled around them, encasing them in a small tornado of petals. The sun is seating in the back ground sending rays of lavenders and orange across the sky and trees highlighting there features and brightening there smiles and they were both in long flowing white dresses. Both of my moms where best friends I did this not only for me but for Sakura, when my mom she not only lost her best friend but a sister too.

"Mom's going to cry when she sees this."Rukia said in aw, with a soft smile on her face as she looked at the painting.

"Happy tears though."Renji explained as he came around and gripped my shoulder, "I think this is my favorite out of all your works man."

"Ya me too."I said with a soft sigh and from the corner of my eye I saw Grimmjow staring at the picture with a hurt look on his face. I turned around and walked up to him and he instantly snapped out of it.

"You okay?"I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Uh…Ya just thinking…So you're not coming eh?"He asked with a sad look.

"Nope I need to finish this."

"Then I'll stay too."He said as he began to remove his jacket.

"No Grimm you go out and have fun okay?"

"But I won't have any fun if your not there."He explained well tugging his coat back on and I smirked at him.

"Ya you will, you have Shiro with you how could you not have fun?"I asked and laughed as he rolled his eyes and heard Shiro scoff at his eye roll.

"Dear god lets go, if Ichi wants ta finish his work up then let him. I'll see ya tomorrow Ichi, disguise and all!"Shiro said with a quick kiss on my cheek earning a growl from Grimmjow and me a blush. The others all waved there goodbyes and I gave Grimmjow a nice long kiss before sending him off to have fun.

Three hours later I was finally finished and could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it was done and ready for tomorrow. I was only suppose to have Shiro's picture at the show but when I asked Urahara if he'd like more he said absolutely so I picked out two other paintings and then decided to paint this one. I was more then happy with the way it turned out and I couldn't wait for mom to see it. As I stretched out onto the bed I pressed play on the CD player and then hit the repeat button. I was exhausted and I wanted to have Grimm's voice sing me to sleep. With in minuets I was passed out dreaming of Grimmjow and me on a beach under the warm sun, oh how nice that would be.

**A/N: Sooo….Ya I hope ya like the love makin…I have had one of the shittest days ever and I really really didn't want to write a love scene but I thought I had to get this out for those people who are my avid readers. I really rather would have written something like I did last night for Once Is Never Enough, rough, hot and nose bleed worthy….But none the less I basically sat there listening to love song after love song trying my best to get this done…I'm pleased with how it turned out considering my visous mood today…**

On a lighter note, omg Grimmkitty can sing? Of course he can because hes Grimmjow! Lol I loved the song I picked for him, I thought it fit perfectly. I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith, very popular love song but if you've never heard it before go listen because it's amazing!

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and Once Is Never Enough, your reviews are very much appreciated and I'm so glad that your enjoying both stories my thanks goes out to you guys, you're the reason I got off my pissed off ass and wrote today!

Well I hope you like!  
XoXoXo-Caitie 


	14. Memoire's I'd like to forget

**A/N: PLEASE READ- Okay so before you guys read on I'd like to say that there will be mentions and flash backs of rape in this chapter…I don't believe there to graphic, I tried my best not to make it like that. Also I would like to say that usually I would not write about it so please if any one was offended by this chapter I am truly sorry. Also if you know anyone or if you your self have been assaulted please don't be afraid to speak out, there are people who can help you or your friend, don't let the fear consume you because you're not alone.**

XoXoXo-Caitie

Warnings: Mentions of rape

__

"You know what my favorite thing about you is Ichigo? Your eyes, I love your eyes." His voice rang through my ears as he touched me, his hands where so cold, like death himself where touching me. My body it won't stop shaking it's like it's gone into shock or something, I wish my mind would stop to. I don't want to think or feel any more because all I can feel is his cold dead hands touching me.

"There so warm and full of life, just like your mothers. I want you to give me all that life of yours Ichigo. I want to drain it out of you until there's nothing left except emptiness. I want it so when you look at me, you look at me with eyes I've created for you." My god I feel so sick and I can feel my self heaving from his words but there's nothing left inside of me. I've drained every last fluid I had, oh god make it stop.

"Shhhh Ichigo, it's okay. I'll make the pain go away, I'll make you numb so you can't feel the hurt any more, would you like that?" Yes I would, I don't want to feel anymore. It hurts too much please, please god make it stop!

"The only thing I'll let you feel is pleasure." My voice, so dry and broken ripped through the house as he entered me again. The pain of the skin tearing open again, I can taste my blood in my mouth from biting my tongue again and the taste makes me heave. My eyes are starting to roll into the back of my head and I can feel myself losing consciousness.

"I love you Ichigo and don't ever forget that."

**XXX**

His scream was absolutely blood curdling and at first I thought someone had broken in and hurt him with out me waking up. I had passed out on my bed before making it to his but when I looked over at him he was rocking, knees pressed to his chest and I could see the sweat dripping off of him. Had he had another night mare like the last time? No something tells me this was very much different.

"Ichigo?" As I spoke his name his head shot up to look at me, eyes wide and terrified. What the fuck was going on.

"N-no! S-stop!"He screamed and ran off and before I could even understand what he was doing, he had locked him self in the bathroom. My mind was in shock and I had no idea what had just happened. I slowly grabbed my phone and did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Renji?"

"Mmmmnah?"He answered, obviously confused as fuck and maybe even a little pissed off.

"It's Grimmjow…..I-I don't know w-what to do…."I explained even though I knew that made no sense but it was true, I was lost for fucking words.

"What the fuck are you talking about Blue?"He grumbled but I knew I had his attention.

"Ichigo…He had a bad dream like really bad, waking up screaming bloody murder bad a-and then when I-I tried to call to him he ran into the bathroom and locked the door…What the fuck is going on?"I stumbled over my words as I asked him as if he knew the answer but for god knows what apparently he did because he said he'd be there in two minuets and hung up.

I dropped the phone and went over to the bathroom door and listened. I heard the water of the shower running which fucking freaked me the hell out. Now I could do one of two things. I could break the fucking door down and check if my boyfriend was still alive in there or I could wait for Renji and then break the door down and see. But before I could even agree that breaking the door down sounded pretty good, Renji busted in. He was clad in nothing but boxers and a hoodie.

"R-Ren….Do you know what the fuck is going on?"I asked and he only nodded, I could see pain in his eyes as he moved toward the bathroom door.

"With this…..Right now you won't be able to help him Grimmjow…This is something that I'm guessing he hasn't told you about yet and until he does I don't think there's anything you can do to help..."Renji explained but before he could nock I caught his hand.

"Wait what the fuck man, I need to know! Is my boyfriend okay?"I shouted and I could hear my voice becoming shaky. Fuck it was beginning to sink in and it was fucking scaring me.

"Dude, I want to tell you but it's really not my place….All I can say is that he'll be fine I promise he just needs to calm down."With that he knocked on the door and waited but got no answer.

"Ichi….It's Renji, its okay man just let me in so I can help you." As seconds ticked by I had began to bit my nails and was on the verge of pulling my hair out. Finally I heard the click of the lock and it took all my strength not to rush in there and wrap my arms around him, telling him it's going to be okay. I watched Renji give me a sympathetic look and mouthed a sorry as he went in. All the apologizing in the world would do nothing because all I wanted to know was what the fuck was wrong with my berry.

**XXX**

When I walked into the bathroom I felt my throat lock up as I watched Ichigo stand in front of the mirror, body dripping wet from the shower, skin red from what must have been unbearable scrubbing of his body. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes where shut tight as his hands gripped the marble counter top well he tried to steady his breathing. This brought back memories that made my eyes sting with unshed tears of anger. Tears that I hadn't shed in a long time were now resurfacing, fucking hell I thought we were past this.

"Ichi, I'm here….it's okay man it was all just a nightmare but it's over now okay? It wasn't real."I explained and watched as he flinched when I called him, I went to reach out my hand but stopped, it was probably the worse thing I could do right now is touch him.

"Dad's on his way so knowing him he'll be here in no time….Then we can go back to the house and sleep there….Or we don't need to sleep we can just talk or…Or we can just fuck it all and drink your choice."I mumbled on and I watched as his eyes flickered open and saw him set his jaw as his teeth grit together when he gazed into the mirror, watching tear swollen eyes fill with more tears.

"How long has it been Renji?"I heard his voice whisper and I knew what he was asking.

"A year Ichi."It had been a year since he had last had a nightmare, that was one of the reasons dad had let him go to America for school because he had thought the nightmares had stopped so it would be okay if Ichigo were to leave. We never once got a phone call home saying it had happened, in fact I had began to believe they had stopped for good, so why now? I watched as my brother cried, biting down on his bottom lip to keep silent but was failing miserably.

"WHY? WHY NOW? WHY WHEN EVERY THINGS FINALLY GOTTEN GOOD!"He screamed as he cried out and began to shake painfully and I tried to reach over to touch him but stopped as he began to smash his fist into the counter top.

"Ichi stop!"I shouted and as I was about to reach over our dad walked in panting from running and I quickly moved aside as he went over and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. At first he fought but within seconds Ichigo's motions stilled from my dads quiet comfort. I quickly went out to see Grimmjow before we left to explain to him what was going on. When I came out he was sitting on his bed with his elbows pitched on his knees as he leaned his forehead against his clenched hands.

"Grimmjow, where taking Ichigo to our house for the rest of the night…..Why don't you come with us?"I asked and I watched as he looked up at me and nodded.

"Thanks."

"No need man…..I'll tell you what I can about what happened today but it won't be much."Ichigo would never forgive me if I told Grimmjow what had happened to him, that was his thing not mine.

Before we piled into the car I explained to my dad what was going on and he agreed that Grimmjow should come, which was surprising as hell considering at first I didn't think dad really liked Blue. Then again he was always filled with surprises. As we drove to our house the drive was painfully silent, allowing my mind to drift to memories that had me leaning my head against the cool glass to try and shift them.

_"Renji, have you gotten a hold of your brother yet?"I listened as mom asked me again for what seemed like the millionth time and I just shook my head in frustration. For the life of me I couldn't remember what the fuck the damn strawberry was doing today and it was driving me crazy tryin to remember. He hadn't been home for dinner today and hadn't called any of us to let us know he wouldn't be coming home, which was very unlike him._

"Oh he's probably just out sketching, I'll go look for him though after my shower, kay mom?"I asked and watched as she nodded giving me a warm smile and making me bend down so she could give me a loving kiss on the cheek. I quickly sprinted up the stairs to shower my worries away and hopefully clear my mind to remember where the fuck that damn kid had run off to.

By the end of my shower my mind was more fucking clouded with thoughts and worries then it had been before. As I checked my cell phone for the time I saw that it was now nine thirty at night, which meant the strawberry had been missing for roughly five hours now seeing as how I had tried to contact him back at four thirty to ask him what was up but he never replied. Then again it could have been longer considering he left at like eight this morning. FUCK. I quickly rushed down the stairs almost running over my sister in the process.

"Hey, did you get a hold of Ichigo?"Rukia asked as I placed her back in place, thanking that I had caught her before she went head first down the winding stair case.

"No I'm just on my way now to go and try and find him."I called out as I continued on my way.

"Have you tried calling uncle Aizen? That's where he was going today, said that he had wanted to drop off the painting he had done for him, he might have got caught up talking or maybe uncle knows where he went after."At Rukia's words a cold shiver went up my spine. I never liked Sousuke and fucking detested calling him anything but Souskue or Dick face, he wasn't our uncle by blood just one of my dad's closest friends so he was instantly referred to as Uncle Dick or as Rukia called him Aizen. But Rukia was right Dick face had asked if Ichi would paint him a picture for his home and Ichigo not wanting to be rude said of course when really I knew he couldn't stand him as much as me.

I was out the door with in seconds and practically tore out of the garage and thanking the lord that the gate was open, if not I would have rammed right through it. As I drove I tried once again to reach my brother but this time his phone went straight to voice mail, causing my stomach to rise and I could feel my breathing hitch with fear. What the fuck was going on?

Before I got up to his house I parked about a block away so he wouldn't see or hear my car. If something was going on and Sousuke saw my car god only knows what could happen. I knew I was going over board, I mean he was my fathers friend but dear god this gut reaching feeling was twisting me in two and it wouldn't let up. I was close with Ichigo, he was my brother and my best friends and we knew when something was up so I was going to listen to my gut and take as many precautions as I could.

As I came up to the decent size home I decided to go through the back and hop the fence just to make sure. When I got over the fence with remarkable stealth I would have to remember to thank my athletic skill later. I quickly ducked down and ran through the yard, coming up to the back door within seconds. That's when I noticed that the basement light was on and just happened to be the only light on in the entire house. I quietly peeked through the window and saw Sousuke sitting in a chair watching something but I couldn't see what I then took notice of Ichigo's cell phone sitting on his lap.

'The fucker had turned it off' As these thoughts rushed through my head I felt my dinner begin to rise in my stomach but quickly breathed in the cool air calming myself and pushing it back down. I quickly flipped open my phone and texted Rukia. **I think Ichigo's in trouble if I don't get back to you in fifteen minuets call the cops and have them come to Aizen's… Something's very wrong…..But if I'm wrong don't say anything to mom or dad yet…I'm trusting you with this you got that?**_ I sent and impatiently waited for her to reply. _**Yes…Be carful **_I sighed as I read her message and quickly shook my head, of course I'd be careful. I took a deep breath and as I looked back over I saw that the fucker had left and I felt my heart beat rise. 'Fuck where the fuck did he go?' I suddenly discarded the thoughts and started to think of how to get in. I quickly spotted the kitchen window opened and decided it was that or nothing._

After getting into the house I silently listened to try and detect where he was coming from and then glanced down at my phone, I had ten minuets until Rukia called the cops. Thankfully because we had been baby sat here so many times as kids I knew the house quite well so I took the shortest route to the basement. I listened but heard nothing but my heart nearly tore out of my chest when his house phone rang. I then listened as he came down from upstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs trying to stay as silent as possible.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK, I'm fucking trapped!' I mentally screamed as I rounded the corner and then I felt all the blood drain from my face at the sight before me. Ichigo was stark naked and hand cuffed to these metal bedposts, his body cut and bruised all over well dried blood and semen ran from his lower area as it dried. My eyes shot up to his face, eyes lifeless but I knew he was awake as I watched tears pool in his eyes and run down his face. Oh my fucking god, I felt my body begin to shake with fear and at that moment I went into shock and felt my stomach wrench as I heaved out all its contents. My breathing was becoming labored and I flipped open my phone and pressed one to speed dial my house. My dad answered on the second ring.

"Renji? Where did you go?"He asked in a calm tone.

"D-Dad..Help…Ichigo oh god oh god…" I mumbled on as I felt tears run from my eyes and I heard Rukia screaming in the background for my parents that something had happened. My eyes grew wide as I heard the door creak open.

"Renji?"

"Renji?" My eyes shot open at the sound of Grimmjows voice and the feel of his warm hand shaking me awake.

"You okay man, your fucking shaking?"He asked with concern, it had been a long fucking night and the last the he needed was to worry about me.

"Ya man I'm fine…..Just bad memories is all…."I watched as his eyebrows furrowed at my answer but nodded as he opened the door.

"Where here." He stated and I quickly hopped out and filling my lungs with the fresh crisp air. I sighed as it soothed my thoughts and calmed me down.

As we entered the house I stood and watched as my mom hugged Ichigo, slight tears in her eyes as she soothed and pet my brother. I then noticed that Jushiro was off to the side and breathed out when he approached Ichigo. I watched as he began speaking to him explaining something about something but I couldn't listen because my head was to filled with images and I suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic, this scene was all to familiar to me having it happened many times and I had to get out. I ran out side and bent down to my haunches as I ran my hands through my hair gulping at the air. I almost jumped out of my skin as a deep voice called me. My head snapped around to see Grimmjow standing on the grass of our front lawn with me, worry and utter confusion sketched into his face.

"Dude…"

"It's fine….I'm fine it was just too claustrophobic in there that's all…"He nodded and I watched as he pulled out a package of cigarettes and I eyed the pack with out noticing till he offered me one, I gladly took one and splayed out eagle like on the grass, breathing the wondrous nicotine into my lungs. I was never one to smoke because of soccer, couldn't chance ruining my lungs. Only in times like this did I find myself soaking in the wonderful burnit caused in my lungs.

"Didn't know you smoked."Grimmjow commented as he joined my form.

"I don't but I think tonight calls for it don't you?"I answered and he just snorted his answer, calls for smoke? No more like hard liquor for the whole damn family. I don't know how long we laid there for but at some point I felt my mouth twitching and my voice pushing to explain.

"We were seventeen when it happened."I started and I could feel Grimmjow shift as he pulled out his pack of smokes lighting another one before tossing me the pack to do the same.

"He had been gone since early morning and when he didn't show up for dinner and when he never called we began to get worried…..He had gone to see our 'Uncle Sousuke'."I listened as my voice turned into a hiss as I spoke the fuckers name and I could hear Grimmjow shifting in discomfort but continued.

"I had this gut feeling ya know? I just knew something was wrong…..So I when Rukia told me were Ichi had went I sped there and broke in and then….I saw what had happened….." I looked over Grimmjow to see his face twisted between being sick and pure rage.

"I'm sure you can put the pieces together."I stated as I sucked in the harsh smoke.

"H-He….My god…"Grimmjow said as he covered his mouth.

"I'll spare you the details of what I saw…..Sousuke had come down to find that I had broken into his place and when he called my name I snapped. Everything went black and I didn't care that he had a knife and that when I lunged at him it sliced into my side but I didn't feel the pain I just couldn't stop. I just kept smashing his head off the cement floor of the basement, it wasn't until the cops came in and had gotten me to stop that I did. It's amazing the fucker lived, apparently I didn't hit him hard enough."I explained and I watched as his face ran pale and cyan eyes turned bleak.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."He was gone with a gush of air as he disappeared into the night, I should have assumed he wasn't in his Gigai but it still startled me. I felt the cold wind wisp past me and decided that I needed to hear the one person's voice that I knew would calm my nerves.

"Renji, is everything okay?"

"Hey Cif…..It will be but for now…. Just talk to me okay?"

**XXX**

As I sat in my room I stood trailing my fingers over the many CD stands and shelves that stood and hung in my room. Art supplies, music posters, instruments, paintings, sports equipment and clothes all placed through out my room. After what happened we immediately moved to a different house, dad wanted to move to America but mom wouldn't let him and neither would I, I wasn't going to turn everyone else's life upside down just because mine had been. Though I was thankful for the new house, the other one was just too tainted, he had been there.

As I thought of this my anger began to rise, my shaken and scared state now gone and filled with new anger. I gripped my CD stand and hurled it at the wall, heart thumping as I listened to it bang and smash to the ground. In no time at all I was tearing apart my room from top to bottom relishing in the smashing and breaking and smiling as I imagined it was him. I knew my parents wouldn't bother me, they knew what was happening. I had done it almost every time I had a nightmare, in fact I think they spent more money on redoing my room then they have for school, I'd have to apologize again, later.

Just as I brought up the electric guitar I heard a light knock on my door and my fingers tingled as I placed the guitar down on to my bed. I quickly went over and opened the door to find Grimmjow standing there, his eyes where red from what looked like crying. But why had he been crying? In fact when did he get here?

"Grimm?"I asked in a confused tone and gasped as he wrapped his strong arms around me in a crushing hug. My heart was beating a mile a minuet as I felt his warm body embrace me, but it was a good feeling. I wasn't scared of him, no not of Grimm.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."He mumbled into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. It's strange in times like this the only people I could ever handle touching me was my family, but now Grimm's here and I couldn't feel more safe.

"It's not your fault….I-I'm sorry if I hurt you…I know we need to talk about this a-"

"No we don't not until your ready okay? Red already explained a little…..H-He kept it as brief as he could though. But it's no rush kitten, take your time okay?"Grimmjow explained and even though I could have been upset with Renji I was kind of relieved that he had told him some of it, saved me the awful trouble….At least he had an idea of why I acted the way I did tonight.

"I love you."I mumbled into his chest and I felt his grip tighten.

"I love you to kitten."

**A/N: Well what did you think…This was probably the hardest chappy I've written so far…I don' t like writing about rape and I was practically cursing myself for putting it in here…In fact I detest it so much I was almost tempted to for go even writing about it, It's not one of my fav ideas to place in stories but I knew I had to explain it at some point…*sigh* Well I hope this explained Ichigo a little more for you guys…I'm really sorry for any of you who couldn't handle reading it or just got put off by it….Try being me writing it. Lol I'm better with love stories…..There so much easier lol.**

Any way please be kind and I promise that it will go back to normal for a while after this then…Back to the sad house for me…Either way I'm off to start a little bit on OINE, YAY HAPPY CHAPPYS! Lol

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	15. The flower garden

**A/N: Wow you guys I really am touched by all your amazing reviews you guys have left me from the last chapter, I wanted to thank every one of you for all your kind and loving reviews over the past month. I have been working hard to keep up with new chappys and I'm soo glad to hear that you like the story! Omg where almost at a 100 reviews and because I'm a sucker for the love you guys have given me I'm going to be giving you guys a nice special chapter as in thanks..What will it be well I'm sure you guys can guess heehee ;P Well you don't get it though till I reach 100 though because that's how I roll lmao!**

Warnings: None! :F 

Last night I got no sleep what so ever. After the night mare I refused to go to sleep, I knew if I had another one I would never be able to handle the art show so instead I stayed up sketching Grimm. He was more then happy to let me do what I wanted and I think at by the time nine o clock rolled around I had sketched more then ten pictures, I was on a roll. But all good things must come to an end and about three coffees and two energy drinks later along with a nice long cold shower I was wide awake and ready for action.

"Ichigo, you need to eat before you head out to the school." My mom announced as she pushed me into the dinning room along with Grimmjow in tow.

"You to Grimmjow!"

"Oh ma'am it's okay I'm not hungry but thank you."Grimmjow announced as he took a seat.

"Grimmjow you are in my house and you will do as I say do you understand? Now you are not leaving this house until you have a proper meal!" I watched as Grimmjow's eyes went wide and then nodded. Sometimes my mom could be a little scary, she might be small but she sure was mighty and tough as nails.

"And please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old call me Sakura."She announced with a warm smile and Grimmjow smirked and nodded. Considering she looked like she just turned thirty when she was going on forty six, I think she was doing pretty damn good.

"Ichigo! How are you feeling?"Rukia announced as she rushed up to me and gave me a back breaking hug.

"Better now, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry you didn't need to come I would have been fine if you stayed at the school."I commented as she took her seat and she shot me a glare.

"Of course I would come and it's not that big a deal Ichigo god what do you think of me?"

"I'm just saying I mean it's happened enough times now….I'm surprised you guys aren't sighing and rolling your eyes."I announced as I brought a carrot muffin to my plate.

"Ya that's exactly what we would do man."Renji said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes making Grimmjow snort.

"Where's dad?"I asked when mom sat down in her seat.

"Oh he's just finishing up some work before your show honey, did you need to talk to him?"I nodded as I finished off my muffin.

I quickly grabbed a side plate and placed another muffin on it and grabbed two cups of coffee while performing my balancing act I headed over to my dad's office. I tapped my foot on the door for the slight knock to announce my presence.

"Yes?" His stony voiced called, he sounded tired and I can only imagine how tired he really is.

"It's me dad, sorry could you just open the door I got my hands full."I waited until he came and opened the door. He was wearing his hair up with a pencil holding it in place as his bangs framed his tired face, his tee shirt was lose as well as his jeans. Of course even in times of stress and fatigue he was well dressed in designer close that made him look like a model. Could you expect nothing less of him? I think not. I smirked as his eyes lit up when he saw the coffee and food and I handed it to him.

"Figured you'd need a little bit of energy."I explained as I closed the door.

"Thank you Ichigo, come take a seat."I sat down next to him as my eyes began to travel around the room. It was still the same way it was in the old house which made me smile. The colorful room always managed to calm me down.

"What are you working on dad?" I asked and he sighed and showed me his sketch. It was of a woman's ball gown. The bodice had an older Victorian look to it and it was a deep whine color, intricate beading detailed the corset of the dress and the top was a normal heart shape that accentuated the woman's breasts. The back view showed that it laced up the back with a black ribbon and the floor length gown was pleated. It was gorgeous but from the look on my fathers face he wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong?"I asked as I took a sip of my coffee, that was now four.

"Something's missing, or maybe it's the color….Or maybe the whole thing is just garbage I don't know."Dad would never admit defeat with his work to any one except me, I think it was an understanding between artists and family that we shared that aloud him to let his pride go just like little bit with me.

"No way dad it's beautiful! Don't scrap it!"I announced as I grabbed the sketch to look at it one more time.

"Mmm" He grunted and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I quickly snatched one of his papers and a pencil.

"Do you mind?"I asked and he waved his hand dismissively and I continued.

"I think your problem isn't necessarily the design or the idea….I just think you're looking for something a tad more modern."I announced as I began to roughly sketch out my version of the dress. About ten minuets later I had an overly rough sketch of my design. The dress was now shorter and would sit just below the knee but it had a layered and almost uneven torn affect with two different materials showing, the one underneath being longer. The dress sat on a more smooth angel rather then hugging the woman's figure. The corset top wore the same bead design and had the ribbon that accented the back of the dress. This time though I gave the dress a more color of pink coral and the under layer of the dress was a soft baby pink giving to tones to it. Personally I thought my dress was pretty good but then again who am I to say that, I'm not the fashion designer or a girl for that matter.

"Something like this maybe…."I said as I showed him the work and I watched as his eyes went wide at the picture.

"Ichigo, this is amazing!"Wait what?

"Huh?" I questioned stupidly.

"Funny I've been working on this for three days and you come up with this design in ten minuets. Dear lord am I starting to lose my touch?"He asked as he shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No your just tired and this was just luck, it came from the bases of your design anyway."

"Don't try to dumb down your work Ichigo and yes I am tired but still that's not an excuse. I've been much more tired then this and able to work."He sighed out and I couldn't help but frown.

"Ichigo, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you where okay."I admitted, we had all been affected by that bastard not just me, Renji and dad both held a lot of hurt from it to.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Ichigo just focus on your self and your boyfriend…..Try to focus on making your relationship with him work, I can see he's important to you and cares for you… I may not necessarily like his loud mouth father but Grimmjow is a good man and I can tell he cares for you a lot. Don't let this ruin that, you've come too far." His words shocked me, he liked Grimmjow? Wow Grimm was going to shit his pants when he heard that!

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to hear you say that….And I won't mess it up, Grimm means a lot to me too."I said with a large smile.

"Good now if you understand, go get ready for your show, you still haven't gotten dressed yet."His voice was immediately back to business and I couldn't help but laugh.

I took his plate and my almost empty coffee cup into the kitchen and then went up stairs to change. Most of my really nice clothes where kept at the house, I never really dressed up or anything unless I was going outside of the school not to mention the only time I wasn't in uniform was when classes where done. The only thing that really survived the disaster was my closet, lucky for me. I began to hunt through all my shirts and pants. Finally settling for a pair of crisp white jeans, a cyan blue tee shirt and a black short sleeve button up, throw on a pair of black and white pumas and viola! Just as I was buttoning up my shirt Grimmjow came in wearing a very grumpy face, uh oh.

"Babe what's wrong?"I asked and he sighed out before he plopped down onto my bed.

"I forgot my Gigai pills at school and your sister just about lost her arm when she tried to tug me outside with the rest of your family. Luckily Renji stopped her before anything happened."He announced and I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair, fuck how the hell where we going to get him home.

"My dad's on his way with my pills but you might want to go and talk to Rukia….Or at least tell her about the whole vampire thing."

"No way, if Toshiro wants to tell her that's his thing not mine….The only reason I told Renji was because of how close he was with Ulquiorra….and Rukia's close with Toshiro but I don't wanna….Not today at least its to much."I watched as Grimmjow nodded and closed his eyes. Grimmjow had had no sleep and what does that equal? A very pissy vampire.

"Grimm…"I winced as he let a harsh grunt come out and I went over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want a drink?"This definitely caught his attention and he cracked his one eyes open and looked up at me.

"I would say yes but your running on nothing but coffee and energy drink….Oh and a muffin, ya I'm not taking your blood when your like that."

"But you can just give me your blood to compensate and I'll be good as new!"I explained with a sharp fist pump into the air for emphasis which caused him to laugh.

"Kitten I think your getting a lil addicted to my blood."He smirked and he brought his hand up to cup the back of my neck and bring me forward making me blush.

"H-How can I be addicted to something like that when I've only had it once?"I asked. Ya it tasted amazing but I wasn't addicted that was ridiculous.

"That's all it takes love."He murmured as he brought his lips up to mine in a gentle kiss. I slowly began to unbutton my shirt to give him more room to work with. He sighed as he brought his lips to my neck and then kissed my shoulder after he pulled back my shirts. I tilted my neck, it was becoming a habit every time he went there and I gasped as he pierced my skin. This was something I was becoming addicted to, this feeling of having Grimmjow feed from me was like a drug. The feelings that coursed through my body when he did so, there was no other feeling like it I loved it.

"Ahh, Grimm."I moaned out and he bit down a little further before he pulled away. His fingers where gripping into the sheets as he pushed him self to stop.

"Y-You can keep g-"

"No Ichi, I can't now here drink."He commanded as he bit into his arm and placed it in front of me. This was the second time I was doing this and I was much more aware of it then the first. I watched as the blood began to pool and run down his arm, my tongue quickly flicked out to catch the blood to keep it from hitting the bed and the cool taste hit my tongue. Oh god it was so good, I hummed at the delicious flavor as I ran my tongue over his wrist lapping up the yummy raspberry flavored goodness. My eyes flickered open and I watched as Grimmjow's head rolled back and his eyes closed in pleasure, making me grip his arm to get more.

"Hey dude Grimms dad is-"Renji stopped as he got through the door, his eyes went wide at the site before him and I instantly pulled back from Grimmjow. I could feel a drop of his blood run down my chin and I watched as Renji's eyes followed it and then my tongue darted out to lick it up. Renji was frozen, I was frozen and Grimmjow was sighing. He quickly gave me a kiss as he licked over his arm and exited the room to go see his dad. Oh great just leave me here like this asshole.

"Uh…Dude?"Renji asked and I felt my face blushing like crazy, okay so this was a lot more awkward then getting caught having sex.

"Ya Ren?"

"Where you just doing what I think you where doing?"He asked with an arched brow and I nodded.

"Ummm….Can I ask why? I mean no offence Ichi but that's kinda…"

"Don't knock it until you try it…"I mumbled out, wow ya good one Ichigo. But it was true, drinking Grimmjow's blood was amazing and I loved it.

"Uh…Huh?"

"It doesn't taste like blood….At least Grimm doesn't, he tastes like blue freezes."I explained and I watched as he eyed me with wide eyes.

"B-Blue freezes?"

"Mmhm…"After that he moved up to me and pulled down the one side of my shirt, no not there. Now the other ahhh there it is, nicely bruised and freshly sealed bight mark.

"H-He's marked you?" I nodded. I hadn't really gotten around to mentioning that to Renji yet, well he knew now.

"That was only my second time drinking his blood, it sort of compensates when I need the extra energy I guess…."For some reason I can't look at him, damn this is so stupidly embarrassing, what the fuck.

"Does it hurt when he bites you?"

"Uhh not really I mean a little but it's over and then you…. It's kinda like he's pumping some aphrodisiac into my blood when he bites me, makes me pretty damn horny…..Like crazy… "I listened to him groan and then put his head in his hands.

"Damn that just makes me want Cif to bite me now."He mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh, awkwardness gone now.

"Renji you know what that means."

"Ya, ya I know Cif is pretty fucking serious about not doing it too, me on the other hand…..I mean I know how serious it is but like I dunno, I feel like I'm ready for that ya know?"He explained and I saw that he was serious but I still felt I should say it any way.

"Just take it slow man, Ulquiorra's not going any were, trust me."I clapped him on the shoulder and stood up to adjust my shirt making sure to leave the top three buttons undone.

"Common I'm dressed and ready to go so let's get this shit done….Oh by the way how's Rukia?"I asked and Renji sighed.

"I just told her not to bother Girmmjow when he was running on about an hour of sleep and coffee, don't awake the beast." He announced making me laugh.

When we got down the stairs I noticed that Shiro was standing off to the side with Grimm as they talked about something almost secretly but the moment Shiro caught sight of me he nudged Grimm and then smirked his famous grin as I came towards them.

"Hey Shrio."I was caught by surprise when Shiro pulled me into his arms and gave me a nice kiss on the lips.

"Well hello berry, I've missed you."He purred making me blush and whack him on the head.

"It's been one day idiot and what happened to your disguise you where talking about."I asked and I caught Grimmjow laugh and roll his eyes.

"OH! I did bring one."He explained as he pulled out a pair of ray bans and put them on with a large grin.

"S-Sun glasses? That's your disguise, a pair of sunglasses…..Are you an idiot?"I announced making him form a sure pout on his face.

"Wahh, Ichi I thought you'd like it, Marco says it's a great disguise."He whined and I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"And you listened to him?"I asked in astonishment, seriously Marco was such a kid sometimes.

"What are you trying to imply Ichigo?" Marco's deep voice asked as he breathed into my ear making me shiver and then jump away.

"Oh a little jumpy are we?"He asked with a cocked brow and I sent him a hard glare.

"Just a little."I hissed out causing his eyes to go wide.

"Dad we've had a long night okay, so if you wouldn't mind not being an ass for two seconds we would both greatly appreciate it."I watched as Marco nodded and then apologized I just waved him off and told them I was just going out side for some fresh air.

I decided to go into the back yard and relax for a little bit, it seemed I was still a bit jumpy and need to calm down and our back yard was one of the most relaxing things about this house. It was groomed from head to toe with flowers and trees. All the colors of the rainbow were set about ranging from, roses, cherry blossoms, daisies, lilies, daffodils, lavender and baby's breath.

I walked over to a group of hydrangeas and gently plucked off a soft pink and purple flower and twirled it in my fingers. I loved the hydrangea's because of there range of colors going from blue to pink but of course my favorite of all flowers where the gerbera daisies. I couldn't get enough of there bright dazzling colors and when ever I came out here that's where you would find me was on the swing that was built by the daisies. With a sigh I took the stoned pathway that lead to my destination. I hopped onto the large plush swinging chair and relaxed.

My eyes cracked open when I heard foot steps leading to my spot and I then spotted a head of silver hair pop up and then round the corner. I watched as his eyes traveled over the large garden taking in all the colors and landscape and of course not missing the large pool on the other side of it that led to a large patio/deck.

"Hey Shiro."I called snapping him back to focus and he smiled at me as he approached.

"Hey you're self, Grimm told me you guys had a rough night you okay?"He asked as he sat down next to me and I nodded.

"Ya just a little a tired and on edge that's all."I explained and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him causing me to blush.

"U-Uh S-Shiro…"

"It's okay I'm just giving ya a lil hug is that so bad?"He asked and I sighed but shook my head no and decided to enjoy it and relax. We sat like that for about ten minuets until Renji called for us and told us to get our asses in gear if we wanted to head out. Shiro gave my shoulder one last squeeze before hopping off the swing and waiting for me to follow.

When we got back into the house Renji told us that they where waiting for us in the car and that they would meet us there in a little bit. I hopped into the back well Shiro took the front seat and Grimmjow brought me close and gave me a kiss.

"Mmm you smell like flowers."He murmured into my hair and I smirked as I spun the small flower in between my fingers and then placed it in his hair.

"That's because our back yard is one giant garden."I explained and he smirked as he brought the flower down and sniffed it.

"Hydrangeas?"He asked and I nodded.

"You like flowers?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Mm not really….My mother was obsessed with them so I just sort of picked shit up as I went along." He explained and I noticed how his eyes hardened as he spoke of here, well that seemed like a sore spot.

"Gotcha."I announced as I snuggled into his chest and within seconds I passed out.

**XXX**

Before long we were pulling up to the school and I was shaking sleeping beauty to wake him up. I listened to him grumble and grown but soon enough he was up and moving out of the car. As we walked up to the school I noticed Shiro put on his sunglasses and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Damn kid actually thought he was putting on a good disguise when really a fucking monkey could have come up with something better. Then again it was pretty hard to disguise him considering his looks.

As we walked into the building we where met with hundreds of people who where already gathered and waiting to enter the hall where all the art was. I heard Ichigo sigh and mumble something about this is why he never did shit like this.

"Well sadly you guys need to stay out here well I go in but they should be letting every one in, in about….five or so minuets."He said with a slight glance at his watch.

"Okay kitten we'll see you in there."I said with a quick kiss and I pushed him off.

Of course after about five minuets later the doors where opened and we where greeted by Urahara-sensei.

"Hello everyone it is an absolute pleasure to see everyone who has come today, we have many wonderful works of art this year as well as some new artists that I'm sure you will just fall in love with. Please take your time and enjoy each and every piece of work and if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask me or the students."He announced and with a flick of his fan he moved back inside and every one proceeded to enter the large hall. I looked around at all the people who had gathered. People ranging from business to others who looked like artists them selves filled the hall. I immediately started looking for Ichi and soon found that he was at the very end in the middle and stood out like a soar thumb not only because of his hair but because of his work. Four paintings were lined up two on either side of him, ranging in size.

I felt Shiro and my dad both nudge me to go before I started on my way. I had yet to see Shiro's painting so it should be interesting. When we got up to my boyfriends booth Hisagi, Ichigo's ex was giving him hell.

"I can't believe you! You dare bitch to me about being a cheating bastard when it is so obvious that you're cheating on Grimmjow."He announced making me cock my eye brow in surprise, what the fuck was this kid getting at.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hisagi?"Ichigo hissed, oh boy this was not a good day to pick a fight with Ichigo….Then again I couldn't help that I was curious to here what this idiot had to say.

"Oh please Ichigo I've seen you hang out with the Shirosaki guy like a million times in the past week or so going in and out of your room. You guys are always all over each other not to mention I know you where obsessed with him even before you met him, how you met him I have no clue but besides the point now you go and paint him like this?"My eyes glanced over to the painting and my mouth dropped, there was Shiro looking like some vampire god who was going to seducing every damn person in this place. Holy shit is this really how Ichigo saw Shiro?

"Well that's an interesting observation Hisagi, now why don't you run a long back to your station or better yet why don't you go find Grimmjow and explain to him all this crap you've came up with. Of course I can't promise you will be left in one piece after you get done explaining that you think the man he loves is a dirty whore like you."Ichigo spit out the last part as his voiced was laced with venom and I watched as Hisagi took a step back. Before I could comment some guy with brown hair came up and grabbed Hisagi and pulled him away.

"Keep him on a tighter leash would you Stark."Ichigo called out and received a backwards salute from the man.

"Well that was interesting."Pop's announced causing Ichigo to whip around and then sigh as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Maahh Ichi! I like my painting what the fucks that guy's problem?"Shiro whined out as he went and glomped my boyfriend. I then did growl out snatching him off and shaking him violently.

"Shiro enough shit Ichigo has to work."

"Wow."We both turned as we heard my dad whistle out as he viewed Ichigo's art work.

"Your mom was right Ichigo, you're amazing and that's only because I can't seem to find the right words to describe how wonderful your art really is."I watched as Ichigo blushed fiercely at his words and thanked him.

Just before I was about to ask Ichigo if he needed anything before we went to check other art out we heard at least five women begin to swoon.

"Oh my god! This is amazing, you painted this?"One girl asked, they where all younger college students and I watched as Ichigo's eyes twitched at them but he clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Ohh Shirosaki is sooo hot! I want it!"One girl ogled as she fanned her self and I glanced at Shiro to see him wrinkling his nose in distaste and then when he looked at me he covered his mouth to keep from laughing which only made me want to laugh too. It was amazing even though these chicks knew he was gay they still would drop, roll over and beg for him if he asked, some women I swear.

"Oh please tell us how did you meet him? Can you introduce us?"They asked in unison causing Ichigo to back away in fright.

"N-No and your scaring the other people who want to see my art work aw-"

"Oh I want to buy this how much?"One of the girls asked as she opened her purse.

"Not for sale."Ichigo snapped with a small fire burning in his eyes, apparently just like his father he didn't like to be interrupted. The girl jumped at his tone and then started to stutter away causing Ichigo to sigh out and run his hands through his hair.

"You aren't any one of importance and have nothing to offer me except a splitting head ache so get lost!"He hissed out at them and the quickly jumped back and ran away with there tails between there legs. I quickly messaged his shoulders and gave him a small kiss. Oh boy this was going to be one long day with a cranky kitten in tow. I just hope he'll be able to handle this crowd with out killing someone. I don't think that could be very good for his career.

**A/N: Ahhh my favorite flower are gerbera daisies! I love them xD Yay new chappy! *Dies* god I'm soo tired today. I just finished all of my assignments yesterday and I was like must get new chappys out! Well here's one! :D Oh I'm really glad that you guys are liking my new Fic Three year love triangle. I loved writing the first chappy and now the second one just came out naturally so cant wait to work on the third along with the new OINE chappy :D**

XoXoXo-Caitie


	16. Rope,lube,ball gags and cat ears?

**A/N: It's finally here people…Are you excited I bet you are! Get your tissues ready because there about to be a lot of bloody noses! Lmao Please enjoy and of course Review!**

Warnings: Um….Hello the whole damn chappy dear lord if you don't like yaoi then don't read because that's all yer gonna get! Lol SMUT SMUT SMUT! *Has large evil grin*ENJOY! 

Have you ever had one of those days where all through out the day you are on your last legs so to speak? Your tired, bitchy and are snapping at everyone who slightly hints attitude towards you and all that's going through your mind is could this day just end already! Then by the end of the day your so tiredness has vanished and it's almost like your body has gone into over drive every fiber and muscle ready for action and the last thing on your mind is sleep. Well that is how my day went.

I was tired and cranky from last nights events, dealing with the art show was hell. I mean don't get me wrong I was ecstatic that everyone was in love with my work and I had more then a dozen artists ask me for work and to paint for them on top of that the amount of art galleries asking me to show off my work, it was amazing. To top it all off my parents loved my painting I did of my mothers, mom cried and probably gave me around a thousand kisses she was so happy, which definitely lightened my mood. Not to mention the amount of people who went crazy over Shiro's painting, it was pure madness.

By around seven at night I was ready to call it a day with the whole art thing though, my mind was done with art for the day and all I wanted to do was go home and have a couple beers with my boyfriend and possible get in a few rounds of sex but said boyfriend was no where to be found which of course pissed me off. I let out a rather large and dramatic sigh as I went outside and went to walk to my dorm room, knowing how tired Grimm was he was probably there. I definitely didn't expect him to stay the entire time seeing how damn long it was but still I wish he would have come and picked me up.

Just as I picked up my cell phone to text him though I heard a sharp whistle causing me to jump and lose grip on my cell. I stood juggling it for god knows how long until I finally got a hold of it. I heard a loud cackle and knew who my guest was, Shirosaki, oh goody.

"Aww Ichi did I scare ya?"He asked in a knowing tone making me growl at him.

"No you just shocked me asshole, now what do you want it's been along day."I announced and within a second he was beside me wrapping his arms around me and pouting.

"Maa Ichi don't be mad at me I wasn't trying ta scar err shock ya, just tryin ta get your attention."He said with a loud whine in his voice and I couldn't help but roll my eyes but it soon changed to a yelp as he picked me up bridle style into his arms well he grinned from ear to ear.

"S-Shiro! W-Wha-"I stuttered out but was soon cut off by his low purring voice.

"Mmm Ichi ya sure would make a sexy bride."He chuckled out as he brought his lips to my ear and slowly licked the outer shell making me blush a bright red.

"B-Baka! I'm a man idiot not some chick I could never be a bride!"I shouted well I tried to move away from his playful tongue.

"Hey Ichi, do ya trust me?"He asked in a more serious tone as he now looked down at me and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Of course I trust you…Why?"I asked and I watched as his eyes lit up and a slow smirk pulled onto his face making me gulp in worry.

"S-Shiro….W-Why are y-you l-looking at me l-like that?"I stuttered out and he brought his lips down to mine and I sucked in a large breath of air but he stopped just before our lips met.

"Because the nights only begun for us Ichi, we have much work to do before Grimmy gets home."And with those words we where off, a strong wind blowing past me making me hide my head into Shiro's chest to avoid the harsh winds. Within seconds we where in front of my dorm room and Shiro was setting me down and turning me so I could open the door. For a minuet though all I could do was stand there trying to process his words and what they meant but when I turned around to ask him what exactly he meant he was gone.

"What. The. Fuck."I announced out loud as I entered my room. I let out a long sigh as I came to the conclusion that Grimmjow was not here and fought the sudden urge to stomp my feet and pout like a little child who didn't get his own way. Instead I pulled out my phone and flipped it open but before I could dial a cool hand came and pulled it out of my hand and flipped it closed. I immediately turned around and shocked to find Shiro standing there with a bag in his hands and holding the small device.

"S-Shiro…When did you?"I asked in shock and he just shook his head and shushed me with his finger. He set down his bag as he gently shoved my down onto the bed.

"Remember how I asked you if you trusted me a couple minuets ago?"Shiro asked as he began to straddle my waist causing my breathing to hitch.

"W-Well ya…It was l-like two minuets ago…"I said lamely but for some odd reason he smiled down at me.

"Well let me ask you again Ichi, do you trust me?"He asked once more as he slid his hand down my chest stopping when he got to where he sat.

"W-Wah?"I asked in complete confusion. Crap my mind was turning to mush from this unbelievably fast, what the hell was his question again.

"Do you trust me Ichi?"He asked in a stronger tone and he brought his hand to my chin, lifting it so I could look him in the eye. His eye's where serious and it was as if he was asking permission for something.

"Y-Yes I trust you S-Shiro but….What the hell are you doing."I announced and I watched as his serious face disappeared and turned into one of a hungry wolf making me shiver in delight.

"Well strawberry, where gonna put on a lil show for Grimmy and before ya ask I've already gotten Grimmjow's consent da only thing I had ta do was make sure you where okay with it and that I didn't hurt ya, which of course I would never do."He announced and I felt my mouth go slack, wait a minuet he had asked Grimmjow permission for what exactly?

My mind was shot back to reality as he leaned in and ran his tongue along my lower lip and then smashed our lips together, taking full advantage of my open mouth. My eyes went wide in shock as it slowly began to click into place, Shiro had asked Grimmjow for what….If he could have sex with me? No…There was more to it then that but I had a feeling I wasn't going to find out the easy way.

My body began to heat as I felt him unbutton my shirt and run his blunt nails across the thin fabric of my shirt causing me to moan in pleasure. I could feel him grin and then felt him moan as I brought my hands up to his hair. He tasted so good and if what he said was true, wait what if it wasn't true what if….

"Mmm Ichi ya taste so good, almost too good."Shiro murmured out as he pulled off of the kiss and began to nip and lick from my jaw to my neck, when he got to my neck I leaned out more from instinct, showing off more of my column and earning a low growl from the white haired vamp.

"Yer playin with fire Ichi."He hummed out as he licked up my neck and then brought his teeth down to scrape along the sensitive skin making me whine out, oh god I wanted him to bite me.

"Grimm might have said yes to a threesome but god knows he'd castrate me if I ever bit you."He announced and my eyes shot open at his words.

"W-W-Wait what? Threesome?"I shouted and listened to him chuckle as he moved onto my shoulder.

"Mhmm, do ya not want that Ichi, do ya not want me?"He asked in an almost teasing tone and I had to put my hand on him to stop him. I watched as he rolled his eyes and pulled out a cell phone and began to look for something. About a minuet later he shoved the phone at me telling me to read. It was a text message from Grimm.

_From: Grimmy kitty_

Im OK with a 3sum…I guess….To tell ya da truth it wuld be fuckin hot as hell to c Ichi like that….But then again I don't want ta do anything that wuld make him uncomfortable…Hes been through a lot and I don't wanna hurt him….If u hurt him I'll fucking kill u, I swear if u do anything u make sure hes OK with it first u got that asshole! If he says no even once u stop no matter what! No funny business! .!

As I read the message I couldn't help but smirk, as much of a fucking pig and a pervert Grimmjow was he was worried about me and I loved him for it not to mention the fact that he thought a threesome would be hot was just getting me even more excited.

"So what do you say, shall we give the lil kitty a shock of a life time?"He announced with a sinister grin and I couldn't help but blush. I was about to have sex with Shirosaki Ogichi and then continue to have a threesome with him and my boyfriend, oh my fucking god.

"I'll take that as a yes Ichi."He announced but I stopped him before he could go any further. As much as I wanted this I was still a little bit on edge.

"What's wrong berry?"He asked in concern as I pushed him off of me but I watched as his eyes lit up as I moved to straddle him.

"Let's start like this okay?"I asked and he nodded.

"Whatever works for you works for me."And with that he brought me back down into another kiss this time I was more then eager to comply and I relished in every moan I received.

I quickly discarded my shirt and then pulled away to remove my tee shirt and watched as he removed his. I ran my hands down his pale toned chest and quickly pulled him back into a kiss. My hips bucked and ground against his and we both moaned out at the amazing friction it created. I began to place harsh kisses down his neck, grazing my teeth along his pulse point and then biting down harshly causing him to let loose a low moan in his throat. I gently licked and sucked the abused neck and ran my hands over his chest. I traced my tongue over his collar bone and down until I got to his nipples, licking and biting and the rosy nubs and watching as he tossed his head back at the sensation.

"Oh fuck Ichi, I've been wanting to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you."He moaned out making me moan into his chest. His words sent shivers through my body and I wanted more, needed more. I had now traveled past the point of return and now the only thing that would stop me is if he where to knock me off of him.

I quickly set to work on his pants and the moment I got the undone I didn't even care about taking them off I pulled his hardened member out and got onto my knees so I was face to face with the dripping member. My eyes became heavy as I eyed his cock and I felt him shiver as my breath washed over it. I slowly parted my lips and flicked my tongue out to taste him and we both moaned out at the contact. Oh god if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up.

**XXX**

Oh my fucking god if this is a dream I don't ever want ta wake up was all I could think was when his sweet lips parted and his warm tongue licked up the head of my penis. I flung my head out and listened as we both moaned out at the sensation, my fuckin god Ichi was just to damn sexy fer his own good. Ta think how eager his was ta go down on me only fueled my fire and I couldn't stop the moans that tore from my throat as he went to work. His expert tongue was wrapping itself around the head and then sucking me in until I hit the back of his throat. My eyes then rolled back as his throat muscles relaxed and took me in deep throating me till his nose hit white curls. I wrapped my hands into bright orange locks and heard him moan as I yanked on them, causing pleasant vibrations ta travel up my shaft almost making me lose it. It wasn't until his hand came up ta fondle my sack was that I was seein stars and shootin my load down his throat moaning out his name.

My eyes finally opened ta see him licking his lips with a proud smirk on his face and couldn't help but chuckle, 'So the berry was now game and ready ta play, lets see how far he's willing ta go.' I thought to myself as I reached out to help him up.

"That….Was amazing now I understand what Grimm meant when he said ya give the best head, he was right ya do."I purred out and smirked at his heating cheeks and brought him into a deep kiss. I had him fully naked in less then a second and he gasped out as I stroked his weeping member.

"S-Shiro!"He called out and I began to lick down his chest teasing his nipples and licking my way down his abs, dipping my tongue along his navel causing him to arch his back.

"I got some toys for ya Ichi, would ya like ta see?"I asked and I watched as his dark eyes sparked to life at the mention of toys and laughed when his cheeks went back to there rosy hue.

I quickly unloaded my bag onto the bed and I watched as his eyes grew huge at the sight of every thing. Rope, lube, dildos, vibrators, ball gags and even a pair of cat ears to go with a matching vibrator which I definitely intended to use.

"D-Do y-you intend t-to…"

"Ta use them on ya?"I finished for him and he nodded.

"Of course I do, ya said ya trusted me didn't cha?"I asked once again just to make sure, I wasn't sure what had happened to Ichigo but Grimm said it wasn't pretty and there was no way I was gonna take da chance of hurting Ichi, I wouldn't be able ta live with my self if I did. I watched him swallow thickly and then nod his head and I smiled as he did so. As I brought up the ropes I couldn't help but laugh at my thoughts.

"Now Ichi, da safety word is banana."I announced and at first he just started at me in confusion and then I watched as the gears slowly kicked in and he flung his head back and laughed a full hearted laugh causing me to join in. The seriousness was gone and Ichigo was ready ta play, good stuff because I was itching to get my kitty prepared before Grimm got back.

"Now Ichi get on yer stomach like a good lil kitten so I can getcha all ready for Grimm."I announced and he shivered but did as he was told. I gently bound his wrist in the most comfortable position I could making sure it was tight but not to tight. I then continued on to bind both his legs so he couldn't close them.

"H-Hey S-Shiro this p-position….."He stuttered out and I only chuckled.

"Is fuckin sexy as hell, I mean look at cha Ichi I can see everything."I explained as I spread his butt cheeks apart and gaining a nice view of his twitching hole. I then bent my head down giving it a slight lick.

"AH!"Ichigo cried out as he felt my tongue and couldn't help but want to hear more. I gently pulled him up so his ass was in the air and keeping a tight grip on him so he wouldn't fall.

"Do you like that Ichi? Having my tongue lick yer asshole?"I asked and then dove my tongue into his hole making him cry out in pleasure.

"O-Oh Shiro! S-So good!"He moaned out as he pushed his ass against my tongue and I pushed in deeper making him shiver from the long muscle. I brought my one hand around and began to gently pump him. Within seconds he was cumming and moaning my name.

"How'd ya like yer tongue fucking?"I asked as he slumped back down onto the bed.

"Mmm soo good Shiro."He announced and I shivered at his voice. It was so deep and laced with lust, so different from his usual voice. I quickly grabbed the bottle of lube figuring I had to get this show on the road. I nicely coated three fingers and then brought them down to tease his hole.

"Mmm-ah!"Ichigo moaned out as I inserted the first finger and gleaming as it went in with no trouble. Within a few minuets I had all three fingers in and was now satisfied that he was ready. He let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. I quickly lubed up my member and entered him in on deep thrust.

"S-Shrio!"Ichigo screamed out causing me to shutter.

"God Ichi…Yer so fuckin tight…"I moaned out as I bucked my hips forward and I watched as he bit his lip to hold back his crys.

"No Ichi, let me hear it I wanna hear all yer sexy moans."I announced and with that I snapped my hips forward pushing him deeper into the mattress.

"Tell me what ya want Ichi and I'll surely give it to ya."I explained and I watched as he moved his head so head could see me.

"I-I want y-you to fuck me Shiro, fuck me so hard!"He moaned out and that was all I could take. I began pounding into him and finding his prostate in no time flat.

"O-Oh y-yeess Shiro har-harder!"He screamed and I moaned out as I felt him tighten around me for more and I couldn't hold back. Snapping my hips faster until I had him screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Ichi, so good."I moaned out and I could feel my self reaching the finished so I picked up the speed once more and in no more then thirty seconds Ichigo was screaming my name and shooting out and once again staining the bed sheet more.

"Ichi!"I moaned out as I shot into him nice and deep causing him to moan out once more as I released inside of him.

"Mmmm so deep Shiro."He murmured out causing me to shiver once more before I pulled out. I slowly began kissing down his back and along his wrists.

"Where not done yet Ichi."I explained and I watched as he moved his head around so he could see what I was doing. I grinned down at his aroused face and chuckled out as I watched his eyes go wide when he saw me pull out the vibrator and begin to lube it up.

"N-No w-way Sh-Shiro you're not putting that in- AH!"His words where cut off as I gently pushed the well sized vibrator into his hole. I know Grimm said that don't do it if he said no but….I knew he was just a little antsy because of its appearance. I mean it did have a lil cat tail on the end of the making him look like he had a nice black tail and making me moan out at the sight. I couldn't help but bend down and nip at his ass cheek.

"Mmm yer such a naughty kitty Ichi, do you have any idea how badly I want to just toss this fucking vibrator away and fuck you some more?"I asked in a deep tone and I watched him bite his lip as he whimpered. I brought my hand up to fondle his ball sac and watched as he writhed and moan under me. As I did so I quickly grabbed the one item that would have him begging us to fuck him. I quickly slipped on the cock ring over his newly hardened member and watched as his eyes went wide in horror.

"W-What the fuck Shiro!"He yelled and I just shushed him as I gently brought him around so he was on his back.

"When I get my hands free I'm going to fucking kill you vampire!"He hissed out and I only laughed.

"Is that so Ichi, I don't think you should be talking like that you the person who has this."I explained as I waved a remote in my hand and I watched as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What the fuck is that?"He asked and I only smirked.

"Shall I show ya?"I asked and with that I flicked the switch to one.

"A-AH!"Ichigo moaned out as the vibrator turned on with a low hum. I then bent down and ran my tongue along the head of his cock tasting his bitter sweat flavor.

"Mmmmm"I purred out as I licked up his shaft making him arch his back in pleasure.

"P-Please S-Shiro!"He shouted but it only fueled my fire and I switched the remote up to three causing him to cry out in a dry orgasm.

"Mmm Ichi yer so fuckin sexy, I can't wait to pound that tight ass of yers some more."I moaned out as I began to pump the vibrator in and out of him searching for that elusive spot.

"OH GOD!"Bingo. With that I flicked it to four and began to pound it into his prostate watching his eyes roll back as he had another dry orgasm. I continued until his mouth was slack and he was begging me for more. I finally decided enough was enough and grabbed the ball gag and telling him to open up, he was so aroused that it didn't matter and opened his mouth willingly. I then began to press gentle kisses along his neck and sucking on his pulse point as I did so the door opened and in walked the blue kitty cat.

**XXX**

When I walked into the room my cock was instantly hard, no word of a lie I was hard within a two second period. I would also like to inform you that I think my eyes fell out of my head at the site before me.

Ichigo was completely naked his legs were bound and spread giving me a nice view of, well everything and his hands where also bound behind his back. His face was blushed a pretty pink and he was gagged with ball gag. When he saw me his eyes went wide and I watched as he shivered.

Shiro was kissing up his neck well he gently stroked his member that was currently leaking large amounts of pre cum.

"Shiro w-what the fuck are you-"My words where cut off as I watched Ichigo's body shutter from a dry orgasm.

Oh did I mention that he was wearing a cock ring. Dear sweet baby Jesus. I glanced at Shiro who was sitting on the bed, shirt off but pants still on though undone and he had a remote control in his hands. I watched as he smirked and pressed a button and I heard Ichigo moan out through the gag.

'But Shrio wasn't touching him'

My mind almost exploded as I finally noticed that Ichigo had something that looked like a vibrator shoved up his ass, of course I couldn't really tell because there was a fucking cat tail on the end of it. My breath picked up as I watched Shiro move Ichigo so he was leaning up and against him. He brought up a pair of black cat ears and placed them onto of my kittens head.

"Wanna come and play with the naughty kitten Grimm?" I glanced over at Ichigo and gazed from his new pair of cat ears, his blushing face, to his weeping cock, all the way down to the fucking vibrating cat tail.

"Holy mother of fucking god and all that's holy, yes."I responded and with that, the night of torture began.

"Ahh god please!"I listened to Ichigo scream out as I ran my hands over his chest, flicking his rock hard nipples and causing him to arch his back. I was sitting behind him well Shiro sat in between Ichigo's legs running his tongue along his cock.

"Yes kitten, what is it you'd like?"I purred into his ear.

"M-More…I n-need more!"He cried out and I shuddered at his words.

"Shrio."I watched as Shiro came up letting Ichigo's member go with a loud pop and smirking at me.

"Yes Grimmjow?"He asked in a husky voice and I grinned at him.

"Come here."I commanded and I watched as Shiro moved towards me with heavy eyes and I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance with mine winning in the end I bit down into his lip making him gasp out as blood pooled and I licked my lips as I pulled away and pushed him towards Ichigo. He quickly got the hint and pulled him into a deep kiss and I watched as Ichigo moaned at the flavor of Shiro's blood, he tasted like black cherries.

"Mmm Shiro….You t-taste sooo good."I heard Ichigo mumble out between the kiss and I watched as Shiro smirked and then I chuckled as his eyes went wide when I slipped a finger into his entrance. He moaned out and then bit down onto Ichigo's neck making him moan.

"Fuck him Shiro."I commanded into his ear and I watched as he shivered at the words and then as fast as possible pulled out the vibrator causing Ichigo to have yet another dry orgasm. I almost felt bad for my tortured kitty, almost that is. Frankly the site was just to fucking sexy for words but I needed more and I was about to get it.

"Don't worry Ichi, I'ma about to give ya something much bigger then that."Shiro purred out and he slammed into my boyfriend causing him to cry out.

"Ple-Please Please t-take it off!"He cried out and I bent down and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss as I removed the cock ring.

"Mmm Grimm."He moaned out and I watched as Shiro snapped his hips forward growling as Ichigo tightened around him as he finally came. Shooting a long hard load onto both of there chests. At first I thought Ichigo had passed out from it and I think so did Shiro but when his eyes flickered open I breathed a sigh of relief, that would have sucked giant balls if he would have been out of commission because there was no way I was done yet.

"Ichi tell me are you ready for the real games to begin?"I asked and he moaned out and barley nodded his head. I watched as Shiro grinned and then quickly undid the ropes around Ichi's legs as I freed his hands. He instantly brought his legs and arms around Shiro's waist and neck, Shiro then moved so he was standing up as he held my kitten in the air well he was in him.

"S-Shiro….What are you doing?"Ichigo whimpered out as Shiro shifted in him.

"Yer about ta get a lot more full Ichi."He announced and with that I came up behind him and place a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Huh?"Ichigo asked but it kicked in as he felt my thick cock run against his ass.

"N-No way….I-I can't take both of you."He announced and I just snickered.

"Trust me babe ya can, don't worry I'll be gentle….At first."And with that I slowly but surely began to enter after lathering myself up with a great deal of lube of course.

"O-OH MY GOD!"Ichigo cried out and I brought my hand around to stroke him making him cum once again and almost taking me and Shiro with him.

"Fuck Grimm hurry yer ass up….He's so fuckin tight."Shiro hissed out and I just growled at him.

"Ichi…Ya need to relax."I announced as I pushed in further, than again I wasn't really one to talk considering I wasn't the one having two cocks shoved up my ass. But soon enough I was fully sheathed inside of him and all three of us where already panting like crazy, me and Shiro from trying not to come and Ichigo from taking both of us. I glanced at Shiro and he nodded and with both positioned ourselves, slowly rocking our hips to find it, that sweet spot that would make my kitten scream out in ecstasy.

"Mmm…Grimm..Shiro..Faster..More!"Ichigo demanded and we both grinned as we picked up our pace. Soon enough all three of us where grunting and moaning as we fucked like there was no tomorrow.

"M-M-More mmmm y-yes g-gaaawd!"Ichigo moaned out causing me to moan with him. I watched as Ichigo pulled Shiro into a searing kiss and I couldn't help but bite down into his neck earning a loud scream as I bit into him and we finally struck his prostate.

"OH FUCK YES!"He screamed out.

"That good berry?"Shiro asked with a knowing smirk as he pounded away.

"O-Oh yeahh, harder, harder fuck me harder!"

"Mmm so needy."Shiro joked but with out haste we picked up the pace. My mind was swirling from the rich flavor of Ichigo's blood and I heard Shiro whine from the smell. I quickly pulled off of his neck and pulled Shiro in for a kiss, letting the warm blood of my mate flow into his mouth and he moaned deep in his throat from the flavor.

"Grimm…Shiro…Harder more, I need more!" We both growled out and began to slam into him at neck snapping pace. Our skin making loud slapping noises as it connected to Ichigos. My nails where digging into his hips surly bruising his tan skin. Ichigo's head rolled back slightly and I could see his eyes rolling into the back of his head well his mouth laid slack from the pleasure.

"I-I-I'm go-gonna!"Ichigo shouted.

"Mmm I'm right there with ya babe, come for us Ichi."I announced and I watched as Shiro wrapped his hand around Ichigo's member giving him around three strokes before he was done screaming out as he came. Both me and Shiro moaned his name as we came hard into him shooting off our hard loads as we pounding deeply into him not letting up until we where sure he was full.

Afterwards I felt Ichigo go slack in our arms as he passed out and I couldn't help but chuckle. My poor kitten was done, personally a little too soon for my liking but there was only so much I could expect from him. Two was just too much to handle right now. Both me and Shiro gently pulled out of him and immediately after our cum began dripping out of Ichigo and down his thighs. I watched as Shiro laid him down onto the bed and then went to the washroom and came back with two wet cloths to clean him up. I smirked as he tossed me one and then he cleaned up Ichigo before cleaning himself.

"Well that's surprising….No blood and then again that's good."He sighed out as he finished wiping him down.

"Mmm, even so I gave him some of my blood plus yours so he should be fine. Any injuries will be healed by tomorrow morning."I announced and I watched him nod and then smirk as he hopped into the bed.

"So did ya like yer present kitty?"I snorted as I climbed in on the opposite side of Ichigo.

"Do you really have to ask? That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen."I announced and I watched as a feral grin broke out across his face.

"Does that mean we get to do it again?"He asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't push yer luck Shiro, I let you have him once that should be good enough."I explained but received a hard pout.

"But Grimmy."

"Shut the fuck up and go to bed Ogichi don't make me kick yer ass out."I announced and with that he let out a soft chuckle but snuggled into Ichi making me smirk. Maybe, just maybe we'll do it again…Wait what the hell am I talking about maybe? More like hell's yes where doing that again.

**A/N: *DIES* OMFG I'm dead… My first chappy with nothing but smut… *dies again*Wow that was quite the job…*wipes sweat off brow* My butt hurts from sitting in my chair for so long…But it was wroth it because you guys are awesome and well… This is my pervy way of saying thank you lmao. I really hope you like the chappy :D Can't wait to hear about all the wonderful nosebleeds I caused xD!**

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	17. I'm sorry i'm a what?

**A/N: I have to say I'm sooo happy that all you guys liked your present! Lol I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chappy lmao! Yay for perverted people! I just like to say thanks to all of you for your wonderful review! I laughed at so many of them X3! Oh also just in case you didn't know I'm currently trying my best to edit my chapters starting with SAV, trying to make them smoother and easier to read I guess….I hope I'm doing an okay job..So far I've done 1,2,3 and 4….So hard lol Now I'm not that great at editing so I'm not promising any huge changes, only getting the stuff I can see and notice…*derp* Epic fail I know lol!**

But enough of my rambling! On ward with the new chappy!

Warnings: Just a little bit of Shiro and Ichi nothing major though…Omg drama though let me tell ya!

Please read and review! 

The first sign of a good night of hot rough sex is a nice limp, sore back or if you even have trouble sitting down so why the hell did I fell like I was on cloud nine? I had had two vampire's fuck me in the ass at the same damn time for gods sake! Damn I had never been spread open like that in all my life, I was thanking the lords for Grimm and Shiro's blood because with out it I'm sure I'd be stuck in bed right now just cringing at the thought out even shifting.

When I woke up the next morning I found myself stationed between two very sexy vampires both of them with there arms tightly clasped around me well they laid nose to nose with each other. I had to stifle a laugh at how cute the scene was. But sadly as cute as the scene was my damn human body called for release, I needed to take probably one of the biggest pisses of my entire life.

"Damn."I mumbled to myself as I slowly began to think of a way out of my confines. As my thoughts drifted I found myself looking up to see Shiro and I couldn't help but blush. My fucking holy god I had had sex with him. Very hot sex, in fact probably one of my top experiences, of course it was inevitably one of my top because of who he was and all but still, definitely one of my hottest experiences.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him, I mean it's not everyday that you have a famous rock star in your bed that you've been pinning over for the past six years. Of course there was that one time but that didn't really count because Shiro had put me in such a death grip and I could barely breathe let alone turn around to admire him.

I found my self going from the tips of his messy white hair to the soft contours of his lips. His hair was as always its soft crisp white shade but I couldn't help but notice slight hints of silver in it and, was that blue? It reminded me of a soft fresh blanket of snow as I lifted my hand up to brush it through the surprisingly silky locks. I watched as his long black eyelashes fluttered a little at the sensation and I smirked when he nuzzled in closer, effectively nuzzling into Grimm causing him to mumble incoherently. My fingers then fell to his soft plump lips that held a very settle pink undertone to them. I gently traced the outline of them just barley brushing my finger across the skin. Everything seemed so much more, brighter and softer and maybe even clearer, like I was seeing things I didn't notice before.

"Mmm Ichi…."I felt my heart stop at his words along with my stilled hand, holy crap was he talking in his sleep? Was he dreaming about me? My mind started going a mile a minuet until I watched a slow smirk spread on his face as his eyes fluttered open to reveal tired golden irises.

"M'ornin."I listened to his deep husky voice whisper out and I felt my heart beat go back to normal, well that was interesting.

"Morning, how was your sleep?"I quietly asked and his smirk now turned into a full grown grin as he titled my head and brought his lips down to mine. For the first time I didn't struggle to fight I just let it happen. I relished in his cool lips and surprisingly sweet taste as he slipped his tongue into my mouth tracing it over ever corner of my mouth. I couldn't help but lean into the kiss, that is until I remembered of course that my boyfriend was laying behind us and I gently pushed him away. This received me a confused tilt of his head and I just shook my head.

"I need to go to the washroom, I've needed to piss since I woke up, ya mind letting me out?"I asked and I listened to him snort a laugh.

"I just love yer bedroom talk Ichi, so sexy."I rolled my eyes as he gave me enough room to slip out of his and Grimmjow's grasp and I padded my way to the bathroom.

What seemed like forever before I was finished and washing my hands. I rolled my neck and arched my back as I stood in front of the mirror with my eyes closed as I tried to still focus myself as I let the tap water simply run over my hands, slowly waking me up. I couldn't help but notice how odd the water sounded to my ears it was almost like I could hear it more clearly. My eyes snapped open as I heard the door creak open, that's odd that door never creaks.

Shiro stood at the door clad in nothing but his birthday suit. My eyes raked over his nicely toned body as he came up in front of me and smiled at me. He brought his hands up to cup my face and pulled me into another kiss, this time not caring to wait for permission and plunging his tongue into my mouth. My tongue swept into his mouth and I felt my tongue nick against his fang, as the prominent taste of copper and oddly something else flooded my senses and causing Shiro to moan out.

'Shit, shit, shit!'My mind chanted as I brought my hands up to push him away and for a second I thought I had him until he tightened his grip on me and pulled me in closer as the weird tasting coppery fluid filled his mouth. I tried to pull my tongue away but this only seemed to fuel his fire as he ran cool fingers down my chest to tweak my nipples, this causing me to moan out.

'Damn Ichigo this is really, really bad, vampires aren't suppose to drink from humans what the fuck am I suppose to do!'I shouted out in my mind until he finally pulled away, a sinister gleam shining in his darkened eyes. They now where more of a dark thick honey color rather then there natural gold and I rubbed my eyes when I saw flecks of red in his eyes, but when I looked again they where still there, what the fuck?

"Shiro what the fuck you can't!-"

"I know but it was only a small taste, nothing more then I had last night."He explained with a small wave of his hand and my mind paused, last night?

"What do you mean last night?"I asked but my question was ignored as he turned me around effectively so I was now facing the mirror and he was behind me.

"Since ya gave me such a sweet treat how about I give ya one in return?"He purred out causing my body to shiver at his touch.

I watched he brought his finger up to his fang and sliced along the creamy white digit and I watched as the crimson fluid pooled on the skin and then the scent hit me like a tidal wave. Fresh black cherries with a hint of vanilla struck my senses and I couldn't help the sudden urge I had to taste that smell, I just needed to. I quickly snatched his hand brought it to my lips having my tongue flick out and I gasped at the burst of flavor, holy fuck it had never tasted this good before. I quickly brought his digit into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan deeply at the flavor that rocked my mind. I eagerly suck on his digit earning a low growl from the man behind me as he rubbed himself against me, and my eyes fluttered open as I felt his arousal. I watched as his fangs grew as he ran them along my neck and then bent down to suck gently on the wounded flesh. The sensation caused my head to roll back and me to bite down onto his finger earning me more of the sweet delicious flavor, it was so good I need more. I felt him moan and rock into me once again causing my mind to come to the fore front, pressing through the thick cloud of want and lust.

'Fuck, you need to stop. Last night was fun but now the times over with and this right here would be cheating not to mention he's drinking your blood. Get your head in gear Kurosaki!' My inner voice screamed at me and I reluctantly pulled the digit out of my mouth. Fuck I was hard and so was he not to mention that sweet smell was driving me insane, I couldn't help but clench down onto the marble counter top as he pressed against me and I swear for a second there I heard the marble crack under my grip.

"S-Shiro..Stop…"I pleaded and I watched as his eyes flicked to mine, they where even darker now and I shuddered as I watched him lick his fangs to get the last bits of my blood. He quickly licked along the wound to close it up and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yer right we need ta stop….Go take a shower and I'll wait for ya ta finish, hurry up though."He announced and we both exited the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my towel and clothes and headed to clear my mind, which seemed to be rattled something fierce a good shower was exactly what I needed.

My god that was probably the best shower I had ever had in my entire life, the water felt like heaven against my skin. The weirdest thing was the sensations that I had in there. I could almost feel every droplet that hit my body and smell every ingredient that was mixed into my shampoos and body wash. This was so fucking weird, it was like my body was on sensory over load right now and I could feel everything and see everything so much better, is this what a threesome does to you? Did I mention how fucking good it felt to just jerk off? Ya that was a whole other thing, I've never had that good of a fucking orgasm from just doing it myself, fucking weird.

"Showers all yours." I announced as I came into the bedroom and two sets of eyes fell on me instead of just one, Grimmjow was awake.

"Hey babe."I announced as I walked over gently towel drying my hair.

"You're not limping or anything, in fact I'd have to say you're fucking glowing."Grimmjow announced as I large grin broke across his face and I felt a small blush tint my cheeks.

"Ya I know…It's weird no pain at all in fact I feel pretty damn good."I announced as a gently rocked on the balls of my feet to test myself out, nope no pain what so ever, weird.

"Well I'm going fer a shower then I need ta head out, got work today."Shiro sighed out as he came up and gave me a swift smack to the ass as he passed me causing me to yelp and then I turn around and snapped the towel at his naked ass and my eyes went wide as he yelped in turn.

"Damn Ichi that fuckin hurt!"Shiro announced as he rubbed his ass cheek causing both me and Grimm to tilt our heads in confusion.

"Shiro you in your Gigai or something man? Don't tell me a lil bitty human actually hurt you?"Grimmjow asked and I turned a hard glare to him.

"Hey lay off the human bashing okay, I'm right here asshole."I hissed out and I watched a he chuckled and put up his hands to ward me off.

"Shut the fuck up Grimm, now if ya don't mind I'm gonna go use up all yer hot water fer that remark."I couldn't help my laughter as I watched Shiro walk away as he rubbed his surprisingly sore and now pink ass cheek.

"Ass. you better not use it all up!"Grimmjow shouted and I could practically imagine Shiro flipping him off at his words.

I let out a long groan as I stretched out my body and enjoying the nice feeling of my bones popping and shifting back into place. I could feel Grimmjow's eyes on me and I turned around and let a wide smile break across my face.

"Did you enjoy your self last night kitten?"He asked as I walked over and gave him a nice good morning kiss.

"Mmm I did and did you enjoy your present Grimm?"I watched as his eyes lit up and he quickly nodded his head.

"Fuck ya, that was the best present ever!"He announced causing me to laugh.

"Glad you liked it."I said as I rubbed noses with him.

"Glad to see you look so good, I was kinda worried…I mean I knew all your injuries would heal from mine and Shiro's blood but I never thought it'd do this much."He announced and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face at the memory of what just happened in the bathroom and then another very important thought crossed my mind.

"You let Shiro drink my blood last night Grimm! You know how dangerous that is baka!"I hissed out as I punched him in the arm and I watched as we both winced as my fist connected with him. Me because my mind had finally click in with what I was doing and remembered that he wasn't in his Gigai but before I could stop myself my fist connected, now why he winced I had no idea not to mention it didn't hurt.

"Damn what the hell Ichi, that fuckin hurt!"I watched as he eye's went wide from his own words and then sat and stared at me. Both of us sat and stared at each other in pure confusion, both of our brains not understanding what the fuck was going on.

"Um…Grimm why the fuck didn't that hurt?"I asked stupidly and I watched as his eyes went wide and then his brows furrowed in confusion, okay what the fuck was going on.

"I-I'm not sure exactly…. But I think we should call my dad…I'm worried you might be like defective or something Ichi."My fist effectively connected with him once again and I watched as he cursed at my strength.

"I'm not defective asshole!"I announced just as Shiro walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell did I miss?"Shiro asked as he went to my dresser in search for some clothes, both me and Shiro where relatively the same size except he was a tad bigger then me but my clothes still fit.

"I'm gonna call my dad and ask him why the hell Ichigo's so strong, I mean ya it hurts when he hits us when where in our Gigai's but for it to hurt when where not…I think there's a problem."Grimmjow announced as Shiro quickly dried himself and within a split second dressed, literally in a split second and I could see every movement he made.

".Fuck?"I announced as I pointed to Shiro and he cocked a brow in confusion.

"How the fuck did I see you do that?"I asked and I watched as both vampires stared at me in shock.

"You saw me get dressed?"Shiro asked and I nodded my head and both men glanced at each other in pure confusion before Grimmjow pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Ya pop's you need to come over here right now, I think something's wrong with Ichi….But then again it could be us…"I listened to Grimmjow mumble out and my eyes went wide as I heard Marco's calm deep voice talk through the phone.

"What do you mean?"He asked and I could see Shiro watching me and I quickly shook my head to get rid of the voice that rang through my ears.

' What the fuck I was acting like a, like a-'My thoughts where quickly cut off as Marco's voice rang into my ears once again.

"I'll be there in five."With that Grimmjow hung up and turned back to me.

"Ya could hear Marco couldn't cha Ichi?"Shiro's voice had me jerking my head to him and I nodded.

"You guys….I'm kinda freaked out right now…."I announced and I watched as both of them stared at me with worried looks until Grimm finally came over to me and placed a soothing kiss on my forehead.

"It's gonna be fine Ichi just relax, it's probably nothing okay?"He announced and I nodded my head and we both turned as Shiro let out a large cackling laugh.

"Has no one noticed that your still butt ass naked Grimmy?" I suddenly realized that Grimmjow was in fact butt ass naked still, standing proud in all his naked glory as a slight blush dusted his cheeks at the realization.

"Well that's not something I prefer to see first thing in the morning, Son I know I've seen you naked a million times but could you please do me a favor and cover up?"All of our heads shot to the door as Marco walked in and I felt my whole body stir as his yummy cologne hit my nose, spicy and manly and all the things that would drive any woman or man err well gay man to his knees.

"Shut up…I'm going for a shower…."Grimmjow grumbled as he grabbed some clothes and his towel and again all within a second was in the bathroom and once again I saw it all. I couldn't help the awful shiver that ran through my body.

"Shiro you're still here?"I watched as Marco cocked an eyebrow and brought up his arm to check his leather wrist watch for the time.

"You're late."He announced and I watched as Shiro's eyes went wide and with out even a simple goodbye was out the door and on his way. I chuckled lightly as I watched Marco's eyes glance around the room and this time I choose to take in his appearance. Shaggy blue hair was tossed into a nice sexy messy style well he wore a skin tight gray tee shirt that had a bunch of words spread all across the tee shirt in black and red messy writing. His legs where covered in a nice pair of ripped blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs like a fucking dream and finished it with his wrist watch, a leather jacket and a pair of white and blue Adidas. This outfit made him look like Grimmjow's sexy older brother rather then his sexy father. Dear lord this man was a god.

"I'm assuming you kids had fun last night?"Marco announced and my eyes finally snapped off of his body to see him holding up a pair of cat ears. My eyes went wide as I eyed the bed, lube, rope, cat ears and oh my holy fucking Christ the vibrator was all scattered around the bed and floor for all eyes to see.

".God!"I announced and I don't think my face has ever gone so fucking red in my entire life, in fact it felt like my entire body had engulfed into one giant flame. All I could do was hide my face in my hands and pray that this was all just some twisted fucked up dream and not real life.

"Ahh so tell me Ichi what where you three up ta last night?"I felt Marco lean in to talk right next to my ear and I felt my heart go into my throat as it thumped its way trying to get out. I literally had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out as his breath brushed across my ear, thank god my face was covered by my hands.

'Oh my fucking god this man needs to stop he is the fucking devil!'I mentally screamed and I felt his strong hands come up and pull my hands off of my face but had to give them a well earned tug before I budged and my eyes went wide as I gazed into stormy gray eyes and I felt my breath catch. His eyes held a glimpse of shock and confusion in them but soon became playful once again as a feral smirk grew on his face.

"You okay Ichi?"All I could do was whimper a reply and I listened as he chuckled before he finally let me go and took a seat in front of me.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm not gonna bite cha, I'll leave that to my son."He joked with a slight wink and I swallowed hard but managed to nod my head.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry you had t-to see…..That…."I stuttered out with a slight wave to the mess on the floor and bed. I quickly snatched he his back to the front to look at me to stop him from looking over towards the bed.

"Please don't look again i-it's so fucking e-embarrassing!"I said loudly and I watched as his eyes went wide.

"Jesus you are strong…."He mumbled and I quickly snatched my hands away form his face and placed them back into my lap.

"S-Sorry…"I mumbled out watched as he smirked and patted my knee.

"It's okay Ichigo, just relax I'm sure your fine."He explained but I could he a faint line of worry in the back of his voice and I couldn't help but cringe. What the hell was going on with me?

"Now if you don't mind me asking, when you three…"I listened as his voice trailed off and he waved a hand for emphasis.

"Why do you keep saying you three?"I asked in complete confusion, for all he knew that mess was just from me and Grimmjow and Shiro had just come by in the morning to talk or something.

"Do you really want to know how I know?"He asked and as I thought I quickly came to the conclusion.

"Not really…"I mumbled out as my blush came back full force and I listened to him laugh at my reaction.

"Its fine Ichigo I don't care, what you guys do is your business not mine, your both grown men after all. Now what I do care about is figuring out what's going on with you so again if you don't mind me asking, when you three did what you did were they in there Gigai's or no?"I sighed out and shook my head.

"When me and Grimm….Have sex he's never in his Gigai…"I mumbled out and I watched him nod.

"Was there anything different besides the obvious about the sex?"I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Did Shiro do anything to you, like bite you?"He asked and I shook my head.

"The only thing they did was have me drink Shiro's blood…."I trailed off as I bit my lip to stop myself, there was no way I was going to tell him that Shiro drank my blood, no fucking way. The man would kill all three of us. But of course he noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And what? That's it I just drank his blood that's all."I explained and he let out a long sigh.

"How much?"He asked and I couldn't help but scoff at him.

"God I dunno a lot? I was a little busy and didn't really notice."I explained and watched him snort at my answer.

"Did you drink from him any more today?"He asked and I bit my lip and nodded.

"Just a little though from his finger, nothing big."I watched as Grimmjow's dad ran both hands through his hair and then quickly scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Explain to me everything you've been feeling since you woke up this morning, from sight, smell, touch, sound, tell me everything."He announced just as Grimmjow came out of the shower now fully clothed as he ran a towel through his hair to dry it.

"You okay Ichi?"He asked and I nodded.

"Just a little hungry."I announced with a slight smirk as he came up and gave me a kiss.

"I'll run out and get you some food then, ya want anything dad?"Grimmjow asked but Marco shook his head. I watched as Girmmjow popped his little green pill for his Gigai and grabbed his wallet and phone.

"If you need anything just call me, I'll be back in a little bit."He announced with a slight wave before he left. I let out a deep sigh as I ran a shaky hand through my hair. The more we got into this the more I was freaked out, what the hell what wrong with me?

"It's okay Ichigo, just tell me everything okay?"I nodded and went into full detail of everything I had experience this morning, from the amazing shock of drinking Shiro's blood to the feeling of taking my shower.

By the end of my speech Marco was up on his feet pacing the room with his hands behind his back. All I could do was sit there wringing my hands in worry as I watched him pace through out the room. Suddenly I felt extremely claustrophobic and needed some air, so I ran over to my window and pulled back the curtain that cover my window. As the sun hit my skin I howled out in pain as I felt my skin burn from the contact. I quickly let go of the curtain and watched with horrified eyes as my skin smoked from the brutal rays.

"W-What the fuck?"Marco quickly snatched my hand to examine and then tsk'd at the wound. I watched as it slowly began to heal and I had to cover my mouth to keep my stomach down and I breathed slowly through my nose as I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I let Marco pull me over to my bed as he ran a soothing hand through my hair to calm me down.

"Shh, its okay Ichigo everything's going to be fine."He announced calmly and I shook my head fiercely at his words.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"I asked as I finally took my hand away from my mouth, confident now that I wasn't going to hurl.

"What's happening is very hard to explain….In fact it very rarely ever happens but then again not to many people go around drinking more then one vampires blood….Not that you can't but its not necessarily recommended…."He began and I felt my anger start to pool up from my confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about Marco!"I shouted and I watched as he sat next to me on my bed all the while rubbing his hands over his pants almost nervously.

"Sorry it's just this is very hard to believe that this is happening…. You see when a vampire and human have a child together the vampire gene is instantly dominant and takes over causing the mother to give birth to not a human but a vampire. It's a normal birth just like every other one and the baby comes out just the same of course. The only difference is that instead of milk you're gonna be feeding the baby blood." Okay please tell me he was going some where with this damn vampire sex ed because this was killing me, I could feel my mind reeling and my blood sugar dropping and I need food bad, fuck where the hell was Grimmjow?

"But every once in a blue moon when a vampire and human have a child the vampire gene will not be the prominent one and they will end up having a human child but the gene is still very active in the child's body."

"Marco would you please get to the damn point!"I announced as I pinched the bridge of my nose taking long deep breaths to clam my nerves.

"I'm sorry I just want you to understand."

"I know but this is killing me, I can feel a headache coming on so could you please just get to the point."I pleaded and I listened to him sigh before he continued.

"If a human with a vampire gene inside of them is to drink enough vampire blood there body begins a battle, a battle that ninety percent of the time it looses and soon enough the human will turn into a vampire."My eyes shot up to Marco as the words left his mouth.

"You have that gene inside of you Ichigo, your turning into a vampire."There was a loud crash from the front door both of are heads whipped around to see Grimmjow, Renji and Ulquoirra standing in the door way all mouths dropped open at Marco's words. The smell of the food that Grimmjow had bought me hit my nose and I felt bile rise into my mouth from the scent. My eyes went wide as I made a dash to the bathroom, thankfully fast enough as I let my stomach come up into the toilet. I heaved and heaved until I couldn't handle it any more. My hands gripped the edge of the toilet and I could hear the seat creak from my strength and I could feel myself ready to hurl once more but as I brought my head over the toilet I noticed what was in it, blood. I wasn't throwing up food or water no I was puking up my blood. I felt Grimmjow's hands on my shoulders and I instantly began to shake.

"Shh it's gonna be okay Ichi, it's gonna be okay. Just breath it out, your gonna be okay."He spoke calmly but I could feel and hear his heart beating roughly in his chest and I new that he was scared too. Oh my god, what in the world is happening to me?

**A/N: Oh my god! Holy crap, I seriously just died writing this dramatic chapter! Lol So much fun after I wrote all that smut! Well what did you think? I bet not one of you saw this coming! Lol I love putting my evil twists on things, so do you think that I'm gonna have Ichi actually become a vamp or am I gonna let our lil strawberry stay human? Hmm so many choices lol. You'll have to wait and see though!**

Please review! X3

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	18. What becoming a vampire can do for you!

**A/N: *Grumbles* okay so this is starting to piss me off, I was reading over a couple of my chapters last night to get ready for editing and I was beginning to notice all these damn mistakes that are in my chappys that I for a fact didn't make but some how through the process of going from my comp to FF they ended up fucking up. Stuff like in my last chapter it was supposed to read as**

"Oh. My. God!"I announced and I don't think my face has ever gone so fucking red in my entire life,- ect

**But instead for some reason it came out as .God! …WTF FF NET! Your giving me more work… *EPIC SIGH* Well I hope this chapter goes in smoothly and I'll try to get around to editing as fast as possible its soooo much work *sniff sniff* I really wish I had a second pair of eyes at this point lol. Well hope you guys like this chappy and sorry for the huge A/N I know I whine a lot don't I? LoL**

Grimm/ Shiro: GET TO THE FUCKING STORY! *takes away key board*

Ichigo: Ahh okay please read and review! X3! 

My eye's flickered open to reveal myself to be tucked into a large king size bed. I ran my fingers along the silk black sheets as I stared at the deep red ceiling allowing my eyes to adjust to the dark room. When I went to move I gasped in shock as I felt my body crack and I groaned out at the harsh pain and stiffness my body seemed to be in. I slowly and I mean very slowly sat up in the bed, bracing myself on shaky arms as I mentally began to come around. Dear god my throat felt dry as fuck, I needed something to drink bad. I gently shifted out of bed and tested my legs but when I got up I fell right back onto my ass.

'Damn, what the fucks wrong with me.' I thought as I kept testing my legs until I was sure I would be able to walk with out ending up face first into the plush white carpet. I carefully made myself around the mysterious bedroom until I came to what I was assuming was a bathroom and I quickly flicked on the light. I immediately regretted doing such and cursed as the insanely bright lights blurred my vision. It took longer then normal for my vision to adjust and even then the lights seemed too bright but thanked the lord when I found a dimmer switch and dimmed the harsh lights.

I quickly made my way over to the toilet and sighed out as I relived my body of its fluids. Damn it felt like I hadn't pissed in like fucking forever. As I flushed the toilet and washed my hands I flicked my gaze up to the mirror and my eyes went huge and screamed.

"What the fuck?"

"Holy crap I leave him alone for ten fucking minuets and he chooses that time to wake up."My head whipped around when I heard Grimmjow but he was no where to be found.

"Grimm?"I called out and I watched as both him and Marco came into the room, Marco was wearing a half hearted grin well Grimmjow looked more relieved then anything.

"Kitten what are you doing out of bed?"His calm voice reached me as he walked up to me and cupped my face.

"Grimmjow we should get him to eat before anything."All previous thoughts where out of my mind as it swirled with too many things, too many smells and tastes. I could practically taste Grimmjow on my tongue and I hadn't even kissed him yet, damn he smelt so fucking good he smelt like he was mine. Why the fuck he smelt like that of all things I don't know but something deep inside me was saying he was mine and that it wanted a taste.

"Ya that sound's like a good idea, ya mind getting it now because he's lookin at me like I'm a damn parfait or somethin."I heard Marco snort and then appear in front of me with a glass. I gave him a quizzical look as I peered into the cup and that's when the smell hit me. It smelt dark and thick, how the fuck can something smell thick? I had no idea but it did and as I listened to it slosh around in the glass I couldn't help the small moan I let out as I reached for the glass and began to chug it back. I was right it was thick and had a dark sweet flavor to it that practically had my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Fuck and it felt so damn good on my dry throat that is until I felt the sharp pain pierce through my gums.

"AHH!"I cried out as I dropped the now empty glass to the floor and watched as it smashed against the wooden floor as I clasped my mouth. My eyes went wide as I eyed the shards on the floor, fifty seven shards to be exact. Okay how the fuck did I just count fifty seven glass shards in under two seconds? Sadly my mind couldn't process this properly because of the fucking awful pain erupting from my mouth.

I faintly heard Grimmjow's voice call out to his father as he wrapped his arms around me. "Dad what's wrong with him!"

"Since he had the blood his instincts are now coming in and his fangs our growing, it's painful but should be over just about now."Sure enough the pain resided and my brain was once again functional.

'Wait did he just say fangs?' I poked my finger into my mouth and sure enough I had formed to extremely large canines or as Marco called them, fangs.

"What the fuck…."I murmured as I poked my fangs feeling it prick the tip of my finger and I pulled it away to watch my finger ooze blood. Yup goodnight people, that's all today folks. The last the I heard was Grimmjow mumble a curse as the light went out.

**XXX**

I was starting to believe that this guy's favorite thing was to pass out. I mean don't get me wrong that's actually quite a normal reaction for most of the shit that's happened to him except of course when he met Shirosaki, that just plain hurt.

"How's our berry feelin?"Speak of the devil himself.

"I don't really know yet, in fact I don't even know if he really knows whats going on here….I just know that it's a fuck of a lot to take in."I explained as Shiro came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I-I feel some what responsible you know? Like fuck if I where to never of met him or pursued him or-"

"Grimmjow shut da fuck up ya know that's all bullshit yer just feelin sorry fer ya self. Nothin could have changed what happened, he's yer mate it was meant ta be."Shiro announced with a loud yawn and I scoffed at his words but couldn't help but smirk. He was right, it was meant to be and for some reason I can't help but think that this happening to Ichi is even more proof, I mean out of all the fucking things to happen his bio dad just happens to be a vampire and pass on the gene then add me into the equation and boom, ya got your self a vampire.

"Fuck I'm tired, Ichi needs to wake up already…Ichi wake up!"Shiro announce with a hard smack to Ichigo's face causing the berries head to snap to the side with a hard snap. Well if he wasn't planning on waking him up like that too late now.

"What the fuck!"Ichigo yelled out as he shot up from the bed eyes blazing at Shiro as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Oh Ichi it's so nice to know I can rough house with cha now with out killin ya!"Shiro sang happily as he effectively glomped him back into bed.

"S-Shiro!"Ichigo stuttered out as a soft blush appeared on his face and I couldn't help but smirk. Thank god that was one thing that will never change minus the fact Shiro was the one creating it.

"Shiro get yer ass off of my boyfriend!"I announced as I grabbed Shiro and threw him at the wall. 'Well that's gonna leave a nice dent.' I thought absently as I eyed my best friend who was now picking himself up from the broken wall.

"Damn Grimm not by surprise, I think ya broke a nail."Shiro announced as eyed his black nails with an effective pout making me snort. When I turned back to Ichigo his eyes where wide as ever and his mouth was hanging open as he eyed Shiro.

"S-Shiro…..Are you okay?"Opps I forgot that me and Shiro had never really rough housed with Ichigo around, for obvious reasons.

"Huh? Oh ya Ichi I'm fine but look it what Grimmy did to my nails."Shiro whined as he held out his hand for Ichigo to examin the now chipped nail polish and scoffed at him.

"Dude you just got thrown into a wall and your bitching about your nail polish? How gay are you?"Ichigo yelled causing both me and Shiro to crack up laughing.

"Ne, Ichi don't be mean and besides that was nothin this one tim-"

"Oi enough of memory lane! Ichigo how are you feeling?"I quickly asked and I watched as his eyes flickered to me and he sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair and then paused.

"I-I….Why the fuck is my hair longer?"He suddenly shouted and I sighed and asked Shiro if he could go get us something to eat before we started we needed to start building up Ichigo tolerance, like now.

"Okay first of all let's start from the beginning okay? One thing at a time, how do you feel?"I asked once again and this time he let out a long sigh.

"F-Fine for the most part I guess, thirsty again but nothing like the first time a-and….Grimm what the fuck happened?"He asked with wide eyes and I had to hold back my sigh, fuck I hated doing shit like this in fact fuck it, I'm just gonna call my dad and get him to explain everything. I quickly called for pop's and within two minuets he was in the room, sauntering over with four cups well Shiro brought the blood.

"What took ya so long old man?"I joked and I watched him shake his head.

"How's our precious strawberry feeling?"

"Would everyone please stop calling them his, he's mine and only mine!"I growled out and I listened as both Shiro and my dad laughed and Ichigo tsk'd.

"Okay for the most part but at the same time I could say I've been better. Could someone please tell me what the fuck happened?"Ichigo asked and I watched as he eyed the blood bags the entire time he spoke. I quickly snatched one from Shiro, tore it open and poured it into a cup and handed it to him. At first he eyed it wearily before sighing out and drinking away, this time slower which was good it meant his was steadying him self.

"Do you remember what I told you Ichigo about the whole vampire gene thing?"My dad asked and I watched as Ichigo nodded as he brought his glass away from his now red lips and I swallowed thickly as he licked his lips. His confused eyes flickered to mine and then let a small blush appear before quickly returning to my fathers.

"Y-Ya I remember everything that happened it's just somewhere along the way I'm assuming I blacked out…..Fuck its like it's becoming a ritual or something, fucking ridiculous."He mumbled and I watched as my dad snickered.

"It's okay Ichigo it wasn't you necessarily that couldn't take it but it was your body. It gave out on you which is apart of the whole process…..Sadly like I said ninety percent of the time the human body doesn't win and it's a rather fast process for the most part, painful but thankfully you where in a very deep sleep for the most of it."

"S-So I'm a vampire now?"Ichigo stuttered out as he gripped the glass and then jumped as it broke in his hands.

We all stared at him with wide eyes waiting for his reaction. I watched him eye his now blood stained hands as he began to shake slightly in shock. Fuck this was turning from bad to worse really fast, I mean I had no idea how he was going to react once this all really sunk in. Was he going to hate me, would he blame me for what he is now? As cool as being a vampire sounded it did have the whole living for eternity thing and to do so ya had to drink blood….Ya suddenly not sounding so cool right?

"I-Ichi it's gonna be okay, we'll get through thi-" My words where cut short as he burst out laughing making us all stare in shock.

"Shit he's lost it."Shiro mumbled and I punched him in the shoulder earning a loud crack as I did so.

"Shut the fuck up Shiro it's not like us that where fuckin born into it."I shouted and I watched as he winced at my tone.

"I-I'm sorry i-it's just so fucking crazy!"Ichigo laughed hysterically and I heard my dad chuckle and I sent him a harsh look.

"What it's funny in a way, poor Ichigo doesn't even realize his own strength."He mumbled and I heard Ichigo snort.

"Ya that's a fucking understatement….Um can I have a cloth or something?"This time Shiro was the one to get him what he needed including a waste basket for the broken glass.

"Now that's the second glass you've broken Ichigo, your starting to get expensive."My dad joked and I watched as Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you haven't seen the giant hole in your wall then."Ichigo announced as he pointed to the wall and both me and Shiro's eyes went wide as my father eyed the newly demolished wall.

"Huh…"Pop's murmured and within a flash Shiro was gone out the door leaving me and Ichigo to face his wrath….Well mostly me.

"D-Dad the most important thing right n-now is Ichigo and getting him adapted to-"I felt a small Eep jump from my throat as he turned around and eyed me.

"Leave!"I quickly gave Ichigo a kiss and told him I loved him and ran for my ever loving life, damn man was terrifying when he was mad.

**XXX**

I watched as Marco slowly rubbed his temples trying to sooth the headache I could feel that was coming on from his anger, which was fucking weird, it was just like before when I could feel Grimmjow's lust and Shiro's mirth all emotions running off of them like paint dripping off a canvas, maybe that was another vampire thing.

I couldn't help but sigh as I cleaned the blood of my hands. 'Damn wasted good food.' Okay hold the damn phone, so I was now calling blood food now? fuckin eh. I quickly grabbed a pillow and muffled my scream with it. This was just too fucking bazaar I was still having trouble wrapping my head around all of it.

"Shhh its okay Ichigo just let it out I know it's a lot to take in."Marco murmured out as he gently stroked my hair.

"It's just so fucking crazy….I mean I-I'm a fucking vampire now a-and I'm gonna live….Forever…."That was really the only thing going through my mind, the blood I could handle because I had already drank Grimm's and Shiro's like a fuckin pro, the strength I could get use to but living for eternity was something I wasn't sure if I really wanted, um hello who the fuck did?

"Well coming from someone who's lived for around three hundred and five years I can tell you its quite interesting."My eyes shot up to Marco when he spoke his age.

"T-Three hundred…."

"I know what your thinking its okay Ichigo…I know I look damn good for Three hundred and five years old!"He laughed as he patted my shoulder and I just eyed him in shock.

"You're so old."I blurted out and he stopped laughing and formed a hard pout on his face.

"That's mean Ichigo I'm hurt!"I just scoffed at his words and shook my head.

"Tell me how is it a man like you only has one child? I mean three hundred and five years old, you cant tell me Grimmjow's the only one?"

"Actually I can, you see the only way vampire's can procreate is if you bitten and marked your mate only then will there semen take affect and seeing as how I've only ever had one mate."He announced with a slight movement of his hand and my mouth dropped.

"Are you only aloud one mate your entire life time?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Not unless you choose it, but of course there's a limit you can only go marking a human every sixty years or so. It's to keep the population of bitten humans down. I mean we can't have a vampire biting every human he sees now can we? There would be madness."He explained and I nodded my head, so that meant that I was marked to Grimmjow for at least sixty years, personally that kind of made me happy to know he was mine.

"Can I ask you something?"I asked and I watched him nod before I continued.

"Why the fuck is my hair longer?"Ya that was a question I had been meaning to get to, I mean I know I was asleep but for how fucking long?

"Well for the time you slept, which was around five days your body went under a very dramatic change, bones grew, blood changed, teeth shifted as well as bones and all in all your body took on a dramatic change. Imagine growing pains except fifty time's worse, allowing you to grow three inches in the course of five days. It's like having someone stretch your body out and then waiting for your bones to grow to adjust to the change."He explained and I felt a vial shiver run through my body, dear fucking god I'm glad I was asleep for that.

"Well at least I was asleep for that, fuck when my fangs came in I thought I was gonna pass out that was fucking painful as hell."I announced and he just chuckled.

"Well sharp teeth tearing through your gums will do that."Ew fuck not something I had to know, I was just thinking of it like new teeth growing in…But then again that is sort of what goes down, I guess….Nasty….

"Why don't you go check yours self out in the mirror, you've changed quite a bit."I shrugged and got up and walked over to the full length mirror. Instantly I noticed that I felt almost lighter on my feet, must be the blood.

I walked over to the mirror and my eyes went wide as I saw myself once again. Holy shit it was like some peter parker shit right here! I now know how spider man felt when he gazed upon his new body, I was fucking ripped! Before I stood at about five nine and had muscle but had more of a lithe build then any thing. Now I must be standing at around six feet and I couldn't help but marvel at my new found chiseled six pack and long toned body damn I was fucking hot, I could be a fucking model with this new body of mine. I flexed my muscles and I heard Marco chuckle behind me but I didn't give a shit, I was soaking this in for all it was worth.

Renji and Rukia where always a lot more active then me, I mean ya I got out and ran and shit but they both had to work for there bodies, Rukia to keep hers toned, thin and flexible where Renji was always found in the gym working out and working on his stamina. Me, I preferred a nice run every now and then to keep in shape, besides that body image was never really a worry for me, I had a good muscled body perfect for my height and weight but never this, this could fucking rival Grimmjow just about. Okay maybe not but still, damn.

Finally my eyes landed on my face, I had oddly enough formed a small scruffy beard which I wrinkled my nose at, I hated facial hair most of the time and definitely didn't like it on myself. I then looked at my hair, it shone as a bright orange mass with hints of red and it now sat shaggy and just met my shoulders. I also now had bangs but they didn't seem to hide my eyes and I had to admit I kinda liked it. Now my eyes, that was fucking interesting. I had always thought my eyes where a boring tea brown but now that I looked at them they looked more of a warm caramel brown with flecks of gold in them well my black eyelashes stood out brightly against my warm tan skin.

"Like what you see?"Marco asked I couldn't help but grin back at him through the mirror. My eyes then caught site of my more prominent canines and I tilted my head in wonder.

"How do I make my fangs come out?"I asked and I listened to him chuckle.

"Quite simple actually just think about blood and, oh yup there they go."Holy mother of god just the mention of blood and I watched as my fangs grew and my eye's darkened to dark chocolate pools.

"Shit."I mumbled as I opened my mouth and then snapped my teeth together like an angry animal at my reflection. Which is what I reminded myself of, a hungry animal.

"The more blood you drink the more your strength and tolerance will build, now for about four days there we were feeding you blood from an IV to get your body used to it but we took it out just before you woke up. That's why you where so damn hungry when you woke up."He explained and I nodded.

"Marco can I see my family?"I asked as he handed me a new glass of blood. This one smelt almost spicy and kind of tangy and I wrinkled my nose at the flavor making him laugh.

"Not your cup of tea huh? Well for now just drink it's more important to drink now and we'll find your preference later."He announced and I nodded as I took my first sip. Oh fuck it reminded me of bad booze. I couldn't help but shake my head at the flavor but it still soothed the hunger, which I thanked it for.

"Well back to your question, me and Grimmjow already discussed it all with Renji and Rukia and-"

"Whoa, whoa Rukia? What the fuck?"I shouted out and felt my anger spike.

"Whoa slow down there tiger Rukia already new about the whole vampire thing, it seems that Toshiro had told her the after the whole incident with Grimmjow and trying to get him out side. So she already knew before we told her about you and they both took it….Interestingly, Renji especially."He announced well he gripped my shoulder and led me to the bed.

"God I don't even want to know what Renji said…."I mumbled and he just chuckled.

"Like I was saying me and Grimmjow already discussed it with them and Renji agreed that he would be the first to see you, to see how you will be able to interact with humans. Now not every human will be the same but once you get your Gigai on it will act as a shield for you and them so there smell wont be as harsh for you to handle but still we have to be safe."He explained and I nodded my head.

"Can I see him now?"I asked and he nodded.

"Sure he's here actually common and see him."But before he could even move I grabbed his arm.

"Um would you mind if I showered and what not first….I have been sleeping for five days after all."I announced and he smiled and nodded.

"I'll get you some clothes so just make your self at home, towels are in the cabinet as well as shampoo and body wash."He announced as he left and I quickly made my way to the shower hoping that there was also razors and shaving cream, first things first I had to get rid of this damn nasty beard.

After a good shave, long shower and another glass of blood I finally decided to get dressed and head out to find them. I found the clothes that Marco had left me with a note attached announcing they where down in the living room and for me to take my time. I grabbed the black boxers and couldn't help but blush as I pulled them on, stupid Marco god only knows what he was thinking when he grabbed them for me. I then pulled on the form fitting jeans and marveled at how well they fit, how the fuck did he know my size? I shook my head and quickly pulled on the thin and rather tight black tee shirt and then did a double take in the mirror. Fucking eh I looked good, especially now that the scruff was gone, I smirked as I turned around and grinned at how good my ass looked. Okay so maybe this whole vampire thing wasn't so bad so far at least it came with perks. I quickly fixed my hair and padded my way into the hall way, then paused as I eyed the hall way.

'Where the fuck was the living room, this place was huge for fuck sakes!' I shouted mentally and let out a long sigh and continued on my way.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you knew his clothing size."A monotone voice spoke and I stopped as I let my new found hearing pick up the conversation.

"Renji told me, easy as-"

"No I didn't you pervert! I don't even wanna know how you knew my brothers size!"Renji's loud voice boomed and a large grin broke across my face. I couldn't help but run to my destination and didn't even realize how fast I had gone until I was standing in front of Renji with a giant grin on my face as he brought a beer up to his lips.

"AHH!"Renji screamed out as he jumped off the couch and dropping his beer as he finally took notice of my presence.

"Fuck he's fast…."I heard Shiro murmur and I turned to see all four vampires staring at me with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't even hear him…."Grimmjow mumbled and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face, what the fuck where they talking about.

"JESUS CHRIST ICHIGO DON'T DO THAT!"Renji yelled after he finally composed himself and I flicked back at him.

"Sorry….I'm still getting used to….Everything ya know?"I explained as I scratched the back of my head and I watched as his eyes slowly looked at me from top to bottom, once, twice, three times….

"Okay stop, s-stop lookin at me like that!"I announced and I watched as a blush spread across his face.

"M-My fuckin bad not my fault ya look like a damn Calvin Klein model now, what the fuck happened the past five days? Where you fuckin doing crunches in yer sleep or something?"Renji announced in shock and I snorted and flicked him in the forehead.

"Baka."I watched as tears welled up in his eyes and he hissed out in pain and his hands shot up to his head and my eyes went wide in shock.

"Ow fuck man!"

"Oh shit I-I'm so sorry man I-I-"Our scuffle was cut short as all four men behind us burst out laughing and I couldn't help but growl.

"Shut the fuck up it's not my fault I'm not used to this!"I growled out and I felt my fangs grow at my anger and I watched as Grimm's eyes went wide and he came up beside me.

"B-Babe calm down okay? We know it's not yer fault but it's still funny, if you guys would have seen yourselves interact right about now you'd be laughin too."He explained as he snickered and squeezed my shoulder and for some reason I knew that if I was still a human that right there probably would have snapped my shoulder in two.

"Not to mention how easy you are acting around him, the fact that he's human hasn't even seemed to bother you."I took a big gulp of air as Cif's words hit me. I smelt it now, his warm blood pumping through those veins. Warm delicious blood, had Renji always smelt this damn good? I could feel my fangs grow and my mouth began to water and I had to clench my fists as his heart beat drummed in my ears.

"Oi Ichi, you okay?"Grimm's voice pulled me out of my daze and my eyes went to his. Deep never ending pools of blue soaked into me and I could feel his worry radiating of his body as well as everyone else and it made me dizzy.

"Y-Ya just need to sit…."I mumbled as I took the seat he offered me.

"Well he was doin good until Cif opened his big mouth."Shiro announced and I watched as Renji sent him a deep glare.

"Shut it whitey, Ichigo's gonna be fine he's stronger then all of ya give him credit for!"He announced and I smirked at him, that's right as fucking good Renji smelt he was still my brother, my best friend. I could never ever hurt my family, I would never forgive myself. If this was what I was then I had persevere through it just like everything else I have, like Juushiro always told me do not let fear consume me and move forward, I'm stronger now. As his words passed through my mind I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahh man poor Juushiro, I don't think even he could help me with this one."I announced and I listened as both Grimmjow and Renji snorted.

"Who da fuck is Juushiro?"Shiro asked and I just laughed.

"He's my therapist, helped me through everything and I was just thinking how badly he'd probably just throw me out the moment he saw me and heard the words come out of my mouth, in fact he'd probably sign the papers to ship me off to the crazy house." I announced causing me and Renji to laugh even harder though Grimmjow now looked relatively worried which only made me laugh harder.

"Oi that reminds me, where gonna have ta do something about your hair…Make sure to cut it before we go back to-"

"Hells no you aren't, I like my new hair!"I announced as I gave Grimmjow a defiant look and he just cocked a brow.

"Then grow it out like a normal person, how the hell are you supposed to explain that your hair grew?"

"How the fuck are you supposed to explain his new muscle and height?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow at Grimmjow who just rolled his eyes but then bit his lip in thought.

"Steroids…"Shiro mumbled and we all shot him a dirty look and he just cackled his laugh.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and everyone will just ignore it, or maybe they won't even notice."Grimmjow announced and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe but orange hair is kind of hard to ignore when the uniform you're wearing is black on black."I announced and I listened to him sigh.

"Well then what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"It's a wig and he's been takin steroids"

"NO!"We all yelled at Shiro who held up his hands to ward us off.

"Whoa, whoa kids calm down what seems to be the problem?"Marco asked as he brought a tray of drinks in along with food and my eyes darkened as the sweet smell hit my senses and I licked my lips. I watched him smile as he handed a glass to me along with a plate that had a sandwich on it which I wrinkled my nose at, for some reason the blood seemed a lot more appetizing.

"I know, I know but you need to get your body used to human food again, it'll be weird at first but after a couple days your old taste buds will come back along with your new ones of course."He announced and I sighed and nodded and took a big bite out of the sandwich wrinkled my nose and then washed it down with blood let out a content sigh making Grimmjow snort.

"The problem is how much Ichigo's changed, I mean if it where like within a couple months it would be fine but six days? Ya that's not any were near normal."Grimmjow announced as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"OH! That's fine I already dealt with it and had the elders give me permission to alter the schools memories as well as Ichigo's parents, for now of course."Marco announced and I stared at him in shock.

"Y-You can alter people's memoires?"Renji took the words right out of my mouth.

"Comes with age and power."Marco winked at him as he gave him a slight smirk and I watched him shiver, ya freaked me the hell out too and I was at least a vampire now, fucking never wanted to see what these elders where like.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?"Ulquoirra asked and I felt the concern roll off of him and I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine Ulquoirra but I have to ask, how the fuck can you guys deal with this whole emotion feeling thing? It's fucking annoying."I announced and I watched as the four vampires stared at me in confusion.

"What da fuck do ya mean emotion feelin thingy?"Shiro asked and I eyed him in confusion.

"E-Emotion feeling thingy….Uh ya know y-you can feel each others emotions…."I announced and I watched as every one of them cocked a brow.

"No I'm sorry Ichigo I don't think we do, could you please elaborate for us?"Marco asked and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuckin eh, okay so its like I can feel and sense all your guys emotions and feelings, like right now your all fucking confused as hell, in fact I can taste it to…"I explained and wrinkled my nose, confusion tasted like shit let me tell ya, like a mixture of everything combined.

"Well then I think we found our lil berries special power, that is next to his unbelievable speed."Marco announced with a proud smile and I wrinkled my eye brows in confusion, special power?

"Ohhh Ichi that's pretty cool!"Shiro announced and I pursed my lips.

"Not really it's kind of annoying, how do I make it stop?"I asked and I watched as Marco smiled kindly at me.

"You'll figure your own way out soon enough, just like most people. If you end up having trouble though we can always take you to the elders and see if they can help."I nodded but in the back of my mind I was saying hell no thank you very much but I can find my own way.

I sighed as I rolled my neck and let out a large stretch, arching my back and relishing in the pleasant feeling it gave me. My body seemed so much better now, so much lighter but I still felt a little stiff from my long ass sleep. My eyes drifted over to Grimmjow and I watched as he drank the last bit of his blood and I suddenly found myself curious of something.

"Hey Grimm can I talk to you for a minuet?"I asked and I watched as he nodded and he cocked his head to ask were to.

"Bedroom because there are way too many damn ears down here."I announced causing all the vampires to laugh and Renji to roll his eyes.

The moment Grimmjow entered the bedroom I quickly shut the door and pounced on him, claiming his mouth and making him gasp in shock. I quickly dove my tongue into his mouth and moaned as I ran my hands into his hair and tugged. I had to coax his tongue to play with mine, he was still in shock from me jumping him but soon he came back to earth and began to play. We finally pulled away as we gasped for much needed air, I may not needed air to live any more but I was so used to it that it was second nature to need it.

"Damn Ichi, yer fuckin quiet as a cat and fast as hell. I don't even fucking hear you move!"Grimmjow announced causing me to chuckle.

"Mmm you taste so good."I moaned out as I licked along his jaw and I watched him shutter and I moaned as his lust hit me full force, tasted like spicy nutmeg and brown sugar I definitely like this taste. My breathing picked up as I watched him tilt his neck to allow me more access to his neck and I couldn't help it when my instincts flooded me. Grimmjow had yet to be marked by me and I felt my fangs grow and I couldn't stop myself.

He gasped out as I bit harshly into his neck and I felt his hands rush up my back and into my hair to grasp at the long strands. I moaned as his sweet blood flooded my senses, not at delectable and satisfying as human blood but it was more of a sexual thing than anything.

"F-Fuck Ichi!"Grimmjow gasped out and moaned out when I bit down harder, earning a low animalistic growl that ripped from my throat which shocked the hell out of me and I pulled back as I felt my self snap back to normal.

"D-Damn Ichi that hurt."He mumbled as I watched the wound close up and I smirked as it left a very faint bruise and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mine." I mumbled against his lips and I listened to him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That's write I'm yours and your mine all mine."He murmured as he bent down and returned the favor I had just delivered and I shuddered in pleasure as he bit into my neck. Fuck it was ten times better then when I was a human and I couldn't hold back my moans as I rubbed against him. Maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad, at least I new the sex would be good.

**A/N:Damn I must say Ichi is just soo damn fine now, if I do say so myself! Lol Of course I was gonna turn Ichi into a vampire, geez there was no way out of it after it happened and just so you know Spider Man is like on of my all time fav comics so I just had too lol Wow, so what did you think? Did you like, I hope so because I really liked writing this chappy! In fact I'll probably forgo writing the next OINE to write another chappy of this and then bring out another OINE. This is just getting so good and I want to write more, more and of course I'm sure you guys wont be complaining lol.**

Please Review!

XoXoXo- Caitie. 


	19. Mixed emotions

**A/N: Wow…So I can not begin to tell you the amount of trouble I had with this chappy, first I was just stuck with a writers block but then I got distracted with new stories on here, Deviant art, Facebook and chatting it up with my new buddy harmless sword, I've officially gotten her addicted to my stories and if you haven't read hers go do it now! I'm in love with Complimentary colors :D OH and of course then I got really sick for about five hours there but I feel better now… O.e explain how that works? Lol**

Also large thanks to my new Beta Lemonlimediddies, you are a goddess XD  


_^^ A goddess? I highly doubt that!_

**Warnings:**

Today was going to be my first day back to school since my change, and I had to admit I was freaking out….Just a bit; okay so I was freaking out a lot! You have to give me a break here though, I mean I was basically going to be walking into a huge landmine. Human's in every damn direction I turned, just the thought of it was making my fangs grow in anticipation. Fuck I had to calm down and breath.

"Hey strawberry you ready?"Renji called from the doorway and I turned from my mirror and shook my head to rid myself of my stupid worries. Nothing was going to happen, I was in perfect control.

If I could handle Renji then I could handle everybody else, because for some fucked up reason Renji so far has been the best smelling person I've come in contact with. Of course Grimm doesn't count because he's not human.

"Ya man, just gotta take my Gigai and we can go." I went over and grabbed my mint case, popping one of the green pills into my mouth. Putting the Gigai on was a piece of cake, taking it off sucked ass. Let's just say, the first time I took mine off I ended up flat on my face.

"So where's the giant blueberry today anyway?" Renji asked as I grabbed my bag and headed to leave. Before we walked off I turned to lock the door; safety first and all.

"He's going to be joining us later. He had to run home and get something before school started." I announced and I watched as he nodded, his red hair bobbing with the movements.

Me and Renji made our usual venture down to the cafeteria, got some breakfast, and then headed to a random table to eat. I had technically already had my breakfast, but now I was starting to notice that I was not only craving blood, but I also was getting my hunger for normal food back, thank _god_! I instantly dove into my breakfast sandwich and hummed happily as the yummyflavors of sausage and egg fluttered onto my tastebuds. I could see Renji watching me intently as I engulfed my food. Just as I was about to grab my chocolate milk a smell hit me that had me coughing up a storm. Warm caramel flavor with hints of salt and something almost floral; damn, I could barely explain it but it smelt fucking amazing. It was much better then Renji, and it had me panting as I covered my nose and mouth to help it subside. Of course it didn't help the fact that Renji's emotions where rushing at me like a bullet speed train, rattling my brain and body with worry so badly it was effecting my own emotions.

"I-Ichigo? Dude you okay?"Renji quietly asked as he rubbed my back to try and sooth me. I just nodded my head. Holy fucking hell, who the fuck was this ass hole that just walked in? I had yet to look in pure fear of loosing it but as the sent drew near I knew who it was.

"Ichigo is that you?" Hisagi's soft voice broke through my concentration and had my eyes snapping up to meet his. _Damnfuckshit!_

"Hisagi now's not the time man, Ichigo's si-"

"Ichigo what the hell happened to you…Y-Your hair a-and body…." Hisagi stuttered out and my eyes went wide at his words.

'Hisagi remembered? How the fuck is the possible?' I mentally screamed and I felt his emotions hitting me like a fucking tidal wave. Confusion, worry and most shockingly lust; in fact the lust was so strong that it was starting to rub off on me, and it took all my strength not to ravage him right then and there.

I couldn't handle it anymore .I had to get the fuck out of the cafeteria and get fresh air right fucking now. I ran out of there so fast people would think my ass was on fire or something, but I didn't when I heard one of the teachers yell at me; I just kept going until I was outside and breathing the deep, cool fresh air into my lungs. Holy fucking hell, was this how Grimmjow felt when I had cut myself at the restaurant? No, it had to have been worse because he wasn't even in his Gigai. Damn, wasn't the Gigai supposed to make it easier for me?

"Fuck." My body shivered at the possibility of what could have happened if I didn't have my Gigai on and I had come into contact in a situation like the one at the restaurant. I don't think I would be able to stop myself if the person's blood smelt anything like Hisagi's. Fuck, please tell me that this was going to get easier!

"Ichigo, what's wrong babe?" Grimmjow's deep voice called out to me and I was off my feet in a minute making a mad dash for him. My body collided into his roughly, causing him to fall back onto the grass below.

"Ne Ichi, what's wrong?" He asked once more as I buried my head into his neck and inhaled his warm comforting scent. This time the hunger was no where to be found, and I thanked the lord for that pleasantry.

"Hisagi….." I mumbled and I listened as he cursed the other male.

"What did he do now?" He grumbled angrily, but I just shook my head.

"Nothing, it's not him necessarily. It's his blood; it was so tempting it was ridiculous."I explained and I felt him stiffen.

"Worse then Renji?" His chest rumbled as he asked and I nodded hesitantly.

"Fuck of a lot worse, fuck Renji was a piece of cake compared to what I just smelt back there….That and….He remembers how I used to look Grimm, what the hell?" I lifted my head as I spoke and I watched Grimmjow's cyan eyes go wide in shock.

"Wait, what?"I sighed and told him once more and he just shook his head.

"That's impossible my dad…" Grimmjow's voice trailed off as he eyed the doors of the school and I felt a low growl begin in his chest. My eyes grew large and I whipped my head around to see our intruder, but I already knew who it was.

"Shuhei! Get the fuck out of here, Ichigo doesn't want to see you!" Grimmjow growled and I stiffened as the wind blew suddenly, but then sighed happily when it blew the delicious scent in random directions away from me.

_Okay Ichigo, you can do this! You have to be able to do this; if you don't then it's only going to get worse, now get up!_ My inner voice commanded, and I let up on my grip of Grimmjow to stand,only to have Grimmjow yank me back down and shake his head disapprovingly.

"I don't want to fight asshole! I-I wanted to apologize for last week a-and-" Hisagi attempted to mumble out, but was effectively cut of by Grimmjow.

"Well Ichigo doesn't want to see you, so get lost!"

"Don't speak for him. If he wants me gone he'll tell me myself, trust me I would know!" Hisagi announced and I couldn't help but snort, but I felt the anger that was rolling off of both men and I sighed deeply.

"Grimm it's okay. I can do this I-I just need to take it slow….If I can't do this then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Peg him off?" Grimmjow mumbled and I punched him in the arm and quickly got up.

"Hisagi, I'm not feeling good so if you wouldn't mind making this quick."I watched as he nodded and moved closer and I quickly held up my hands to ward him off.

"U-Uh not to close…Feeling queasy, wouldn't want my breakfast to come up on ya." I announced and I watched as he nodded and took a quick step back. Wouldn't want you to become my breakfast is more like it.

"First off, what happened to you?" Crap I knew this one was coming. What the fuck do I say….Think Ichigo think.

"Uhh ya see, I went to get my hair cut but Grimmjow said I should try something new so I got extensions." I explained. Grimmjow let out a soft snort from behind me and I just prayed that Hisagi didn't hear it.

"Your hair's too short for extensions." He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Our eyes locked for a moment, and his defiance was practically seeping out of his body.

"How the hell do you know how long your hair has to be for extensions?"

"Um, it's pretty obvious Ichigo. Not to mention you would never _ever_ get something as girly as hair extensions. You may be gay, but you're not _that_ gay; we did date once remember?" Crap he had me there, what the fuck was I supposed to say to him now. Suddenly Shiro's mocking voice ran through my head and I grimaced at the thought of telling him it was a wig. Knowing him, he'll probably say prove it and then I'll be screwed even more.

"Not to mention the hair extensions doesn't explain how you suddenly grew in size and height over the period of a week." My ex ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he let out a long sigh.

"But if you don't want to tell me what happened to you then don't." My eyes went wide as he gave up and I secretly did a little jump of joy. Someone up there does love me!

"Also I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the whole art show thing." He said as he scratched at the back of his head and I could feel the embarrassment and worry roll off of him. I shivered at the strong collision of feelings. I could feel my cheeks heating up from his emotions and I inwardly cursed myself for this stupid gift, seriously what could this possibly be good for?

"I was way out of line for what I said to you, I-I was just being stupid and I know that you probably could care less, but I just wanted you to know." He watched me to gauge my reaction and my face blushed brighter along with his, okay this was getting ridiculous.

"I-It's okay Hisagi, we've both said things that neither of us mean, so lets just move on okay? Fresh start." His eyes went wide at my words and I mentally started replaying my words. Wait fresh start, no not a fresh start I meant to say lets just move on and forget about the shit that's happened not give him a fucking invitation to start following me around!

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that….You've matured a lot Ichigo, I would really like it if we could start over and try being friends again." He gave me a bright genuine smile and his happiness hit me like a giant slap in the face and all I could do was smile back to him. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! NO!

"Great. Well, I'll see you in class." I ended our conversation with bright eyes, making him blush as he quickly turned away to hide it.

"Ya, see ya Ichi." With that he quickly took off leaving me to take hold of my emotions without his blocking mine for once.

"God dammit, that's not what I meant to say!" I growled as I stomped my feet in frustration. I could feel the confusion roll off of Grimmjow and I couldn't help but whine.

"Ichigo I thought you wanted nothing to do with Hisagi?"

"I don't! His fucking emotions were overpowering my own and all! I couldn't help what I said, FUCK!" I shouted out and I watched as his understanding hit him and I slowly began rubbing my temples to allow the frustration out.

"Aww babe I'm sorry. Don't worry, we'll get this all figured out soon just hang in there okay?" He asked gently and I just nodded as he secured his arms around me.

"At least the wind was in your favor and blew his scent away from you." I couldn't help but smile. Ya no shit I was so worried that the wind was going to change course and go full blast in my face. Thank god it didn't

"Hey I got a surprise for you that I'm sure will brighten up your day." He announced and I pulled away and he laughed as a big smile formed on my face.

"Surprise for me? Oh you shouldn't have, but seeing as how you did, gimmie gimmie!" I chanted and he just shook his head as he waved an envelope in the air.

"'Gimmie gimmie' never gets babe, ask nicely."

"Pleeeeeease, I want my present. I deserve it after all I've been through!" I pleaded but he just leaned into me and smirked.

"Give me a kiss and then you get your present." I quickly grabbed him into a fierce lip lock and took advantage of his slack mouth and slipped my tongue into the warm cavern. I felt his excitement shake my body and it only fueled my fire. I moaned out as his lust began to race through me but it was different then my own, it was animalistic and heavier then my own, making me want more. I quickly pushed down on his shoulders and he got the hint and quickly laid down onto the ground. The moment he was on the ground I was started to move down his neck, pulling on his shirt to give me more room.

"I-Ichigo s-slow down." Grimmjow panted out but his words never met my ears and I slowly ran my teeth over his neck gently biting into his pulse point. I heard him moan out as I rubbed up against him and I began to notice how badly I need him now. I quickly began to unzip his pants to pull him out and I felt Grimmjow grab my hands to get me to stop.

"F-Fuck Ichi s-stop, were outside right in front of the doors, slow down." I just smirked at him and took his one hand and had my tongue flick out and lick up his pointer finger and then brought it into my mouth to gently suck on it. His eyesdimmed for a moment before theyrolled into the back of his head.

"Mmm you taste so good Grimm." I moaned out and I felt him shudder. Fuck; in the back of my mind I knew that anybody could walk out. Those were unnecessar**y **thoughts though, since there was no way in _hell_ I was stopping now.

"Oh fuck I need you so bad." I mumbled into his ear as I ground myself into him. I listened to him growl and I let out a moan when he grabbed my ass. Just as I reached to finish undoing his pant a loud cough snapped us from our daze. Both of our heads snapped around to find Urahara-sensei standing behind us, his expression was hidden behind his fan but I could feel his amusement coming off of him and I felt my face light up like a damn Christmas tree, oh my fuckin' _god_.

"Now now kids, last time I checked class was about to start in oh, five minutes. I suggest that both of you hurry to homeroom so you're not late!" He announced in a sing song voice, suddenly vanishing with a wave of his fan.

Both me and Grimmjow were much to stunned to even move, let alone say anything. I could feel the overwhelming embarrassment coming from Grimm and all I could do was hide my face in my hands in shame. Okay, so there was more then one reason why I had to get this damn power in check, emotions like lust and want could be fucking dangerous.

"Well that was-"

"Fucking embarrassing as hell!" I shouted as I heard him start talking and I shot him a hard glare.

"What? Don't be mad at me, I told you we should stop or at least have moved. You've never gotten so frisky so fast that it shocked me." His eyes searched mine curiously and I let out a hard sigh.

"It was because your emotions were over whelming me, just like Hisagi's except yours were all lust." I explained and I watched him nod.

"We really need to get that shit fixed before you go around assaulting people, I mean what if….Oh god, what's gonna happen if we're both mad at each other, your gonna turn into the fucking hulk!" He announced with wide worried eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. My temper was already bad enough, it didn't need to get worse.

"So now that that's over, do you want your present now or later?" He asked and this time my eyes lit up, oh right my present. Damn, when it came to surprises I was like a kid on Christmas day; I loved getting presents, especially from Grimmjow because they usually leaded to sex.

"Now please!"

"God you're so damn cute when you're like this." Grimmjow purred as he nuzzled his nose into mine and handed me the envelope, I gave him a quick kiss and tore open the envelope and my eyes went wide at its contents.

"Oh my god this is a freakin' awesome gift!" I declared as I once again jumped my unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Wow, I really didn't think you would get that excited seeing as how ya know them all now, but whatever floats yer boat. I'm happy ya like the lil' gift; it was more my dads doing then anything but all them same. I get the collection prize of my fathers good deeds."Grimmjow announced with a feral grin and I just snorted.

"I don't care if me and Shiro are fucking brothers, watching him in concert is like the best experience ever, it's orgasmic." I explained with a large smile and I watched Grimmjow's smile turn into a frown.

"He's not that good." He mumbled and my mouth dropped open.

"Not that good? Are you nuts?" I shouted as I watched as he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Ya, ya I'm nuts and you're the crazed fan that waits out side his window at night to watch him change." He announced with a wave of his hand as he entered the school.

"Well I may be a crazed fan, but at least I'm not a jealous boyfriend." I mumbled as I skipped off after him. Today was starting to look up after all.

**XXX**

As I sat in the coffee shop I found myself strumming my fingers along the table impatiently as I waited for him. He was now fifteen minuets late, not that this surprised me the man has never been known for his punctuality, but this is seriously beginning to strike a nerve. The next thing I hated then being stood up was having to wait, I wasn't a very patient person. In fact, I think that's where my son gets it from. Then again, usually I don't have to wait but this bastard thinks he can get away with it because of who he is? Snobby bastard.

"Excuse me Sir, but are you waiting for someone?" My ears perked up as a soft feminine voice caressed my ears and I turned my head to look up at the beauty that stood before me. Long flowing blonde hair that reached a little below her shoulders, bright blue eyes, nice plump lips and might I say quite the sculpted curvaceous body to go along with that beautiful face.

Mmm just my type, "Sadly yes, I'm waiting on a frien-"

"Marco! Sorry I'm late damn old man wouldn't let me out of his grasps once he got a hold of me." I rolled my eyes and sighed at my friends obnoxious voice, he had no idea of what an inside voice meant; I swear it was like dealing with a child sometimes.

"Oh well then I'm sorry to bother you. Have a nice day!" The curvy blond announced and I watched her walk away, not being able to help the small pout that formed on my face.

"I'm a couple minutes late, and your already replacing me with different company?" My stormy eyes shot up to amused chocolate pools and I glared.

"Fifteen minuets late to be exact and yes I am, suddenly your company is unwanted to me." I huffed out and I listened to his deep laugh fill around me and I couldn't help but smirk, damn bastard.

"Last time I checked you where the one who wanted to talk to me, not the other way around; so don't go throwing me out just yet." He pulled off his coat and set it on the back of the chair.

"Yes, but now that you made me wait I'm not so sure if you deserve to hear what I have to tell you."

"Ne, Marky don't be mean to me! I already told you I was sorry, and it wasn't my fault I was late this time!" He pouted and I felt a glare seep into my eyes.

"Don't call me that, and fine, I'll tell you. Just stop it with the damn puppy dog eyes it's creeping me out." I huffed out and I watched as he eyed my coffee in thought.

"Are you going to order anything?" I asked and I watched as he smirked.

"I'm thinking about it….Sure why not, I'll be right back."

I waited for him to return and once again found myself drumming my fingers in wait, this time not on him but the people serving him. When he finally came back my eyes went wide at the amount of things he had purchased.

"Pig."

"Oi, don't be mean I haven't had breakfast yet, well I did but that didn't count." He shrugged his shoulders and I just found myself rolling my eyes.

"So ya gonna start Ma-"I quickly shoved a good half of his muffin in his mouth to shut him up.

"Yes I'm going to start now shut the hell up. Shall I start with the good, or rather interesting, news or the bad?" I questioned and I watched him roll his eyes and point to his mouth.

"Well then I'll start with the good; our sons are dating." I watched as Isshin's eyes went wide and he started to choke on his muffin. I quickly pounded my fist into his back effectively dislodging the muffin from my friend's throat.

"I-Ichi?" He coughed and I nodded my head and watched as he took a long drink before running a hand over his face.

"H-How does he look?" He asked and I smiled.

"Good, he's a good mixture of both you and Misaki. He's quite the looker actually, my son has good taste, but then again that goes same for yours to." I announced and I watched him chuckle.

"I'm surprised, after everything that happened with Aizen he still….." His words trailed off and I just smiled at him.

"I said the exact same thing to Grimmjow when he told me, and he had announced that Ichigo knew he was gay before that incident. I'm actually quite a surprise he didn't try to change his preference after that, but then again you are what you are, you can't change that." I explained and I watched as he nodded and I let out a small sigh. His dark eyes flickered onto mine.

"And the bad?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I smirked.

"Well it's not necessarily bad, it all depends how you look at it."

"Get to the point Marco." He commanded roughly and I couldn't help but laugh at his more serious tone, but then I simply went back to sighing. I really didn't know how Isshin would take finding out his son was now a vampire, I just knew that he had to know. I had convinced Yamamoto-sama to let me tell him everything, figured he would take it better from me then him.

"There's no light way of putting this Isshin, Ichigo has become a vampire." I announced and I watched as his eyes grew to the size of saucers at the information.

"H-How!"

"How do you think? He drank Grimmjow's blood on more then one occasion."I explained and I watched his eyes burn.

"Why didn't you warn them! This could have been prevented!" He announced and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't aware that he had consumed that much blood Isshin. I was going to tell him, but I had to find the right time things had happened and by the time I was going to tell them it was too late. Try being me the one who had to act all shocked and shit and surprised, not that I wasn't but still."

"Poor Ichi…" He mumbled and I just rolled my eyes.

"Poor Ichi my ass! The kid's soaking this up for all its worth, ya the it's gonna take a while to get used to the whole living for eternity thing but who the fuck ever really comes to terms with that?" I mumbled softly and he just scoffed at my words.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked and I watched him run his hand to the back of his head to rub his neck.

"Does he even want to see the man that has abandoned him?" He asked and it was my turn to scoff.

"You had your reasons, which I'm sure he will understand once you explain them. Besides that, you don't have a choice in the matter. You know how Yamamoto-sama is when it comes to this kind of stuff." Isshin let out a frustrated sigh and took a sip of his drink.

"How do you think he'll take it?" He asked and I just laughed.

"Honestly, with the way things have been going I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out."

"Well then how does after school sound?"

"Sound's good." I announced and in the back of my head I was trying to imagine Ichigo's reaction. Well things are definitely going to get a lot more interesting.

**A/N: Okay so first things first before annnny of you say anything no Grimmjow has no idea who Isshin is, but well get more into that in the next chapter, secondly I had a couple people ask me if I was going to make Ichi get pregnant and no I'm not, not my thing. Sorry to any of you who where hoping for lil vamp babies running around….Maybe the'll adopt lol.**

Any way had major road block on this chapter but none the these its up and I'm back on a roll! Yay! Lol I wanted to bring Isshin in to the picture for a couple reasons which you'll just have to wait for ;P

For those of you who didn't get to read this WIP in my OINE chappy here ya go, this is my ultimate love, Seme Ichi O/O

WIP- SAV  


"F-Fuck Ichigo…S-Stop!"I panted out but it was pointless, Ichigo was like a whole other person right now.

"Oh be a big boy and take it Grimm, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." His husky voice breathed into my ear, sending cool shivers down my spine.

"Could you at least take these damn cuffs off?" I growled out and I just glared at him as he chuckled.

"No, now be a good kitty and purr for me." I couldn't hold back a moan as he ran his hand up the length of my tail. Fuck, I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake of turning into my feline form or if it was a good thing.

"God Grimm, you have no idea how badly I want you right now." Ichigo's breathy voice reached my ears and all I could do was moan.

God dammit this was bullshit, I was a man for gods sakes! Well okay Ichigo was a man to but I was the bigger man out of the two of us…..Okay maybe not so much bigger now that he's all vampy and shit, but still! Fuck you all, I don't bottom for any one!

At least that's what I was trying to tell myself but it wasn't really working out for me considering I was currently moaning as Ichigo shoved his fingers up my ass. My eyes shot open ass he struck something inside of me, something I've never felt before and holy fucking hell it felt good!

"A-Again…..Hit that again…"I panted out and I watched as Ichigo smirked at his find and struck that sweet spot again.

"Do you like that Grimmjow?"Ichigo whispered into my cat ear and I couldn't help the damn moans and mewls that fell from my mouth and my face lit up with a soft blush as I did so. I would probably be dead from embarrassment by the time this was over with.

**Lol smallest WIP ever buuuut then again that's what WIP's are all about :D Hope you like it and you can thank BettyeK for encouraging my want for a Seme Ichigo scene. *evil laugh* It's my secret love, Ichigo bottoms way to much, I just loooooooooove a sexy Seme Ichi. *drools***

XoXoXo- Caitie


	20. It's okay to cry

**A/N: OMG 203 REVIEW! O.O! You guys are so very very awesome! I love you all and thank you for all your kind words *Gives hugs all around***

I just wanted to say that on of my favorite parts to this chappy is Ichi's new painting, I love describing the paintings that he does, there so much fun!

Warnings: Tears ahead people please enjoy my number one fave thing to write FLUFF! =D

Special thanks to my lovely Beta LemonLimeDiddies *Love*

Ichi/Grimm/Shiro: Please Review! 

I glanced up at the clock for what must have been the twentieth time since class had started, _five more. _I let out a rather large and frustrated sigh and I watched as a few eyes flickered to me, now completely distracted from the movie. One of those sets of eyes just happened to be Sensei's, _Crap._

"Something wrong Jeagerjaques?" Sensei's deep voice floated over top of the movie and I had to refrain from snorting, buddy didn't give two shits that there were other students who where actually trying to learn.

"I could name a couple things, but I think it's better to keep them to my self, Sensei." Both my mind and body were extremely jittery because I had to leave Ichigo alone. It's not that I don't trust him, I do, but after what happened with Shuhei I can only imagine there's a bunch more people out there that will catch his senses.

"Fine I get it, everyone get out, class is almost over anyway and this movie is so damn boring I'm falling asleep over here." That was all Sensei had to say. I was up and out the door with out a second thought.

As I stood outside of Ichi's class I found my mind wondering to this weeks past events. Ichigo had turned into a vampire, and if possible he's gotten even more damn sexy, and to top it all off me, him and Shiro had a threesome. Okay so maybe I should reverse the first with the last as far as importance came into play but still, _fuck_, gave me shivers just thinking about it.

"Grimmjow?" My head snapped around to see Yoruichi-Sensei standing behind me with questioning cat-like eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi Sensei. I'm just waiting for Ichigo." I explained and I watched her nod but then turn back to her classroom.

"I gave Ichigo permission to paint outside today. He said he was having some trouble focusing. Actually I just sent Hisagi out to check on him so-" My feet where moving the moment she said who he was with,_God fucking dammit! Someone had it out for my berry I swear!_

When I came outside I pulled out my phone and began to call him; hopefully he was okay and hadn't gone on some killing spree yet. There is always that one chance though, where if your hunger becomes too harsh it can dissolve your Gigai. It takes a lot for it to happen, but with the way things have been going for Ichigo I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I let out a soft huff of air when his calm voice broke through the receiver. _Thank god._

"Hey where are you? I'm gonna come get'cha." I explained and I listened to him shuffle the phone until he spoke again.

"At the field painting. Renji's playing so I wanted to see what I could get."

"Kay, I'll be there in five." I shut the phone and began to head over to the field but the silence of it was short lived as my phone went off, playing my dads ring tone.

"Yo pop's what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to the school, in fact we should be there in about five minutes. We have something's that we have to discus with Ichigo." I listened as my dad explained and I cocked a brow as I approached the field, smirking as I caught sight of Ichigo painting away.

"We?"

"Yes we, you'll understand when I get there, also how was Ichigo's first day back?" I couldn't help but snort at that.

"Oh it was great until he almost ate his ex and then of course there was the fact that said ex also happened to remember how he looked before he went all vamp, what the fuck dad?" It was so unlike my dad to have a slip up like this that it actually kind of frightened me.

"Well that's not possible." He mumbled out and I just laughed.

"Um hello dad, I was there, buddy remembered Ichigo." I watched as Ichigo's head spun around at the sound of my voice and I grinned at him. He had little dabs of red paint splattered on his face, forming a half ass triangle, _so damn cute!_

"Well, were here now so could you meet us in your dorm." He sighed and so did I, it wasn't a question it was a command, something was definitely up. I let a curt 'sure thing' out before I closed my phone and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Ahhh what the fuck is it now?"I asked out loud and I watched as Ichigo tilted his head in question and I just shook my head.

"My dads here with someone and he needs to talk to us, so we got to meet him the dorm." I announced and I watched as his brows knit together in confusion, but before he could ask a million questions I cut him off.

"Wow, that painting…._Wow…_" Brown eye's lit up as a proud smile formed on his face causing me to smile down at him.

"I think I captured him perfectly!"

The painting was done in bright warm colors, reds, oranges, peaches and yellows all came together with hints of blacks. Renji was in a mid side jump with his one leg bent while the other came out as he his foot pounded into the soccer ball. His right cheek was smudged with dirt as well as his left arm, and his fiery maroon eyes blazed as he yelled out, while the elastic holding his hair together had snapped allowing his hair to come out around him. His shorts hung low exposing his chiseled hip bones, and his sculpted muscles glistened with sweat as the sun struck his tan skin, highlighting his bold black tribal tattoos. Behind him the sky blazed deep oranges and warm yellows making him look like a warrior in the midst of battle.

"Shit Ichi! I have to say I think this is one of my favorite paintings of yours." I stated as I gazed at the painting. It definitely brought out another side of Renji that I had never seen before; I mean I knew he was fierce but this was something else. He was so commanding, rough and there was something else about it or maybe it was him, he was just so _bold_.

"Really? Well I hope Renji likes it."

"Well, we'll find out now because here he comes." I watched as said soccer captain came jogging up, sweat running down his abs and his hair bounced along his shoulders well he grinned ear to ear. _Damn since when did Renji get so hot?_

"Hey guys! Well how'd the picture come out strawberry?" Renji's voice boomed as he ran a hand through his long locks and I quickly shook my head to snap my thoughts back to reality, stupid surprisingly sexy soccer playing pineapple.

"Take a look for yourself Pineapple." Ichigo received a soft punch to the arm as Renji came around and his mouth dropped as he eyed the painting.

"Holy shit Ichigo, I look fucking awesome!" Both brothers' faces adorned similar shit eating grins and I had to admit that if I didn't know better, I would think the two where actually biological brothers.

"This is so going on my wall!" I rolled my eyes at the thought and then stopped mid roll when I remembered exactly what was hanging on my wall: Ichi's painting of me.

"Hey sorry to interrupt Renji's fan girling over himself, but we gotta jet Ichi, my dad's waiting." After a quick soccer ball to the head from Renji we started on our way. I couldn't help but notice that Ichigo kept fidgeting with his supplies while I carried the painting.

"What's wrong Kitten?" I asked and I watched as soft brown eyes shot up to mine and he let out a soft sigh.

"Nothing really, I'm just nervous." I cocked a brow, but chose to just kiss his worries away instead of interrogate, I was better at actions then words after all. He gave me a soft smile and I grinned down at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem Ichi, that's what I'm here for." He quickly gave me a small peck on the cheek as we rounded the corner to our room, and we came up to find my dad standing at our door with a man who was leaning on the wall, his back turned to us.

"Hey pop's sorry we took so long it's ju-" My words caught in my throat as the man that once had his back facing us now turned around. Deep brown eyes cast there sights upon us and I couldn't help but cock a brow and tilt my head at the man, _where the hell had I seen him before?_

"Heya there Grimmina-chan! It sure has been a while, last time I saw you where about this big!" The obnoxious man cooed as he made small hand gestures to help explain his words and I felt my brows knit together to form a scowl.

"Did you just call me…G-Grimmina-chan? Who the fuck are you old man?" I shouted and I watched as his lips twisted into a pout as he went to stand behind my father to hide.

"Wahh Marco, Grimmina-chan doesn't remember me. How can he not remember all that time I took playing with him, and tying bows into his hair into his long hair?" I felt my eyebrow twitch at his words and I couldn't help the growl that came from my throat.

"Doesn't surprise me, considering he was three the last time he saw you. I can't believe you tortured my son like that Isshin, putting bows and dresses on him. He was only three for gods sakes!" I almost shrieked at there words. I'm sorry, _bows_? _Dresses_? _WHAT THE FUCK!_

"But his hair just kept growing and with those big blue eyes and long black eye lashes he looked just like a girl, I just couldn't help myself!" The crazy fucking man explained and I felt my stomach drop at his words.

"Who the fu-"My words were cut short though and all our attention was snapped over to the orange head when he let out a not so subtle snort and then burst out laughing.

"I-Ichi?"

"A-A-Ah It's too good, G-Grimmina-chan, dresses? Oh it hurts!" My eyes went to the size of saucers as my boyfriend almost fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and then only laughing harder when he caught sight of me.

"You're face is priceless!" Ichigo shouted as he smacked his knee, tears streaming down his face. I felt my face flame up and I stiffly turned, unlocked the dorm door, and then effectively slammed and then locked the door. Sadly though, Ichigo's laughs could still be heard through the thick door.

"Stupid old man, who the fuck was he and what the flying fuck was with him? Calling me that stupid ass name." I grumbled as I jumped onto my bed and buried my head into the pillow to suffocate my embarrassment, _Damn._

**XXX**

Oh god this guy was a fucking riot. Whoever the hell he was, my god I mean _Grimmina-chan_? That's amazing, I have to tell that to Shiro!

"It's good to see he shares your twisted sense of humor where my son's concerned, Isshin." Marco's deep voice rumbled out.

"Oh please, it's not like you didn't go along with the little joke, poor kid, I feel sorry for him to have such a twisted father as your self."I finally took a deep calming breath as I glanced up at the two mean while I wiped away my tears.

"Oh god that was amazing." I muttered and then snorted one more time but managing to hold back my laughter, after all Grimmjow was pretty pissed.

"S-Sorry but what are you guys here for anyway?" I asked as I leaned up and locked eyes with the man I had yet to introduce myself to. Before I got a chance to speak, Marco's voice spoke up.

"It's concerning you, and well, how about we go inside to talk about this?" He asked me and I nodded my head but when I tired to open the door it was locked.

"Uh well, Grimmjow kinda-"

"Grimmjow open the door, _now_." A harsh chill ran through my body when Marco spoke the word 'now' and of course the door was opened within a second flat, but when we entered Grimmjow refused to look at any of us, _especially _not Isshin.

"Grimm…" I asked almost softly, but all I received was a low growl. _Okay,_ never mind then.

"Come on Ichi, leave the grumpy kitty alone and let's talk." I watched Grimmjow's back bristle at his fathers words and I swear if Grimmjow could have he would have hissed.

I quickly sat down though, and was once again back to my nervous self. First off, who the heck was this Isshin guy? Secondly, what did he want with me? Lastly, why did I feel like I had seen him somewhere before?

"Isshin did you want to explain or should I?" Marco asked Isshin and I watched as he let out a long sigh that he seemed to have been holding in for a while.

"Fuck I-I don't even know where to start…" Isshin mumbled out and Marco just smiled and patted his friends shoulder.

"Just start from the beginning." Marco announced and after what seemed like forever Isshin began.

"Ichigo, your mother Misaki…."

"Yes?" My eyes where now very serious as he brought up my mother, how did he know her and why the fuck was he talking about her?

"Misaki was my wife, and your mother, and I….I'm your father." I felt my face pale as the words left his mouth.

"Wah?"

"N-Now before you say anything, I-I...please just let me explain why." All I could do was nod numbly, and I also chose to take notice that we now had Grimmjow's full attention.

"H-Holy fuck…." Grimmjow mumbled and I glanced over to him to find him with wide eyes while he brought his hand up to his slack mouth.

"N-No fuckin' way…Y-Your-"

"Please Grimmjow, let Isshin explain." Marco's voice cut back from his confusing words, and my eyes snapped back to Isshin who was eying me intently.

"When I first met your mother I had no intent of ever falling in love with anyone. I never believed in the foolishness of mates and true love because to me, a boy who was raised by a single father who's mother had left, love was nothing but a selfish word that people used as freely as a common greeting." My ears where practically ringing with every word he said. This man was my father, the man who abandoned me and my mother was now sitting right in front of me telling me why after twenty one years. I wanted to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming, but then he would probably think I was crazy.

"But then I met your mother by pure chance, she was walking home late from work because her car had broken down the previous day. I was just passing through the neighborhood while I avoided my old man and all the work that awaited me back at home, and then I heard her scream. A bunch of punks had tried to hurt her, of course they didn't get very far. Afterward I took her home and patched her up and there was something about her, the way she held herself, her grace and beauty all had me mesmerized the moment I laid eyes on her." I listened to his voice shake as he spoke and I could see the deep hurt in those brown eyes. I always thought that I shared most of my mothers attributes; like her warm colored hair and her brown eyes and cute nose, but now I can see that's not entirely true.

"After that, I had told her that I would walk her home after work until her car had gotten fixed and it went from there. I remember that night just like it was yesterday, October 29, 1985 was the night I fell in love with your mother."

"Then why did you leave us!" My teeth clenched together as I tried to keep my temper at a simmer, but it wasn't working. This man who claims to have loved my mother had in the end abandoned us, how was I supposed to believe he ever loved my mother?

"Please Ichigo, he's getting to that. This is a lot to explain just take it easy okay?" I could feel my eyes burning and within a second Grimmjow had crossed the room and was at my side, now holding my hand.

"Babe j-just let him explain, okay?" I glanced at Grimmjow and I saw a slight plea in his eye and I let out a hard sigh. I nodded slowly and tried to regain my composure.

"Tell me why you left?" My voice was now so soft I could barely hear myself, but Isshin heard me just fine.

"You see in those days noble vampires weren't born with the same rules bestowed upon them that regular vampires were. They were not given a chance to find their mate, there mate was chosen for them, and feeding off humans was strictly forbidden. Misaki and I both knew that we were crossing a very fine line, but we had never expected you to come out human. We also never expected the elders and the council to find out about you and your mother. The only people who knew were Marco and your aunt Sakura, but then my cousin Ryuken had found out. He later told my father and that's when all hell broke lose."

After listening to Isshin for about another ten minutes, he had explained to me exactly how this wonderful oh holy vampire council works and personally, I wanted to go over there and stake every single one of them. From the sounds of it, the council themselves wasn't such a popular bunch of people with anyone really. Apparently the rules for noble vampires are a lot more strict then regular vampires, fucking bastard council members.

"So in other words, because my mother and I were both human, they wouldn't let you stay with us and they wouldn't have us either." I concluded and I watched him nod.

"Why didn't you just turn us?" I asked and I watched as his eyes grew sad, _crap,_ touchy subject maybe?

"As much as your mother loved me she didn't want to be turned, not because she thought we were monsters, but because if the council wouldn't accept her as a human then she didn't believe they would accept her as a vampire, which was true."

"So you left?" My voice cut of bitterly and I watched as his eyes widened but returned to normal just as fast.

"If I wouldn't have returned, they were going to find me and execute me. I would not leave that on your mother's conscience. We both agreed that it was for the best even if it did break our hearts." Fuck this was all too crazy, _way_ to fucking crazy for me to understand right now. I had always thought my father was a good for nothing low life that never loved me or my mom. My mom had always said my father was a wonderful man, who had to leave us because of complications, but I thought I new better, the man was a bastard in my young eyes for leaving me and my mother, now I knew I was wrong.

"Me and your mother also agreed that if anything where to happen to her that you would go to your aunt Sakura and she would take you in, which is what happened after your mother had passed away." My mother had been struck by a car when she was coming home from work the one night, later she was pronounced dead. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I was over at Renji's playing without a care in the world, when all of a sudden we heard his dad yelling for us to come downstairs and to grab our coats. He told us there had been an accident. It all happened so fast, the next thing I new his dad was telling me how sorry he was and that my mom had passed away.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why after all these years?" I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes; this was all just to damn much.

"Me and your mom both agreed that you should never be introduced to my world, what happened later on in life was your decision and fate, but as for me, I was not to interfere with how Byakuya had chose to raise you after your mothers accident." I waited for him to continue and I could see now that he had become more then hesitant, when I heard Grimmjow speak up for the second time since we started.

"Just get on with it, no point in dancing around it now. Just spit it out Kurosaki senior."I watched as my father snorted and rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's behavior, hmm I wonder if he knows about me and Grimmjow?

"I had to tell you now because you have noble blood in you Ichigo, now that you've been turned you are now officially a vampire prince." Whoa, wait what?

"Wah?" I asked dumbly and I listened to Grimmjow snort.

"Hmmm so I'm dating a prince huh? I think I can handle that." My eyes never left my dads and I could see a slight hint of mirth shinning in those deep brown eyes.

"Oi, Ichi snap out of it. It's not that big of a deal right?" I listened to Isshin laugh and shake his head.

"No, it's not necessarily a bad thing. Ever since my old man dropped from his placement as King, I run the show. Now things are a lot more lenient, like you and Grimmjow wouldn't have to worry about being separated or anything, and you could keep your contact with all your family. The only thing you would have to do is move to my house." I listened to Marco snort as Isshin said house and I cocked a brow in confusion.

"When he says house, he means to say castle." Marco announced and my mouth dropped.

"C-C-Castle?" I stuttered and I watched as all three men burst out laughing.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise. It's just this right here Ichigo is what you don't have a choice in. You have responsibilities now….I'm sorry for that and I'm sure you need some time to think." Isshin explained as he stood up and I watched with curious eyes until I felt my hand reach up and grab for him.

"W-Wait d-don't leave yet….M-M-Mom…." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I knew I couldn't hold back. The father I wished I would have had when my mother had passed, the man I wished I had to hold my hand and tell me it was okay and that she loved me, the man that shared the same smile as I did was now standing in front of me and I couldn't help the eleven years of emotion come to the fore front, it was like I was ten all over again.

"Mom…." I watched as my fathers brown eyes went wide and he reached out for me and I took it.

"D-Dad….M-Mom she…"

"Shhh I know just let it out Ichigo." When my mother had passed I had never once cried, I couldn't cry, I wasn't aloud. I was alone now and I had to be strong because if mom saw me crying from heaven she would be sad. I didn't want her to hurt any more then she already had, so I had to be strong, but now I didn't have to be. This man understood my pain, so I let it all out. All the pain, all the sadness, hurt, frustration and anger it all came out.

Who knew how comforting that could be?

**A/N:*Grabs Tissues* Oh geez it's all so damn sad isn't it? I really do love this chapter and I hope you do too, when I first started to write this story I didn't think that I would be having Isshin in this, who knew that it would have come to this lol When I write I write from chapter to chapter, building up the story as I go along, my thoughts come out as I write and very seldom do I think of it a head of time, it doesn't come out till I'm sitting here ready to write that my ideas come to my mind. C=**

Hope you like, I loved writing this chapter and I'm gonna have even more fun writing the next *hint hint nudge nudge :P*

XoXoXo-Caitie


	21. Strawberries on top

**A/N: Okay so first things first, things aren't going to really be explained until chappy 22, that's when things will move from, this chappy is more of a…Side chappy? O.e I dunno but if you're wondering OMG WHAT HAPPENED? Well ya wont know until chappy 22 lol**

Just a little info in the song that Shiro "Wrote" lol for Ichi and what not I changed it so he was singing _**He **_**instead of **_**She**_**…Works more because there gay lol**

Songs that where mentioned and you must listen to of course well you read are: Awake and Alive – Skillet, Like a stone- AudioSlave(Fangirl scream), You and Me- LifeHouse

Now that all that shits been said, On with the Smut!

Special Thanks to my beta, Lemonlimediddies C=

Warnings…O_O if you don't know then you obviously haven't been anticipating this chappy lmao 

Tonight was the night of Shiro's concert, and it was the first time in about two weeks that we would be able to full out relax. I was about an inch away from shitting my pants, I was so fucking excited. Even though I had been to see them a million times, it was always just as good, if not better then the last.

As I stood in front of the mirror removing the second sleeve off of my tee shirt, eying it approvingly, I quickly pulled it over my head, roughing up my already messy shag just a little bit more. I took a deep breath as I clipped on my sliver chain to my jeans and enjoyed the way it looked against them.

"Babe ya ready to go?" Grimmjow's voice called out to me from the bedroom and I quickly called out a yes.

"How do I look?" I was wearing tight black jeans with a spiked belt, a loose black Hollow's band tee shirt that I had torn the sleeves off of and I loosely tucked half of the shirt into my jeans while the rest hung loose at my side, finish off with a messy orange shag and a pair of red vans.

I watched as Grimmjow eyed me hungrily and I shivered as his lust rolled over me. That was something that I was getting pretty good at masking, I could now effectively keep peoples emotions at bay when necessary, _thank fucking god. _But of course every now and then someone's emotions were too strong and managed to slip through my barrier I've built up, like right now. __

"Mmm kitten, come here." Grimmjow purred out and I quickly walked up to him. He pulled me close and gave me a heated kiss while cupping my ass, causing my hands to fist into his blue lock tightly.

"Ahh…" Grimmjow moaned into the kiss as I bit into his lip, drawing small amounts of blood to pool into my mouth.

"Mmmm." I hummed as I sucked hungrily on his lower lip and I ran blunt nails down his back, over the thin fabric of his shirt causing him let out a small growl and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Since the whole threesome with Shiro and Grimm I had been itching to play a few tricks of my own, and when I mentioned it randomly to Renji and Ulquiorra it seemed to have perked Ulquiorra's interest, to say the least. He had not only given me some tips but also a few little gifts to help out with the little plan we created.

"Fuck, lets get going and get this damn concert over with so I can bring you home and pound the shit out of you." Grimmjow's husky voice whispered into my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe. It was hard to suppress the urge to shiver and giggle at the same time. Oh he had no idea what tonight was going to be about.

About an hour later me, Renji, Rukia, Grimm and Cif had all arrived at the concert hall. My siblings and i practically vibrating in anticipation causing Cif to chuckle and Grimm to roll his eyes at us.

"Dude, _fuck_, I swear this right here will never, ever get old. That rush you get just before they start to sing, everything about it is just…._Fuck…_" Renji practically panted out as he shook his jittery hands out to try and calm his excitement.

"Wow, okay, so you guys wanna go see them before they start or-"

"NO!" The three of us all shouted out effectively cutting off Grimmjow and I watched as his eyes went large at the harshness of our tones.

"Whoa I-"

"We have a strict way of doing things Grimmjow, you have to understand if we go and see them then it just wont be the same experience." Rukia explained and I watched as Grimmjow cocked a brow in confusion.

"We may know them, but when it comes down to the end were die hard fans and it just wont be the same if we go backstage and see them, everything will be thrown off." Renji added causing Grimmjow's expression to grow even more confused and me to roll my eyes.

"Can we please go now? Grimm's never going to understand guys, lets just move it." I said with a slight bounce in my step, my grin in threatening territory of splitting my face . Without a second word the three of us took off, running to get down to our seat.

As the lights shone down onto the stage lighting up the band, Shiro was the first one my eyes landed on. A large grin was eating at his face while his golden eyes gleamed with mirth. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I eyed him and I had to suppress my sudden urge to grab hold of Grimmjow and squeeze the life out of him. I practically drooled as I eyed his crisp white skin that was glowing from the bright lights. Tight, ripped up jeans adorned his lower half that hung dangerously low on his hips, being kept up by a black spiked belt. He opted to play without a shirt, instead showing off his tight, chiseled abs. The look was finished off with a black necklace and a pair of black chucks.

_Oh god, it was happening: the scary fanboy side of me that Grimm's never seen is slowly rising….Fuck…  
_  
When Shiro's sexy voice boomed out through the mike I had to grab someone, so I chose to clutch onto Renji.

"How the fuck are all ya guys doin' tonight?"

The crowd screamed out and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming along with them. I noticed all Rukia, Ren and I were all holding back from screaming our asses off. We didn't really want to go all crazy because of Grimmjow and Cif, but it was getting so fucking hard. All three off us where clutching on to each other, Me eyeing Shiro, Ren eyeing Nel and Kensei while Rukia's eyes where practically glued to Toshiro.

"Well fuck, I know how long ya guys have been waitin' for this shit, so let's get this show on the road, yeah?" God fucking _dammit_ Shiro was a god when he was on that stage. It took ever ounce of my body not to catapult myself at him and rape him. _Ya I'm sure that'd go over really fucking well Ichigo.  
_  
Suddenly Toshiro snapped his sticks together counting down the beat for the band to start and I listened as Kensei ripped out the first string to the song. I felt my heart rise into my throat as I listened to the song being played, it was called Awake and Alive and it was one of my favorite songs of there's and one of the songs which Nel sung along with Shiro.

That was it I couldn't fucking hold it in any longer, the bodies that smashed into me, the screams that echoed through my ears and the music that played against my skin ignited my excitement and sent me into my hard core fan mode, moshing, singing and screaming along with everyone else in the damn place. Apparently my actions had caused Ren and Rukia to get lost in the concert too because it wasn't long until they where joining in with my actions completely forgetting our boyfriends and becoming one with the event around us.

When Kensei played out his solo for Like a stone, me and Renji screamed our ass's off, _fucking amazing!  
_  
_"And on I read, Till the day was gone and I sat in regret of all the things I've done, For all that I've blessed  
and all that I've wronged, In dreams until my death I will wander on! In your house, I long to be, room by room, patiently, I'll wait for you there, like a stone, I'll wait for you there, alone, alone."_

Holy fucking hell, when Shiro screamed in the song, I think I fucking jizzed in my pants. His voice was the epitome of orgasmic, I had never heard someone with a sexier voice. I had always said to Renji, 'if I had to go without sex for the rest of my life, I would be just fine as long as I was able to listen to Shiro sing because his voice _was_ sex'. __

As the concert began to come to an end Shiro had picked up his acoustic guitar and begun to strum a few cords, making sure everything was in tune and that he was ready to play. I felt my heart start to race as I remembered the song that I had helped influence Shiro write, _Oh my god was this it?_

"Okay so this last song is somethin' new I've been tweakin' and writing for a little while, makin' the sound perfect. It's hard to make love songs perfect ya know? Only because love isn't all perfect and shit not to mention personally I've never been in love so this was somethin' new fer me."

_So it's a love song…Wait that can't be right…_

"My two good friends were the inspiration for this next song, one having inspired the tune while the other inspired the words. These two are fuckin' head over heels in love and, I gotta admit, I'm a lil' jealous. Maybe I should get off my ass and find someone, anyone interested?" The crowd erupted into a huge fit of screaming women and men, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, it's a fuck of a lot softer then our usual shit but give it a shot." My eyes couldn't be moved from where Shiro sat, the mosh pit had completely stilled and now all eyes and bodies were like stone as they watched Shiro. I listened as he began to strum the familiar tune and my breath caught in my throat as his voice sung out.

_"What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

Shiro's voice was smooth as silk but still had that soft rumble, deep and heavy that had my eyes fluttering closed as I let the song soak into me. It was one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard from them, I can't believe I helped him write this song, _amazing._

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

I felt a warm hand reach out and clasp onto mine and I found my eyes moving to find Grimmjow staring at me, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth and I couldn't help but smile with him.

_"There's something about you now I can't quite figure out, everything he does is beautiful, everything he does is right. You and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

I felt my eyes stinging from held back tears and I felt Grimmjow squeeze my hand and I let my head fall onto his shoulder and he gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head. Shiro had written this song for us, no words could describe how special that was to me.

_"What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive."_

The crowd was silent for about twenty seconds top until it erupted into one giant cheer causing both me and Grimm to jump in surprise. Well I guess they like the song, fuck I know I did.

"Fuck that was fucking amazing! "Renji bellowed out over me and Rukia's ramblings causing us to join in on his antics as Cif and Grimm stood a far distance behind us.

"I fucking loved their last song, so fucking beautiful! I can't believe you and Grimm were the reasons behind it!" Rukia announced dreamily and I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face,_damn I can't believe that was how the song turned out!_

"Well, now that that's over with, can we go home now?" Grimmjow all but whined and when I caught a glint of amusement in Cif's eyes and I had to hold back my giddy laughter.

"Sure thing babe. You handled everything so well after all. How about we go home and I give you your reward?" I listened to the three of them chuckle softly as Grimmjow grinned manically as he grabbed my hand.

"Kay, lets go like, _now!" _He urged and this time I did laugh.

"You all staying behind to catch up with the guys?" I called out as Grimmjow pulled me and Renji called out that he'd talk to me later.

As we walked into the bedroom I quickly removed my Gigai causing my body to jerk forward and I had to clutch onto my knees to catch my breath, _fuck it was like that every damn time!_

"You okay babe?" I felt Grimmjow place a gentle hand on my shoulder and I took in a deep breath of air to clear my lungs.

"Ya I'm good, and you?"

"Oh I'm just fin-" I cut him off as I slammed him into the wall causing his eyes to go wide in shock.

"Good stuff, then lets get this show on the road, ne?" My lips dove onto his hungrily and I laced my fingers with his so I could pin them above us on the wall. I felt him slip his tongue along my lips asking me for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. My breath hitched as I felt his fangs grow and graze along my tongue, blood pooling into both of our mouths as he moaned out from the flavor. I finally let go of his hands to tangle my fingers into his messy blue locks and moaning as he sucked on my wounded tongue.

"Mmm Ichi…" He moaned out as I pulled away for air. I felt a small trickle of blood run down the corner of my mouth and I watched as he leaned in and ran his tongue up and along, catching the blood in its wake.

"Hmm? You got your taste now I want mine." I purred out and I watched him grin as he tilted his head to the side and I ran my tongue along the column of his neck. I felt him shudder as I pressed my fangs against the soft skin, electing a loud grunt when I pierced the smooth flesh.

My body sang as the warm blood pooled into my mouth, raspberries, blueberries leaving a cooling sensation that ran down my throat. I found myself pulling his head down further as I sank my fangs in more. Grimmjow's lust was heating up my skin and causing me to moan as he cupped my ass.

"G-God Ichi, I love it when you bite me." Grimmjow moaned out and I ran my hand down between his legs, cupping his arousal causing him to buck into the touch.

"F-Fuc-mmm-" Grimmjow mumbled out and I finally pulled away panting, _fuck,his lust was driving me insane._

"I want to try something a little new Grimm, can we do that?" I asked softly as I planted soft kisses down his neck. I gently rubbed him through the now very tight jeans.

"Fuck! Whatever, just get on with it." He moaned and I shuddered when he grit his teeth. I gently undid the button to his jeans and pulled down his zipper, finally releasing his manhood. I brought my hand up and ran soft finger tips along the shaft and I watched as his head lolled back and shifted his hips for more.

"Can you turn into a cat for me?" I whispered into his ear and I watched as his eyes snapped open in surprise. I felt my grin eating my face as his eyes shot back and forth between my eyes as he studied me.

"I-I've never done that before…" I could feel his nervousness and it surprisingly only gave me more confidence to go on.

"Please Grimm, you have no idea what that form of yours does to me." I purred out and I felt his lust and want rush back to the forefront. His blue eyes lit up with mirth as he placed a hand over my eyes and changed.

"And you say I have a feline fetish, at least I have a reason."Grimmjow joked and I couldn't help but laugh along with him as he removed his hand from my eyes.

"I can't help it, its fucking hot."I announced and I could feel a small blush playing on my face but I didn't really care, it was more from arousal then embarrassment.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as I led him towards the bed, giving him a gentle shove as we came to the edge. He fell back onto the bed with a large grin spread on his face. I slowly brought myself onto the bed, one leg on either side of him, as I straddled his body and I quickly brought my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy." Grimmjow mumbled as he eyed my body. I grinned at him.

"Do me another favor, close your eyes again."

"Why?" He asked me with a cautious tone and I just smiled at him.

"Because I said I wanted to try something different. Now close your damn eyes, ya big baby." Grimmjow quickly closed his eyes with a grumble and I quickly snatched two items from the side of my bed. Within a second, Grimmjow had both items secured around him and I was up and standing at the side of the bed, eying my prize.

"W-What the fuck?" Grimmjow mumbled out as his eyes darted to the headboard. His eyes went wide as he heard the soft jingle from the collar.

"Ichigo." He growled out and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, he looked so damn cute with that little collar on.

"Aww Grimmy, ya look so damn cute with that little collar on!" I voiced my thoughts with a bright smile and I watched as his fangs grew. He snarled at me like a rabid animal but his eyes grew confused as he yanked harder on the cuffs, not understanding why the fuck they weren't snapping.

"Those are built specially for Vamps, and the collar you're wearing is to keep you from transforming back to your normal form." I could feel my eyes darken as I felt worry flash through Grimmjow's eyes.

"W-What the fuck Ichigo!"

"Oh don't worry, you trust me don't you?" I asked in a hurt tone, when really I was laughing on the inside. I watched as he eyed me and then let out a low snort.

"Usually yes, but you got a fuckin' look in yer eye that's making me doubt you."

I couldn't help but purse my lips and pout. "Grimm don't be like that, trust me your going to enjoy this."

I moved back to straddling the feisty feline and I ran my hands down his chest, my eyes never leaving his. I leaned in, capturing his lips in a teasing kiss. I brought my hands to the neckline of his tee shirt and tore it off along with his pants, that I choose to slip off, no need to rip up _those_. My lips trailed over his heaving chest and I let my tongue flick out and run over his left nipple. I smirked as he grunted, but it soon changed to a moan as my teeth gently bit down.

"I-Ichi…I'm really not used to-"

"Grimm, am I going to have to gag you? Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it and stop being such a fucking girl." I bit out and that seemed to shut him up. _Well fuck, he was acting like a damn girl.  
_  
"You need to learn how to just shut the hell up and enjoy Grimmjow. Take things slow, and I'm going to teach you about that. Then afterward, I'm going to fuck you."

**XXX**

My eyes felt like they where going to fall out they where so fucking big. At first I was getting turned on like hell as Ichigo's husky voice purred into my cat ear, but then the sex train halted to a huge fucking stop at his next words.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" My almost dead voice croaked out and I had to swallow to get it working properly.

"I'm going to f-u-c-k you, I'm going to tease you until your begging me for it, and then I'm going to fuck your virgin ass Grimmjow. How does that sound Kitten?"

OH MY FUCKING _GOD_!

My fucking body was on fire from the words that Ichigo spoke, sending shivers down my spine as his breath ghosted over my ear. Where in gods name was this coming from and not to mention, he's fucking who now?

"N-No fuck way! I don't fucking bottom Ichigo, and don't call me that!"

"Why, you call me that all the time when the fact of the matter is, you're the real cat out of both of us." That grin that he wore could rival Shiro's, it was like someone had swooped in and taken over my precious, sweet berry and switched him with some sadistic, aggressive animal. _Why the fuck was that so hot?_

"Oh, and let me correct you; there's only one person that you'll ever bottom for and that's me." I couldn't help but moan out when his hand gripped my length and gave it a smooth stroke.

"Don't worry, trust me when I say I'm going to make you love this Grimm. Just let go for me just this once." Ichigo's voice swam through my ears and I could hear the seriousness in it so I willed my body to relax just a little.

I finally let my worries drift away as Ichigo's hands roamed my body, leaving fire in there wake. Nothing, not one inch of my body was left untouched, it was like he was searching for every damn place that made me tick. An example would be like the left side of my stomach just a couple inches away from my navel, fuck when he touched me there it fucking made my body turn to mush.

"F-F-Fahhh…" That was all I could fucking make out as the tip of his tongue toyed with the slit on the head of my penis. I rolled my head to the side and panted out when his hand came up to play with my balls.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Ichigo moaned out as his lips wrapped around the head and he began to suck, the sounds played at my ears and I don't think it's ever sounded more erotic. In this form everything was intensified, hearing, sight, taste, everything was that of a vampires but better, and everything Ichigo did was so much fucking better then it usually was.

I tired to buck my hips for more but Ichigo just chuckled as he held them down. I moaned loudly as the vibrations ran up my length causing him the flicker his lusty dark eyes up to mine and I had to bite my lip from groaning at the sight, fuck I was moaning like a fucking girl!

"M-More." I panted out and he gave me my wish, instantly taking me into his throat and I had to grit my teeth to keep from loosing it right there. Apparently Ichigo didn't like that and pulled away, leaving me to growl at the loss.

"Don't hold back Grimm, just come if you want to cum or else I'm gonna force it out of you." My eyes grew confused but then began to roll back as he brought his hand down and began to stroke my tail along with my cock. Words couldn't find their way to my mouth, the sensation was just too great and within seconds I was shooting my load, which Ichigo choose to drink every drop off.

"Should we move on?" Ichigo eyed me as I laid on the bed trying to catch my breath, _fuck more?  
_  
I watched as Ichigo moved down on the bed until he was at the end and spread my legs. Suddenly fear shot through my body and it struggled to close my legs, this was an extremely awkward position and I wasn't really comfortable with the idea of Ichigo being that close to my ass.

"Stop fighting." I let out a loud yelp that turned into a low growl as he bit down into my thigh. I stopped fighting though as the sensation of my blood being drunk ran through my body, Oh fuck….

"Mmm~" Ichigo moaned at the flavor and I could feel myself becoming hard once again from the feeling. I only moaned out when Ichigo's hands ran to my ass and squeezed.

"See, it's not that bad. If I can do it so can you." Ichigo mumbled as he shifted my legs so they where over his shoulders and he hoisted me up so I was half off the bed, the weight of my body leaning into his chest.

"W-W-W-What t-the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as I felt him run his hands along my spine, causing me to arch further into the air.

"Just relax, you're gonna _love_ this trust me." With that I watched as my boyfriend dipped his head down as he spread my ass cheeks and ran his tongue over my hole. My face must have lit up to the color of Renji's hair as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but at this angle and with out my hands I was fucking helpless, not to mention the bastard was strong.

"Ahh!" My voice was torn from me when I felt the muscle enter me and I felt my breathing begin to hitch in my chest at the new sensation, oh my _fucking_ god. I felt his tongue dive into me, wiggling its way inside and it had me thrashing my head from side to side as my member pulsed against me, precum trailing down my chest.

"F-Fuc- Stop!" I panted out and I saw him smile and then push further in until it felt like I was full of him and my teeth tore into my lip as another orgasm rocked my body, my own cum hitting me in the face. All these sensations were so fucking new I didn't no where to put myself and I couldn't help but be embarrassed as fuck as the lust rocked my body, leaving me a weak pile of goo.

My body was vibrating as Ichigo laid me back onto the bed with a giant grin plastered on his face. It took all of my strength to keep the low growl that was traveling up my throat from escaping. My thoughts were sidetracked when I watched his hand come up and stroke my feline ear, starting from the soft cobalt tip down through the bright teal streaks and I couldn't stop the loud purr that erupted from my throat from the gentle caresses.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo's soft voice rumbled from my throat as he laid gentle kisses along it and I leaned it to his touch.

"Mmmm." Was all I could mumble out as my eyes flickered closed.

"It's not that bad, eh?" My eyes shot open as I felt slick fingers nudge my hole and I instantly kicked out and began to shift back, trying to get as far away from those damn fingers as possible.

"Fuck no, no, this is not happening, okay? The other stuff was nice and shit b-but there's no fuckin wa-" My words where cut off as he smashed his lips into mine with a low growl. His tongue dove into my mouth, roaming every inch and I felt his one hand come up to hold my hips still as his fingers went back to there previous position. I tried to roll my head to the side but Ichigo just took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked.

"Could you relax, for fuck sakes Grimm. Ss it really that much of a slash to your ego to have the man you love fuck you?" I listened to Ichigo's hurt voice and I watched as pain laced into his eyes and for a moment I stilled ,but I lost the words as a slick finger entered me, my eyes going wide as I gasped out.

"Nnnghh!" I moaned out as I gritted my teeth at the foreign feeling. My body shook as I listened to Ichigo moan deeply. My eyes snapped to him and I watched as he shook as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"F-fuck Ichi…" Glazed brown eyes slowly opened to see me staring back up at him and I shivered as that damn grin grew onto his face. He brought his other hand up to begin to stroke my neglected member, causing my vision to begin to blur.

"God Grimmjow, you have no fucking idea how sexy you look right now. Do you have any idea how much of a fucking turn on it is for me to see you like this? To be the one to unravel you, fuck it's taking all my strength not to pound you right now!"

"F-Fuck Ichigo…S-Stop!" I panted but it was pointless, Ichigo was like a whole other person right now.

"Oh be a big boy and take it Grimm, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." His husky voice breathed into my ear, sending cool shivers down my spine.

"Could you at least take these damn cuffs off?" I growled and I just glared at him as he chuckled darkly.

"No, now be a good kitty and purr for me." I couldn't hold back a moan as he ran his hand up the length of my tail. Fuck, I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake by turning into my feline form or if it was a good thing.

"God Grimm, your so fucking tight and I haven't even put in a second finger yet." Ichigo's breathy voice reached my ears and all I could do was moan incoherently.

God dammit this was bullshit! I was a man for gods sakes! Well okay, Ichigo was a man too, but I was the bigger man out of the two of us…..Okay maybe not so much bigger now that he's all vampy and shit but still! I just can't stop contradicting myself anymore! Fuck you all, I don't bottom for _anyone_!

At least that's what I was trying to tell myself. It wasn't really working out for me considering I was currently moaning as Ichigo shoved another finger up my ass. My eyes shot open as he struck something inside of me, something I've never felt before and _holy fucking hell_ it felt good!

"A-Again…..Hit that again…" I panted helplessly as Ichigo smirked at his find and struck that sweet spot inside of me again.

"Do you like that Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered into my cat ear and I couldn't help the damn moans and mewls that fell from my mouth; my face lighting up with a soft red blush as I did so. I'll probably be dead from embarrassment by the time this was over with.

**XXX**

Ichigo felt like he was on the brink of insanity, he never thought that the sight of a writhing and moaning Grimmjow could be so damn hot! Not to mention he had yet to even touch himself, he'd been too focused on making sure Grimm felt good, but before they started there was one last thing he had to do. Ichigo quickly pulled out his cell phone from his jean pocket and hit number three for speed dial, hopefully _he'd_ picked up.

"Heya berry, ya headed out before we-" Shiro immediately stopped talking as he heard a low moan come from his phone and he had to pull it away from his ear to stare at the cell phone. What the fuck?

"I-Ichi w-w-what the fu-Nnnghh!" Shiro heard the low growling moan and he felt his cock stir as he listened to Grimmjow moan.

"Shiro, are you coming?" Ichigo let his voice purr through the receiver and he could practically see Shiro's eyes going wide in shock but the silence was very short lived as a low, fuck yes was heard through the phone before the line went dead.

"This is just a little payback for assuming that I would be completely fine with a threesome, of course I didn't mind but still. Don't worry though, I won't let Shiro touch your ass, that's all mine."Grimmjow felt his face heat up like a fucking virgin at the thought of Shiro seeing him like this, oh my fucking god no!

Ichigo just smirked down at Grimmjow before he made quick work of his pants and let out a low groan as his member was finally free from its confines and he gave a few gentle tugs and couldn't help the moan that spilled out as he did so.

"Nnnghh Ichi…" Ichigo quickly palmed on a good amount of lube and watched as Grimmjow tensed up and he just shook his head.

"Relax or the discomfort is gonna turn into pain." Grimmjow couldn't help but cringe as he watched Ichigo position himself between his legs, there was no fucking going back now, oh fucking god.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as Ichigo gently pushed past the ring of muscle and it took every bit of concentration that he had not to tense up. He took deep breaths as Ichigo slid in deeper and deeper and he bit into his bottom lip to chase away the slight pain.

"F-Fuck, so tight." Ichigo grunted out as he seated himself fully into his boyfriend and he had to take a deep breath to calm down.

"H-Holy mother of fuckin' everything that's holy." Shiro's words fell from his mouth and he felt his already hard member push further into his jeans as Ichigo turned around, panting slightly as he eyed him.

Shiro's eyes nearly fell out of his fucking head when he watched Ichigo thrust into his boyfriend, Grimmjow's back arching as he let a loud moan out. Ichigo was fucking Grimmjow…. _Ichgio was fucking Grimmjow, _holy shit he needed to get naked like ten fucking hours ago!

Ichigo braced his hands on ether side of Grimmjow as he pulled out once again and thrust into him, watching Grimmjow moan underneath him was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen, god he hadn't been on top in forever. When he was dating Hisagi they switched it up but with Grimm it has been nothing but bottom, it was taking a lot for him to hold back and not just fuck him into the wall.

"So is this where I go?" Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear and watched as the orange head trembled when he ran a cool finger between the cheeks of his ass.

"Mhmm." Those were the only damn words Ichigo could make out as Shiro felt him up and he couldn't help but moan as Shiro slid a now lubed finger into his ass.

"Oh shit Ichi, you're so damn wet."

"J-Just put it in because I can't fucking take it any more." Ichigo panted out as he reached a shaky hand between himself and Grimmjow and began to stroke the blue tail.

"O-OH FUCK!" Grimmjow roared as the sweet sensation rocked his body, fuck Ichigo needed to move, like now!

"M-Move Ichigo!" Grimmjow commanded and he listened to his berry chuckle but it was short lived as it turned into a low moan. Shiro entered Ichigo electing a low moan at the sight before him.

"Told ya you'd like this." With that Ichigo slammed into Grimmjow, it took a minute for Shiro and Ichigo to catch a rhythm but soon the three where moving in and out of each other, panting, clawing, moaning and biting.

"FUCK!" Ichigo and Grimmjow both screamed out as there prostates where struck in unison.

"M-More, f-faster!" Grimmjow moaned out causing both Ichigo and Shiro to pick up the pace. The bed was beginning to creak and groan over the three's rough force, slamming the bed into the wall.

Ichigo felt like Shiro was tearing into him, the two of them where moving at back breaking speed as they pounded away. There loud moans were being screamed through out the room and Ichigo watched as each fierce thrust brought Grimmjow to his breaking point. The bluenette's cat ears were plastered down to his head well the blue tail wrapped its self around his thigh. Grimmjow's mouth hung slack as his eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out as he could do nothing but moan and pant as he fought to stay sane.

"Y-Yes, G-Grimm!" Ichigo groaned as his boyfriends whimpers rang through his ears, rattling his bones. Grimmjow was moaning and writhing as he met each fierce thrust that Ichigo slammed into his tight hole.

It was all Grimmjow could do to keep grounded, he felt like his body was breaking from the force that Ichigo was driving into him. There was no pain though, only pure hot pleasure that coursed through his veins, every thrust and every stroke was driving Grimmjow closer and closer to his breaking point. The feelings that ran through him left him unable to do anything except moan, writhe and scream out as the men pounded away.

"F-Fuck, so close!" Shiro panted out as he licked up Ichigo's spine causing a hard shiver to rack the berries body. His fangs grazing along the orange heads shoulder and he let his instincts take over, the heat was all too much for him. He listened as Ichigo cried out in pleasure as he bit into him.

"S-Shiroo-nnghh."Was all Ichigo could moan out as the man pounded relentlessly into him, the force its self causing him to pound into Grimmjow over and over, his body shaking from the pleasure as Grimmjow's tight heat squeezed down around him.

Grimmjow could barely take note as Ichigo's head flew back as Shiro bit into him, the bitter sweet blood flooding the room around, only spiking his lust and he cried out as Ichigo began to stroke his neglected member while Shiro chose to grab a hold of his tail.

It was all to fucking much, sending Grimmjow hurling over the edge, one consecutive orgasm after the other, and all three men where left screaming out in ecstasy as a hard wave of pleasure struck ever sense they had.

Ichigo's body shook as sensual feeling of being filled and milked at the same time rocked his body. He watched with heavy lids as Grimmjow's body quivered as he filled him, shooting his hot load deep inside of the blue haired feline.

"Fuck." Was all Ichigo could make out as he flopped on top of his boyfriend, with a low grunt electing from the exhausted bluenette.

"Shit, th-that was…"Shiro panted out as he held him self above both men on shaky arms.

"F-Fuck…"Grimmjow panted out, his mind still in a heavy mist and he winced as he tried to bring his numb arms down to rest.

"Get off and get these cuffs off." Grimmjow's raspy voice weakly commanded and he watched as Ichigo chuckled and then whimpered out as Shiro pulled out of him. The white haired male came around and gave him a deep kiss as he ran his hands up Ichigo's chest, Ichigo moaning as their tongues played and Grimmjow could feel his flaccid member stirring back to life, _fuck no._

"Hey, a little help here!" Shiro chuckled as he pulled away leaving a slightly dazed and flustered Ichigo.

"Sorry." Ichigo mumbled as he brought the key up to unlock the cuffs, giving Grimmjow's wrists a soft kiss before he let them go.

"Damn." Grimmjow mumbled out as he eyed his raw wrists and his eyes lifted to find worried brown eyes gazing down at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh so now your worried about me? Where the hell did Mr. Sadistic Ichigo run off too?" Shiro's let out a large bark of laughter at Grimmjow's words and he watched as Ichigo's brows furrowed into an annoyed glare.

"What, I'm not aloud to worry about you?"

"You didn't seem too worried when you were fucking me into the wall." Grimmjow announced and his eyes went wide as a feral grin split onto his boyfriends face.

"Neither did you, and if you have that much energy left shall we go for another round?"

"Fuck no my ass hurts." He grumbled out causing both Shiro and Ichigo to burst out laughing.

"Wow really Grimm, one little ass fuck and yer out fer the count?"Shiro's deep voice mocked as the laughter subsided.

"Fuck you both, yeah? That was no little ass fuck, I don't think my asshole will ever be the same." Grimmjow grunted out as he shoved both men off of his bed, not being able to help the small tear to his ego. _Being on the bottom really fuckin took it out of ya!_

"The next time we have sex, I'm gonna be back on top and ya won't be walkin' for a week!"

"I think someone's a lil' embarrassed that he got taken advantage of." Shiro announced in a sing song voice and laughed out as Grimmjow set a hard glare on him.

"I swear to god Shiro if you tell anyone about this!"

"Actually well….Renji and Cif already kind of know….In fact Cif was the one who bought me the collar and cuffs." Grimmjow's eyes went to the size of saucers and Ichigo could feel the embarrassment roll off of him, Aw poor, poor baby.

"Babe, can we hop back in bed now, its fucking cold out here." Ichigo asked and listened to Grimmjow snort before he shifted to the one side of the bed to allow the two men to join him.

"So what did you really think, it wasn't that bad was it?" Ichigo eyed his boyfriend curiously before the man let out a long sigh and answered.

"I won't lie, it was fucking amazing, probably one of the hottest experiences I've ever had." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes lit up and he had to laugh.

"Told ya," Ichigo purred out as he nipped at Grimmjow's bottom lip.

"And here I thought we'd never be doin' this again, ya know instead of goin' ta church every Sunday we should just fuck." Shiro announced causing both men to burst out laughing.

"We don't go to church in the first place so no, this right here is the last time. Sorry to get your hopes up Shiro." Ichigo announced, but deep in the horny, perverted pits of his mind, he was already thinking of other fun ways to get the two males to do this again.

Oh god, who knew these two could be so addicting?

**A/N: O/O! *dies* Gawd! This chappy really really took it out of me lol. But I promised you guys your yummy smut and ya got it! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it =D In case your wondering, nothing bads gonna happen from Shiro biting Ichigo, he's all vamp now so the same rules don't really apply.**

*Starts thinking of new rules that should apply*

Please Review!

XoXoXo-Caitie


	22. Father and son bonding

**A/N: Holy it's been forever hasn't it? O.O I'm soo sorry, please forgive me! Lol I just got myself a new job and lately I've been having some hard core writers block buuut I just recently got attacked by plot bunnies for new stories and this one to, FYI though this chappy I think is sort of boring lol, but that's just me, hope you like it and of course please review!**

Warnings: You may be ready to kill me from the long wait and then the boring chappy, I'm so sorry but the interesting stuff won't be kicken in till the next chappy! ^^ 

My eyes squinted against the harsh rays of the afternoon sun as I sat out side in my old man's backyard, admiring the beautiful landscaping. I had began to make frequent visits to the old castle after we had met up two weeks ago, deciding that it was the best way to begin to slowly settle into things.

The castle itself was huge, with out a doubt the largest piece of land I had ever set my eyes on in the whole damn city, although the castle itself was no were near the city. It was half surrounded by a nice body of water and was an old stone built castle. It was found way out in the middle of no where and by car it took at least two hours to get to, if I run there with out my Gigai on it takes about ten minutes. My favorite time being here was at night when all the surrounding areas would be lit up, lighting up all the old brick work along with the crystal blue water and plush greenery. All in all it was a beautiful home and not nearly as creepy as I thought it would be, in fact the inside was quite modernized and I found that the old man had more of a westernized sense of style, same as me.

The best part of the whole ordeal was finding out I wasn't actually going to have to live with him, he was actually building me my own place in the far back of the garden, which I was more then pleased with and he even said that if Grimmjow wanted to he could come and move in with me he could.

I found myself smiling at the though of Grimmjow coming to live with me, it would be just like it is now except better because we'd have an entire house to ourselves. It was a shock to find out that both our dads where good friends and it was even more of a shock to find out that my old man knew both of my parents quite well. Of course at first they had no idea that I was a vampire yet and had no idea that my old man had contacted me, so it was quite the shock for them when me and Renji went over to announce both of our new findings. __

"So how do you think there gonna take it?"My mind reeled as Renji's words began to process and I let out a long sigh as I placed my cup back onto the glass table, eyes roaming over the thinly crafted, forest green aynsley china.

"Dude!"My eyes shot up to find deep maroon eyes on me and I felt myself sigh once again.

"Depends what you're referring to, my situation or yours?"I asked with a slight smirk and I saw a slight blush dance across his face.

"M-Mine…."I watched as he scratched his nose and I felt the wave of embarrassment and nervousness wash over him and I just let out a loud snort.

"Mom's gonna do a fuckin' happy dance just with the thought that you've finally found someone your willing to stay with, as for dad, well he'll probably be shocked, then confused, then angry and then finally settling on relief."I spoke causally as I took a nice sip of my tea and I watched over the rim as he cocked a tattooed brow.

"Relief?"He asked in a curious tone and I just smirked and nodded.

"Relief because now he doesn't have to worry about your stupid ass getting someone pregnant."I had to bite my lip to stifle my laughter when I heard my mother coming around the corner.

"What is this about getting someone pregnant? Oh please don't tell me Renji,"

"No god mom stop, I didn't get anyone pregnant!"I finally let loose a loud laugh as both mom and dad came out to the backyard and sat with us, both giving us worried stares.

"Renji is this why you both came over today, to explain to us a-"

"No seriously dad I can honestly say that I haven't gotten any one pregnant, Ichigo's just being an ass."Renji explained as he glared in my direction after I finally came down from my fit of laughter.

"Well then what is it you boys have to tell us?"I watched as my mother spoke with her cheery demeanor as she placed a small plate of sweets on the table.

"U-Uh…Ichi wants to go fir-"

"Naw Renji shoul g-"

"No please be my guest, I mean you're the oldest after all."Renji countered and I couldn't help but scoff at him.

"Oh please since when have you ever used that!"

"Since now, start talkin straw-"

"No please pineapple, do tell them how you and Ulqu-"

"BOYS! I don't really care which one of you start but please, just get to the point. This bickering is getting old."We both shut our mouths when mom spoke up and we couldn't hold back our huffs of laughter as we watched both parents roll there eyes.

"Okay seriously Renji you go first, mines a little bit more out there don't you think?"I asked and I watched as Renji opened his mouth to retort but then shut it and just let out a low sigh.

"Oh my, you would think he really did get someone pregnant with the way he's procrastinating."I watched as fiery eyes sparkled with laughter as she watched Renji pick at his pants.

"Any day now Renji, I do have work that needs to be done."Renji's head snapped up to meet our dads, face now stoned with determination and I watched as he cocked a brow at his son's sudden switch in mood.

"Well, ya see dad, mom. I'm gay and am dating Ulquiorra but that's not really anything because Ichigo's a vampire."All eyes at the table went wide well both our parents stood up in shock.

"You're what?"They both called out, moms eyes fixed on me well dads where fixed on Renji.

"Remind me to kill you later, you large mouth bastard."I mumbled as I eyed my moms shocked eyes and I heard Renji mumbled his apology.

"Renji what do you mean your gay?"Byakuya asked in a monotone voice and I listened to our mother scoff.

"Is that really the biggest issue here? Do we really care who Renji chooses to be with?"She asked in an incredulous tone and I watched from the corner of my eyes as Renji shifted in his seat.

"Well no but he needs to pass-"

"Oh my god Byakuya I swear to god if you mention one word of passing on the family name I think I'm going to slap you. There's about a hundred different ways he can do that now!"She all but shouted and I felt as a wave of awkwardness rolled off of both him and Renji as he sat back down.

"Renji, dear, you know that we love you no matter who you choose to love and be with, Ulquiorra is a wonderful boy and personally I'm just glad to hear you're finally settling down."She placed her hand on top of Renji's and his eyes snapped to our dads, slight worry hidden in his brown eyes.

"I agree with your mother of course, we just want you kids to be happy. Its just a shock that's all, but if your happy then so am I."Byakuya's smooth tone washed over us and I felt the relief roll off of all of us.

"Told you."I chuckled out and I watched as both of our parents eyes snapped to mine and I sunk back in my seat.

"Now how about you tell us what's going on."I met my mother's worried eyes and I let out a long low groan as I sat back and began to explain the past few weeks.

By the end of it both my parents where sitting there in complete shock, so many mixed emotions that washed off of them that it had me getting dizzy as I tried to block them off. I watched a hint of worry flicker through my dad's eyes and furrowed my brows as I spoke.

"What are you guys so worried about?"I asked and I watched as both there eyes moved up to catch mine.

"I mean, I'm doing really well as I adapt. Things are getting easier and as for the old man himself, well he's actually really cool guy, a little weird but I've found that we actually share a lot in common.

This was all true too, I was becoming very good at holding back my blood lust, even being around Hisagi was getting a tad easier everyday. As for my dad, well we had pretty much talked a little bit ever since we met two weeks ago. I had found out that we actually share a lot of the same interests like movies, favorite colors, food, music and art. In fact it just so happens that he's where I got my artistic talent from and when I had shown him my art he just about had a heart attack. Every since I had shown him my art I had been working on a special painting of my mom for him. I was going to give it to him when the time was right, probably when we got a little closer.

In the painting she lay in a field, her hair blanketing out over the bright blooming flowers and shining bright against the cool green grass and she was wearing her favorite baby blue dress, it was her favorite because she said my dad had given it to her as a present on there first date. Her warm brown eyes were shining with love as she gazed at you from her spot in the field as she twirled a small pink daisy between her slim fingers, a bright smile shinning as bright as the sun that sparkled down on her between the tall maples.

"Ichigo?"My eyes snapped up as I was pulled from my thoughts and I was startled to find tears pooling at the corner of my moms eyes.

"M-Mom?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just, oh Ichigo don't get me wrong I'm happy for you I really truly am, if this is what you want then you deserve to be happy its just,"I reached out and placed my hand over hers as her voice faded away to a soft sob.

"I-I'm just scared of loosing you that's all."I couldn't help but cock a brow at her odd reasoning but of course, Renji spoke up before I did.

"Well technically you had a better chance of loosing him when he was human, now he's going to stay all young and shit well you guys grow all old and wrinkly."Both me and Renji snapped our heads to the side when we heard our dad snort out a laugh.

"And I'm assuming that Ulquiorra's also a vampire?"He asked and I watched as Renji bit his lip but soon enough he was nodding his head and I watched as our dad scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a long groan.

"Dear lord is there nothing normal about my two sons?"Both me and Renji sat staring at our fathers sudden out burst that only seemed to get worse as he went on.

"Ones a soccer ball bouncing Neanderthal that's dating some emotionless vampire well the other is a vampire himself whose has not only practically promised me the fact that he'll be giving me one of the most obnoxious loud mouth son in laws, but his idiot father is to come along with him too!"

"I think dads lost it."Renji murmured into my ear and I watched as he sent us both a dirty look as he got up from the table, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Even though all this has happened, it does not change the fact that you are apart of our family and this does not give you an outing on things that concern our family. You will still attend family dinners and vacations as well as events and I expect you to finish school before you go off to start your new position."Bykuya's hard voice declared as he eyed me and I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"No matter who comes into my life and no mater what I go through you guys will always be my family, no matter who or what I am that will never change."

  
I felt myself smirk as the memories washed over me, it was so comforting to know that no matter what happened, dad still thought of me as his son.

"What's got you all smiles?"The smooth voice whispered into my ear and I felt a slow shiver run down my spine as he placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Mmm just thinking about stuff."I murmured as I tilted my head to allow more of his gentle kisses.

"Whatcha thinkin' about then kitten?"I let out a soft chuckle at his nosey behavior and I tilted my head to the side to catch sight of his sparkling cyan eyes.

"Just about how my parents had reacted to the whole vamp thing."This caused him in turn to snort out a laugh, Grimmjow had yet to see my parents since the whole thing but I made sure to announce how my dad couldn't wait to have him as his obnoxious loud mouth son in law.

"Well aren't I just so lucky, both your dads love me."He murmured as he nuzzled into my cheek and I let my eyes clothes until we both jumped from the sudden blare of my cell phone.

"You really need to turn that down."Grimmjow announced as he eyed the phone with a frown and I just rolled my eyes before I answered.

"Hey Shiro what's up?"I felt my lips twitch into a smirk as the albino's loud voice boomed over through the receiver.

"Ah Ichi it's been so long!"He whined out and I let out a small chuckle. It had been a couple weeks since I had last seen him and pretty soon he'd be leaving to go on tour which sucked giants balls but that was life.

"I know it's been what, two weeks?"I joked and I to him murmur something about that feeling like a decade to him.

"Shiro, where would you like me to put this?"My brows furrowed as the low voice trickled through the phone and I pulled the cell away and both me and Grimmjow stared at it in confusion.

"Ah jus' put it against da wall."

"Shiro."My voice mumbled out to bring his attention back to me.

"Ah ya sorry bout that Ichi."

"Um, are you hanging out with Shuhei?"I asked in a bewildered tone and I listened as his voice faltered a little.

"U-Uh ya, what of it?"_Um I'm sorry did he just say what of it? Is he getting defensive?_

"Nothing really, just confused."I admitted and I listened to him snort.

"You don't have a problem with it do ya?"I listened to him as he asked me but there was something in the way he asked that just screamed he really didn't give a shit if I cared or not, _what the fuck?_

"Uh no, I guess not, sorry but what did you want Shiro?"After knowing he was hanging out with Shuhei of all people it just kind of bothered me, I wanted to get off the phone as fast as possible.

_This is so fucking awkward, why the hell are those two hanging out?_

"Geez I need a reason to call ya now?"

"No it's just well I was kind of busy so, if there's nothing you need then I'll just call you back at a better time."_Like when your not hanging out with my fucking ex._

"Fine, I guess that'll hav' ta do."His tone was playful but I could almost sense I hint of worry and it just fucking messed with my head to the point where I was even more confused.

"I'll talk to ya later, ne?"

"Ya I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can hang out after school."I announced and after about twenty goodbyes I finally hung up, my eyes instantly going to a confused bluenette.

"He's hanging out with Hisagi?"All I could do was nod, I was just as confused as Grimmjow in this matter.

"Well buddy always did have a fucking weird taste in friends, probably trying to get sex out of it if nothing else."Grimmjow announced with a light shrug but I bristled at his words.

"God don't say that! I don't want Shiro hooking up with my ex, that's just fucking weird!"I watched Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter and he took a set, pulling me onto his lap, causing me to blush.

"Oi I'm not som-"My words where sealed off as his smooth lips captured mine into a blood pounding kiss.

"Mmm."I moaned into this kiss as he brought his hand up to play with the small strands of my hair that played against my neck. I let my hands wrap around his neck as I shifted to get a better angel, allowing my hands to travel over his broad shoulders.

"Grimm."I mumbled against his lips causing him to smirk.

"Yes kitten?"

"I love you."I whispered the words as I placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and I felt his love cover me in a warm blanket, causing my breath to hitch from it.

"I love you too Ichi."

Our love was soon very much forgotten when the booming laughter erupted through out the backyard, causing both me and Grimmjow to groan at our sudden company. I went to move but Grimmjow wrapped his arms tightly around me, leaving me no way to move.

"That's it pay up Isshin, you lost once again."Marco announced holding out his hand as the two came up to our spot.

"Ahh that's not fare, you totally called Grimmjow before you came didn't you?"

"No I most certainly did not now hand it over."I watched as my old man let out a long sigh before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his leather wallet, pulling out a thick wad of bills and handing it over the grinning bluenette.

"What cha bet on this time pops?"Grimmjow asked and I watched as Marco's gray eyes lit up with mirth.

"You."Both me and Grimmjow furrowed our brows in confusion, waiting for him to explain.

"I bet that you would be here with Ichi and Isshin here bet that you guys would be out because it's a Friday night."I couldn't help but cock a brow at my own dad's stupidity.

"You know I've been coming here everyday for the past two weeks or so, so why would you bet that I was going out?"I asked and I watched as the old man burst into a series of fake tears, _years of practice I'm assuming._

"Ahh Ichi you're such a good son! Even though we've only been together for two weeks you've treated me lik-"I quickly cut off the nuts embarrassing words with a swift kick to his face before he had a chance to go on and glomp me and Grimmjow.

"Oh shut up we get it okay?"I said as I removed my foot from my dads face.

"It's so nice to see that over this small amount of time you've built such a strong and stable relationship."Marco's sarcasm practically dripped from his lips and I listened to both Grimm and goat face burst out laughing.

Now that I think about it I've come up with about fifty different things to call Isshin, from his own name to goat face, old man, oldie, ugly and finally of course, dad. Most of the time I just called him old man, which I thought was most appropriate considering his age. But most of all I did it to leave a small distinction between my two dads. Not that I had a problem with referring to Isshin as my dad but considering he wanted me to call him daddy Isshin, I really liked old man better.

"We do have built quite a loving relationship actually. It's just hidden under many, many, many layers."I joked and I watched as my old man frowned.

"That's a hell of a lot of layers there Ichi, ya sure its there?"Grimmjow asked, earning a hard poke in the side from me.

"Yes its there, now what is it that we owe this lovely err, well not really lovely, but why the hell are you guys here?"I watched as both men burst into laughter and I rolled my eyes.

_Knowing them there probably gonna want to have some weird father son bonding deal, oh well so much for a nice relaxing Friday night._

"We were just thinking we could have a father son night, seeing as you guys aren't doing anything and honestly I find that most odd, shouldn't you kids be out partying it up and drinking till four in the morning?"Both me and Grimm turned to each other and with out missing a beat, both stood together and began walking away.

"Oh well if that's what were _supposed_ to be doing then we'll just get right on that then, talk to ya later!" Of course before we even made it half way up the garden the men assaulted us with about a thousand, no's, don't go and I take it back, get the fuck back here! The last one was quite funny and had both me and Grimm laughing.

About an hour or so later the four of us where all pilling into the living room with our plates pilled high with what was probably the best home cooked pizza and burgers you could ever have. The chef that the old man had cook for him has been around for about two hundred years, so you can only imagine the skills in which he holds.

"So what movie should we watch?"I asked as I popped an onion ring into my mouth, humming at the delicious flavor that attacked my taste buds.

"Hmm how about an action flick, seeing as it's just us guys?" Marco suggested and in turn the three of us nodded in agreement and after fifty suggestions later we decided on the older American classic The Untouchables.

"There's nothing better then a Sean Connery movie, so good!"I cheered as I set my now cleared plate onto the glass coffee table.

"He's the real James Bond let me tell you, all the others can't hold a candle to him."Isshin announced and I couldn't help but nod my head in complete agreement.

"Oi that new guy did a pretty good job."Grimmjow muttered and then set a full glare on the three of us when we started laughing.

"If you where into older movies you'd agree with us, the only reason the new guy did so good was because of the special affects."Marco announced causing his son to roll his eyes.

"God you guys are so old, just shut up and watch the damn movie."I let out a small chuckle as I snuggled into Grimm's side. I let out a content sight when he brought his arm up and around my shoulders and began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Aww aren't they just too cute, we should get a picture."Isshin cooed and both of us ignored him but I caught site of Grimmjow flipping him the bird very subtly, at least he thought it was.

**XXX**

After the movie Grimmjow and Marco decided to go out and pick up a few things because Grimm was staying the night and needed a change of clothes. This left me and Ichi alone to talk, which is something I had been dieing to do all day. Any time I could find a small amount of time alone with him was very much appreciated. He had been coming over to the house everyday for the past two weeks and we had been getting to know each other. Telling each other about the past along with the present, we hadn't really gotten into anything serious about the whole royalty deal but we were working on it.

"Ya still hungry?"I asked as I watched him place the dvd case upon the large shelf of the never ending collection of movies.

"Like for dessert?"I nodded my head and I watched his brown eyes light up at the idea of dessert and I couldn't help but return his large smile.

"Well how does sundaes sound?"

"Sounds awesome, so glad that vampires can eat human food because I think I'd die with out it!"I let out a low chuckle as we entered into the large kitchen, it was probably the twice the size of one you'd find in a fancy high cost restaurant and better equipment too, only the best.

"Is there anything I can help you with Kurosaki-sama?"

"Oh no there's no need, you can finish up for the night Yuki."I said with a small smile towards the younger looking man, he looked about twenty three but his age was actually around two hundred and his cooking skills where some of the best.

"As you wish, I've made preparations for tomorrow's breakfast already so I'll be on my way now. Have a good night."With that he gave both me and Ichigo a bow and headed out.

I went around the kitchen collecting all the condiments we were going to need for proper sundaes. Yuki always made me fresh Ice cream so it was a hell of a lot better then that store but crap.

"Okay we have vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, peanut butter chocolate and the list goes on."I announced and I watched as he rolled the options through his mind for a few seconds until announcing that head have both chocolate and vanilla.

After about five heaping scoops of ice cream and twenty toppings later we were set with our desserts and heading to the island table to eat our snacks.

"Is it good?"

"Best ice cream ever!"Ichigo replied with a childish grin, brown eyes sparkling in delight as he took a giant spoonful of nuts, whipped cream and ice cream and happily snacked away.

It was times like this where I found his inner child coming out that makes it hurt the most, reminding me that I was not being there to watch him grow up, not being able to teach him how to ride his first bike, tie his shoes, things like those are what I regret the most.

"When I was growing up, one of the things mom would always do for me on the weekends was bake."Ichigo announced suddenly as he stirred the silver spoon in the glass dish.

"Cookies, pies, cakes and breads the list was never ending and she always did it with out a second thought, no matter how rough or tiring the week had been she'd be there in the kitchen bright and early with a gleaming smile ready to start the day."My heart felt like it was going to tear apart at the story, it was so sweet but I knew the ending was bitter.

"The first weekend after mom died I had just moved into the Kuchiki's house and when I woke up everyone seemed to still be asleep so I went and found my way into the kitchen and tried to make cookies. I had to keep the memoires alive."I could hear the slight strain in his voice and my grip tightened onto my spoon until I noticed I was on the verge of snapping it in two.

"Basically the kitchen ended up being destroyed and I was covered from head to toe in flower and batter but when I timer when off and I pulled out the cookies they looked perfect in every way and I was so proud of myself."I watched as the corners of Ichigo's mouth picked up into a slight smirk.

"That was until I bit into one of them and found out I had forgotten to add the sugar."I sat staring at my son, not knowing if it was okay to laugh but it seemed that I couldn't hold it back and ended up clutching my stomach in laughter.

"Ahh Ichi, it's so sweet! I can only imagine your little face when you bit into that cookie."

"Ya it was special, especially when I had later been found crying my ass off in the kitchen because of the cookie disaster."I chanced a glance at him and I saw that he was smirking and we both let out a long sigh.

"The point of this was that when that happened all I remember is thinking how if I would have had a dad then he wouldn't have allowed me to forget the sugar and that we would have done it together and made moms special cookies and everything would have been okay."I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth but before I could say anything I was cut off.

"Wait I'm not done, what I want to say is that ya, I really hated you back then I despised you."_Okay this is actually stabbing me a thousand different ways right now, I hope he stops soon._

"But I'm glad now that I finally have that father to bake mom's cookies with and someone to help keep her memory alive. I'm glad things happened the way they did because if I wouldn't have changed then I wouldn't have ever found you and the truth is that I do need ya dad."My body went flying along with my heart as I took a flying leap at Ichigo, tackling him into a giant beer hug.

"Ahhhh I'm so happy, that means so much to hear you say that Ichigo!"

"O-Okay I get it, now get off okay, you're crushing me with your fat body!"Ichigo cried out as he struggled to get away from my death grip but there was no stopping me.

"Are we interrupting something?"Marco's voice boomed out as the two males entered the kitchen.

"Oi old man get off my boyfriend before your fat ass kills him."Grimmjow said with a hard kick to my head causing me to jerk back and loosen my grip, sadly allowing my precious son to get away.

"Grimmjow don't go around kicking the elderly, it's not very nice."Marco declared and I let go a large pout.

"Hey who you calling elderly?"

"You."I let out a large huff of air as the three of them shouted together.

I watched as Grimmjow and Ichgio bickered away about how he should have waited for Grimmjow to come back to have ice cream and that it wasn't fair that he got some and he didn't. I found myself once again smiling at the warm scene before me, my house had never been so joyful on a Friday night, or ever really for that matter.

"Did you enjoy your alone time with your son?"My eyes drifted over to see deep gray ones looking back at me.

"Yes I did and you?"

"Oh very much so, we had a nice long talk about how mommy dearest wishes to talk with him once again."My eyes went wide at his words and I had to shake my head to see if I was just hearing things but by the slight menacing glint in Marco's eyes I knew I had heard correctly.

"Well then, me and Ichi also had a little small talk about Misaki but I'm sure ours was much more welcomed then yours."I watched as Marco snorted his approval and for a second I became dazed out until a thought struck me causing a large grin to engulf my face.

"Hey Marky."I sang out, earning another grunt only this time I watched as his eyes glared out as he poured his drink.

"Do you know how to make cookies?" __

It's never too late to bring back weekend traditions after all.

**A/N: Wow so what did you guys think? Did you like it, I know the chappys kind of boring buuttt, for what I have planed this is how things need to be lol. Lots of foreshadowing drama in there, ne? Shiro, Grimmy's mom, omg okay soo just a lil heads up, the next two or so chappy's are gonna be from Shiro's perspective. I wanted to give myself some practice writing in Shiros POV because of a new story I've started and I kinda of want you guys to see things from his perspective, how he feels about Ichi and Grimm and shit, so there we have it folks, hope you liked it!**

Please Review!

XoXoXo-Caitie


	23. Bitter love Shiro's POV 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh big news, I'm excited for this, lol I've started a new vamp fic! It's going to be called Masters Of The Underworld and I've already got the first chappy written off and omg I fricken love it, It's going to be my first Angst/Romance and it'll be Shiro/Ichi, Okay, okay I'm getting so overly excited just thinking about it, GAH! I can't wait to have it out to you guys but of course you have to wait because this has to get at least 5 or so more chapters in before I start my new one. SAV should be done soon, so I hope you guys aren't too bummed about it because well, there's another one on its way! I'll probably be giving you a small, small WIP because I love doing that for you guys but for now on with this chappy!**

Also the one song that Shiro's humming along to is called What you are by AudioSlave, love it and go check it out!

Warning: None, I know so sad…No smut! *tears* _****_

**Please Review!**_****_

"The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration." Pearl S. Buck

I found myself tapping my foot in slight annoyance as I waited for the orange head to answer his damn phone. It was Friday night which meant he was most likely free. We all hadn't hung out in a while so I figured that we should all get a chance to hang out before I had to start our nation wide tour.

"Hey Shiro what's up?"A large grin broke out across my face when Ichigo's smooth voice broke over the phone.

"Ah Ichi it's been so long!"I heard my voice come out in a whiney tone and I silently berated myself for being so childish but it seemed that Ichigo found this quite humorous as a soft chuckle came through the receiver.

"I know it's been what, two weeks?"He joked and I let out a low scoff.

"Feels like a decade."I murmured and I found Shuhei's voice cutting through my own thoughts.

"Shiro where would you like me to put this?"My eyes flickered to the black haired male who was holding onto one of the last boxes I had packed for storage.

"Ah jus' put it against da wall."I called out and I watched as he bent over to place the box down and I couldn't help but admire his backside, _damn that's one hell of a nice-._

"Shiro?"

"Ah ya sorry 'bout that Ichi."I bit my lip and shook my head to loose those thoughts about Shuhei's rather nice ass.

_He's Ichigo's ex remember? He's off limits, not to mention he has a damn boyfriend! How fricken desperate are ya Shiro?_

"Um, are you hanging out with Shuhei?" I found my back bristling at his tone that was laced with wonder and mixture of something that sounded like anger.

"U-Uh ya, what of it?"

"Nothing really, just confused."He admitted and I couldn't help as I huffed at his words, _God you're an idiot Shiro! Do you really think he would ever give a flying fuck? He has Grimmjow!_

I silently sneered at my own thoughts, finding myself getting annoyed by the direction the conversation in my own mind was headed.__

"Ya don't have a problem with it do ya?"_Not that I really fuckin' care at this point, why should I?_

"Um no, I guess not, sorry but what did you want Shiro?"Was it just me or was he trying to get me off the phone? Where things awkward because of Shuhei?

"Geez I need a reason to call now?"I watched as Shuhei tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the bitterness in my voice.

"Calm down man."Shuhei's voice was barely above a whisper but I heard him just fine. He was right I needed to calm down, this was fucking ridiculous.

"No it's just I was kind of busy so, if there's nothing you need then I'll just call you back at a better time."I had to suppress a snort, _ya I bet you're super busy._

"Fine I guess that'll hav' ta do."I tried my best to hide my feelings with my playful tone, something I did best.

"I'll talk to ya later, ne?"

"Ya I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can hang out after school."I pulled the phone away from my ear to stare at it.

_He did realize tha' today was Friday right? There was no school tomorrow._

My mind buzzed as I kept him on the phone for another good minute just nagging away at him with goodbyes, but soon enough I was shutting my phone and turning to Shuhei who gave me a sympathetic look.

About a week ago I had found out that Stark, Shuhei's boyfriend was actually a good friend of Nel's. Not only that but I also found out that Stark was a vampire, the fucking guy was like a damn sloth you'd never believe that he was a vampire, I personally had no idea, he'd be the last person you'd think to be a vampire. Ever since then though Shuhei has been hanging out with us and I've been slowly getting to see a better side of him, more then just the lying cheating scum that Ichigo had made me think he was. In fact he was actually a decent guy and I could see why Stark found him attractive.

"You okay?"His worried tone broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Ya I'm good but what do ya say we go and get some beer, maybe a pizza and chill."

Every one in the band as well as Shuhei new my real feelings for Ichigo, every one except my best fuckin' friend, but of course that was probably a good thing.  
_  
_"Sounds good but do ya mind if we do it at my dorm? I have some shit I want to finish up so I can have the rest of the weekend free."I nodded in agreement and we headed off.

First we headed to the liquor store, grabbed a pizza as well as some other shit and then finally made it to the school. As we entered the building my thoughts began to drift back to the first day I had ever come here. The memory of Ichigo fainting at the sight of me was quite the thing to behold, the corners of my lips twitching into a small smile at the memory.

"You wanna watch a movie or something well I finish up this quick sketch?"I shrugged as I flopped down onto his bed a flicked on the small television, flicking it to some lame ass action movie that had a bunch of no name actors.

The movie held no fucking interest to me what so ever and soon enough I was blanking out into my own thoughts as I chomped into some pizza.

My jealousy of my best friend was gettin' ridiculous, not only was I jealous of Grimmjow having Ichigo but I was jealous of the two for havin' found each other! Fuck, my feelings where all over the damn place and it certainly didn't help that I had gotten it on with them twice now. But fuck if I had the control ta say no. I'm a fuckin' glutton for punishment as they would say.

"Okay when I said you could watch something I meant something that was decent, not this shit."I let out a loud bark of laughter as the words pierced my thoughts.

"What ya don't like cheesy action movies?"I asked as I eyed him and he rolled his eyes as he snatched the remote and began flicking to something that would be easier to watch.

"Not particularly."

After about ten minutes of channel surfing Shuhei finally gave up and chose to just toss the remote and leave it on a music station, letting the music fill the empty void as we ate.

"Ya finished your work already?"I asked between a mouth full of pizza and I watched him nod.

"It was nothing big but I wanted to get it done so I could take the weekend to relax with out any interruptions."

Both our eyes soon drifted to the T.V. as my face appeared on the screen, singing out in our music video for our song Cochise. I watched from the corner of my eye as Shuhei smirked at the screen as he watched my golden eyes on the screen sing to him.

"What?"I found my voice coming out well the thought racked my mind, causing him to turn surprised eyes to mine before turning back to the screen to watch the rest of the video.

"Nothing really, I just never realized how much of an amazing singer you where before I listened to your music again."I cocked a brow in question and he let out a sigh.

"When I first listened to you guys it was because of Ichigo, he was, or rather _is_ completely obsessed with you."He explained as he picked up his beer and took a long swig before continuing.

"Well I was more or less the jealous type with Ichigo, of course it didn't help that he showed more affection to a damn CD then he did to me, so I began to bash your music, saying it was awful and that he had no taste and that all your music was crap."I sat in silence allowing Shuhei to speak and letting his words sink in, causing me to ask him something that had been bugging me for a while now.

"Why did ya cheat on Ichigo?"I watched as black eyebrows shot up in shock and I waved my hand.

"I mean I jus' don't buy it tha' ya cheated on 'im for the sake of being a cheatin' bastard, unless of course that _was_ da case and if so then let it be, but I don't buy it."

I had never really asked Ichigo about his previous relationships because of two reasons, one I didn't really give a shit and two because I guess it wasn't really my business, but I couldn't help but get the idea that there was more to Shuhei's side then what Ichigo had put off.

"It's quite simple really, I was lonely, Ichigo never really cared for me like he said he did. Of course cheating was wrong and I hurt him but I was angry, jealous, hurt and most of all bitter that I had fallen for someone who didn't care for me the way I cared for him, so I cheated on him."So that was it, something I could agree with him on many levels.

I was bitter, jealous and of course hurt that I have fallen for someone who was taken, not only that but I was angry that I allowed myself to be dragged along with there sexual games, of course I do nothing to stop them though. If anything I instigate them but that's in my nature, I can't help it if I want to see a reaction from the person I have feelings for. I've dragged myself into a damn cage, locked it and lost the fuckin' key, now how the fuck am I suppose to get out?

"Who'd ya cheat on 'im with?"I couldn't help my curiosity; it was a killer I know.

"Does it really matter, or are you just being nosey?"

"Jus' bein' nosey."I admitted, causing him to laugh.

"Some guy I knew had a thing for me, he always tried to flirt with me and it pissed Ichigo off because it was always in front of him."He said with a shrug and I let a large grin break across my face.

"You can be quite the big prick when ya wanna, ne?"

"Ya, I regret it too, I should have just broken up with him but we all make mistakes and now we've both found someone were happy with and treat us right."Dark eyes focused on mind well he spoke and I shifted in my seat as I felt a tinge of jealousy prickle at my heart. __

This was fuckin' ridiculous, I hated it! Why the fuck does it have to be like this, out of all the people I had to have feelings for why the fuck did my heart choose Ichigo?

"It's okay to hate them right now ya know, no ones going to judge you on that. I think the best thing for you to do is just try and let it go, you're leaving for your four month tour in a couple weeks and it'll be the perfect time to forget about him and focus on new things. Don't let your heart think that there's only one person out there for you Shiro, it's not like that."I scoffed at his words and just shook my head.

"I'm one of those people who enjoy fuckin' around, this shit with Ichigo was jus' a one time thing Shuhei, it won't happen again. Love and all that shit, its jus' to fuckin' complicated."

I knew the words that I bit out where harsh but I felt that they where true. These feelings where just too hard to deal with, people like me are more suited for the wandering life style, bounding from person to person, things are easier when feelings aren't involved, when you let people into your heart, people take advantage and hurt you, what's so fuckin' great about that?

**XXX**

After a long ass hang out with Shuhei, playing a couple video games, watching some lame movies and eating a shit load of pizza along with a shit load of beer we decided to call it a night. I figured I'd just head on home because I really didn't want to get stuck sleeping in Stark's bed, god only knew what had been done in those beds, not really into sleeping in couples beds, grosses me out.

"Fuckin' stupid ass makin' me drive here."I grumbled as I leaned on my car, mumbling something about drinking too many beers.

Finally giving up the search for my keys all together and just deciding to forgo sleeping in the car and just walk home, I'd just pick it up in the morning

As I traveled across the schools campus I found myself drifting through my stupid drunk thoughts well I whistled a tune that I was working on, something I was hoping I would have finished by the time we had our first show in America.

"And when you wanted me I came to you, and when you wanted someone else I with drew, and when you asked for light I set myself on fire, and if I go far away you'll find another slave."I sang the new lyrics softly to myself as I stared ahead, unseeing of the things around me.

"Cuz now I'm free from what you want, now I'm free from what you nee-EHAH!"My voice broke out as I found myself stepping into a buck of something wet, catching my foot and falling flat onto the grass, effectively soaking my pants and shirt in something.

"What. The. FUCK!"I shouted out as I kicked the bucket on my foot away and peeled my self off of the large sheet of paper.

I glanced down to my black and white tee shirt that was now covered in different shades of purple paint. I also took notice that my white pants where also a new coloring of the most vibrant sea blue and of course we couldn't forget about my shoe. Yup, it was now a lovely color of midnight blue rather then its original black.

"Fuck…."My mind was now officially clear from my drunken stupor and was now trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and where the fuck all this paint came from.

"My, my, look at what we have here, seems like someone came along and ruined my work and here I had just perfected it."My eyes snapped to find a tall blonde haired man, deep gray eyes staring at me with a deep mirth set into them and I felt myself trying to place him.

"It's quite nice to see the real thing, usually I would say that Ichigo's art captures his models perfectly but there seems to be much more to you then what was held in that single painting."So that's who he was, he was Ichigo's art instructor and mentor guy. Uraheura something….

"Kisuke Urahara."He spoke as if reading my mind as he brought his hand out to shake. I nodded and brought my hand up to shake his only to find it was soaked in purple paint.

"Uh-"My words where cut off as he grasped my hand, a large grin playing on his features and I found my mouth going dry as I got dragged into the deep shade of his eyes.

"A little paint never hurt anyone, now you on the other hand are in quite the predicament aren't cha?"He joked and I finally shook my head to snap myself from my stupid daze.

"Well that's not my fault, yer the one who left yer damn paintin' supplies all over the damn place!"I snapped and I watched as he tilted his head back and laughed causing me to shoot him a hard glare.

"Well considering they where in plane view and with in a very small distance of each other I wouldn't say that I had left them all over the place, but none the less that information does you no good now, why don't we get you cleaned up?"Was this guy for real right now? What the fuck was with this weirdo?

"If you want that paint to wash off I suggest you get moving Shirosaki."My mouth hung open at his words and I watched as he moved around gather his supplies.

"H-How-"

"Your quite famous remember? Not only that but my favorite student just happens to be one of your biggest fans, so I've had my fair share of long talks about your band with Ichigo."All I could seem to do was nod as I sat on the ground. I watched as he held out his hand once again only this time to help me up and I took it.

"If you want, I can let you take a shower at my place well your clothes get washed, it'd be no good to let them stay like that after all."I grunted as I stepped down on to the cement, wrinkling my nose at the gross feeling that the paint left in my shoe.

We walked in comfortable silence to his place that was about a five minute walk across the street from the school. I was left wondering how the fuck I got into this mess in the first place.

_Oh ya I wasn't payin' attention ta were I was going, I knew I shouldn't have had all that beer._

I let out a hard grunt as I walked into something hard but a hand caught me before I fell on to my ass.

"You really do need to watch where you're going Shirosaki, if you don't your going to end up doing a lot more damage then just a little bit of paint in your shoe."I felt my face getting warm as his warm hand tugged me into his house, which apparently we had gotten to well I was in my own thoughts.

"S-Shut up, s'not my fault I have stuff on my mind!"

"Write."The stupid blonde announced and I felt my brows furrow together but he spoke up before I had a chance to ask him what the fuck he meant.

"You're an artist correct?"I let out a low huff of air in frustration as a response and I watched as he removed his black coat to reveal a plane white tee shirt underneath.

_Huh, for some odd reason I was expecting something flashier, like pink. _My humorous thoughts where cut off as I listened to him snort out a laugh as he placed his coat on a hook.

"What?"I asked in an annoyed tone and I watched as he eyed me with a lecherous smile causing me to shift from side to side. _There's something about this guy that made me nervous, I don't know what it is though. _

"I told you to write, write out your thoughts and emotions and maybe you might get something good out of it, who knows."

"Like a diary?"I asked in an incredulous tone and I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"If that's how you want to see it as, fine. Like a diary."He reached over and began to lift my shirt but I quickly grabbed his wrist, a little too fast and I forgot I wasn't in my Gigai until I heard him hiss out in pain. My eyes went wide and I quickly let go, letting out a stream of apologies.

"It's okay I was just going to help you with your shirt, no need to be so jumpy. Where both men after all, nothing I haven't seen before."His eyes practically lit up when he spoke and I had to fight the shiver that ran up my spine, those eyes felt dangerous, it was like if wasn't careful I could get sucked into them or something. _Fuckin' weird._

"Uh right, well."I mumbled out as I tugged on the hem of my shirt nervously.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Shirosaki! Stop acting like a fucking girl and take yer damn clothes off already!_ My inner voice screamed at me and I took in a deep breath as I grumbled out and quickly removed my shirt, pants and my shoes and socks.

"There now was that so hard?"He asked and I shot my eyes up to his to glare but it was faltered when I saw that he was raking his eyes over me. I don't think I had ever been so openly assaulted just by someone's eyes. It felt like I was completely naked, I've never been one to be nervous about my body either but his stare had me swallowing nervously as I tried to moisten my parched mouth.

"Do I make you nervous?"My eyes flew open when I felt his breath ghost over my ear and a hard shiver racked my body.

"There's something weird about you."I murmured and had to bite my lip to hold my voice in, something about this guy had my body and mind acting out of sorts and I didn't fuckin' like it.

"Your right there is something not quit right about me, but then again there's something not right about you either Shirosaki. I already know what you are though, vampire."I felt my voice catch in my throat when as he spoke and I had to cough it out before I could speak again.

"How do you…"

"Go shower and I'll tell you everything, I'm not going to hurt you Shiro so you can calm down, I'm not superman here, you still have the upper hand….Mostly."After he spoke the last part a large grin formed on to his face and I found myself following him to the bathroom where he handed me a towel and explained that he would leave me some clothes for when I was done.

Well I showered I racked my brain to try and think of how the fuck Urahara could possibly have known about me being a vampire. Was he a vampire himself? No I didn't think he was after all he said I still had the upper hand, if he was a vampire he would be able to fight me on equal ground, unless of course he was older then me, then I'd be fucked.

"What da fuck is with this guy and why da fuck am I actin' so weird, it's like he has some sort of power over me."I huffed out as I watched the color drain off of my body, purples and blues making there way down the drain to be lost once again.

"Did Ichigo tell 'im?"I asked out loud and I quickly shook my head.

"Ichigo would have said somethin' to us if he did."

_No Ichigo would have said something to Grimmjow if he did, not you, why would he bother telling you?_ My inner voice shot back and I growled at the truth in the words. Why would Ichigo tell me? It's not like I was involved in any way.

"Fuck sakes."I fumed as I fisted my shampooed hair, titling my head back as warm water ran down my chest. Closing my eyes I attempted to get my mind to think about less annoying things and my breath caught as stormy gray eyes appeared before me, causing my eyes to shoot open in shock.

"I only just met 'im fifteen minutes ago and he's already made it inside my head huh? Fuckin' lovely."I growled out as I furiously scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, quickly washing my body with some soap and then rinsing off and hopping out of the shower.

I caught sight of the fresh clean clothes that where laid out for me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_I hadn't even heard the bastard come in, when the hell did he put the clothes there? _

I shook my head and quickly toweled myself down and threw on the clothes and placed the towel on the rack the dry after I dried off my hair.

When I walked out into the living room I was hit with the warm aroma of ginseng and lemon and I breathed deep and let it sooth my rattled emotions.

"I figured you might want something warm to drink after your shower, it's pretty cold out tonight and your welcome to stay here if you want, or I could always drive you home if you want."I really hadn't noticed till he mentioned it how tired I really was.

"Uh, well usually I wouldn't do this but I am really tired…."I mumbled and my eyes flickered to him and I watched as he mentioned for me to sit across from him and I took my seat with out protest, not really caring at this point.

"Like I said your more then welcomed to stay."I nodded and simply thanked him before taking a nice long drink of the fresh tea, allowing it to warm my cooled insides and I hummed at the yummy flavor.

"There's cookies if you want."

"I'm not a baby, I don't need cookies with my tea."I bit out in frustration and I couldn't really understand why, but this guy had me all over the place and I really had no idea how to act around him.

"Just be yourself Shiro that's all I really desire."

"Okay that was even too much of a coincidence fer me, what da fuck are you!"I snarled out as I set my tea down and I watched as that stupid grin was placed on his face, making me glare at him.

"Oh whatever do you mean Shiro?"He asked in a sing song voice and I had to fight back my snarl.

"You're fuckin' readin' my mind that's what! Now tell me what tha' fuck you are!"

"You know your appearance wouldn't show it but you're actually quite perceptive."He announced I cocked a brow in annoyance.

"Is that supposed ta be a compliment because I'm not gettin' it."

"You can take it how ever you want, personally I think you're quit-"

"Enough with the fuckin' riddles jus' tell me what the hell ya are!"Okay now I was getting pissy, this guy was dragging me around in circles, he was fuckin' playing with me and that just ticked me off.

"Do you really want to know, it's nothing that serious really."I took a deep breath a closed my eyes.

"I wouldn't be askin' if I didn't want ta know."I said through gritted teeth and I opened my eyes to find him standing right in front of me. _Holy shit either I'm really out of it or he's as quiet as a damn mouse!_

"You see in my family I have something they like to call cautivantes ojos."The last words he spoke flowed so smoothly from his lips that he had me hanging on every word.

"What does that mean?"I heard my self ask just barely above a whisper as I watched his lips move.

"It means captivating eyes in Spanish, my mother was Spanish where my father was Japanese, both an odd pair of people but together they worked well."

"I could only imagine how weird they had ta have been ta have made you."I said jokingly and he laughed, but I was still confused.

"You see my mother comes from a long line of hypnotists and not the kind that tell you your getting very sleepy, I'm talking about the kind that can do it with just there eyes, then again me and my mother are the only ones left of our kind so when you think about it where kind of falling extinct here." From the way he spoke so casually about it I couldn't help but believe him.

"That doesn't explain how ya can read my mind."I watched him bark out a laugh and I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, _what the fuck was so damn funny?_

"Well that's easy, I can read minds simple as that."

"So you're psychic."I announced and I watched him shake his head.

"No there's a difference between reading minds and being able to predict what you're going to do when you wake up tomorrow."

"You're just human none of this makes any sense!"I admitted and he chuckled at my annoyed state and I couldn't help but jump a little when his eyes locked with mine.

"Should I prove it to you?"Crap I lost my voice, it was those damn eyes, they really where captivating. Deep shades of grays with faint swirls of blues and soft lavenders, it was true you really did get lost in them.

"All night you've been unnerved about me, wondering what it is that has you so freaked out. Right now you're completely lost in my eyes. Personally I think it's the lavender that throws people off."He whispered and my breath hitched as I came around to find him only cementers away from my lips, but my eyes never left his, it was like he was holding me there.

"Kiss me Shiro."

At those words I found myself closing the distance between us, my body moving on its own as I crushed our lips together, fire erupted through my veins causing my mind to go hazy and my limbs turn to mush.

_What the fuck?_

**A/N: Well there you have it, finally a new chappy, you guys have waited so long! How did you like it? I hope it was good, things are going to be explained more where Urahara is concerned and more with Shiro's heart ache, ect. So if you have questions like wth Urahara's being so damn forward, well that's because ******* Heehee you'll just have to wait till the next chappy =D! Which should be out soon, keep your fingers crossed!**

XoXoXo-Caitie


	24. Once bitten twice shy Shiro's POV 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ- I just wanted to say a few things before you read, first this chappy is short as hell, its because I really wanted to get something out for you guys because you've waited so long and I WILL have a longer chappy out tomorrow, but this will have to do till then lol.**

**Secondly, I want to announce that there will only be about four more chappys of SAV after this BUT that's only because I'm splitting the story in to two parts, 1 because I really want to take a break from SAV and start my new story Masters of the Underworld and two because there's so much I want to put into it, so many more ideas and so on that I want to take a break, breath a little and then come back and have part two be even better then this first half =D Hope that's good with you guys, you've been so great and I love you all for it!**

**Oh and also, I'm giving you a little taste of the beginning of Masters of the Underworld my newest fic, it's going to be my first Shiro/Ichi annnnd angst/romance and I'll be putting it out after I finish part one of SAV. Hope you like it, tell me what ya think! **

**Anyway on with the story XD**

**Wait, just a P.S….If you have any negative comments about the coupling of Shiro/Urahara well save them for a rainy day people because I'm not interested, don't mean to be rude but this is my story and I'm trying something new, I do hope you like it of course but if its not your thing well then please keep it to yourself, I'm sick of people complaining that the three (grimm,shiro and Ichi) didn't end up together, sorry but its just not how it works out. Putting that aside I still love you all and appreciate you're impute, that's just something that I have personally had enough of…. Ok…now on with the story lmao**

**Warnings: Smut, smut and more smut, me love smut don't you? lol**

I don't remember much from after Urahara kissed me, after that thing's seemed to blur in my mind, it was all fucked up. The next morning I woke up in his guest room, a note was attached to the bedroom door announcing he had to step out and would be back in a little bit. I had two choices, one I could leave and pretend nothing happened, pretend that I hadn't kissed him and try to make myself believe that it wasn't the best kiss I had ever had, _no it was all just his fucking hypnosis shit. _

My other choice was I could stay and wait for him to come back and prove to myself that it was all just stupid and that the blonde haired freak was nothing more then a crazy artist who lacked vision and was bored in life, that and had some fucked up supernatural power.

_Okay this just seriously made things more fuckin' complicated._

Of course because I'm stubborn as fuck and because I knew my mind wouldn't shut the fuck up if I didn't stay, I ended up making coffee and waiting for him to arrive, my curiosity getting the better of me.

When he did come back he had brought me breakfast and we sat in comfortable silence as we ate, my mind was playing over and over again the kiss we had shared last night, soon I found my eyes traveling to the sight of smooth pink lips, a long, slick tongue coming out to wet them, causing me to swallow and my breath to hitch.

_What that man did with his tongue was devils magic I swear and all we fuckin' did was French!_

No it was more then just a kiss, it held something of a promise, it was like he had been trying to tell me something through that kiss, but everything went to fuckin' mush when those damn lips where on me so I had no thought process what so ever when it had happened, only warm memories of the act itself.

Memories that where making my stomach clench and cock twitch in excitement, _are you fuckin' kiddin' me?_

"I gotta go, thanks fer the food and fer every thin'."I turned towards the door but was stopped when a warm hand caught my wrist, making me jump in surprise.

"What?"I gazed into those stormy eyes and had to fight back a shiver, with how the light reflected off of them it gave them almost a slivery appearance, _Fuckin' beautiful. _

"Come to the school, I want to see you again."My eyes widened at his blunt approach, no fear was shown in his words, he was completely confident but not in a cocky way, just that he knew I would say yes.

"What makes ya think I'll say yes, huh?"I asked crossing my arms over my chest, a slight smirk on my face as I cocked an eyebrow in question.

Suddenly I was not so confident in myself though as he leaned in, brushing his lips over my ear, I could feel a soft smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Because I know what you felt when we kissed, I know you want to see me again, curiosity gets the better of you Shiro, just like why you stayed today."Pulling back I furrowed my brows at the man, his bangs hiding his eyes but not his grin. Usually I would have just scoffed and laughed in the persons face but at the moment I was finding it hard to slow down my heart as the mans gaze settled on mine.

Before I could think twice I leaned into him, sealing off the distance that was between us. Our lips molding together perfectly and I fought the urge to moan when electricity began to buzz through my veins, setting my skin of fire. Long fingers trailing over my cheeks and into my hair, pulling me closer and making my hands fist into the back of his blue tee shirt, which I thought looked very good on the man. The first time I had ever seen him he was wearing a black suit at that art show, which also suited him but the loose jeans and blue tee that adorned his body at the moment had me wanting to jump his bones.

"Mmm U-Urahara."Warmth attacked my cheeks as I let out the embarrassing moan, _for the love of fuckin' god I was actin' like a damn pubescent girl!_

"Call me Kisuke."My golden eyes darkened and I watched as Kisuke's eyes darted between my own and taking in the sudden change. I roughly grasped the back of his neck smashing our lips back together, I had never wanted anything so fucking badly, just to kiss those lips, they had me wanting more, his eyes held me and his voice played and swam into my veins making me loose all coherent thought. I had only known the man for less then twenty four hours and there was no doubt in my mind, I had to have him, I couldn't do with out him, my body called to him.

"Fuck me Kisuke."The harsh words left my mouth in a husky whisper by his ear, gently nipping my teeth along his lobe, I groaned when I heard his heart beat speed up, causing my fangs to grow. The lust was fogging my brain so heavily I didn't even contemplate my own words, I had never been fucked before, never bottomed for no one but this sudden rush had me wanting to claw at my own skin, the feeling so desperate it shook my body, I _wanted _to be fucked. I wanted to be slammed into a mattress over and over, to have someone pound me senseless till I was numb, I didn't want him to love me, it wasn't about love it was just pure animalistic want, at least for now.

"Well aren't we eager, didn't we just meet yesterday, maybe we should at least go on a date first."I growled at his words and he snickered.

"Oh shut tha' fuck up old man and do it because ya may never get a chance like this again so just fuck me already!"I hissed out, fangs bared and all he did was smile at me, eyes gleaming with excitement, if this was some sort of game the bastard had won, not that I had put up much a fight.

"As you wish Shirosaki."

I watched him take off his shirt, my eyes traveled up his muscles, taking in every detail. He had some scars going along his left shoulder and just above his right ribcage that only added to the delicious sight before me. His hip bones jutted out forming a nice V and I licked my lips as I spotted a nice trimmed trail of blond hair that led down his jeans.

A large grin formed on his face and I watched as he reached out slipping his hands underneath the hem of my shirt and dragging it up, letting his fingers run over my torso as he did so, sending small shivers up my spin and I tilted my head back and groaned when he found my nipples, giving them a soft tweak.

"Fuck."My back pressed against the wall as Kisuke slid to his knees, licking along the curves and dips of my chest. I grunted when he nipped at the sensitive flesh of my hip bones, my cock pounding against its confines to be let free.

All I could do was bite my lip to keep back my moans as a long finger trailed over the thin material of my jeans, smoothing over the hard bump of my erection. Giving me a firm squeeze he finally unzipped my pants and I hissed as the cool air hit my hot flesh.

"If you want me to continue you can't hold back Shiro, I want to hear everything you have to offer."He announced with a slight wink before licking his lips and slipping his mouth over the head of my member, giving it a teasing lick as he did so.

"F-Fuck."I groaned as smooth lips wrapped around my shaft while a skilled tongue toyed with the weeping slit of my erection, collecting all the pre cum that seeped to the top. My hands came up, running into thick blond strands, giving a gentle tug and my breath hitched in my chest roughly as our eyes locked. His eyes had darkened to a deep ash, swirls of blue lacing his gaze and making my body tremble in want.

"KIsu-ahhh shit!"

I let out a deep moan, eyes rolling back when I was suddenly deep throated. Throat muscles clenching around me and making me snap my hips forward, earning me a soft growl from the man below me that sent sweet vibrations up my length.

My legs almost gave out when I felt something slip inside me, long and hard, going deeper passed the ring of muscles. I fought with the need to buck forward as Kisuke sucked harder, taking my mind away from the fingers beginning to spread me open. Arching my back off the wall as pain went shooting up my back when the third finger was pressed inside, pushing my self further into his mouth, my eyes shot open and my mouth hung ajar in a silent scream when he hit something inside me that caused me to cum suddenly.

"S-Shit, shit."He continued to finger me, hitting my sweet spot over and over as he drank up every drop of my orgasm and soon enough prompting me back to a new erection. When I was fully hard again he finally pulled his fingers out and I groaned at the sudden loss.

"Don't worry, I have something much bigger for you right here."His low voice set my body a flame and he pulled me over to the table, lifting me up effortlessly and setting me at the edge, my head tilted back and I couldn't help but moan when he slid his thick member between my ass cheeks. My body had turned to complete mush and my mind had gone onto auto pilot, the only thing it seemed to take in was the sweet pleasure that coursed through my body.

_Fuck being a Semi, at this moment being on the bottom was just feelin' to damn good._

"Shiro."Glazed golden eyes met heavy lidded gray ones and I brought my arms up and around his neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Our tongues battled and I groaned when he squeezed my ass, spreading my cheeks before one hand came up and began slowly pumping my member as the other helped glide him into my hole.

"F-Fuck, shit!"I cursed out as he pushed inside of me, he felt like he was forcing me open, which he technically was but it was fucking ridiculous.

_Why the hell did I wan' him to fuck me again? I take it fuckin' back I wanna be on top again!_

I furrowed my brows as pain laced through my body, the mixture of pleasure and pain causing my mind to scream yeswell my body defied and screamed no.

It seemed like ages until he was finally seated inside of me, his hands planted now on either side of me as he panted in the attempt to control himself. My mind had officially melted, I felt so damn full I had no idea what to do, I shifted my hips and watched Kisuke groan.

"Shit Shiro, your so tight!"

"Well what the hell do you expect asshole I've never bottomed before!"Wide gray eyes stared back at me, soon becoming filled with lust and want and I swallowed convulsively as he gazed down at me.

"Then I'll make sure to make this something you'll never forget."

With those words he shifted his hips, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. I groaned as his hands rested at my hips, slowly he rocked his hips, rotating until I began to want more. My body was catching that flame that had begun to diminish, the pain slowly subsiding into a nice burn that added to the hot mess.

"F-Faster dammit!"I hissed out, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him down roughly for another kiss.

_I really, really liked kissing him, how damn strange was that?_

"Thank god."He announced and his hips snapped forward causing me to let out a weak moan as pleasure shot through my body, his speed picking up faster as I bucked my hips for more. I could slightly process the loud sounds of someone moaning, until suddenly realizing it was me when my voice was torn from me, he had found my prostate and oh my fucking god did it ever feel good.

"O-Oh fuck, fuck ya hit that again!"Kisuke grinned and began to give it his all, the table was shaking with the incredible force that we where creating, slamming it into the wall over and over as we fucked.

"Shit, shit, shit! Harder Kisuke, god, fuck me harder!"I shouted as I clawed at the thick wooden table, the sound of it cracking under my strength. Our bodies began to move in a fast rhythm, sending us both on the edge of falling off that cliff. Heat was building, thrumming through out my body and I smashed our lips together, my fangs cutting open his lip and I moaned out as warm blood flooded my mouth, the intoxicating flavor sent my body into over load. My fingers tugged into his hair, down his neck and he arched as I my blunt nails tore into the soft skin of his back, the hot scent of his blood hitting my senses and I pulled away gasping out, a weak attempt to fill my lungs with much needed fresh air.

Suddenly before I new it I was screaming out, head smashing back against the wooden table as my orgasm hit me, white blanking out my vision as my body tensed, toes curling, hands tearing into his bare back causing him to hiss out in pain.

"Shiro!"He moaned out as he filled me to the rim, hot cum shooting along my insides and making me whimper when he craned his neck back, my mouth watering, teeth aching with the need to bury my fangs into his neck. It was all to much, I needed it, wanted it, wanted all of him and before I could stop myself I was biting into his neck, barely missing the pained gasp that ripped from his throat.

"S-Shir-o."I hummed as the delicious flavor began to thrum through my body, his blood filling my senses and causing me to tremble in delight. I had never tasted, smelt or experienced anything as good as his blood, there was nothing on the planet that could possibly come close.

"Oh fuck Shiro."Kisuke moaned out and I groaned as I felt him becoming hard inside me, his hips moving unconsciously as he tired to create more friction. My cock stirred once again and I finally pulled away to let out a low moan when my cock rubbed against his stomach.

Suddenly I furrowed my brows when his body slumped against mine, his head lulling against my shoulder and my eyes went wide as fear consumed me. I quickly pulled him away, my heart thumping in my ears are I gazed at him.

"K-Kisuke?"I whispered, giving him a rough shake and letting out a long breath when he let out a groan.

"Fuck."My heart pounded in my chest as I brought him to my chest, giving him a tight hug.

_Holy shit, I thought I killed him. _

That was all that was running through my mind as I sat holding him, the huge fear that I had actually killed him making me begin to shake. It wasn't until the thought of what I had just done hit me.

"Oh my fucking god, I just bit him."

_No Shiro, you just marked him. _

**A/N: Well there ya go, tsk tsk Shiro's just digging himself into quite the hole isn't he? Ahh poor whitey! Oh and before any of you go being like ahhh that was so slutty of Shiro to fuck him after only knowing him for a day blah blah blah, well I'm gonna explain why the sudden burst of hormones, I'm sure some of you can guess why though lol and remember it takes two people! Anyway hope you liked it! **

**Beginning of new story, Masters of the Underworld *gets excited* I'm so damn excited for this fic! **

It was a torrential down poor as he watched the rain that fell down around him, eyes watching, counting every single rain drop that fell into the alleyway he lay in. Dark golden eyes unblinking as they shifted to watch the blood that stained his hands drain away as it became one with the cool November night, his milky white skin becoming clear in its wake. Allowing him self to forget even for a fleeting moment what he had become.

_It hurts, it hurts so bad!_

His mind roared out as he felt his newly born monster began clawing away underneath his skin, tearing its way past his fleeting sanity to get through the barrier of his thick skin.

Monsters, that's what they where right? That's what those things where that killed his lover, leaving him all alone to become one of there own as there poison worked its way through his system, slowly striping away the last bits of human he had.__

"AHHHH!"Shiro clutched his head, hands tearing at white damp strands as his scream echoed along the brick walls, the monster was beginning to rear its ugly head. Brief flashes of orange ran through his darkened gaze and he found him self snarling out as fangs tore there way through his gums.

"Nggghh, N-No!"He panted out as he rocked his body to regain control.__

"I love you Shiro, don't you ever forget that okay? No matter what happens to us, I will always love you."Bright orange hair, warm brown eyes, gentle fingers tips that danced across his cool white skin, the memory of him was now fading to just a smooth whisper through his hazed mind.

No he had to fight; he _will_ fight it with his entire mite to keep his memory alive!

He will tear and fight against the demon inside of him self and will come out victorious. He would hunt down those men that killed his beloved and then he shall take his revenge, some how he would find a way and kill them; the hunter would undoubtedly become the hunted.

**Oh my god so I'm seriously so excited to have this out for you guys, first chappys already done and am working on the second. Hope you like it, tell me what ya think!**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	25. Silver and gold

**A/N:So I promised you guys another chappy right? Well here you are, I'm awesome I know lol *coughs* um any way so ya, hope you guys like it, I loved writing it, *hugs Shiro* Next chappys with be back to Grimm/Ichi though so this is the last POV for Shiro, *Sniffles* But if you did like it well, I'm very glad!**

**Also a little side note, if ya haven't checked out my newest fic Hard Hats Are For Sissys then go run and check it out after you read this, I love it and its going to be lots of fun to right a three person POV story, Ichi/Grimm and Shiro of course *evil laugh***

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Please review!~!**

**Warnings: Nothing big, sorry guys! Lol Im all smutted out**

"Shiro you're spacing out on us again."Nel's cheery voice broke through the thick fog that had begun to seep into my brain, thoughts of him flooding my body once again and I had to shake my head for the tenth time that day to clear it out.

"Why don't we just take five, or maybe an hour and give us all a chance to unwind."Toshiro called out from his drum set and I let out a frustrated breath, dragging my hand through my hair before nodding.

"Ya an hour sounds good."

With that we all went off to enjoy the small break we had given our selves. I decided to head out side for a walk, grab a bite to eat and then head back, hoping the walk would give me a chance to clear my mind.

It had been a week since that night at Kisuke's and I hadn't seen him since. There was nothing really to tell except that I had panicked, made sure he was okay and then fuckin' ran from that place like I had just committed a murder. I left him a note saying that I was sorry and that he would be fine, most likely feel a little light headed but he would be fine. It was true he would be fine, me on the other hand well I would be extremely fucked if any body found out, that and I had just marked a human as my mate, his blood still ran through my veins, it was strong, thicker and richer then a normal humans and I could still feel traces of him and every now and then I would get a sudden rush of his emotions, the need to feed off of him and be near him would hit me and I would end up like I did five minutes ago, lost in my own world with visions of Kisuke's silver eyes setting my body and mind on fire.

"Fuck me."I grumbled, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. I hadn't bothered to try and hide myself from any body, if they wanted to hassle me or attack me well then they where just going to have to deal with me ignoring them.

I stopped as I came up to the small pizza store that stood a little bit away from the studio. It was run by a small family and they with out a doubt made the best pizza in Japan, it was weird to find such a place here but none the less I enjoyed it and always came here when I was recording, the family was warm and treated me as one of there own.

I stepped inside of the small shop, the bell announcing my arrival and I watched as a girl with bright green eyes came out, long blonde hair bouncing as she skipped up to the counter, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Shiro you're here!"She called out happily, giving me a nice big hug from around the counter making me chuckle as I returned her hug.

"Hey bunny, how's the fam'?"The girls name wasn't actually bunny, but it's what her family and friends all called her so it had just become a habit. Her actual name was Ava and her parents, Chris and Jasmine treated me like there own. They where also vampires, so it made things a hell of a lot easier, I had been coming here for about six years now and had grown extremely close with them, to the point of having dinners and even spending Christmas with them. My own family was no where to be found, hadn't ever met them and had no care to, the bastards abandoned me and left me at some vampire orphanage that was run by a couple of elders. It was very rare that a vampire was to abandon there own child, but in the end it didn't matter whether you where human or vamp, there where people like that no matter what blood line.

It wasn't until grade school that I had actually met Grimmjow, we became fast friends and his dad pretty much excepted me as his own but it seemed that no family wanted me for _there_ own, I was either looked upon as a freak or a delinquent, no one tried to look past my outer appearance so I chose to take the best root and steer clear of trying to have a family and trying to have people except me but when I had met Nel, Stark, Tosh and Kensei in the orphanage we had decided to stick together, to become our own family so when Marco had finally asked to adopt me I said no, that I didn't want or need a father and left it at that, he never asked me again.

It wasn't until I had met Chris and Jasmine that I had rethought of wanting parents. They where sweet, kind and the most caring people you would ever meet, and there daughter bunny was like a little sister too me, she was eighteen but she acted as if she where five sometimes, sweet and innocent until you pissed her off, I tended to call her psycho bunny from time to time, we were like two of a kind.

"There good, I'll tell them you're here!"With that she bounced into the back calling for her parents. I couldn't help but smirk at the loud calls and sudden clatter that sounded from the back kitchen.

"Oh Shirosaki, it's so good to see you, where have you been hiding?"Jasmine's warm voice called out to me as she came out from the back, immediately coming around the counter and wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. Jas was around 5'11, had the same long blonde hair as her daughter and had a body that could make any straight man die of heart failure, she was absolutely gorgeous but my favorite thing about her was her warm brown eyes that shone with deep motherly affection when ever she looked at me.

"Ah been 'er and there, workin' on our new record, practicin' before we have ta head out on tour."I explained when suddenly a deep voice cut into our conversation.

"Ahh Shirosaki, my wonderful son, how are you?"I smirked and gave Chris a giant bear hug. After about a week of knowing them Chris had started calling me his son, stating that I was the son that he had always wanted. At first I thought buddy was crazy but as time went on I began to except it and even like it, they where the family I never had.

Chris was a fun loving guy that no matter who you where you instantly loved him. He was about my height and had long shaggy brown hair that just met below his shoulders and dark brown eyes. When I first met him his appearance reminded me of a shaggy dog, when I had told him that he belted me in the back of the head saying that I reminded him of a powdered doughnut and then after a couple first where thrown we had come to an agreement to let it go.

"Not too bad old man, how about ya?"

"Pretty good just finished up an order for pick up, how about we all take a break and have lunch?"The three of us nodded, bunny and I grabbed a table well Chris went and cleaned up and Jas went and got food.

"So, got yer self a new boyfriend bunny?"A bright blush spread across her face and I let out a loud cackle.

"S-Shut up, that's none of your business pervert!"She sputtered out, giving me a hard punch in the arm.

"Oi how does me bein' curious about your love life make me a pervert?"

"Because I know where it's going to head, is he any good, how big is he, is he flexible?"I was practically on the floor by the time she finished, tears streaming down my face as she repeated questions from our last conversation about her ex.

"What's so bad about askin' if he's any good, I mean if he can't get cha off then what's da point of bein' with 'im?"Even though me and bunny had a brother, sister relationship we where very close in the sense that we could tell each other anything, next to Nel she was my closest female friend.

"God, you're a no good pervert I swear."She announced with her nose in the air and I snickered.

"Your no better, I've seen yer collection of smut fic's, ya lil' fag hag."Most of bunny's friends where gay men, so that was another one of my nicknames for her.

"Shrio stop calling her a fag hag, you know what Chris thinks about that nickname."I titled my head back and smiled at Jas, a bright gleaming grin that had her smirking and giving me a small kiss on the forehead before placing the food on the table.

After Chris came back into the room we all sat down and began to eat, catching up with each other about work, school and at some point they ended up asking me about if I had a gotten a boyfriend, this caused me to choke on my pizza.

"Is that a yes?"I pounded my chest to try to get the pizza down, cracking open an eye to see all three sets of eyes on me. I took a long drink of coke trying to prolong the conversation I really didn't want to talk about, it only brought thoughts of Kisuke to the fore front and I furrowed my eyebrows when worry suddenly hit me. I finally opened my mouth the answer when the door dinged the arrival of new customers.

"Hello."Bright orange and blue hair assaulted my line of vision and I inwardly cursed my sudden luck.

_Grimmjow and Ichigo._

I hadn't seen or talked to them in about three weeks now, I had been trying to keep my distance from the loving couple that seemed to be the center reason for my aching heart, well them and Kisuke.

"Shiro?"Ichigo called out to me and I grimaced, slowly turning around to face the music. Both men stared at me in shock before looks of shock turned into looks of rage, Oh did I mention I had been ignoring there calls and dodging them whenever they stopped by the studio?

"Hey guys what's-"I let out a hard grunt when Grimmjow's fist connected with my shoulder, causing my chair to go sliding back, my arms flailing out trying to catch myself as my chair tipped back and coming to a hard crash to the wooden floor.

"That's for dodging us over and over, ya don't think we didn't know you've been at the studio?"Hard cyan eyes glared at me and I rolled my eyes at his choice of brash action, fist first then words as usual.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, it's been so long Grimmjow!"Chirs's voice boomed out and I watched as Grimmjow's hard eyes turned soft as he eyed the family. I took bunny's hand, letting her help me up and I dusted off my pants, running a hand through my hair as we locked eyes, she quickly grabbed my hand and towed my towards the door, calling out that she would be back in a couple minutes, not even letting me say goodbye before pulling me to the safety of outside and to the back of the building so Ichigo or Grimmjow wouldn't catch us.

"Okay spill it, what's going on."Bright green eyes darkened as she assessed me, glaring daggers and promises of a world of pain if I didn't tell the truth. I groaned loudly at her damn womanly intuition, no her intuition went beyond simple stuff like that. She was the only person who could pick up on something like that with out me even saying a word, I hid my feelings well but she read me like a damn book.

_Damn woman._

"I –I fucked up bunny."I figured that there was no point in hiding it from her, it would only become a bigger pain if she ran off to complain to Jas and Chris that I was hiding something, so the truth of my unrequited love for Ichigo and the whole Kisuke incident came flooding out.

I watched her intently the entire time I spoke, trying to see what she was thinking but she was as good as I was when it came to masking her emotions. The only thing I saw that flashed through her eyes was slight shock at hearing what I had done to Kisuke. After I was done we both took a deep breath and I before I could even say two words I was being pulled into a tight hug.

"Baka, you always try to deal with things on your own and now look where you are, a broken messed up heart and a human who you've now marked."I sighed out, letting my shoulders slump in defeat, I was just too tired to even care to defend myself any more, besides she was right.

"What the fuck do I do bunny?"I had to ask, it was the only thing I could do at this point. I knew I couldn't run from Kisuke forever but then there was the big factor of whether or not he would even want to see me. I had only met the guy twice and I had now branded him to me for life. I was what people like to call a giant fuck up.

"Well you know you can't run from him, you have to go back and tell him. But Shiro with how you explained things it almost sounds as if he _is _your mate."I cocked a white brow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that now that you've bit him you've made him your mate but that's not what I'm talking about, I'm saying that all the things you felt with him, it sounds like all the symptoms you feel when you've met your mate, at least that's what I think."My mind reeled at her words. 

_Could Kisuke actually be my mate?_

"Y-Ya think he's my mate, tha' blonde freak?"I asked incredulously and I watched her snort at my reaction.

"Well you don't really have a choice but to deal with the blonde freak now do you?"

"I guess not."I mumbled and scratched the back of my head in thought.

"As for Ichigo and Grimmjow, don't let your self become closed off just because of one loss Shiro, you've never been one to give up, don't give up now. You never thought that you would find a family of your own but you found us didn't you? There's someone out there for just you and I think this Kisuke guy might be it."My voice got stuck in my throat at her words and I couldn't help but frown.

"What if he's not?"I asked and I watched her smile, warm and bright as she wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head against my chest.

"Just give him a chance Shiro."Her voice was stern but light and warm at the same time and I let out a long breath, the tension I had been holding in release from my shoulders and I placed a gentle hand on the top of her head.

"Thanks bunny."

"No problem Shiro, now run back and tell our parents that you'll see them for dinner on Saturday and that you're sorry for leaving in such a rush."Laughing at her motherly tone I wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, leading her out of the alleyway and back into the pizza shop.

"Oh Shiro you came back, bunny what was that all about?"Jas asked us and I grinned as bunny let out a very loud, very unlady like yawn, eyes flicking over to the table where Ichigo and Grimmjow sat. Her eyes locked with mine and I watched her eyebrows rise to her hair line and I tilted back my head, letting out a large bark of laughter as she began to fan herself, coming up next to me and whispering.

"Well I can see why ya find the strawberry attractive, but has any one ever said that you kind of look alike."Instantly my laughter died off, my eyes going wide as I suddenly eyed said berry who was staring curiously at the two of us.

"Geez Shiro I knew you where full of your self but this is a whole new level, falling for some guy who could pull of being yo-AH!"She let out a loud yelp as I put her into a head lock, grinding my knuckles into her skull, making her whine out.

"Don't ya even think about finishin' that statement ya damn brat!"I shouted out and let out a low grunt when her elbow caught into my side as she tried to break free.

"DAAAAAD SHIRO'S HURTING ME!"Oh for the love of god, what are we two? I quickly let her go before I had to face the wrath of an angry father bear that had just heard the cry of his cub.

"No I'm not quit lyin' ya lil' brat."

"Stop calling me a brat snow flake."She shot back but I was cut off when Jas interrupted my rebuttal.

"That's enough you two, now Shiro is everything okay dear, you had us quite worried."She asked in her motherly tone and I quickly shook my head to put her at ease.

"Naw, nothin's wrong, just had ta have a lil' chat with my most favorite girl over 'er."I said as I gave bunny a rather rough pat on the back which earned me a hard glare but not before she looked back at Ichigo and let out a little giggle, then skipped off into the backroom to help her dad.

"Well if you're sure, will you at least come by before you leave honey? We wouldn't want you to leave for three months with out saying goodbye."I turned around and gave her a large grin.

"Of course not, I'll be 'er on Saturday, how's tha' sound?"She gave me a warm hug and agreed and after a bunch of goodbyes I walked up to Grimmjow and Ichigo, figuring I might as well get it over with.

"Hey."

"Hey to you to, what the hell was that all about?"Grimmjow asked in a rough tone and I just shrugged, figuring I wouldn't get into details.

"Just had to talk to bunny."

"Bunny?"Ichigo suddenly asked and my eyes glanced over to him, he was looking at me with furrowed brows, his usual scowl in place but there was something else that I couldn't seem to put my finger on.

"She's like my sister, the little blonde girl that pulled me out."I explained and he nodded, pushing his paper plate that once held pizza on away from himself.

"So what's been up with you lately, you've been dodging us like crazy."He asked and I stared down at the orange head and grinned, leaning down and rubbing his hair causing the messy spikes to jut out even worse and I watched as a soft blush appeared on his face.

"Aww is Ichi worried about me?"I asked jokingly and he shot me a dark glare, making me stop for a moment before I pulled my hand away.

"Of course I'm worried about you, you're one of my best friends and when you suddenly start ignoring me I was freaking out, thinking I had done something wrong, idiot."He announced in a harsh tone but his eyes showed that he was more worried then pissed and I just sighed.

"No, ya didn't do any thin' berry, I needed sometime alone, dealin' with my own shit right now."

"You always try to deal with shit alone man, that's what where here for, fucking talk to us, idiot."Blue eyes where practically spitting fire at me, reminding me of my conversation I had just had with bunny, I just grinned at him.

"So I've been told, listen ya guys I gotta get goin' back ta the studio, I'm already mad late but I'll catch up with ya later."Both men let out a frustrated sigh but nodded, with a quick wave I headed back to face the wrath that I would be thrown at me the moment I walked into the building.

**XXX**

It was about eight o clock when we finally got out of the studio and decided to call it a day. We had practiced our fingers to the bone and were all ready for a long nights rest, but I had one more thing I had to do before I passed out, I had to go see Kisuke.

Hopping into my car I drove in the direction of the school, quickly recalling the path we had taken to get there and the way I had left. It wasn't long before I was pulling up to the house, taking in the exterior of the home and putting to memory the lay out of it. How the front porch was stained a dark cherry red and that bricks where an ashy gray, the flower beds where nothing more then a pile of dirt but what stood out the most out of the entire house was the garage door. It had been painted over what had probably been a boring white and was splashed with every color you could imagine, creating an abstract like effect and making your eyes flow with the colors, making it a stoner's idea of a bad trip, it was fuckin' insane.

"Well no time like da present."I mumbled as I lightly knocked on the wooden door, avoiding the sight of the door bell, for some odd reason I really hated them. Probably the fact that they where annoying as fuck and people didn't seem to understand the concept that once was enough.

My heart seemed to leap out of my chest when the door was opened and dark gray eyes landed on me, going wide in shock when they began to realize who exactly it was that was coming over to his house unannounced.

"Shirosaki?"He asked in a disbelieving tone and I smirked at him.

"The one and only, ya gonna let me in?"Cocking a blonde brow he stepped off to the side, giving me room to step in.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again so soon."Eyeing him as he closed the door I tried to read his face but once again I was at a loss, maybe I just really sucked at reading peoples emotions.

"You actually expected me to come back at all?"I questioned and chose to follow him when he began to walk away, leading me into the living room where he took a seat on the large brown suede couch.

"I know a lot more then you think I do when it comes to vampires Shiro, I know all about marking and mates, I knew you had to come back and if you didn't then I guess I would have had to find you myself."Giving me a slight shrug he leaned back into the couch, his eyes raking over my form and I let out a small shiver before I looked away.

"Why?"I asked dumbly and I listened to him chuckle softly.

"Why did I have sex with you, why did I ask you over to my house, why did I let you stay the night, why did I tell you about my power? I have reasons for all of those but the most important reason is something not even I can put my finger on."I could feel his blood pumping through my veins as he spoke, his own blood singing out to me and I suddenly found it hard to pay attention when my eyes caught sight of the faint scar that marked his neck.

"You want more don't you?"He asked, his eyes dark as he watched me and I found a low growl building in my throat. I was expecting him to at least be angry, or even upset with me but the fact that he had expected me to come back to him, knew that I would be standing at his door shook me up a little and now he was offering himself to me, I had no idea what to think of him at the moment but my body and instincts where taking over, telling me it had been long enough since I had drank from my mate and it was time to feast.

"Ya I do."I leaned into him, pushing him down on to the couch I watched as he grinned back at me.

"The first time I had seen you at the art show there was something about you, something that didn't sit right with me but I wanted to get to know you better, I wanted to touch you."Warm fingers trailed over my cheek as he spoke, trailing down to my lip to part them well his eyes settled on my fangs.

"What do we do now that you've marked me?"He asked in a curious tone and I chose to shrug.

"You're my mate, your mine now, what else is there to it. Do we really need to make things more complicated then that?"I asked and he laughed, grinning up at me.

"No, I was just thinking that maybe it would be good to get to know each other, seeing as now we sort of have to."

"Ya know you're takin' this quite well, fer the past week or so I've been on the verge of propelling myself into a large chunk of wood."I admitted and I felt my heart pick up and move into my throat when he smiled at me, warm gray eyes taking on that bluish hue.

"You sound like you should try deep breathing, it works wonders."Letting out a loud snort I found myself grinning like a mad man. 

As crazy as things had turned, for once I could say I thought things where going to be okay. Kisuke was so easy going, so stress free and seemed to have all his shit in order that it made my stress filled life seem barely there. It was a nice change of pace.

"How about I get myself a lil' snack from ya and then we can get ta know each other, hmm?"My breath fanned over his exposed neck and I felt him shiver, causing my heart rate to speed up in my chest as I licked a line over the smooth flesh, giving it a gentle nip for things to come.

"Wait."Suddenly he pushed me away and I couldn't help but frown, his eyes looked worried but it soon changed to mirth and I watched the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"Your not gonna drink and run this time are ya? If you do then the keys are on the table in the kitchen so you can at least lock up thi-Nggh!"I cut off his sarcastic words when my fangs sunk into his tender flesh, blood pooling into my mouth and making my mind swim in pleasure.

"S-Shit."I let out a low purr when I felt his fingers tangle into my hair, giving harsh tugs on the short strands. Kisuke moaned out as I bit harder, drinking up the crimson fluid greedily I lifted my hand up his button up, popping open the buttons to expose his chest, letting my fingers dance up the heated flesh, exploring the smooth edges of his well defined muscles.

Kisuke panted into my shoulder, his hands slipping from my hair to grasp the back of my shirt and I gingerly pulled away, letting my tongue dart out to lap away at the excess blood that began to pool to the surface, giving tentative licks the wound began to close.

"That is something I don't think I can ever get used to."I smirked as Kisuke panted out, gray eyes hooded from the pleasure I had given him. It amazed me how such a simple act of blood drinking could create such pleasure.

"How do ya feel? Ya okay, last time I drank too much and...Well ya know."I explained dumbly and I sat back well I rubbed the back of my neck. The last time I had thought I killed him, now that was quite the experience, fuckin' terrifying.

"I'm good, no harm done and last time was your first time ever drinking from a human and it was in the middle of sex, it's not surprising that you lost your self a little."I stared at him blankly and he smirked.

"Has anyone ever told ya that ya can be a lil' too understanding? I mean I could have killed ya!"

"I take things in strides that's all, no point in fussing over something that didn't happen. I would much rather get to know you, that's the here and now after all."I nodded and sat back onto the couch and I watched as Kisuke slowly shifted himself into a sitting position, letting out a long breath of air.

"Would you mind grabbing me a glass of orange juice from the fridge?"He asked and I cocked a brow in question.

"I've just lost blood, the best thing to do is keep my sugar up so I don't get dizzy and pass out again, just a little precaution."

"Sure."I got up and glanced around trying to remember my way to the kitchen before he chose to direct me.

"Go straight and it's your first door on your left."

After getting his orange juice we decided it was best to get to know each other, which for some reason I didn't mind doing. We ended up talking for a good five hours easy before I realized how late it was and that we both had work in the morning. Standing up and letting my body stretch out I gave a long yawn before bringing my arms down and scratching my stomach.

"You could stay if you want."I glanced from the corner of my eye to see dark ash eyes assessing me and I let a feral smirk form onto my face and he let out a dark chuckle, making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Only if I get to stay in you're bed."I announced I stepped towards him when he rose from the couch.

"Do you think we can even make it to the bed before we give up? It's up the flight of stairs after all."

"You're forgetting one thing Kisuke."

"Oh and what's that?"He asked and I leaned over to whisper into his ear, smirking as I listened to his heart beat speed up.

"I'm extremely fast."

With that I had him over my shoulder, up the stairs and completely naked and on the bed in under thirty seconds. He lay on his back in complete aw before he grinned.

"Amazing how you had trouble finding the kitchen, where you had once been but finding the bedroom where you had never ventured to before was a piece of cake."With a slight snort and a roll of my eyes I pounced him.

_So much fer gettin' some sleep before work tomorrow, oh well~_

About a week and a half later I stand waiting in the parking lot of TZA, waiting for my annoying ass blonde boyfriend, the old fuck had asked me to pick him up so we could go out for dinner tonight, said he wanted to hang out with his precious snow flake. Yes some where along the way the fucker had suddenly developed a split personality and turned into some fuckin' riled up jokester that kind of reminded me of Ichgio's dad, not to mention the bastard had created that stupid nickname for me.

_Snow flake, I'll show 'im a fucking snow flake and shove a damn snow ball right up his tight ass!_

I growled to myself as I eyed the sudden rush of students that had begun to pool out of the school, my eyes flicking to the sudden splotch of orange that appeared in the mix.

_God Ichigo is as obvious as a fuckin' black cat in a pile of snow._

"Snoooow flaa-Gaha!"My fist was suddenly connecting itself with an extremely hard head that was covered by some stupid green and white striped hat and I grinned sadistically as I watched the man clutch his head in pain.

"That's what cha get when ya go callin' me tha' shit in public, fucker."I growled out and I watched as a smirk grew on his face and I groaned when I saw that both Ichigo and Grimm had stopped to watch the scene unfold, I had yet to tell them about my new relationship with there teacher, mostly Ichigo considering the relationship he shared with the idiot before me, how this man was his mentor I would never know.

"Uh Shiro, is there something you haven't been telling us?"Grimmjow asked as they stepped forward and suddenly Kisuke was standing up and wrapping his arms around my neck as he brought his face close to mine, giving me a soft nuzzle.

"Well Grimmjow-kun both me and Shirosaki here are a couple, or rather he marked me a little over a week ago."A soft blush grew on my face when both men stood standing completely shocked.

"S-Shiro….You marked Urahara-sensei…..How long have you two-"

"Almost two weeks."Kisuke sang out and gave his stupid fan a soft flick before bringing it up to hide his smirk.

"Would you jus' shut the fuck up already! Stupid old man, didn't ya want a ride or somethin'?"I practically shouted out, trying desperately to ignore the confused gazes of my best friends.

"Ah Snow flake your so impatient you just can't wait to go on our date can you?"I quickly clutch Kisuke's fan closed, catching his nose in the process and making him whimper as the pain shot to his face.

"I'm leavin', tha's it I'm done, you can walk ya here me!"

"Snow flake?"I shot a dark glare to both men that suddenly found the entire thing very funny. Quickly flipping them off I stomped over to my car, flinging the drivers side open.

"Ah Shiro I'm sorry I take it back, I promise to behave!"He cried out suddenly as he jumped over to the car, bright gray eyes suddenly pleading with me as he removed the damn hat to show them off. My glare faltered and I watched as he grinned before tossing his belongings into the car and hopping in. I swear this man would be the death of me.

"Hey."He suddenly said calmly as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I swear you're bipolar."I mumbled against his lips causing him to smirk.

"Only with you then considering you're the only one I'm like this with."

"Then I guess I can live with that, cause god knows I wouldn't be able to handle _that_ twenty four seven." I gazed into his eyes and loved how the silver depths seem to reflect the gold in my eyes so perfectly, I found myself becoming lost once again. My heart thumping to a new beat as his lips sealed over mine once again, claiming the soft heat the seeped from my body.

If this man is to be the death of me then by god it will be the most enticing way to die, no doubt there.

**A/N:There you have it folks! I have to admit I was a little worried with this pairing in the beginning, not sure of how it would turn out but god I love it! I think this was one of my fav chappys to write! I love my OC bunny, she's deffinitly going to have a bigger part in the second half of the story =D Hope you guys like and of course please review! **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	26. Goodbyes are always the hardest

**A/N:Here we go, its been a while eh? Well between everything else I've been working on I'm doing quite the happy dance because I got this out after this there will be only two more chapters for the first half then I move onto my new fics *does happy dance* and of course continuing to finish up OINE, woot! Okay so hope you guys like and as usual please review, or else I'll only make this a one part story and never give you the other half *evil laugh* XD**

**Warnings: Smut, dear lord its been a while ^^**

I ran as fast as I could, inwardly cursing my damn Gigai for it being the cause of my slow pace. When I was a human people praised my fast speed in gym class, in fact Renji was even a little jealous, always going on about how he wished he could run as fast as I did on the soccer field, but now my human legs seemed slow as hell compared to the lightening speed I have as a vampire.

Shiro was leaving today for tour and I was already late to see him off, thank god he chose to come to the school or else I wouldn't have made it. It was the last few weeks before our final exams and everything was down to these final days, I don't think I've ever worked so hard in all my life, my hands had grown numb from all my feverous painting I've been doing. These few months of school seemed to just fly by, making my final year in university seem like a complete memory. Between learning about vampires, Grimmjow coming back, meeting Shiro, being turned, meeting my real dad and along with a bunch of other shit, my life has never seemed so chaotic and yet so complete at the same time. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the new friends I had made, wasn't ready to move into my old mans house and start my new life, at the moment all I wanted was to be Ichigo, just plain old Ichigo, no vampire powers, no blood drinking or fast paced living. Correction, vampire speed would be greatly appreciated at this moment.

"Ichi your late, I was gettin' worried you weren't gonna show up."Shiro whined out as I came into view and I shook my head as I tried to regain my breath, _fuck running from one end of the school campus to the other is quite the damn work out In this body. _

"Sorry I got stuck cleaning up Urahara-sensei's mess."I said and then wrinkled my nose in distaste as I spoke.

I was still having a very hard time coming to terms with Shiro and Sensei's new found relationship, out of all the people he ended up with it had to be Sensei, well now both men who I completely admire are together, how weird is that?

"Che lazy bastard makin' ya do everything, I told him I would be here at ten and yet god only knows where that hat wearin' bastard is."Shiro mumbled as he huffed out his annoyance for his lover and I couldn't help but smirk which only widened when I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and a chin be placed on my head.

"We talkin' about your boy toy?"I couldn't see Grimmjow but I could only imagine the wide grin that sat on his face, if the amusement that came off him in waves meant anything.

"Somethin' like that, what took your ass so long blueberry?"If looks could kill Grimmjow would be a withered up prune on the floor, convulsing from some horrible seizer. I loved how easily I was let off the hook from Shiro's wrath where Grimmjow got the full force; he was not pleased that the bluenette took his ever loving time to get here.

"Uhh got side tracked…"I felt Grimmjow shift his weight nervously and I glanced up to see him scratching the back of his head as a small blush graced the bridge of his nose, causing me to cock a brow in question.

"Wha-"

"So I've been wanting to ask you Shiro."Marco interrupted me as he spoke loudly to Shiro, "Since you have found your mate, do you intend to give up your fun time with our lil' berry?"

My face began to heat, thoughts and images of our last time filled my head and I watched as a large grin broke onto Shiro's face which was soon sent to me.

"Oi he's not _our_ berry, he's my berry!"Grimmjow barked at both men and I suddenly wanted to climb into a hole and hide. No matter how many times we could have done stuff it was still embarrassing as fuck to hear about it, not to mention by Grimmjow's dad.

"What do you mean fun time Shiro?"A deep voice broke through our conversation and I turned to view Urahara-sensei in all his glory as he sauntered over with a devilish grin on his face, did I say hole, let's make that a _very_ fucking deep one.

"Oh um well…."Shiro gaped at his lover like a fish out of water, not knowing exactly what you say or do and I couldn't blame him, the last thing I wanted my teacher to know was how me and his boyfriend had gotten it on.

"Hmmm, would you care to share my beloved Ichigo seeing as how my boyfriend has seemed to lose all ability of speech."

"W-Well uh…."I looked up at Grimmjow who had the most horrified look on his face as he gazed at the men in front of him.

_Great well he's going to be as much help as a fuckin' dead sloth would. _

"Oh it's not that bad you guys, he might as well know now that you've all slept together, secrets aren't a good thing in a relationship after all."Marco's voice spoke over us all with a cheerful manner and the three of us turned to view him in complete horror.

"DAD!"

"MARCO!"

"FUCKIN' IDIOT!"

The three of us yelled out, faces beat red and we watched as the old bastard let out a loud burst of laughter, clapping one hand on to his forehead as he held his stomach with the other, tears streaming down his face as he cackled like a maniac.

"Y-You're faces, too priceless!"He wheezed out and it took all my strength not to belt the man half way across the universe, taking a chance I glanced over to Urahara, my eyes going wide in shock as I saw the large grin that painted his face.

"W-Why are you smiling?"I stuttered out, ignoring when both Grimmjow and Shiro advanced on Marco.

"Because I have no issue with whom Shiro has slept with in his past and besides I already knew."Marco's laughter was cut off with a loud grunt when Grimmjow elbowed him in the ribs and we looked at Urahara like he had three heads.

"I had over heard Grimmjow and Shiro discussing your little, _rendezvous_ back at the art show, that's how I knew." I turned to see Grimm turn ghostly pale well the blush that grew on Shiro's face could rival my own and I almost lost my life when I felt Urahara whisper into my ear.

"I do appreciate the idea of you a little kitten Ichi, it would be quite the _painting_."I could only imagine how I looked at those words, eyes wide, mouth slack in shock well my face took on the color of a tomato, probably like a red shocked owl and I watched as both men growled out there disapproval.

"Kisuke you ass!"Shiro hissed, his gold eyes burning with a new fire and I was quickly yanked over to Grimmjow who now had the most possessive grip on me I could ever imagine.

_Fuck a deep hole, just ship me off to a fucking whole other planet so I can never be found._

After sending the band off with a nice big dinner, drinks, lots of goodbyes and some tears from both Nel and Rukia we gave hugs all around and I couldn't help but feel the large nasty pit in my stomach grow more upset as the minutes before Shiro left ticked by.

_God I'm going to miss him, four months is just way to long, seems like 4 years to me._

"Hey don't look at me like tha' Ichi, we'll be back soon 'kay?"The pit in my stomach grew less nasty as I gazed up at Shiro, his bright smile causing me to smile back.

"I know it's just we've gotten so close over the time we've spent together, it's going to suck not having you around."I mumbled and my face was suddenly being buried into the thin material of his blue T-shirt, I breathed in deep, humming at the spicy scent that warmed my scenes, I would most definitely miss him, my best friend.

"Fuck how many times 'ave I left up until now and this one seems to be the hardest, between leaving you and Kisuke I think these four months are going to drag on forever, it just won't be the same."

"Hey what about me?"Both me and Shiro laughed as Grimmjow butted in, his lower lip jutting out in a fake pout making him look absolutely adorable.

"Ya right like I'd give two shits about leavin' ya, I've don't this with ya how many times Grimm?"

"I lost count a long time ago."Grimmjow mused with a slight eye roll causing us to laugh once again.

Suddenly long, black nailed fingers gripped my chin, tilting it so warm golden eyes sparkled down at me well a bright smirk morphed onto his pale lips causing my heart to flutter in my chest like a little school girl, dear god the things those eyes did to me.

"I have a present for ya Ichi but it's only for ya, Grimm can't see it 'kay?"He asked and his playful tone had turned serious and I nodded, bringing my arms up to hug him tightly around his neck.

"Have fun okay, knock 'em all dead."I said and I could practically feel his grin.

"Always do Ichi."

Around eleven at night the group headed off to there four month long tour, and I glanced around to find Rukia sniffling like a girl who had just lost her puppy as Renji held her and told her everything would be okay and I felt my heart sink just a little. Toshiro and her had become extremely close and I couldn't imagine if I was in her shoes and it was Grimmjow leaving me, I would have probably followed him if that where the case.

"You ready to go?"Grimmjow broke me out of my daze from my sister and I glanced up to see him smiling, a bright, warm smile that had my heart doing summersaults in my chest, his happiness falling around me like a gentle blanket and making me sigh with content.

"Yeah."I said dumbly as he bent down to give me a kiss.

I gave a quick glance to Renji and he just smiled at me and nodded, giving me the okay to go ahead. I quickly ran up and gave Rukia a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry Rukia, he'll be back in no time okay?"Large watery blue eyes gazed up at me and I felt my heart break a little.

"Thanks Ichi."

With that Grimm and I headed back to our dorm, taking our time as we drove. My eyes picking up the wonderful technicolor that filled the night around us. Blues, purples and greens ran by us, mixing and absorbing each other, making the beautiful stars sparkle brightly in the dark night sky. I found myself clutching onto the small gift bag that sat in my lap, bright orange with red and pink strawberries adorning it with red tissue paper sticking out the top.

"So do ya know what he gave you?"My eyes caught sight of teal orbs that shone back at me in the reflection of the tinted glass.

"Nope, he told me not to open it till I got home and was alone, said it was for my eyes only."Watching closely as a slim blue brow cocked when Grimmjow turned to face me, the car coming to a stop as we hit a redlight.

"You're eyes only huh?"I nodded and began to fiddle with the small pink strings that sat loosely against the patterned bag.

"I'm sure it's just a joke or something."Grimmjow hummed his thoughts as he pressed on the gas peddle, bringing the vehicle back in motion and causing my thoughts to drift back out along with the pretty lights and stars.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower okay?"I fell back onto my bed, calling out my approval to Grimm as he made his way to the shower. I quickly removed the red tissue paper, tossing it carelessly to the floor and opening up the small bag. All that sat in the bag was a CD case and a letter that had been placed into a plain white envelope. Reaching in I retrieved the letter first, pulling it out to see that it had been signed with Shiro's fancy script, _To: Ichi _

Quickly but gently I opened it and pulled out the thick cream paper that had been folded three times to fit the long envelope.

**Dear Ichi, I'm not really one for letters as you could probably imagine but I really wanted to give ya this, something that I didn't think any song could possibly convey enough. Now before I say what I want to say I just want to tell ya not to freak out, I'm not telling ya this because I want it to way on ya or for ya to start feeling guilty or whatever the fuck might happen, I'm telling ya this for my own piece of mind, so that I can move on with my life and give my complete 100% to Kisuke…..**

**I love you**

My eyes went wide at the confession that was printed on the page. Running my fingers over the jutting script my heart boomed with a mixture of happiness, sadness, confusion and utter comfort as well as slight relief. Relief because I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who held such strong feelings. Happiness for the fact that he felt that way about me, confusion because I never thought he held such feelings and finally sadness along with comfort in knowing that our love for each other was true and pure but was not meant to be, I loved Grimmjow with every fiber of my body and I believe completely in my heart that I was meant to be with him and as I had read and began to see, Shiro could just be meant for Kisuke. That was good, they where good for each other, I was with out a doubt happy for them.

**Now again before ya freak on me, it's okay, I'm happy now, content with what I have. I'm not leaving today with half hearted feelings or a broken heart that my two best friends have each other, I'm leaving with a new perspective in life, someone for just me, but I want ya to know just like Grimmjow I will always love ya, ya mean a lot to me and I'm glad we met, glad that things happened the way they did and we've shared the things we did. I'm fine that we aren't meant for each other I can live with that, but I just wanted ya to know, for my own piece of mind and maybe for yours to. **

"Ichigo?"Grimmjow's voice tore me from the note, for the first time noticing that I had started to cry, small tears trailed down my face as I eyed my confused boyfriend.

"Ya, um sorry it's just….I'm good."I said with a smile, quickly wiping away the tears that stained my cheeks.

"What did he say?"

"Oh nothing bad, it's all good Grimm trust me okay? They're not sad tears there happy."I breathed out and watched as he shook his head.

"Always thought you where a little bit of a masochist, happy tears huh?"I threw my pillow at him causing him to laugh as I cursed out his stupidity.

"Idiot, here put this in."Smiling as he put in the CD Grimmjow came over and I quickly folded up the letter, putting it back in the envelope so I could read the rest later, Grimm really had no reason to read it, it was between me and Shiro.

As the CD played out the first song I noticed right away what it was, he had given me the first record of his new unreleased CD. This was probably the best gift any one could ever give me! I fell back onto my bed smiling like a little kid, suddenly feeling extremely giddy at the fact of getting this.

"Wow sounds awesome."Falling back onto the bed with me as he spoke proudly of his best friend, Grimmjow quickly toweled off his damp hair, barely even touching it and just causing it to stick out in every direction.

"He's the best friend any one could ask for I swear."This caused Grimmjow to laugh and I rolled over to see him, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're just saying that because he gave ya his new album, damn suck." My hand came up to stroke the blue strands that pressed against his forehead out of the way, combing through and spiking them up, causing him to purr in delight.

Watching as cyan eyes fluttered closed, long black eyelashes sticking out greatly against his tan face, I trailed my finger along the side of his face then over the bridge of his nose, down his cupid's bow and over plump lips that curved in to a smirk before they opened to allow his pink tongue to peak out and lick my single digit.

"Grimm, Unh!"My breath hitched slightly when his fangs grew, coming out to knick my finger. I watched intently as the crimson fluid dripped from my finger, coating his tongue and causing him to hum out in delight as the sweetness flooded his senses. The pleasure began to roll off him in waves that danced along my skin, making it prickle with heat as Grimmjow sucked on my finger, pulling it in further until letting it go.

"Delicious."He murmured as I bent down, my eyes having darkened with the need to touch and taste him and my mind turned to mush when our lips met. It never seemed to amaze me, the emotions and sudden needs that engulfed me when we kissed, causing glitter to explode behind my eyes well my body melted into his.

_Absolute perfection_

My fingers tangled into the messy shag of blue hair that sat on his head, damp with a pleasant sent that wafted from his strands that held musky undertones. I felt Grimmjow slide his cool hands up my sides, making sure to drag the material up with them, leaving a cool edge behind that made my skin prickle. Pulling me closer to him, I slipped my leg over him so I was straddling him, my hands drifting from his hair, down his neck to his shoulders and then to his chest, making him arch as I dug my blunt nails into his skin hard enough to break skin.

"Ichi!"He hissed out as he pulled away and I inhaled the rich sent of his blood, my mouth beginning to water as the berry scent filled my nose. Slowly I made my way down, starting from his jaw line, placing small nips and kisses along the hard edge, then to his neck where I caused him to moan when I dragged my fangs along the delicate flesh, my fingers dancing along his pulse point as I did so. My tongue licked out along his collar bone, letting it fall into the dip of his shoulder and down to his pictorials where I let out a low animalistic groan as the sweet blood swept along my tongue, glancing up at him I watched as dark blue eyes shone back at me well I slowly traced my tongue over each cut I had given him, savoring every drop of blood he gave me. My mind was becoming a thick haze as I let my self fall under, my fangs began to ache for more and it wasn't long till I found myself sinking them into his shoulder, making him arch into the rough act, fisting strong fingers into my hair as his breathing became heavy.

"F-Fuck yes."I growled my approval as his moans flooded my brain, each word egging me on to do more, every pant making me want _more._

I ground my self into him, inhaling deeply through my nose when our hard members pressed together, only his thin silk boxers stood between me and my prize and I let my fingers drag down his abs till I got to his thin blue curls that always made me mind go crazy with dirty images, I quickly slipped my fingers under the small waist band to grip him.

"Mmm fuck." Finally pulling away I quickly licked along his shoulder to gather anything that I had missed, humming in happiness as I did so. I took this time to glance at him, heavy lidded eyes stared back at me, his blue hair was still damp and sticking out in a sexy mess and I watched as his chest heaved well he tried to find enough air to fill his lungs. I smirked as his eyes finally fell closed when I traced my thumb over the dripping head of his cock, slowly giving it languid strokes and making him grit his teeth and furrow his brows as he groaned in satisfaction.

"Grimm, I love you."I whispered into his ear low and husky and I listened to his breath hitch, cerulean eyes going wide as he gasped out, his back arching off the bed as he came unexpectedly.

"S-Shit!"He growled out, fisting the sheets as he shot his load that streaked out onto his chest and my hand and I had to fight the urge to moan as I watched.

"That was unexpected."I mumbled as I gazed down at him and I cringed a little when he shot me a dirty look.

"It was your damn fault for playing dirty, no one should ever be able to say I love you like you just did in bed, should be illegal."A large smile broke across my face but it was soon replaced with a look a pleasure when Grimmjow rubbed his hand against my crotch.

"Don't laugh Ichi, for that lil' trick I'm gonna make ya beg for it." I found myself pinned against the bed before I could even utter a single word, my breath came out shaky and I arched into his touch as he began to strip me of my clothes.

"You're wearing way too much for my liking kitten."I growled out as my clothes where torn from my body, I really hated it when he did that, ruined perfectly good clothes what the fuck ever happened to the good old fashioned strip?

"Grimmjow."

"Oh it takes to damn long."I shivered as I found those eyes held a dangerous gleam, the sadistic smirk only became more viscous as his fangs grew.

"Nngh ah!"I gasped out when those razor sharp fingers became buried into my neck, making me see small stars as the hot rush filled me, sending pleasure from the tips of my fingers down to my toes. Grimmjow shocked me when he tore his fangs from my neck, flipped me over so I lay on my stomach and then went right back to ravishing my neck.

"Fuck!"I cried out as the pained ran up my spine making me claw at the sheets. The growl that ripped from Grimmjow's throat was purely animal and I whimpered, arching my chest into the sheets, pushing my neck closer to him as he bit down harder.

I let out a deep moan when I felt moistened digits prod my entrance, my eyes becoming heavy as one slipped passed into my tight heat. My body shivered at his rough treatment continued, blunt nail bit into my sensitive nipples as he pinched them, another finger slipping into my hole making me see stars and causing me to mewl in pleasure.

"You like that Ichi, would you like more?"My tongue felt thick and heavy, giving me some trouble as I tried to speak, words only coming out as a jumbled mess as he dragged his fangs down my spine, making me arch off the bed, his tongue then coming out to lick the harsh wound.

"F-Fffuucck Grimm, sto- AH!"A sharp slap was delivered to my ass making me jerk back and gasp in surprise causing Grimmjow's fingers to strike my prostate, his fingers now buried long past his knuckles.

"Say it, tell me what ya want babe."I struggled to get my mind in order as those long digits pounded in and out of me, striking my prostate on and off, giving me an alternating pleasure that was sending me over the edge fast, that was until he moved slightly and began to neglect my prostate causing me to whine out and sober up.

"P-Please j-just do it Grimm, I don't care how hard, please."I whined out, hearing a soft chuckle come from the man behind me and I once again got flipped around, making me become dizzy from all the mixed actions, so I was completely stunned when Grimmjow slammed into me, his thick member burying into the hilt in one go, making my vision blur and my thoughts come to a complete stop.

"Guh!"That small sound was all that was ripped from me, my throat ached as I cried out and I got silenced quickly when Grimmjow sealed his lips over mine. His tongue grazing over my lower lip and I listened to him grunt as I bit down into his own lip roughly, the grunt turning into a hard moan as I sucked and nibbled on the sweet lip.

I felt Grimmjow press my legs down, gripping my thighs roughly as he pulled out only to snap his hips forward once again, repeating the process in a steady beat, slow and cruel as we played with each others tongues, enjoy the taste of one another's blood, cool berries mixing with melted chocolate, making me moan my approval. My hands ran over every dip and curve of his muscled body, taking in the sweet planes that I had always imagined an angel had carved because no man could possibly have such a body unless this was the case. It wasn't long until the teasing became madding and I pulled away from him, breathing in deeply and enjoying as the cool air burned my lungs, giving me the ability to speak once again.

"Please Grimm, please."I panted out and I gazed up at him, hoping my puppy dog eyes would be enough to win over my sadistic boyfriend and I practically did a happy dance as I saw him give in.

No words where needed as the sudden rush of heat filled my body, Grimmjow's thrusts becoming deeper and rougher as he changed the angel, making him hit my prostate dead on and making my body shake with pleasure, and I watched him past heavy lids, his hair was now glued to his forehead not from water but from sweat, his body glistened with a light sheen as his muscled flexed with pressure, those dark eyes had me reaching out for him and he happily complied, bending down to sear our lips together in a confirming kiss.

"N-Ngh, m-more, more Grimm!"I pleaded and my eyes went wide as he reached up with one hand to grip the head bored well the other gripped my hip in an unbelievably bruising hold, fingers and nails digging into my skin.

"You asked for it."The wood of the bed soon began to creak as our love became pure lust, our pants being drowned out by the loud slaps of skin as our bodies connected. Grimmjow had become ruthless in his actions, pounding into me with vigorous speed that had me seeing stars. I was a complete mess, totally lost as my body took the wonderful pounding of my boyfriend, gripping on to the blue sheets for dear life was all I could do to keep grounded.

"Y-Y-YES! Fuck me!"I cried out and I could feel myself coming undone. I could feel the small dribble of blood the trickled down my chin from biting my lip, my tongue now going slack and my eyes prickling with tears, small drops of sweat adorning my body.

"Ngh…M-More!"Grimmjow growled out at my small mewls for more, his hand had begun to break the head bored so he quickly reached down and flipped me over, bringing my ass high into the air as he bent over molding our bodies together, and I felt his breath fan over my ear his hand trailing up my spine until it reached my shoulder, gripping it to help add to his scary pace.

"O-Oh!"My eyes went wide at the new angle, his rough thrust sending the hot spikes of pleasure through my spine, my body arching into his as I came, biting into the pillow to seal off my cries.

"I'm not done yet kitten, not when ya had just asked for more."My eyes began to roll back as I was stroked back to hardness within seconds.

"Do you like that Ichi, ya like it when I fuck ya to the point where ya go stupid?"I cried out in pleasure as his words mixed into the delicious pleasure that he gave me, I was so close it was almost madding, with every harsh strike he delivered to my prostate I became more and more gone, and my mind was loosing itself.

"G-God you're so good, so, so tight."Grimmjow panted into my ear and I felt his fingers intertwine with mine, giving it a small squeeze.

"I-I love you Ichi."The soft whisper rang through my body, his sweet voice ringing in my ears, sending goosebump's across my skin. My whole body shook hard as I came once again, the pure ecstasy engulfing me and wrapping me into a high that I wished would last forever.

"GRIMMJOW!"My voice was ripped from me as I shot my load over the bed spread, the deep moan that was torn from me rattled my bones deep, my muscles contracting with great effort as I tensed, back arching as I felt Grimmjow fill me, warm and full, oh so full.

"Ichi!"Grimmjow howled out as we came together, our hands gripping together as our bodies gave out, falling heavily against the soiled sheets.

I don't know how long we laid there panting, relishing in each others warmth, scent and just the lovely high that graced out bodies but I soon found a soft chuckle escaping my lips as I glanced up to see twinkling blue eyes smiling at me in wonder.

"And you say I play dirty, that whole thing is probably illegal in twenty different countries."Grimmjow let out a throaty laugh and snuggled in closer, breathing in deep as I did so.

"Love ya Ichi."

"I love you to Grimm."

**XXX**

I sat at the window gazing out through the opening at the soft purple and pinks that painted the sky as the sun began to rise, my breath coming out in small puffs as I breathed out into the cool morning air. Glancing over my shoulder when I heard the bed sheets shift, I felt myself smile as I spotted the big tuft of orange hair that stuck out from the crinkled sheets that adorned the berries bed, his brown eyes fluttering open, glassy with sleep as they adjusted to the soft light that spilled into the room, making him grumble his disapproval.

"Grimm I know it's not the direct sun and what not but it still hurts my eyes."

"I know I'm sorry."I said softly as I moved away from the window, making sure to close the blinds tightly so that no sun would spill in. Walking over I bent down to him and gave him a good morning kiss, enjoying the way his arms circled around me lazily as he tugged me into him, pulling me so that I straddled him and smirked at him as he flopped back down onto the mattress, bouncing lightly as he did so.

"Last night was amazing."I grinned as I spoke and I watched as his eyes shone softly in the darkened room.

"That's an understatement Grimm and you where absolutely perfect."

"Now that's an understatement!"I said with mock hurt causing him to snort, roll his eyes and throw a pillow at me.

"Get over your self blueberry."He murmured as he snuggled into his pillow, attempting to hide the small smirk that adorned his face.

"Mmm I'd much rather you get on top of me, but I also like this position as well, reminds me of last night."The tiniest blush began to form on Ichigo's cheeks and I felt my heart flutter with joy as his warm honey eyes glanced up at me, peaking through his dark lashes.

Bending down I once again found myself kissing him but this time it was with new passion as I ran my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance which he gave to me without hesitation. My hands slid up his neck to cup his face and I purred happily as his fingers toyed with my hair at the back of my neck.

_God I love it when he does that._

Gentle movements graced us as we played together, letting ourselves enjoy one another's company and presence before it was time to pull apart for air.

"We need to get ready Grimm we have Ren's game today."His voice was as smooth as silk and I nuzzled his nose affectionately and watched him smile, but all too soon it was coming to an end as I watched him saunter into the bathroom to shower.

Letting out a long breath I began to search my room for something to wear. Finally deciding on black jeans, a blue and red vintage tee along with my new grey hoodie and blue converse my look was complete. After throwing everything on I quickly styled my hair and plopped onto my bed with a bag of blood, sipping away until my phone buzzed to life. Grumbling out I began to search for the annoying device until I finally came into contact with it.

**Byakuya **

My eyebrow cocked in confusion as to why this man out of all people would be calling me, if he needed to speak with his son he should be calling him, and seeing as how he really shouldn't have much to say to me why the fuck would he be calling me? Thinking back quickly I tired to recall if I had done anything bad, after coming up with nothing I let out a long sigh before flipping open the phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Grimmjow, how are you this morning?"The cold voice that filled the phone had me groaning inwardly as I spoke.

"I'm good I guess and what about you?"

"I'm fine thank you, now as to why I'm calling you this morning I was hoping that we could meet up for lunch today, I have something's I would like to discus with you."

"Uh, anything wrong?"I couldn't help but ask, this guy seemed like the last person that would be calling me, unless of course hell froze over and even then he'd be debating on whether or not to slice his wrist first, which sounded more appealing.

"No, I would just like to talk with you, also if you wouldn't mind keeping this information from Ichgio it would be greatly appreciated."I gave a quick grunt in agreement which I soon regretted, set up a one o clock lunch an hung up with a curt goodbye.

"Who was that?"I practically jumped out of my skin as Ichigo spoke out and I watched him eye me with worried eyes before I quickly shook my head and smiled at him stupidly.

"Wrong number."He nodded his approval before slipping back into the bathroom to dry off and I let out a long groan as I flopped back onto my bed.

"Well this should be joyous."

**A/N:Well I hope you guys liked it, can you maybe somewhat guess what Byakuya wants to discus with Grimmy? If you get it right then I give you a biiiig cookie lol I know its very random but I want to see what you guys come up with ^^ **

**Please review! **


	27. Authors Note for the New Year

**A/N: So I wanted to start this Authors note off with a happy new year to all my wonderful readers out there! It's been a very hectic end of the year for me, between school and family my stories if you haven't noticed have fallen behind, that and my writers block and all of my own laziness that and I haven't wanted to write for my stories, its just been such a huge disappointment all around. Instead I've been working on one shots and writing stuff that I haven't even posted, just ideas and stuff that I've kept to myself or maybe shared with a couple people. My mind works in crazy ways and sadly because of that it's made me fall behind on my main stories and for all of you who love them and look forward to new chapters I'm extremely sorry and hope you can forgive me. On a lighter note I would like to say that you can expect me to have the first half of Strawberries and Vampires finished by the end of this month. Once is Never Enough will be picked back up as well along with a new chapter of Hard Hats are for Sissy's. After the end of this month is up I'll be posting my newest supernatural Fic called Masters of the Underworld, also I've written up a small story that I'm not sure whether I'll be posting yet or not but I've called it Dance to Bleed and it's a Grimm/Ichi fic and personally have fallen in love with it. I'll be posting this for all of my main three fic's only because I want everybody to see this so I'm sorry for getting your hopes up I know I fail, but please expect work to pick up for me, a new year and a fresh start and I can't wait to get back into my writing, I hope everyone can understand and with that I thank you!**

**Cheers to a New Year and more exciting chapters and ideas to come! ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


	28. Confusion with a hint of fear

**A/N: Holy crap I'm done! *does epic cheer* I'm so glad that this half of the story is finished. Now I know I told you guys there'd be two final chapters but I prefer it like this so I hope you do to. Finally being done I am now able to work on my other stories which I'm super excited for. I'm sorry this took so long but thank you guys so much who have reviewed, fav'd and loved this story from the very first chapter, you all know who you are so thank you so much! It's you guys that kept me going, honestly without you through all the drama of this year I might have dropped it but cheers to you guys! Hope you stick around for the second half, not sure when it'll be out but I can promise you it'll be even better then the first half, more drama ^^ **

**And of course please review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts xD**

**Warnings: Nothing really to worry about kitty's mostly just swearing, but that's expected lol **

I hadn't even realized how early I was to meet Byakuya until I glanced at my watch and noticed the time.

_11:15 fuck I didn't need to be here till twelve. _

My mind began to build up different ideas as to why Byakuya had called me wanting to meet. The stressful thoughts began to cause my heart to pound, my hands to shake and it took a minute before I noticed how stupid I was acting, that and if I didn't stop I'd end up on the floor in a panic attack. Seriously it couldn't be that bad, the guy liked me, he hated my dad but I wasn't my dad, only the offspring who just so happened to turn Byakuya's son into a vampire, endanger his other son who had gotten introduced to _my_ best friend who turned his only biological son gay….._Fuck._

"Okay, maybe he does hate me."

"Excuse me sir."The soft voice caused me to just about jump out of my skin, instead of my skin though I jumped out of my chair, probably scaring the living shit out of the poor girl that had called me but I didn't really care, bitch snuck up on me.

"What!"I hissed out and I noticed the small girl take a step back, her big brown eyes only becoming larger at the tone of my voice.

"I-I'm sorry it's just I tried calling you for the past five minutes, are you okay because you seem….Jumpy."Either she was trying to be funny or she was just trying to piss me off, either way I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh well honestly when I'm thinking it always helps me if I have a nice cup of hot cocoa to warm me up."I slowly turned my head to view the chipper blonde. I could only imagine the look on my face, her face becoming fearful as I sneered at her.

"Well that's nice, do me a favor and do it alone will ya?" This only seemed to lead her into a stuttering fest causing me to face palm.

Instead of reaching up to strangle her I chose the latter and took my leave, making the chair scrape across the tiled floor as I left the stuffy coffee shop. The fresh air cleared up my lungs, causing my body to relax well my mind began to ease.

"Maybe I can find a grad present well I'm waiting for Mr. Freeze to arrive."I mumbled to myself as I stepped out onto the busy street in search for a gift for my berry.

After twenty minutes of browsing shops I ended up finding the perfect gift, something I knew he would appreciate. I had picked up a ring, it was sterling silver with a thick band, had a square cut turquoise jewel in the center accompanied by two tiny diamonds on either side which sat in a small groove that came down to the middle of the ring.

Flipping the velvet box closed I placed it back into the tiny green gift box I had them make up and adorned a purple ribbon. It wasn't really a matter of whether or not he would like the ring it was more the mixed feelings of whether or not it was to early, to possessive of a gift?

"Maybe I should ask Byakuya."

"Ask Byakuya what?"The icy voice spoke out and I whirled around to find the man standing right behind me to be looking at me with amused eyes, dark blue glinting as he sidestepped so he could enter the coffee shop.

Quickly entering after him I took my seat at the table he had chosen that was placed in front of the window, allowing the bright rays of the sun to splay in around us and I found my self squinting my eyes out of habit as I removed my sun glasses.

"I'm sorry is the sun to bright?"Byakuya asked, his voice holding curiosity in his tone and I looked back at him before shaking my head.

"No, just habit I guess."

After the waitress had come and taken our orders I waited for Mr. Freeze to begin his lecture, which I hoped would be good. I didn't feel right hiding things from Ichigo or lying to him for that matter and the fact that I had been put in a position by his father to have to I really didn't appreciate.

"I'm sorry to have asked you here today but both Sakura and I have come to an agreement that it was best you knew."Cocking a brow I watched him bring his tea cup to his mouth, taking a very small sip before placing it back.

"And what is it that you think I need to know?"I questioned curiously before I felt my phone vibrate and sing out.

"Hey babe, what's up?"I listened to Ichigo shuffle his painting materials around before answering me, his tone sounding just as tired as I felt.

"Hey, just wondering when you're gonna be back. Ren and Cif asked if we wanted to go out for drinks but I wasn't sure what you were up to for the rest of the day besides skipping your final classes, not that it matters really."Ichigo grumbled through the receiver, making me bark out a laugh. Both his fathers had been adamant on him finishing up his schooling before he went off to start his "new" life, leaving me free to do what ever I wanted of course which only made Ichigo more disgruntled when I skipped classes.

"I'll be back before dinner for sure so it sounds good."Telling him goodbye I clicked my phone closed and went back to my question before which Byakuya answered with one word.

"It's about Aizen."The phone that I held in my hand dropped to the floor, scrapping across the maroon tiles making me jump in surprise.

"What?"

"I don't know how much Ichigo has informed you about that day but Aizen had been arrested after that and was to rot in prison very much for the rest of his life, at least that's what we had planned."That feeling where your blood runs cold, all time stops for that minute as you try to process what exactly those words meant, that was me right now.

"And?"

"His cell bars were found pried open, as if someone had pulled them apart, all guards on duty don't remember a thing and as for Aizen, well it seems he's been a free man for the past twenty four hours."

Did this mean that now that he was out he was going to come and find Ichigo? I mean he hadn't done that to him for nothing. Or would he come for Renji, the guy who beat the living shit out of him and put him in jail? Then of course there was the questions of how the fuck he got out and why exactly did the guards not remember anything? What was going to be done?

"I'm telling you this for a reason, Ichigo and Renji can not find out and I trust you to keep this secret."

"Why me and why the fuck can't they know, they deserve to know!"I hissed out well I gripped the table. I didn't want to keep something like this from him.

"Because we don't know what's happening, whatever did that to let him out was not human Grimmjow, you must understand that which means he has people helping him, who or what we don't know."

"Well they must be vampires because there's nothing else out there but."

"How do you know that?"My mouth hung open at the question, unable to form and straight answer because he was right. I mean Shiro had told me about Urahara's gift, knowing someone like that was out there left me wondering just what else it could be.

"I've already informed Isshin and your father as well, we need to tread lightly and make sure Ichigo or Renji doesn't find out about this do you understand?"Ya I understood that some psychotic freak was on the loose and he had to be caught before someone got hurt, that I understood quite fine.

"Yeah I got it."

**XXX**

The week of graduation came faster then expected and I was on the edge of my seat well I finished my last exam. I practically threw myself out the door of the school and skipped back to my dorm. It had been without a doubt one of the most chaotic years of my life, every detail should have been documented so years later I could look back on it and marvel at the amount of craziness I endured. Not only that but I had fallen in love, I think that's something that should be documented just in itself.

"Hey strawberry wait up!"Turning around I caught sight of Renji who dashed towards me, gleaming smile as he came up next to me, soccer ball in hand.

"Wanna play a bit before we pack some more?"Everyone who was graduating was either packed up or in the midst of it. Both Renji and I were in the midst where Cif and Grimm had both already packed up ages ago, wanting nothing more then to be done already.

"Sure, anything to put off packing."Did I mention that both of us hated packing?

"We'll play till four how does that sound?"Glancing at my watch I read that it was now one thirty, which would give us two and a half hours to play.

"Sounds like a plan."

By the time four rolled around both me and Renji were panting like we had just run a marathon, our hair messy and dirty and we now held bruises and cuts from what had started out a civil match between two best friends soon turned into a death match between brothers, both of us wanting to claim victory for ourselves well delivering as many blows as we could muster.

Taking a deep breath I stumbled over to Renji's duffle bag, grabbing a towel and water bottle before flopping onto the ground to analyze the damage that had been dealt to my Gigai. A twisted ankle, bloody nose, cuts and bruises covering my body from head to toe along with grass stains and dirt. All would heal by the time I removed my Gigai and I couldn't help but wonder if the people that had gathered around us to watch would notice if they spotted me later. Something that always bothered me was what people thought, I always wished that I had formed that gift instead of emotions, it was close but not exactly the same.

"Look's like we gathered an audience."Renji announced in between drinks of his own water.

"Guess so."I could feel the hot stares of the girls that had come to watch and even some men had come to observe well they mostly held admiration with a tinge of jealousy.

Suddenly the air around everyone changed, there loud ramblings and giggles softened to a low murmur and I looked up, my brow cocked in question only to find both Grimmjow and Cif making there way towards us, a small smirk adorning my boyfriends lips well Cif's green eyes twinkled with amusement well eyeing his boyfriend.

"So this is where you two are, beating the shit out of each other through a game of soccer?"Grimmjow questioned, leaning down to me to deliver a chaste kiss to my lips, making my skin tingle at the sweet feeling.

"Pretty much."Was all Renji mumbled before standing up to his full height, pulling Cif into a heated lip lock.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?"Grimmjow chose to ignore the two but I couldn't help but snicker at the warm blush that painted Cif's cheeks.

"No harm in taking a small break."

"You're stalling."The noise I made at his words was a mixture between a grumble and a whine well flopping back on to the grass though not missing his questioning look.

"I hate packing, you pack for me."

"Are you actually whining?"The look on Grimmjow's face showed full amusement, making me blush and look away from him.

"No I just don't like packing so go do it for me."

"Oh so now your commanding me to go do it?"Grinning up at him I gave him a small nod before he barked out a laugh and reached down, pulling me back onto my feet.

"Why don't we do it together?"

About four hours later I could now look around our room and officially say yes I'm done school for good and yes I am now officially an adult. The thought of it had me frowning and flopping down onto Grimmjow's bed. Officially an adult, I don't really know if I liked the sound of that. I mean it's funny to look back on things and think that during your duration of school you wish for this moment to come but when it really does you don't really know what to do with yourself. I mean what do I do know? Where do I go, who am I going to become after this? I know that I'm moving into the old man's place and am going to start up learning on my duties of a prince but what else is there, what's Grimm going to do and even that what the fuck am I going to do a hundred years from now? Am I still going to be painting, the thought that I'm immortal and am never going to die doesn't really kick in all that often, you don't really think about it till times like this and then I find myself sitting here in awe at the thought, I never really knew I was so scared.

"Earth to Ichigo what's got you all moody?"Letting my brows relax I look up into azure eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Just thinking about everything really."

"Everything?"He was climbing over me to lie on his side of the bed, bringing his arms around and pulling me close to his body.

"Ya like what I'm going to do in a hundred years, how I feel about finally being done school and about being an adult and prince and-"My words were cut short when a hard flick was delivered to my forehead.

"Ow what the fuck?"I grunted out well rubbing the now tender spot.

"God you think too much, who cares? Just take it one day at a damn time that's what I do, it's really the only way you can do it. If you worry to much about the future then you're going to ruin the here and now and the here and now is what's most important, lying here with me in our now boring ass room well we wait for our stupid ass friends to finish there own packing so we can go out and get food."Taking in Grimmjow's words I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is kitten."Warm lips pressed against mine and I found all my worries drifting away. Maybe Grimmjow was right, the most important thing was the here and now, not tomorrow or next week. If I sit around pouting and worrying I'm going to miss out on opportunities like this and if the truth were known I can never get enough of this as it is.

"I love you and that's all that matters. I'm not going any where no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."Hearing those words made my heart clench, god he knew just the right things to say to make me swoon, silly cat.

"I love you to."Reaching up to kiss him I let out a harsh grunt when I was pushed back.

"What no love dying confession about how you're going to stay with me till the end of time? That shit took time to think of and all I get is a simple I love you?"The mock hurt that rolled off of him had me rolling my eyes.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me Mr. Love dying confession."

If I had the confidence in my heart to tell Grimmjow I loved him, to be able to keep him by my side for decades to come then I was more then willing to wait for tomorrow to actually worry about what was in store for me.

**XXX**

The final week came and went and I was now stuck sitting along with the rest of the graduating students of the year, waiting to receive our diplomas and everything else they dished out. I thanked the lord that this was a privet school, grad ceremonies could last for ages, especially high school ones but there was around twenty kids graduating tops so the crowd was pretty small and a good half of the parents that sat in the audience looked like they had a shit load of better things to do then watch there kid graduate. Then of course there was my dad, who had already seen this before and was beaming with enough pride to smother out any of there gloomy auras. Add Isshin on top of that and you got enough excitement to tear through a brick wall. Byakuya looked proud as ever, a smug grin on his face well he waited for his two sons to except there awards along with Sakura who couldn't seem to stop crying. Thank god she brought her own box of Kleenex because she had already cleaned out the schools of there own, with Isshin's help of course.

Sitting next to Ichigo I waited for our names to be called, I could see Renji fiddling with the string of his grad hat, batting the little string over and over again like a damn cat and it was distracting as hell. To the point that I couldn't get over what the fuck fascinated the damn pineapple so much about this stupid string and ended up investigating it myself. Soon I became so consumed with my own string that I completely missed my name getting called.

"Grimmjow!"Ichigo hissed out, nudging me in the ribs hard enough o make me grunt and I shot him a confused look until I heard our principle speak up.

"I understand the string of your hat might be extremely fascinating Jagerjaques-san but I'm growing old up here so if you wouldn't mind excepting your diploma, I would greatly appreciate it."I felt my face heat a bit at the sound of snickers from the crowd behind us and the line of students left, Renji's own laugh some how managing to drown out the others. Standing up I quickly made my way up to the stage, holding out my hand for the principle to shake, the look on his face showed amusement well mine only showed annoyance.

After listening to my dad shout about how I'm his wonderful son and he's so proud of me well I made my way off stage, what seemed like a thousand pictures later, mostly of me flipping him off, Ichigo made his way up to the stage. If I thought my experience was embarrassing well his took the cake.

"Fuckin' right Ichigo, way ta go strawberry!"Whipping his head around in mid step up the stairs, Ichigo tried to see who had called to him, completely missing his step and doing a face plant into the steep stairs. This had me, Renji, Isshin, Sakura and even Byakuya on our feet, except we all seemed to be glued to the floor, not exactly sure whether we should run and help the embarrassed strawberry or let him get up and keep what little dignity he had left.

"Oh my precious son, please tell me are you okay?"Well there goes what's left of his dignity, of course Isshin is the one to run up to try and help him well making a giant seen and all. It takes me, Renji and my dad to pull him back to his seat and away from the mortified strawberry. It was well I was doing this that I noticed the cackling albino who stood at the back of the auditorium.

"Will you sit the hell down and let your son get his diploma, he's fine for gods sakes, a little bruised ego and this will probably haunt him for the rest of his life but he'll be fine, now sit down!"My dad commanded well shoving Isshin back into he's seat, sobbing about how he could see blood.

"Well then are you okay Ichigo?"Glancing away from the grinning albino I chanced a look at Ichigo who looked like he was ready to kill himself at any moment. Well it could have been worse, Isshin actually could have made it to him in time.

I don't think Ichigo could have moved any faster off that stage, his head down well he practically ran back to his seat wearing a blush that put Renji's hair to shame.

"Aww its okay kitten, it could have been worse."I whispered into his ear and he buried his head into his hands.

"I don't see how."

"Isshin could have actually made it over to you."Large sepia eyes glanced up at me, the most horrified look etching its way on to his pink face.

"Thank you."Not caring to hold back my laughter I let out a bark of a laugh before placing my arm over his shoulder and pulling him close.

"Was that Shiro that called to me?"The smirk that was on my face at the mention of the silver haired demon was answer enough and I could practically feel Ichigo shake with anticipation.

The moment the ceremony was over Ichigo was on his feet in search of our friend when he was just about tackled by his dad. I say just about because the only thing keeping Isshin from launching himself at Ichigo was Byakuya who was holding him back by his hair, a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Honestly Kurosaki if you tackle him and embarrass him any more I will tear up one of these chairs and impale it-"

"Oh were so proud of you boys aren't we Byakuya?"Sakura chirped out happily well patting her husband on the shoulder.

"Of course we are you've made us very proud boys."He held his noble stance as he spoke but the smirk on his face showed he truly was proud.

"Thanks you guys, if you don't mind I'm kind of itching to take this gown off and what not."Ichigo said well keeping a firm eye on a whining Isshin.

"Oh right you have that party tonight, well don't let us keep you waiting have fun boys!"Grabbing Byakuya and Isshin's hands she walked away, towing a sobbing Isshin behind her rambling on about how proud of Ichigo he is.

"Wow, just based on this night I don't think I'm ever going to school again because that was horrifying."Glancing at my boyfriend I watched him remove his cap, brushing his hands through his hair to try and fix his hat head well letting out a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, I got caught playing with a fuckin' string, now that's embarrassing."

"…."

"Okay fine yours was much worse so stop looking at me like that."Rolling his eyes Ichigo gave me a quick kiss to the cheek before getting tackled by a flying snowflake.

"Congrats berry yer officially outta 'ere!"Shirosaki cheered out well giving Ichigo a back crushing hug that was returned full force.

"Shiro you're here?"

"Of course I am ya think I'd miss my berries grad? Not a chance besides I got three free days so lets make the best of 'em!"He announced with an ear splitting grin which I managed to falter with a backhand.

"My berry not yours whitey."I grumbled out only to get a dirty look from Ichigo.

"Be nice we haven't seen him in a while!"

"Oi it hasn't been that long, I've done longer!"I whined out only to receive an eye roll and a snicker from Shiro.

_Oh yeah this is gonna be an entertaining night for sure, damn snowflake. _

A couple hours later we all decided to head out to the club instead of the house party we had originally planed to go to figuring we'd rather all chill together then go to some lame ass house party. So dressed to our very best and ready to drink the town under we set out for the night. Shiro had come back with a brand new tee shirt for each of us that he said we had to wear out tonight. Shiro's said I piss excellence, Ichigo's said I failed anger management, Renji's said If masturbating were a crime I would be on death row, Cif's said I'm already picturing you with duct tape over your mouth and apparently mine was the best from everyone's perspective it said If you choke a smurf what color does he turn? Oh yes Shiro always had a great sense of humor.

"Let me make a toast to the four of ya, mostly Ichigo and Renji though for finally graduatin' and gettin' yer ass's outta school for good!"All four of us raised our shot glasses to Shiro's toast and drank it back.

"Let's keep 'em comin' sweetie!"Shiro called out to the curvy bartender which she responded with a flirty wink before she began making our drinks.

"I still can't believe you managed to get three days off to come for our grad."Ichigo spoke in awe with the biggest grin in place, pure adoration in his eyes making me roll mine.

"Of course I would Grimm told me when it was and I made sure to plan ahead."This earned me a huge smile from my kitten along with a small kiss of thanks, apparently I had done well, three points for me then.

"Hey berry lets dance."Before he could even say two words Shiro had Ichigo trailing behind him, glancing back apologetically at me only to have me wave him off, he had just graduated he should have fun even if I was a little jealous that Shiro got to dance with him first.

"I wouldn't hold my breath blue, there gonna be out there a while."

"Shut it red, I know that. Whatever lets make a bet and see who can drink the most before they come back."I said slamming my hand down to get the damn flirty bartender's attention, apparently she enjoyed flirting with the whole damn bar and not just Shiro.

"You're on!"Renji announced with a wicked grin making Ulquiorra shake his head well he took a sip of his drink.

"Idiots."

About ten drinks later both me and Renji were feeling pretty damn good, we made sure to get the same drinks each time so we both kept the tab easily, even though we had Ulquiorra to help keep tab. Yet after these ten drinks, it was now almost an hour later, both Renji and I had to take a mean piss and there was still no sign of Shiro or Ichigo.

"Yo I'm gonna go see if I can find 'em."I called out after washing my hands and drying them off, getting a wave from Renji who was still emptying his apparently, massive bladder.

Making my way through the crowd of bodies I slid through trying my best to not get to close to the gyrating bodies as well as keep myself out of arms reach from grabby dancers which was fucking hard to do consider there wasn't one part of my body that didn't have someone touching it. I knew if someone grabbed me I would try to tug loose and end up either tearing there arm off or taking them for the ride of there life, maybe I should have worn my Gigai out.

"Where the fuck are they?"I grumbled well I glanced around the dance floor. It shouldn't be this hard trying to find two people with orange and silver hair in a dark ass night club but fuck if I could find them, maybe the alcohol was stronger then I thought.

"Dance with me!"Turning around I caught sight of the girl that was currently tugging on my tee shirt. Letting a smirk slide onto my lips I bent down so I could get close enough to whisper into her ear without touching her.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend and my friend have you seen them there not hard to miss, orange and silver hair?"Pulling back I had to hold in my laughter at the large blush that covered her face. Giving me a small nod she pointed towards the doors that lead to outside and I cocked a brow in question but when I went to ask her if she was sure she was already gone.

"Bitch moves fast."Once again making my way through the dancing bodies I finally made it to the doors and felt that all the drinks I had before were almost a waste of money because I probably just worked off all the alcohol trying to get through the damn dance floor, that or I pissed it all out when I went to the bathroom with Renji.

Pushing the door open with my shoulder I patted down my back pocket to make sure my wallet was still there. You never know if some bastard that went to 'cop a feel' they actually snagged your wallet along with it. Letting the cool air rush into my lungs I closed my eyes and let my hearing take over, instantly catching the sound of Ichigo's voice off to the side of the building. Without really pondering on why they had gone to the side of the building to talk I made my way over but stopped midway when I caught exactly they were talking about.

"I hope ya know I didn't write that letter to make ya feel bad Ichi."

"I don't feel bad Shiro I just…."The letter that Shiro wrote? That's the one that made Ichigo cry, but I never got to read it but then again why would I, not like the letter was addressed to me.

"Don't say yer sorry because I that would jus' kill me."Shiro defended and I cocked a brow at his tone, what was he getting so worked up for?

"Why would I say I'm sorry when I share the same feelings as you do? There's nothing to feel sorry about."I could almost picture it perfectly, Ichigo running his hand through Shiro's hair to comfort him, or giving his hand a gentle squeeze well he graced him with one of his rare genuine smiles. The thought made my heart rage with jealously well my mind blazed with furry at there cryptic talk, I had absolutely no idea what the fuck they were talking about and it was sort of pissing me off. Logically I knew I had nothing to worry about but I couldn't help but feel jealous over the way Ichigo and Shiro were together, when we were together it was one thing but when they were alone, that bothered me.

"Really, so what was it that made you fall for me? Was it my dashing good looks, my amazing personality or let me guess, it was my voice."Shiro joked and I felt my face pale at his words, I knew Ichigo had a crush on him but I really didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Oh actually it was your modesty that got me."There laughter boomed out and I wasn't sure what to take from there words, were they joking? Maybe I was just thinking too much and it was just a little guy to guy talk, maybe Shiro was just being his dumb self.

"Just say it once."Shiro's voice was so low now that if it wasn't for my hearing I wouldn't have been able to catch what he said.

"I love you Shiro."I didn't have to see Ichigo's face to know that the words that came out of his mouth were truthful. They practically spilled sincerity just like when he said it to me. Now I _wanted_ to see him, I wanted to see if he held the same look on his face, the same heart wrenching smile that he gave me when he said it. If it was me he was saying it to I would kiss him right now, in fact the silence was killing me.

"I love you to Ichi."Before I had time to register I was walking away from them, away from the night club. Just wanting to get away from the sounds of there confessions, I always knew that they cared about each other, I knew they had attraction for each other, fuck I even knew they held admiration for each other but I never knew they loved each other! Best friends love each other sure, but not like that.

I know I have him, I know that in my heart Ichigo's mine and that with out a doubt he'll be coming home to me at night but I just don't know how I feel about what I just heard, we live for eternity and your never bound to love just one person for the rest of eternity, there's no hand book that says that but at the same time I don't really want to share Ichigo's heart, even if it is with my best friend, no that spot is reserved only for me.

"Ugh!"My thoughts were cut short when I collided with someone, causing both of us to stumble back and it took me a minute to get my bearings. The man in front of me wore a clean cut gray pea coat, well white slacks adorned his legs and I noticed that his hair also sat in a clean style, pushed backwards minus one long strand that fell almost curly between dark brown eyes. Those eyes they looked familiar but I couldn't seem to place it.

"So sorry are you okay?"He asked and I watched the cold smile form onto his face, sending small chills up my spine and I quickly nodded before taking a step forward to continue on my way. That smile and eyes seemed to be replaying over and over in my mind as if I was missing something.

"_Can you show me a picture of him I'd at least like to know who I'm keepin' a look out for."Gripping my coffee cup tightly I felt my stomach become queasy at the thought of actually putting a face to the person who hurt Ichigo._

"_I figured so, I brought a picture with me but for all I know he could look different now."Looking down at the picture Byakuya handed to me the deep sickness in my stomach became worse. Cold brown eyes starred back at me from the picture, even the shine of his glasses did nothing to diminish the coldness they gave off and that smile that went with it, it looked so out of place on his face. _

"_Not what you imagined I'm guessing?"_

"_I didn't know what to imagine actually."_

Whipping around I felt the cool air turn with me, making my hair toss in the wind and found myself looking around frantically for the man I had just bumped into.

"He's gone, fucking impossible."There was no way he was gone I had just bumped into him for fuck sakes, where the fuck did he go?

My mind started reeling at the thought, there was no way I was wrong it was him without a doubt. The hair might be different and the glasses might be gone but there was no mistaking that smile, those eyes.

_Wait a second Grimmjow think about this, your in your Gigai, how the fuck did you not send him flying to the ground when you bumped into him? It must have felt like hitting a brick wall at the pace you were going._

My mind spoke out to me and I felt every drink I had downed that night heading up and before I knew it I was heaving out every last content I had.

"_Because we don't know what's happening, whatever did that to let him out was not human Grimmjow, you must understand that which means he has people helping him, who or what we don't know."_

"_Well they must be vampires because there's nothing else out there but."_

"_How do you know that?"_

There is no way that man is human, no fucking way. If that's the case then why did he need help to get out, what kept him there for so long? Without missing a beat I grabbed my phone and hit six for Ichigo's house.

"Hello?"Byakuya's cold voice tumbled through the phone and I took this time to realize how late it really was, not that it mattered he needed to know.

"Byakuya, it's Grimmjow I think we have a problem."

"And what might that be Grimmjow?"

"I just ran into Aizen and remember how you said that there's supernatural's helping him?"The line was dead for a good two minutes and I actually thought he had hung up on me or dropped the phone but he spoke up before I needed to.

"Yes?"

"Well we got a bigger problem, because there's no way _he's_ human."I listened to him let out a large sigh on the other hand and I swear I heard him mumble a curse.

"Well if that's the case I think it's safe to say that it was no coincidence that you ran into him tonight Grimmjow."Cocking a brow in question I waited for him to answer before remembering he can't see me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he knows about you Grimmjow, I dunno how but he knows."

_Run Grimmjow, run for your fucking life because this psycho wants blood and you're the first on his list of things to take out, that is if he doesn't catch Renji first._

"Well fuck."


	29. Please Read AN

**A/N: So how many of you shit your pants a little when you saw this update? *cackles* I'm so evil I'm sorry, this isn't an update on this story, but is an update for another story I wanted to tell you guys about! I've written up a Shiro/Ichi version of SAV called Paint Me In Red and I'd love it for you to go and check it out ^^ I wanted to put this up because I know not everybody who likes this story has me on updates for new stories, or may see it and just pass by it cause I don't announce that it's a Shiro/Ichi SAV story in the discretion because of lack of room lol. So I wanted everybody to have a chance to read it if they want to check it out ^^ I hope you all like it and just so you know, it's not an exact copy of SAV, it's their own story and lots of changes have been made, but lots of things have been kept as well. I've never done this in a story before, so it's a bit different but again I hope you all enjoy. **

**UPDATE! After I finish up Paint Me In Red I will be in fact starting up the next half of SAV. *insert epic cheer here* lol! Now PMIR won't be anywhere near as long as SAV was, maybe 10 chapters or so? So don't expect it to drag like SAV did. **

**Thanks for reading this guys and of course, happy reading! **

**XoXo-CM23**


End file.
